


Fire Escape

by elcten881



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Multi, bringbacksunmi2k18, bringbacksunmi2k19, frenchtzu, riperik2018, welcomemat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 82
Words: 132,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcten881/pseuds/elcten881
Summary: One-shots all set in the same universe. 9 girls live in the same apartment building and share a fire escape. This fire escape will be the setting for the most dramatic, ridiculous and romantic times of their lives.Cross-posted with AFF
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Lee Sunmi/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Jackson Wang, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	1. New Neighbour

_*THUMP THUMP THUMP*_

_“JEONG!”_

_*THUMP THUMP THUMP*_

_“DAHYUN!”_

_*THUMP THUMP THUMP*_

_“CHAENG!”_

Jeongyeon groaned as the noise stirred her from her sleep, which is insightful to how loud the incessant knocking was - Jeongyeon was not a light sleeper. She lay still for a moment, tempted to just ignore them until they went away but that plan was thwarted when her little sister and Dahyun burst into the room. The duo also had been woken by the loud noise, however they knew that none of them would get any sleep whilst Jihyo was trying to get their attention. Chaeyoung glared at her sister’s still form, aiming her eyes at the pillow covering the girls head. She marched over to the window and pulled open the curtains. She then snatched the pillow and thumped her sister with it. When her sister just snuggled further into her blanket, Chae rolled her eyes and Dahyun stepped up. Without warning the blanket was whipped away.

“Ahh!”

“Dude…”

_“DAMMIT JEONGYEON BUY SOME PYJAMAS…OR UNDERWEAR!”_ A scandalised Jihyo shouted through the window,

“My eyes!” Chaeyoung moaned covering her face with her hands,

Dahyun politely returned the blanket to it’s place to cover the naked girl.

_“Aww…I prefer you like that.”_ Nayeon said from her spot beside Jihyo, _“But babe, get dressed. Only I can see you like that. Plus someone’s moving in to apartment 603.”_

_“_ Wait, for real?” Jeongyeon asked sitting up,

“Jeong…blanket.” Chaeyoung reminded looking away,

At the news of a new neighbour the trio all got ready, Dahyun kindly drawing the curtains for Jeongyeon much to Nayeon’s misery. The apartment next to Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung and Dahyun’s had been empty for a few months now and the group had been excited for someone new to move in. Jihyo and Nayeon lived in the apartment above the trio, they’d been in the building the longest out of the group. Jeongyeon and Nayeon had been the ones the discover that their apartments, along with the apartments to the left of theirs, shared a fire escape. At first they had used it to keep their relationship a secret, but soon Chaeyoung and Dahyun found out and told Jihyo. Jihyo had been close friends with their neighbours, three Japanese girls living above the empty apartment. Eventually the group totalled eight and met up on the fire escape whenever they had free time.

“What’s up homos?” Dahyun greeted as she climbed out of her living room window,

“Speak for yourself.” Jihyo replied from her spot on the fire escape steps,

“Where are J-Trinity?” Chaeyoung asked following behind her friend,

“Looking for Mina, are we?” Dahyun teased,

“Pfft no.” Chaeyoung replied red-faced,

“Aww, don’t you miss me Chae?” Mina’s soft voice teased as she and her room-mates descended the steps,

“I..umm…” Chaeyoung stammered,

“Aw she’s blushing!” Dahyun sniggered,

“Shut up.”

At that moment Chaeyoung was saved from embarrassment by Jeongyeon appearing through the window, now fully dressed thank God. Nayeon squealed and ran over to her girlfriend, nearly choking the poor girl. Momo went over to lean on the railing next to Dahyun, watching as Jeongyeon tried in vain to escape her girlfriends hold. Chaeyoung smirked at the sight of her best friends ears turning pink after being in such close proximity to her crush. Before she could point out the matter she was cut off by Sana’s squeal as she ran past her.

“So is someone really moving in?” The squirrel squealed running to the window of the previously vacant apartment,

“Yup,” Nayeon chirped, “They’ve been moving stuff up for the last fifteen minuets.”

The group all gathered round the window, hoping for a peak at their new neighbour. Inside the apartment were a few large boxes, filled with various things. The new owner had ordered some new furniture as well. The thing that caught the groups eye was the fact that all the labels on the boxes were written in a foreign language. However, this realisation was short lived when Dahyun spotted something else.

“Oh my God,” She shouted, “They’re a stripper!”

“What?” Jihyo chuckled,

Dahyun pointed to an outfit which was folded inside a box, “They’ve got a police uniform and handcuffs!”

Jeongyeon face-palmed, “They could be a police officer you idiot.”

“Living in a huge apartment with what looks like a very expensive couch and a wide-screen TV on a police officers salary?”

“She has a point.” Chaeyoung agreed,

“It’d be fun living on top of a stripper.” Sana said,

“Surprisingly not the first time Sana’s said that.” Mina quipped,

Sana swatted her friend but before she could reply the group saw the door to the apartment open. Rather than stay there too greet the new neighbour like calm, reasonable, none creepy neighbours, they all began to panic and hid out of sight of the window. Two movers came in holding a dining table between them. As they placed it in the back corner of the room (just on the right of the window) one of them men stood back up and wiped the sweat from his brow. The second man then walked over to the window and opened it. After the men began making their way back outside the group all popped there heads up to the now open window.

“We should stop creeping up here,” Jihyo suggested, “The owner will be back any minuet.”

“Jihyo’s right we….do you smell that?” Momo asked sniffing at the air,

The group looked back into the apartment and found the source in the kitchen. The kitchen was visible through an archway just opposite the window and there, on the counter, sat a plastic container full of a certain food. The heat from the food steamed up the clear plastic but Momo knew what it was by smell alone.

“Jokbal.” She sighed, love hearts in her eyes,

“Oh no.” Mina groaned,

“Grab her!” Nayeon shouted as Momo attempted to get through the window,

“Momo, no!” Dahyun grunted grabbing the dancer along with Chaeyoung,

“But..But jokbal!”

“You…have…jokbal…at home!” Chaeyoung snapped struggling to keep her grip,

As Momo struggled, Dahyun started to lose her grip and suddenly her hands accidentally groped something that should not be groped without permission. Dahyun blushed bright red and removed her hands out of embarrassment. Chaeyoung couldn’t keep hold of Momo alone so she also let go, allowing Momo to jump through the apartment window. The group watched in horror as their friend made her way into the STRANGER’S kitchen and began to scoff down the food.

“Someone needs to go get her.” Jihyo stated,

“Dahyun let go first!” Chaeyoung pointed,

“Well Chaeyoung let go too!”

“But--”

“Silence!” Jihyo barked rubbing her face in frustration, this would not make a good first impression, “Both of you go and get her out of there!”

“Rodger dodger!” Dahyun saluted jumping through the window,

“Who’s dodger?” Chaeyoung asked jumping in after her,

Jeongyeon smacked her forehead, “If we end today without a restraining order we’ll be lucky.”

“Agreed.” Mina sighed,

The duo made their way into the kitchen to get Momo, well Chaeyoung did. Dahyun was captivated by the elegance of the room. Even though most boxes were not unpacked but the décor and furniture were that of high society. This reminded Dahyun of her earlier theory and she decided to investigate. When the smaller girl turned round Dahyun wasn’t there. Urgently Chaeyoung looked around for her best friend only for her jaw to drop when she found Dahyun rummaging through boxes in the stranger’s room. Mortified, Chaeyoung marched up to her friend.

“Dahyun, what on earth are you doing?” Chaeyoung snapped in a whisper,

“Proving my earlier point that whoever is living here is a stripper.”

“Now!?” Chaeyoung groaned, “Come on!”

The smaller girl pulled Dahyun out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Momo was busy stuffing her face. It took both of them to pull Momo out of the kitchen, taking the jokbal with them reluctantly. As they attempted to escape they heard the click of the front door, Momo pulled Dahyun and her jokbal into the bathroom. Being in such close proximity caused Dahyun to blush again - she’d done that a lot this past hour. Momo on the other hand was still gnawing on the jokbal bone. Meanwhile Chaeyoung dived out the window colliding with Mina who was hiding.

“Sorry.”

“Shh!”

This time a young woman walked in holding the final box in her hand. She set is down on the window sill and ruffled a hand through her hair, looking for where to start unpacking. Sana poked her head up and gasped. This girl was HOT. Each of J-Trinity were different: Mina was calm and quiet, she was a professional ballerina and was quite strict on her students. Momo was a well intentioned, if somewhat ditzy, girl who loved food more than anything else. She worked as a choreographer but also helped teach some classes at Mina’s studio. Sana on the other hand was a party girl through and through, different party every night and different girl every morning. She was part-timing at a bar whilst doing her nursing training. Anyway, once her gaze settled on the new apartment owner Sana knew she had to have her.

It was silent as the girls outside waited for something to happen, the oblivious girl inside just started unpacking some books on to the shelf. Inside the bathroom Dahyun was attempting to look through the keyhole but unfortunately Momo couldn’t see in the darkness. A few ill timed movements later there was a loud scream as both tumbled through the door. When they looked up they saw a woman staring at them with her arms crossed.

“Hey.” Dahyun greeted nervously,

The girl raised an eyebrow, “Why are you in my apartment?”

“What are you a cop?” Dahyun joked only to awkwardly cough when the girl produced a police badge,

“Care to answer my question?” The girl had an accent Sana noted as she listened to her friends get in trouble,

“It was all Momo’s fault, she’s a jokbal maniac you see and we couldn’t stop her from diving in here to get the food you left on the counter. We’ll buy you some more we promise.” Dahyun said pushing herself up on her knees and begging while Momo just clutched what remained of the jokbal to her chest,

“You know I could arrest you both for breaking and entering?” Sana smirked leaning through the window to get a better look,

“Technically we came through the window…soo no breaking just entering.”

_CRASH_

All heads snapped to the window where Sana had just knocked the box that had been on the window sill on to the floor exposing the rest of the group by the window. The girl looked at Dahyun and pointed sharply towards the window, getting the message she quickly stood and helped Momo up. As Dahyun made a hasty exit however Momo stopped.

“Sooo I can finish the jokbal?”

“Get out.”

“I’ll take that as a yes then!”


	2. Trapped (Dahmo)

“Come on Momo, just pick one and lets go!” Dahyun whined,

“But they all look so good.”

“It’s not for you so just take one!”

Momo pouted and stomped her foot childishly. Dahyun smiled, she found the older girl’s childish behaviour adorable, but couldn’t help but feel slightly irritated. The duo had come to the store as soon as Momo finished working for the day, Jihyo was forcing them to bring their new neighbour some “Sorry-for-breaking-into-your-house-and-stealing-your-food-jokbal”. They had considered getting that written on a cake but Jeongyeon said it’d be over kill. So here they were - an hour after entering the store and Momo still refused to choose a piece of food to give away. Dahyun sighed, she’d never understood how Momo could be so obsessed with food.

“This one!” Momo announced pointing at the cooked meat behind the glass,

It looked identical too all the other pieces but Dahyun didn’t want to argue about that.

The bored butcher behind the counter sighed in relief and prepared the meat in a container. Dahyun had to nudge Momo a few times to stop her drooling, the butcher thought she was drooling over him and Dahyun found she didn’t like that idea one bit. She dragged Momo away from the food and out into the street, not letting the dancer hold the food just in case. Luckily for the starving dancer their apartment building was only round the corner so she didn’t have to suffer for long, but it was beginning to become harder and harder to resist the meaty charm of jokbal. It wasn’t until they both entered the lift that Dahyun realised her mistake.

Momo, from the moments the doors closed, began to fidget. She was bobbing from one foot to the other attempting to ignore the object of her obsession next to her. Hurt Dahyun’s feelings when she realised it was jokbal and not herself but we’ll get to that later. There were two lifts in their building: one newer one that had been put in after the other one had broken and nearly fell seven stories and the other was on its way out. The second lift was slow and more rickety than the newer one, but due to Momo’s unpredictability they had gotten into the first lift that came. The slower one.

Once trapped in the metal box, Dahyun realised they should have taken the stairs.

“Come on Dahyun one bite!”

“Momo, no!”

Momo stomped her foot and the lift juddered.

“Be careful.”

Momo pouted, “Dahyunie!”

Dahyun refused to look at her. She could not show weakness.

“Dubu, dubu!” The dancer tried, pinching her cheeks,

“Stop it Momo,” Dahyun snapped harsher than intended, “If you want some buy your own.”

“But Momo hungry!”

“Momo always hungry.” Dahyun replied,

The next part happened in almost slow motion. Momo snapped and lunged for the food, Dahyun stepped back - her back hitting the side of the lift. Momo went after her and ended up hands either side of the other girl’s head. The lift shook and then stopped, lights going out. The two girls panting made up the only sound in the small space. Dahyun was glad the lights were out so that Momo couldn’t see her blush, the jokbal was the only thing between them and she could feel Momo’s breath on her face. Her grip loosened slightly on the food and once the green emergency lighting came on Momo quickly took it from her grasp. Dahyun breathed a sigh of relief…and then one of annoyance when she realised the lift had broken down. Momo sat in the corner scoffing down the meat like she’d been starved.

“Dammit Momo!” Dahyun snapped pressing the alarm button,

“Sowry.” Momo replied with her mouth full,

“You knew it wasn’t for you, why couldn’t you leave it alone? There are better foods out there you know!” Dahyun asked sitting opposite Mom trying to regulate her breathing again,

The Japanese girl looked at Dahyun, as if she were debating something. To Dahyun’s surprise the dancer slid the food over to her, it was a peace offering. Dahyun couldn’t deny it smelt delicious so she took a piece and pushed it back over.

“If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone else. Not Jeongyeon, not Chaeyoung and especially not Mina or Sana.” 

Dahyun looked at her, she’d never seen Momo this serious, “O-Okay, I wont.”

Momo began to play with her fingers, Dahyun knew that meant she was anxious. She stood up and sat next to the dancer, putting her hand on Momo’s for comfort. Both ignoring how sticky the jokbal had made them. Dahyun knew Momo would need comfort, so she was going to give her as much as she needed.

“When I was a kid,” Momo began quietly, “My family didn’t have a lot of money. My Dad got hit by a car when I was three and ended up in a wheelchair. He couldn’t work. We didn’t know when or if the next meal was coming. Me and my sister would get food off of friends and neighbours until I was old enough to start busking. Every weekend I’d leave at five in the morning and dance for money until dusk. Not a lot of people would drop change in my cup but eventually I made quite a bit of money. On my home one night I passed this Korean food shop, something smelt amazing so I went in and bought myself some jokbal. Only a small piece because that’s all I could afford but it was the first food I’d bought myself. It’s not about the taste, it’s about the feeling I get when I eat it. The feeling that I’ve done well, that all my hard work has paid off. Every time I eat it it’s like every obstacle I’ve faced or trouble I’ve been through was worth it because I now never have to worry about when or if I’m going to eat.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be: If you work hard you get to eat delicious foods.”

Dahyun was silent. She didn’t know what to say, so instead she squeezed Momo’s hand and leant her head on her shoulder. For the next half hour they stayed like that, picking away at the jokbal, Dahyun trying to digest what Momo had told her. Both felt safe in this little bubble they had made themselves. Momo was happy that she’d finally gotten a large demon off her back while Dahyun was just happy Momo trusted her enough to confide in her. However, all good things must come to an end and eventually the lift started to move. Scaring them both shitless.

“Jesus!”

“Jihyo? Where?” Momo asked looking around,

Dahyun chuckled and they both stood. They reached Dahyun’s floor first and the younger girl made her way out of the lift.

“Wait!” Momo called,

“Yeah?”

“You have the rest.” Momo said handing her the jokbal,

“A-Are you sure?”

Momo nodded happily and the doors began to close, “I like you more than jokbal.”

Dahyun will always maintain that she didn’t squeal like Sana seeing a puppy, but whatever noise she made did not do justice to how elated she felt at this confession.

_“I like you more than jokbal.”_

“I like you more than everything Moguri.” 


	3. Freezing (Satzu)

Only Sana could herself into this sort of situation.

Was the usual Monday morning: she woke up in bed with a girl she didn’t recognise and rather that be a mature adult and wake her up to ask her to leave, Sana instead did her usual thing of hiding on the fire escape until mystery girl had gone. However, whilst she usually would leave the window open so she could get back in this time Momo had closed it - wondering why it would even be open following the snow storm last night. Momo just shrugged it off and blamed the apartment ghost that she had affectionately called Larry. So here Sana was banging on her window praying that Mina had chosen today to be three hours late to work. When she realised nobody was home she tried the other apartments - however nobody was around. After beating on Jeongyeon’s bedroom window for ten minuets Sana sighed and sat on the icy step.

It began to snow again and Sana shivered. She could attempt to get down the ladders of the fire escape but the ice made it impossible and Sana was clumsy enough as it was. She cursed herself for her pyjama choice too - wearing only some shorts and a long t-shirt. Both of which were now soaked and sticking too her skin making her feel even colder. Slowly, she began to truly realise her situation - if nobody came home soon she could freeze to death out there. Tears tried to fall once this was realised but they quickly froze to her cheek and refused to fall. When a shadow fell over the japenese girl she thought it was the grim reaper. Instead it was another tall slim figure, with an umbrella rather than a scythe.

“You should be inside.” Tzuyu said,

“I-I’m l-locked ou-out.”Sana stammered, whether from cold or nerves she wasn’t sure,

Tzuyu paused for a moment. She had just arrived home from her night shift, due to the snow storm a lot of officers had been stranded and so she had been called in as she lived in walking distance of the station. She had noticed a figure on the fire escape and had thought it strange that anybody would be out in this weather so decided to put aside her social awkwardness and check on whoever it was. Tzuyu knew that Sana couldn’t stay out here like that and so she helped the other girl up and decided to take her inside.

“W-Where are we going?” Sana asked blushing at their proximity,

“You can warm up in my apartment.” The officer replied helping her through the window,

“Th-Thank you.”

The apartment was pristine. The white and red theme meant any dirt or untidiness would stick out like a sore thumb, however Sana noted that it didn’t even look lived in. She was worried that she would ruin the carpet as she entered but Tzuyu guided her to the couch and told her to sit - ignoring any mess. The taller girl then went and lit the fireplace, as she bent down to light it Sana was totally-not-perving-on-the-hot-woman-in-the-police-uniform. Before the other girl could catch her staring however, Sana started being….well Sana.

“So tell me officer,” Sana began in what she thought was the most flirty voice she gad, “Do you often invite random girls in to your apartment?”

Tzuyu didn’t even turn round, “Only ones who are freezing to death.”

Sana pouted at her rebuttal, “Will you tell me your name?”

“Chou Tzuyu.”

“Sana, Minatozaki Sana.”

“Okay James Bond.”

Sana giggled, she didn’t know why she’d introduced herself like that either. Tzuyu stood and faced her. She was not expecting the next words out of the officers mouth:

“We need to get you out of those clothes.”

Sana smirked, “At least buy me dinner first.”

Tzuyu’s façade faltered slightly when her cheeks showed her embarrassment, “That’s not what I meant. Go into the bathroom and have a warm shower, I’ll find some clothes for you too borrow.”

“Whatever you say!” Sana replied with a wink as she walked towards the room Tzuyu was pointing too,

After grabbing an oversized hoodie, shirt and shorts from her closet, Tzuyu knocked on the bathroom door and gave them to Sana. She quickly told her she’d be changing out of her uniform if she needed anything and retreated in to her bedroom. She noticed her phone was flashing from where it had landed on her bed - she’d thrown it there when she went to rescue Sana. She sighed when she saw it was the squad group chat. By squad she meant the members of her precinct that knew how to use social media.

****PinkyDinky:** ** _YODA! YOU DEAD?_

****WangTangClan:** ** _Why would she be dead?_

****PinkyDinky:** ** _SHE SAID SHE’D TEXT ME WEN SHE GOT HOME_

****Markie:** ** _Why would she text you?_

****PinkyDinky:** ** _Coz she’s walking alone in the snow and Elkie will kill me if she dies._

****Markie:** ** _Ok I see your problem_

****WangTangClan:** ** _Sorry Pink_

****PinkyDinky:** ** _What? Why r u sorry?_

****WangTangClan:** ** @QueenElkie  _Pinky has lost Tzuyu._

****QueenElkie:** ** _YOU LOST MY CHILD!?_

****PinkyDinky:** ** _I hate you Jackson._

****Yoda:** ** _Three things - 1) Not dead 2) Pinky why did you change your screenname? 3) Can’t talk - wet girl in my bathroom will explain later._

****PinkyDinky:** ** _Because ‘PinkIsIrrellevant’ was bruising my ego_

****WangTangClan:** ** _Are we going to ignore that third point?_

****Markie:** ** _WOOO GO YODA_

****QueenElkie:** ** _You better explain! Nobody touches my child!_

****Yoda:** ** _I’m not your child._

****Markie:** ** _What about fist bumps?_

****QueenElkie:** ** _NO FIST BUMPS OR BUMPING OF ANY KIND_

Tzuyu chuckled slightly at the insanity and opted to mute the chat till her ‘mother’ had calmed down. While she had been watching her friends’ unique way of caring for her well being, Sana had finished showering and had returned to the living room in Tzuyu’s clothes. She couldn’t deny they were comfy, plus Tzuyu’s scent was not a bad thing to be covered in Sana found. She was looking around the room and to her surprise there were very little decorative items around. No photos of friends and only one of Tzuyu standing with an older man whom she assumed was her father. Sana then turned round and noticed Tzuyu’s bedroom door was slightly open….with a shirtless Tzuyu unfolding a jumper to wear. Sana blushed and returned her gaze to the photo, however looking at Tzuyu’s front image led to even more inappropriate images so she just sat down.

“Here you go.” Tzuyu said making her jump as she dropped a blanket next to her, “How are you feeling?”

“Better thanks.” Sana replied,

Tzuyu then handed Sana her phone, “I’d call one of your roommates so they could come let you in.”

Sana didn’t know why but she was sad that Tzuyu seemed to want her gone, but then again she had appeared to have just returned from work, “Thanks, do you mind me googling my friend’s studios phone number?”

“Go ahead,” Tzuyu replied walking to the kitchen, “Hot chocolate?”

“A girl after my own heart!” Sana replied earning a chuckle from Tzuyu,

She found the number and quickly dialled it. When the receptionist picked up she asked to be put through to Mina or Momo and had been placed on hold until one of them could be found. She watched Tzuyu prepare two mugs of hot chocolate, she felt herself drool - whether over the girl or the hot chocolate she didn’t know.

_“Hello, Miss Myoui speaking?”_

“Mina, I need your help.”

_“Sana?! What did you do?”_

Sana could practically hear Mina’s frown.

“What makes you think I did anything?”

_“Because you called me.”_

“Shut up.”

_“I’m supposed to be teaching my class so if you’ve nothing to say---”_

“I got locked out.”

_“What?”_

“I was on the fire escape, Momo locked the window and I got stuck out there!”

_“Was? Where are you now?”_

“Tzuyu let me stay in her apartment.”

_“You mean the girl downstairs?”_

“Yeah. Can you come get me?”

Mina sighed, _“I finish class in half an hour - I’ll come let you in after that.”_

“Thanks Mina! You’re the best roommate ever!”

_“You owe me.”_

After she had hung up a mug of hot chocolate had been placed on the glass coffee table in front of her, Sana smiled up at Tzuyu in thanks and returned her phone. Tzuyu sat in the armchair, her own mug in hand, “All sorted?”

“Yeah, Mina’s going to come let me in.”

“Mina’s your roommate, I assume?”

Sana nodded, “And Momo. She’s the….err…one that took your food.”

Tzuyu nodded taking a sip of her hot chocolate, Sana continued, “I’m sorry by the way, for touching your box.”

Sana’s eyes bulged.

“That sounded wrong, sorry.”

Tzuyu smiled at her, how had she gone from sexy to cute so quickly?

“It’s fine.”

“You know, they’re all really nice girls. They mean well….they just have problems with boundaries. Please don’t hate them.”

Tzuyu just nodded again, “In hindsight I was shocked more then anything. I’ve no ill feelings towards any of you.”

Sana smiled again. They continued talking for the next half an hour. Tzuyu learned that Sana was from Japan and was currently training to be a nurse, while Sana learned that Tzuyu had moved over from Taiwan at the beginning of the year. As Sana was telling her new friend about how Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Jeongyeon were kicked out of a grocery store they were interrupted.

“...so there’s Jeongyeon holding this rubber duck and Dahyun and Chaeyoung are still holding the purple paint buckets when this guy in a pirate outfit---”

_*DING DONG*_

“--That’ll be Mina.”

They both stood and opened to door to a cross looking Mina, Sana gave her an awkward wave, “Hey Mina.”

Mina just sighed and looked at Tzuyu, “Thanks for babysitting.”

“Hey!”

“No problem.” Tzuyu replied with a shrug,

“Meanies.”

“Come on you, I have to get back to work.” Mina snapped walking down the hallway,

Sana turned to Tzuyu, “Thanks for helping me.”

“Any time, it was nice to meet you.”

“You too, Officer Chou.”

Tzuyu chuckled and Mina’s voice travelled from down the hallway, “SANA HURRY UP!”

“Better go before she explodes, bye Chewy.” Sana said pecking her cheek and bolting down the hallway,

Tzuyu stood there, stunned, hand on her cheek. It was tingling. Eventually she managed to get inside and close the door. As she leant against it she realised how empty her apartment now was, she shook her head amused. Then she frowned.

“Chewy?!”


	4. Operation: Michaeng

** **OPERATION: MICHAENG** **

** **

**_**GodJihyo has created the chat ‘Operation: Michaeng’** _ **

**__ **

**_**GodJihyo has added Sanaconda, MoJo and 3 others** _ **

****NoJamHyung:** ** _Oh what fresh hell is this_

****Tofu:** ** _It better be what I think it is!_

****MoJo:** ** _Y wat u think it is?_

****NoJamHyung:** ** _Please learn to type correctly_

****Naybunny:** ** _Are you finally going to take Nayeon Appreciation Day seriously?_

****Sanaconda:** ** _I hope not, it’s hard enough with the 8 Hanukkah and Christmas presents._

****NoJamHyun:** ** _Wtf are you talking about?_

****Sanaconda:** ** _Nayeon said she’s half Jewish so she gets Hanukkah and Christmas presents…right?_

****NoJamHyung:** ** _Okay 1) It doesn’t work like that 2) She’s not Jewish._

****GodJihyo:** ** _Yes_ _ @Tofu _ _I believe it is_

****Tofu:** ** _WE’RE GETTING MICHAENG TOGATHER BITCHES_

****GodJihyo:** ** _Yes the sexual tension between them is now so far past nauseating I thought I had food poisoning after hanging out with them._

****Sanaconda:** ** _OMG I’ve shipped them for so long! <3_

****MoJo:** ** _How we gun do it tho?_

****NoJamHyung:** ** _Yeah, Chae wont confess because she thinks Mina isn’t interested_

****Sanaconda:** ** _And Mina is too shy to confess_

****Tofu:** ** _How are they both so useless?_

****Naybunny:** ** _^^_

****GodJihyo:** ** _Any ideas?_

****Tofu:** ** _What if we made them think they were never going to see each other again?_

****NoJamHyung:** ** _For the last time: I don’t care if she stole your snacks you cannot kill Chaeyoung._

****Tofu:** ** _Not what I meant but DANG IT!_

****MoJo:** ** _Dw bb I have snacks_

****Naybunny:** ** _Just fuck already_

****GodJihyo:** ** _Language_

****Sanaconda:** ** _OOH OOH I HAVE AN IDEA!_

****GodJihyo:** ** _Yes Sana?_

****Sanaconda:** ** _Lets get one of them arrested!_

****Naybunny:** ** _…_

****Tofu:** ** _…_

****GodJihyo:** ** _…_

****NoJamHyung:** ** _And how do you suppose we do that?_

****MoJo:** ** _Shes only sgsting it coz she liks the police officer dwnstrs_

****Sanaconda:** ** _Am not!_

****NoJamHyung:** ** _So you have 0 interest in the sexy police officer living next door to us? You: the Sanaconda. You go through the girls like toilet paper._

****Naybunny:** ** _Ummm Sexy???? I’m sexier right!?_

****MoJo:** ** _Tbf she hsnt hooked up n wks_

****NoJamHyung:** ** _Wait really??????_

****Naybunny:** ** _Babe?_

****Sanaconda:** ** _Listen! Chaeyoung got that warning last year for graffiti right?_

****NoJamHyung:** ** _Yeah, so?_

****Sanaconda:** ** _And we all know for a fact she’s not stopped doing it._

****GodJihyo:** ** _Ahhh I see where you’re going with this. If Chae thinks this will be the last time she see Mina then one of them will confess._

****Sanaconda:** ** _Exactly!_

****GodJihyo:** ** _Okay Sana add your crush_

****Sanaconda:** ** _IT’S NOT A CRUSH_

****

****Tofu:** ** _Suuuuure_

**_**Sanaconda has added Tzuyu to the chat.** _ **

**__ **

****Tzuyu:** ** _Sana?? How’d you get my number?_

****Sanaconda:** ** _Not important 0.0 We need your help with something!_

****Tofu:**** _*cough*_ @Sanaconda _is a stalker *cough*_

**_**Sanaconda has kicked Tofu from the chat** _ **

**__ **

****NoJamHyung:** ** _HAHAHAHAHA_

****MoJo:** ** _LOL_

**_**GodJihyo has added Tofu to the conversation** _ **

**__ **

****Tofu:** ** _THANK YOU!_

****Tzuyu:** ** _What have I been added to? And what’s a Michaeng?_

****Naybunny:** ** _Mina and Chaeyoung - we’re getting them together._

****Sanaconda:** ** _You remember Mina right?_

****Tzuyu:** ** _The pissed off ballerina? Yeah I remember. So what do you need me for?_

****GodJihyo:** ** _We have a plan to finally get them to confess to each other but we’ll need your help._

****Tzuyu:** ** _Wouldn’t it be better just to wait till they’re ready?_

****Tofu:** ** _We’ve been waiting for YEARS._

****NoJamHyung:** ** _I’m pretty sure Jesus comments on their sexual tension in the New Testament._

****Tzuyu:** ** _Fair enough, how can I help?_

_____

About three days later the usual gang were all sitting on the fire escape. Mina and Chaeyoung were both equally unaware of the looks being exchanged between the others, both were too busy trying (and failing) to not get caught staring at each other. Eventually Sana sent the text to Tzuyu, letting her know that it was time to put the plan in to action. Tzuyu had told them that it’d be more convincing if she got two other officers to pull this off - if it was just her they could get suspicious. So when two figures appeared out of Tzuyu’s window, both clad in full police uniforms, they all had to act surprised. Luckily Jihyo agreed to handle the situation.

“Hello, Officers,” Jihyo greeted acting confused, “Can we help you?”

The male officer looked at each girl one by one, “We’re looking for Yoo Chaeyoung.”

Chaeyoung looked at the others, very confused, before raising her hand nervously, “I’m Chaeyoung.”

The female officer walked forward and turned the short girl round, handcuffing her expertly, “Yoo Chaeyoung you are under arrest for vandalism.”

“What!?” Chaeyoung yelped,

“Chae what the hell!?” Jeongyeon shouted in fake surprise,

“You have the right to remain silent--” As the female officer read Chaeyoung her rights the younger girl looked at her friends desperately,

Mina was crying.

“Minari, don’t cry.” Chaeyoung whispered out, loud enough for the others too hear it,

“Chae.” Mina whispered,

The others began to feel bad, this may have been overkill. However, they’d started now so they were determined to see it through. Tzuyu walked on to the fire escape, casually dressed so that she’d look innocent. The male officer approached her and both began talking quietly in Chinese, this meant they could look like they were talking seriously whilst they discussed the next part of the plan. Jeongyeon pretended to attempt to free Chaeyoung only for Nayeon to ‘hold her back’. Momo and Sana however sidled either side of their fellow roommate and began to comfort her.

“Mina,” Sana whispered, “It’s now or never.”

“What?”

“If you love Chae tell her now before it’s too late.”

“Yeah,” Momo added, “You may not get another chance.”

Mina realised Momo was acting serious, a rare occurrence, making the severity of the situation hit her hard. But rather than continue crying she just looked worriedly at her crush, currently handcuffed by a female police officer. She was about to march forward and break Chaeyoung free but…there were so many people here. Mina had never been a brave person, preferring to watch her friends be brave for her. She’d had few crushes before and had never made any move towards them for fear of rejection, but Chaeyoung made everything so much more difficult. She hated going more than a day without seeing her, she hated when she got sick and couldn’t look after her for fear of giving herself away, she hated watching her hang out with that Somi girl who was so obviously infatuated with her. Most of all Mina hated how much more her cowardice would consume her.

“I can’t.” She muttered,

“You have too.” Momo whined quietly, their plan wasn’t working,

Then Sana had a brain wave, “Tzuyu!” She called,

The Taiwanese girl looked at her confused, “Yeah?”

Sana faltered slightly at the eye contact but quickly reminded herself that this was about Mina, “Is there anything you can do?”

She tried to send Tzuyu a message with her eyes but had no idea if it translated. Suddenly Tzuyu’s eyes lit up in recognition and she turned to the officer next to her and continued talking in Chinese - she knew everyone was watching her so she had to make this realistic.

“ _I have an idea you just need to go with me._ ” Tzuyu said loud enough for both fellow Chinese-speaking officers to hear,

“ _We’ll follow your lead._ ” Jackson replied, repressing his smirk,

Tzuyu visibly sighed in mock defeat before walking over to Chaeyoung, “Will you let her say goodbye to her friends?”

“Goodbye…but I-I didn’t…”

“You know I can’t.” Pinky replied playing along,

“She wont run, I swear.”

Pinky looked at her friend, trying not to laugh at the seriousness on everyone’s face, “Fine.”

Once her handcuffs were undone Chaeyoung bolted for Jeongyeon who hugged her, acting upset before turning the shorter girl towards Mina. Mina stared at Chaeyoung with tear-stained cheeks, trying to say everything she’d always wanted too. The words wouldn’t come. Instead she hoped her eyes conveyed every message she couldn’t say out loud. Chaeyoung opened and closed her mouth a few times as she put everything in to perspective. Well if this was the last she’d see of Mina for a while…

“Fuck it.” Chaeyoung said,

She took three small steps and pulled Mina’s lips to her own. Ignoring the cheers and the people and the situation she was in and focusing only on Mina. The ballerina responded immediately, moving a hand to cup her crushes face. The kiss said everything that both of them were afraid too, it contained passion, love and…sadness. As if at the same time they both seemed to remember the situation and reluctantly pulled away, resting their foreheads together - panting.

“I love you.” Mina whispered,

“I love you too.”

“About FUCKING TIME!” Jeongyeon cheered jumping up and down,

“Finally!” Sana squealed as she hugged the two,

“So was that all you needed?” Pinky asked looking at Tzuyu with a sly grin,

Chaeyoung pulled herself from Sana’s grip angrily, “What’s going on!?”

“We thought we’d give you both a push.” Jihyo told them with a smile,

“It was getting depressing.” Dahyun snickered,

Mina scoffed, “So it was a prank!?”

“Yup.” Momo said popping the p,

Both girls were speechless. There was nothing they knew of that could make this situation any clearer, Chaeyoung was the first to speak, “You guys suck! Come on Mina!”

With that she dragged Mina in to her apartment.

“Guarantee they’re going to fu---”

“That’s baby sister…please stop talking.” Jeongyeon said interrupting her girlfriend,

Jihyo rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the two uniformed officers, “Thanks for your help.”

“No worries.” Jackson replied with a smile,

“Yeah, we didn’t really do it for you,” Pinky continued pinching Tzuyu’s cheeks, “You owe us big time Yoda!”

“What do you want?” Tzuyu snapped pulling her hand off her face,

“Well you can take my shift Saturday night!” Jackson smirked,

“Fine. Pinky?”

“Hmm,” Pinky pretended to think, “Get Elkie to delete the drunk videos of me.”

“How the heck am I supposed to do that!?”

“Please Elkie loves you, if you beg her she’ll do it,” Pinky laughed making her way back into Tzuyu’s apartment with the other two, “Do aegyo.”

“I don’t do aegyo.” Tzuyu said before she disappeared,

Jihyo watched Sana’s face drop slightly at the idea of someone else having an interest in Tzuyu but as soon as she saw it, it had been replaced by Sana’s usual smile.

“Let’s go get a drink.” Jihyo said happily,

“Operation: Michaeng is a success!” Dahyun cheered.


	5. Repaying the Favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these prompts are from: Savagettarius and archi_ so show them some love! (Plus a little jelly Sana for elegantzuyu because I see her on EVERY Satzu story!)

Saturday was Sana’s favourite day of the week. No work, no classes, no worries just hanging out on the fire escape with her closest friends. It was great! Every Saturday the group would gather out there with a cooler of drinks and occasional trips to the store for snacks. Sana smirked at the sight of the newest couple sitting wrapped around each other on the step. Ever since they’d gotten them to confess to each other Chaeyoung and Mina had been inseparable which was both a blessing and a curse. Blessing because they were finally happy, curse because after certain noises were heard Jeongyeon had banned Mina in their apartment after 9pm. Chaeyoung had tried to argue that she’d dealt with Nayeon but Jeongyeon just glared at her until she shut up. Dahyun had also commented that ‘when she got a girlfriend she’d get her vengeance’ which had some how caused an argument between Dahyun and Momo. Sana didn’t know why they weren’t talking.

In her opinion they should just sleep together and get it over with.

Jihyo leaned next to Sana on the railing, breaking her from her thoughts, “Do you think we should ask Tzuyu to join us?”

“Really!?” Sana asked excitedly before catching herself, “That’d be cool I guess.”

Jihyo smirked knowingly, “Why don’t you go see if she’s in?”

Sana shrugged, acting as nonchalant as she could before standing and walking totally-not-excitedly over to the absent girl’s window. She was not expecting the sight she saw when she arrived though - it shocked her still and she stared for longer than socially acceptable. Tzuyu had appeared to have been doing some furniture shopping as she now had a new addition to her living room. A treadmill. A treadmill that was currently being used by a certain police officer only dressed in a grey sports bra and black bike shorts, hair scraped back into a ponytail.

Immediately Sana had her eyes on the tall girls legs, watching how the muscles in them bulged when ever she pushed down to swing the other forward. Sana was certain that she’d be caught - forgetting completely that her friends were less than a meter away - but Tzuyu seemed distracted by the music through her headphones. So rather than making her presence known (like a normal person) Sana continued to stare (like a pervert). She followed the woman’s long legs up too her shorts where she found her self admiring the shape of her….shorts. If she had no self control she would’ve just dived through the open window and squeezed the girls nice looking….shorts.

It was safe to say she wasn’t focused on the shorts.

Rather than tempting her self control Sana moved her gaze to the abs and felt her knees go weak. Due to Tzuyu working out for what Sana could only assume was a long period of time, her abdomen was glistening. That caused Sana’s mind to wander to other…activities that could cause such an outcome. Accompanied with the panting that could be heard slightly through the open window, Sana’s imagination appeared to get the better of her. She felt something wet on her upper lip and touched it gently, there was blood on her fingertips.

Suddenly she felt light headed.

…and collapsed.

When she opened her eyes an angel was hovering above her. She would’ve asked if she’d gone to heaven but Dahyun’s smirking face behind said angel proved she was still in hell. Tzuyu was still in her work out clothes and was kneeling next to her. From the angle they were positioned in (Sana looking up at a sweaty Tzuyu) Sana was reminded of what had caused her to faint.

“Are you okay?” The angel asked,

“Yeah,” Sana mumbled embarrassment setting in, “Must have slipped, I was going to see if you wanted to join us out here.”

“You must have whacked your nose on the way down, it’s bleeding quite a lot.”

She vaguely heard Momo snort.

“I’m okay.” Sana said letting Tzuyu help her up, taking the excuse to get a little closer than necessary,

Tzuyu smirked at her, “Anybody ever tell you you’re pretty clumsy?”

“Every day.”

Jihyo then cleared her throat attracting the love birds’ attention, “Now that Sana’s upright, do you want to join us?”

“We have booze!” Jeongyeon added pulling a six pack from the cooler,

“I’d love to but I can’t,” Tzuyu answered regretfully, “I need to get ready for work.”

“You work Saturdays?”

“No but due to operation Michaeng I have to take Jackson’s shift.”

The couple in question blushed.

“If you’re all still out here when I get back I’ll happily join you.”

“Perfect!” Sana squeaked higher than necessary,

After Tzuyu recovered from the screech in her ear she said goodbye and went to go get ready. Once she was safely out of ear shot the group started laughing.

“I thought nose bleeds only happened in anime!” Mina laughed,

“It was the blatant staring before hand, how didn’t she notice?” Dahyun said between laughs,

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed!” Jeongyeon teased,

Nayeon stopped laughing, “But I’m cuter right?”

Silence.

“JEONG!”

___

Sana had sat opposite the window ever since the other girl had left for work, she even gave the Japanese girl a small smile as she went out the door which had caused Sana to embarrassingly squeal and hop around the fire escape much to the amusement of her friends. Mina and Momo were, despite appearances, just as happy that Sana’s crush was being reciprocated. They’d never seen her go this long lusting after the same person, Tzuyu had moved in months ago and Sana had been smitten ever since. This was a change from her usual party-girl lifestyle and her friends were happy for her. Mostly because it meant they didn’t have to listen to her getting into strangers…shorts every night.

“Why are you staring through the window still?” Momo smirked leaning next to her friend,

“Making sure you don’t break in.”

“Well she did leave the window open,” Momo shrugged, “That’s bad policing.”

Sana glared at her, “Go bother Dahyun.”

The duo looked over to where the girl in question was dancing to the radio. Sana smirked, “Or teach her to dance.”

Momo didn’t respond - she just kept staring at the tofu girl. Sana was about to make fun of her smitten friend when she heard the apartment door in front of her open. However, the smile on her face disappeared when three people walked in. One was a blonde man she’d never seen before, the second was the female police officer (Pinky if she remembered correctly) who was holding a very hurt Tzuyu upright as they walked in. Tzuyu collapsed on the couch with a groan, her uniform was torn and she had a bad cut on the side of her face plus a bandage wrapped around her arm.

Pinky appeared to be panicking, “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, Elkie’s going to kill me.”

Sana glared, there was that name again.

“Pinky,” The man said calmly, “Calm down - if we get back to the precinct we can stop her from finding out.”

“SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING MARK!” Pinky shouted causing the rest of the group to huddle round the window, “Plus we can’t leave her like this on her own. She’ll bleed to death.”

“I’m fine.” Tzuyu grunted trying to ignore the pain,

“Don’t even try it, you should’ve stayed at the hospital. I should have made you stay!”

“It’s a cut.”

“It’s a stab wound you psychopath,” Pinky snapped, “Elkie’s going to kill me, I am no more, I am deceased.”

“Over dramatic much.” Mark chuckled,

“Don’t look so smug,” Pinky turned to him sharply, “If I go down you’re going down with me.”

“Oh my God Elkie’s going to murder our faces!” Mark yelped, “My face is too beautiful to be murdered!”

This is when Jihyo decided to draw attention to Sana, who’s jealousy was causing her nails to imprint on her palm. She told the others to hide, knowing Sana wasn’t listening to them, then she loudly cleared her throat causing to police officers to look at the Japanese girl.

Sana quickly snapped out of her jealous thoughts and looked at Tzuyu worriedly, “Are you alright Tzuyu?”

“Hey Sana,” Tzuyu said, wincing as she tried to turn to see her better, “I’ll be alright.”

“Sana?” Pinky asked with a small smirk spreading over her face, “Tzuyu says you’re a nursing student?”

“Y-Yeah.” Sana replied,

_SHE TALKS ABOUT ME!? SCORE!_

“Would you stay with her? We need to head back to the precinct.”

Sana should’ve jumped at the chance but sometimes, just sometimes, she could be petty, “Why don’t you ask Elkie, since she and Tzuyu are so close?”

Pinky grinned, “And let her know that her CHILD got stabbed on my watch? Hell no.”

“Child?”

Tzuyu chuckled weakly, “Yeah, I’m the maknae so she calls me her child.”

“When Tzuyu gets hurt she goes all Mama Bear.”

“So you’re not dating?” Sana asked before she could stop herself,

“No.” Tzuyu answered obliviously, blame it on blood loss,

Pinky grinned wider, “She’s my fiancée.”

Sana blushed, “Okay I’ll stay with her.”

Pinky and Mark said a quick thank you before leaving, Sana exited out the window to go and get her first aid kit. She deliberately ignored her smirking friends, worrying instead about the injured woman in the apartment below. Sana couldn’t help but admit she was over the moon that Elkie was just a motherly friend of Tzuyu’s and not something more intimate. When Sana quickly returned to the apartment in question she watching in annoyance as Tzuyu attempted to limp around her kitchen.

“What are you doing?”

Tzuyu jumped slightly, wincing as she did so, “I just wanted some hot chocolate, I like having hot chocolate when I’m sick.”

_CUTE!_

Instead of squealing Sana sighed, “Sit down, I will make you hot chocolate.”

“No you’re the guest.”

“No you’re injured.” Sana countered walking over to gently pull the taller girl back to the couch,

“I’m fine Sana,” Tzuyu said sincerely, “Just a little bruised.”

Sana looked at her in disbelief for a moment before walking into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate, “Pinky said you were stabbed.”

Tzuyu sighed, “I’m a police officer, it happens.”

Sana frowned, “Then why do it.”

“Because there’s no other job I’d rather do.”

Sana kept frowning, she didn’t like the idea of her friend getting hurt. Anyone could tell you the dangers of police work but she’d never really thought that much about it. She brought over the drinks and sat next to Tzuyu on the sofa. Tzuyu thanked her and took a sip of the hot chocolate, she momentarily winced but continued sipping the beverage. They talked idly for a little while, Tzuyu told her how she’d been injured after the drug dealer she was chasing jumped her with some of his friends. Sana had wrapped her in a tight hug after she’d finished the story, claiming it was for Tzuyu’s sake but really it was for her own.

“Do your parents know your hurt?” Sana asked after a while,

Tzuyu nodded taking another sip of the hot chocolate, “My Dad does, he runs a cafe around three hours away so he couldn’t come see me. He’ll probably tell my brother to look in on me though.”

“Your Mother not around?” Sana asked before she could stop herself,

Tzuyu’s gaze darkened slightly, “She’s still in Taiwan with my step-father, we aren’t really that close.”

Sensing an awkward tension now in the room Sana reached for her own hot chocolate, which sat untouched on the table. When Tzuyu realised what was about to happen she tried to stop her but it was too late, “Sana wait--”

“PFFFFFT!” Sana spat the vile beverage out, “I thought your wound was hurting, but I take it this is why you were looking so uncomfortable.”

Tzuyu laughed, “I tried to warn you.”

“Why is it cold!?”

“Did you warm the milk?”

“...”

“Plus you used coffee, not the cocoa powder.”

Sana looked at Tzuyu’s drained cup, “Why did you drink it?”

“You were trying to be nice to me, I didn’t want to embarrass you.”

Sana noted that Tzuyu was blushing a bit, “That’s sweet of you. But next time don’t brave toxic hot chocolate over my feelings.”

Tzuyu then proceeded to tease Sana for the next half hour, the Japanese girl looking cuter and cuter the more annoyed she became. Eventually she had to change Tzuyu’s bandage and clean the area around the stitches. Sana felt her hand burn as it contacted Tzuyu’s skin, the warmth spread up her arms and settled in her chest. Tzuyu could feel Sana’s soft breath on her cheek and found she couldn’t look at her.

Sana looked at the scar, “I can’t believe someone would hurt you like this.”

She was whispering, as if trying to prevent outside forces from hearing their moment.

“It happens.”

“It shouldn’t.”

Sana finished re-wrapping the wound but didn’t pull away, Tzuyu turned to face her with a small twinkle in her eye, “Aren’t I the one who is usually helping you?”

Sana giggled, “Maybe I wanted to return the favour.”

There was a pause as they looked at each other, for a moment Sana swore she saw Tzuyu move in but whatever was happening was swiftly interrupted by the front door opening. A white haired girl marched in followed by Pinky, both stopped when they saw how close their maknae was to the cute nurse.

“Tzuyu-ah!” Elkie yelped wrapping the girl in a hug,

_Not jealous. Not jealous. Not jealous._

Sana repeated over and over, Pinky smirked at her as Elkie continued to coddle her ‘child’, “My poor baby, I can’t believe Pinky let this happen.”

“Hey!” Pinky shouted,

“Quiet you!” Elkie responded before her gaze turned to Sana, “Who’s this?”

Tzuyu suddenly felt nervous, the same nerves you get when introducing someone special to your parents, “This is Sana, she’s been looking after me.”

Elkie raised an eyebrow before Pinky dragged her into the kitchen to make some food for the ‘fallen soldier’. Tzuyu laughed at them before turning back to Sana who was preparing to head back outside - both of them knowing full well that the rest of the fire escape crew had probably been watching them. Tzuyu stood to show Sana out, before Sana could climb through the window however Tzuyu stopped her.

“Thanks again.” Tzuyu said softly leaning forward and pecking her cheek gently,

Sana couldn’t speak, she just grinned and nodded. Then once on the fire escape with her smirking friends (with the window safely closed) she squealed and jumped around like an excited rabbit.

“You pabo!” Mina snapped smacking Sana upside the head,

“Yah! What was that for!?”

“You should’ve kissed her!”

“W-What?” Sana asked, “When?”

“When you were having your staring contest. Before Elsa burst in.” Jihyo grinned,

“It wasn’t like that.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Was it?”

“...”

“GUYS!”


	6. Operation: Dahmo (The Maknaes Try to Cook)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given from Cosima324B21 who asked for Operation: Dahmo and I liked it!

Chaeyoung awoke in her nice warm bed, she loved her Saturday lie-ins. They were the best part of the week! She tried snuggling further into the blanket but the arm gently pulling at her waist stopped her. She smiled to herself, a reaction she always had when she woke up with Mina next to her. Chaeyoung really didn’t know what she had done to get a girl like Mina, she may be the only person in the world who was happy to have been arrested. As the hand on her waist moved in what appeared to be an attempt the rouse the short girl. Chaeyoung turned to kiss her girlfriend good morning.

“Morning baby.” She opened her eyes as she moved in, “AHHHH!”

It was not Mina.

“Jesus Chae,” Dahyun said from where she lay on the bed, “Don’t scream in a girls face, it’s rude. Plus you’ve got bad morning breath,”

“What!? You…where’s Mina!?”

“She didn’t stay round last night, remember? She, Momo and Sana had plans.”

“Oh yeah.” Chaeyoung recalled, “Soo…why are you in my bed?”

“I’m gonna do it.”

Chaeyoung stared at her for a moment, “Do what? And not with me you’re not!”

Dahyun rolled her eyes, “Confess to Momo dumbass!”

Chaeyoung beamed before squealing and bouncing on to her knees, “Finally! When? How? Where? Wh--”

A hand stopped the questions.

“Calm you’re tits!” Dahyun snapped removing her hand, “I heard from Sana that Heechul is going to make a move so I need to do it first.”

Chaeyoung smiled, “Are you sure?”

“Positive Chae,” Dahyun replied blushing slightly, “I love her.”

“Awww!” Chaeyoung cooed wrapping her friend in a hug, “So how we going to do this?”

“Firstly stop hugging me,” Chaeyoung let go, “Secondly my Mum always said the way to someone’s heart is their stomach!”

“So cook a meal?”

“Yup!”

“Where?” Chaeyoung asked,

“That’s the problem,” Dahyun sighed, “Jeongyeon wont let me cook in our kitchen after last time.”

Both girls shuddered at that memory.

“What about Jihyo’s?”

“Nayeon can’t keep a secret to save her life. And obviously we can’t use Momo’s kitchen.”

“So what do we do?”

“I have an idea,” Dahyun said, “But you’ll need to help me.”

_______________

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“Shut up and pick the lock.”

Chaeyoung sighed, “Fine, but for the record this time it’s definitely breaking and entering.”

There was a small click and the girls opened the window and let themselves into Tzuyu’s apartment. Both girls noted there was more signs of life than last time they’d been in here but that was probably due to Tzuyu being off work. After she’d been hurt whilst on patrol she’d had a week off - as demanded by her superior. The duo made their way inside, Dahyun leading them over to where she remembered Tzuyu’s bedroom being. She entered without any subtlety and immediately began poking the girl to wake her. Chaeyoung stayed by the door, internally groaning at her friends antics.

“Tzuyu, Tzuyu,” Dahyun whispered before getting impatient, “CHOU TZUYU!”

The officers eyes opened suddenly and she fell off the bed in shock. Chaeyoung sighed and stepped forward to help her up, “Sorry she’s been doing that all morning.”

“Why do you keep breaking into my apartment!?” She snapped,

“To be fair, as a police officer you should have better locks.”

Tzuyu stared at her unamused, “Right I’m calling the police.”

Tzuyu picked up her phone and began dialling but Dahyun plucked to phone from her hand easily, “Please, we need your help!”

“My help!?” Tzuyu scoffed,

“Yeah,” Dahyun smiled, “I want to confess to Momo and because you did so much to help us with Chaeyoung and Mina---”

“You think I’d be able to help you now,” Tzuyu finished before sighing, “You couldn’t have just rung to doorbell or something?”

“Don’t try logic, talking to Dahyun is like talking to a revolving door.”

Dahyun glared at Chaeyoung for a moment before turning back to Tzuyu with hopeful eyes, “So will you help us?”

“On one condition.”

“Anything!”

“STOP BREAKING INTO MY APARTMENT!”

___________

After allowing Tzuyu to get dressed the group gathered round a whiteboard that the police officer randomly had sitting around. Dahyun stood in front of it using Tzuyu’s truncheon to point at various things she’d written on the board. The other two women sat on the sofa - both equally regretting the suggestion of the truncheon. Dahyun looked serious - and she never looks serious.

“Right! Chaeyoung and I will get the ingredients, Tzuyu you shall be head chef.”

“Yes Sir!”

“Private Yoo, when did Mina say they’ll be back.”

“She’ll have Momo back at their apartment at 1800 hours, sir!”

“...1800 hours?” Dahyun asked,

“6pm.” Tzuyu explained,

“6pm what!?”

Tzuyu sighed, “6pm, sir.”

“Damn right, sir!” Dahyun barked before continuing, “When the target arrives at 1700--”

“1800.”

“1800 hours Private Chou will be in charge of keeping any busy bodies away from the scene, okay?”

“Aye aye Captain.”

“Tzuyu-ah!!” Dahyun whined, “We’re doing an army thing not a boat thing. You promised!”

“Fine,” Tzuyu said, “Rodger that.”

“Thank you!” Dahyun replied, “Now, Yoo you’ll be our waitress--”

“What!? Why me?”

“Because Tzuyu’s going to be getting rid of the others - she can’t be with us at the same time.”

“Fine.”

“Right at 1700 hours we will meet in my room.” Dahyun concluded,

“Why?”

Dahyun blushed, “Because I want to look good for Momo and I don’t know what to wear.”

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu looked at each other before standing an saluting their ‘captain’, “Yes, Sir Kim Dahyun Sir!”

Dahyun smiled at them, she was lucky to have friends who’d help her in her time of need. However, not one to be soppy the smile was enough and all three immediately got to work. Dahyun and Chaeyoung went to the store to try and find everything on the list that Tzuyu gave them while she herself got the kitchen ready. Chaeyoung and Dahyun entered the store like women on a mission. They walked with swagger, they pushed the trolley with purpose, they….got momentarily distracted by the Star Wars toys which led to them almost getting kicked out for having a lightsaber fight. They quickly gathered their ingredients and left the store, making sure to avoid the security guard. By the time they’d made it back Tzuyu was ready to start cooking and the others began to make the fire escape as romantic as possible.

They’d placed a singular round table, adorned with a white sheet, in the centre of the fire escape. On top of it they had put an old lantern to make it look more restaurant-esque, they’d also stolen some fairy lights from a random unlocked storage unit in the basement. They had planned not to tell Tzuyu that part but it turned out they were hers anyway so no harm done there. At one point Jihyo had noticed their set up and had offered to keep Nayeon away, plus she also gave them some cheesy romantic songs they could play. The trio worked non-stop, making sure every detail was perfect for both Momo and Dahyun. It was all going to plan…until Dahyun spotted something on the ground level that was going to be a problem.

“Shit!” She cursed running into Tzuyu’s apartment,

“What’s wrong?”

“Heechul’s here - with flowers.” Dahyun groaned,

“Okay,” Tzuyu clapped taking charge, “Chae, can you leave the food to warm in the oven and then go get Jihyo. Get an ETA on Momo. Dahyun start getting dressed, when Jihyo arrives ask her to help you. I’ll deal with Heechul. Clear?”

“You must be a very good police officer.”

“Korea’s finest, now go!”

The trio leapt to work: Tzuyu grabbing her police badge and running downstairs, Dahyun sneaking into her apartment to grab some outfit choices and make up, Chaeyoung threw the food into the oven and span the dial before running up to Jihyo’s apartment. Luckily, the two Korean girls managed to get their jobs done quickly and soon were standing once more in Tzuyu’s bedroom with Dahyun’s clothes piled on the absent girls bed.

“Sana would be so jealous of us right now.” Dahyun sniggered,

“Shall we mess with her while we wait for Tzuyu?” Chaeyoung suggested,

The other two nodded eagerly - they were always up for a prank. Jihyo got into Tzuyu’s bed and pretended to be asleep, Chaeyoung messed her hair up a bit before Dahyun could snap a quick photo. They then reset the room so Tzuyu would never know.

**_**FIRE ESCAPE BOIIIS** _ **

**__ **

****Tofu:** ** _OMG GUYS LOOK WHAT I FOUND!_

**_**Tofu sent a picture to FIRE ESCAPE BOIIIS** _ **

**__ **

****NoJamDongsaeng:** ** _No way!_

****Naybunny:** ** _JIHYO WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!_

****Ballermina:** ** _Because you can’t keep a secret…?_

****Naybunny:** ** _Shut up Mina._

****Sanaconda:** ** _Jihyo you sly bitch, who’s room is that????_

****Tofu:** ** _You’ll never guess!_

****MoJo:** ** _HOO DID JIHOE SLEEP W!?!_

****NoJamHyung:** ** _C’mon guys who’s bed is that!?!?!_

****Sanaconda:** ** _I’m sooo happy for Jihyo!_

****NoJamDongsaeng:** ** _Tzuyu’s_

****Sanaconda:** ** _WTF!_

**_**Seen by Tofu and 6 others** _ **

**__ **

****Sanaconda:** ** _HEY/1 DON’T YOU GHOST ME BITCHES!!!!!!!!!_

****Ballermina:** ** _1) Sana if you’re mad then make a move before someone else does 2) On our way home Chaengie <3_

****NoJamDongsaeng:** ** _< 3 <3_

****NoJamHyung:** ** _Gross._

Tzuyu returned at that point and explained that Heechul was probably going to come back in an hour or two so the sooner Dahyun confesses the better. They dressed the tofu-girl simply, a nice short red dress that would attract Momo’s attention for sure. Once they’d received confirmation from Mina that the Japanese girls had arrived back at their apartment Dahyun went to wait for girl of her dreams on the fire escape. She didn’t have to wait long, Momo walked down the stairs slowly stopping to take in the scene before her.

“Hi.” Was all Dahyun could say,

Momo let her eyes roam the younger woman’s figure, “Wow.”

Dahyun blushed, “Fancy a bite to eat?”

Momo chuckled lightly, “You know me too well.”

Dahyun pulled the chair out for Momo, using it as an excuse to calm the growing amount of butterflies in her stomach. The dancer thanked her and Dahyun took her seat opposite prompting Chaeng (dressed as a waitress) to appear with two menus she had made.

“Drink menus?”

“Thanks Chae.” Momo said taking the menu from her,

“Thanks.” Dahyun said,

However, as Dahyun raised the menu to cover her blushing face Chaeyoung got her attention, “We have a problem.”

After Tzuyu and Chaeyoung had returned to the kitchen, Tzuyu had gone to get the food out of where Chaeyoung had left it to warm in the oven. The previously deliciously prepared food that she had spent all day making was now burnt to a crisp sending both girls into a panic.

_“I told you to warm it, not incinerate it!”_

_“You knew there was a reason Jeongyeon doesn’t let Dahyun and I cook!”_

After explaining this to a now panicking Dahyun, Chaeyoung explained the next move, “We’ve texted the others and got a plan--”

“Everything okay?” Momo asked,

Both girls nodded silently before hiding behind the menu again, “Just stall, okay?”

“How am I supp---”

“So I’ll be right back with your drinks.” Chaeyoung said snatching the menus and escaping,

“That was weird.” Momo commented,

“That’s Chaeng for ya!” Dahyun awkwardly chuckled,

It was silent for a moment while Dahyun tried to think of something to say, luckily Momo beat her to it, “What’s all this for Dubu?”

Dahyun stammered, this was it. The perfect time to confess, only three words. Just five words: I’m in love with you! Five words, just five. The musics perfect, she looks beautiful as always, Dahyun looks her best. Just five words.

“Would you like to dance?”

Wrong five words but go for it.

Momo smiled, “Food and dancing, anyone would think your trying to confess.”

Dahyun chuckled nervously and pulled the other girl up. She put her arms round Momo’s neck and let her lead. They gently swayed together to the gentle music, paying no attention to the group of girls watching them from the apartment next to them. Nothing on the fire escape was private - they’d learnt to accept that.

“Y’know,” Chaeyoung whispered, “I don’t think we’ll need that take away.”

“Yeah - I’m pretty sure they’ll both have something to eat tonight.” Sana smirked causing Tzuyu to blush from her spot behind the short Japanese girl, she’d never seen that side of Sana before,

They watched the duo move to the music, waiting for one of them to state the obvious. Dahyun looked up at Momo - ready to do just that, “Momo, I..I….”

“Yeah Dubu?”

Dahyun inhaled…..

“HIRAI MOMO I LOVE YOU!”

That wasn’t Dahyun’s voice.

Heechul stood a meter away from them, flowers clutched in his hand. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu had to be held back to stop them from killing the guy, Dahyun for her part let go of Momo and stepped back sadly. Momo looked at Heechul, she had an unreadable expression on her face. The group were devastated for Dahyun, the next few moments could make or break her. However, Momo was sometimes a lot smarter than people gave her credit for.

“I’m sorry Heechul,” Momo said turning to take Dahyun’s hand and pull her forward, “This is my girlfriend.”

“What?” Heechul stammered,

“What?” Dahyun stammered,

“WHAT!” The others shouted in excitement,

“Yeah,” Momo said turning to the girl in question, “I know what you were trying to say. I didn’t need food or dancing to get me to say yes. I love you too Dahyun, always have.”

Dahyun then pulled the taller girl in for a kiss, actions always spoke louder than words.

Heechul growled and threw the flowers over the railing before storming off. The group cheered, but Dahmo ignored them. Both were only focusing on the fireworks they had created just by a simple kiss. When they eventually pulled apart both were panting, Dahyun was shaking from the adrenaline and just let Momo hold her close.

“C’mon,” She eventually said, “Chae burnt the food - let’s go to a real restaurant.”

“Well I can think of something else I’d like to eat,” Dahyun blushed, “But a restaurant will do.”

The group cheered again.

“Now that that’s over with,” Sana announced turning to Tzuyu, “What’s this about Jihyo being in your bed?”

“What are you talking about?”

Sana showed her the photo.

“OKAY NOBODY LEAVES UNTIL WE HAVE A DISCUSSION ABOUT BOUNDARIES!”


	7. Jihyo Gets a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a prompt from leave_me_alone (who’s surprisingly nice despite the misleading username xD)

Jihyo slammed the door behind her as she entered her shared apartment. Nayeon and Jeongyeon both looked up from where they were cuddling on the sofa, they were met with a grinning Jihyo. The wide-eyed girl sung a hello to them both, flung down her handbag and floated into her room. Nayeon and Jeongyeon exchanged a look….only one thing could make Jihyo like that. It was rare, it was impossible, it was almost unheard of! But she, God Jihyo, leader of the Fire Escape crew--

“Jihyo has a date!”

“No way.” Jeongyeon scoffed, “She doesn’t date.

“She’s a hormonal young adult of course she dates!”

“LALALALALA!” Jeongyeon sung, fingers in her ears, “How dare you say such awful things about our groups mother!”

“Aren’t you older than her?”

“So?”

Suddenly the argument was cut short by a buzzing from Jihyo’s bag. Two options sprang to Nayeon’s mind: either Jihyo had been looking in Sana’s “secret love cupboard” or she had a text message. Without hesitating Nayeon dived for the bag and pulled out Jihyo’s phone. As their group had no secrets Nayeon quickly typed in the password and was met with a chatlog which, upon a closer inspection, revealed that Jihyo was indeed seeing someone.

**_**From: Sunmi <3** _ **

_Hey! I had fun running into you today. Would you like to meet up again tonight?_

**__ **

Nayeon squealed aned practically threw the phone at Jeongyeon to have a look, “Jihyo’s got a girlfriend, Jihyo’s got a girlfriend!”

As the bunny hopped around, as her kind often do, she didn’t notice her counterpart typing a response too the object of Jihyo’s affection…until she heard the phone vibrate with a reply.

“WHAT DID YOU GO!?” The bunny growled turning very quickly from bunny to beast,

“Sped things up a little.” Jeongyeon shrugged handing back the phone,

**_**To: Sunmi <3** _ **

_I’d love too! But can’t go out, would you like to come here?_

**_**From: Sunmi <3** _ **

_Are you sure? I don’t want to interrupt if you’re busy. x_

“Aww she’s so sweet!” Nayeon cooed,

“Then respond dumbass.”

**_**To: Sunmi <3** _ **

_No no no, not busy xxxx_

“When have you ever seen Jihyo use that many kisses?”

“Shut up, ostrich.”

**_**From: Sunmi <3** _ **

_Then why can’t we go out for dinner?? x_

**_**To: Sunmi <3** _ **

_I can’t leave my sick grandmother here alone!_

“What!?” Jeongyeon scoffed,

“I panicked.”

**_**From: Sunmi <3** _ **

_Hun, I think Nayeon is old enough to look after herself._

“THAT LITTLE BITCH!”

Jeongyeon carefully confiscated the phone from her seething girlfriend.

**_**To: Sunmi <3** _ **

_Lol - not Nayeon! I’ll see you tonight, at 7?_

“Did you lol her?” Nayeon asked sending Jeongyeon a very dangerous look,

“C-Come on, lets gather the others and fix this mess you made.”

Sending one quick text in a group that didn’t have Jihyo in managed to gather all the girls on the fire escape. The duo briefly explained what had happened and after calming down the ones that had begun screaming in celebration. Tzuyu had to place her hand on Sana’s shoulder in fear that in the human squirrel jumped around too much the group would be sent plummeting towards the floor. Then they discussed what to do about Nayeon’s lie.

“...so we need someone to pretend to be granny Jihyo.” Jeongyeon concluded,

“Finally Nayeon, the role you were born to play!” Dahyun laughed,

“Momo, I’m sorry but I have to kill your girlfriend.”

“Noo!” Momo pouted hugging Dahyun too her, “My Dubu.”

Mina hummed in thought, “I don’t think Nayeon would work.”

“Thank you, Mina!” Nayeon said slinging her arm round the Japanese girl, “That’s why you’re my favourite.”

“We’d need someone mature, who wont talk too much and give the game away.”

Nayeon took her arm back offended, “Screw you, Mina. I never liked you anyway.”

“Plus we’d need a Granny costume.” Jeongyeon pointed out,

“Mina has one.” Chaeyoung said all too quickly,

They all stared at the small girl while Mina blushed and looked away. Tzuyu scoffed, “What sort of weird shit are you in to Chae?”

“I-I umm…”

“Actually…don’t tell me.” Tzuyu said covering her ears,

“Stop trying to taint innocent baby Tzuyu!” Nayeon barked cuddling the maknae as she tried to escape her clutches, “That’s Sana’s job.”

“Screw you, Grandma!” Sana snapped,

“ENOUGH!” Mina said, shocking them all with how loud her voice got,

“Wow, Mina,” Momo commented, “Like Jihyo 2.0.”

They all paused once more and looked at her.

“What?”

And that was how Mina ended up in Nayeon’s bed dressed like Jihyo’s grandmother. It was nearing seven and all the girls stood in Jihyo’s bedroom trying to decide who should warn Jihyo about the date. Chaeyoung and Sana were setting Mina up too look ill - Sana dressed as a slutty nurse because ‘it was all she had’. When asked where her actual uniform was the girl told them she had lost it and had been going to work in this get up since. Apparently none of the senior doctors (most of whom were old men) minded.

“Hey Sana.” Chaeyoung said after a moments thought,

“Yeah?”

“Can I borrow that uniform?”

Sana chose not to answer while Mina hid behind her fake glasses attempting to hide her blush as Chaeyoung watched her with a predatory gaze. Away from that awkwardness Dahyun and Momo were preparing the food in the kitchen, due to needing to eat almost constantly Momo was quite a good cook. They were just putting the meal in the oven when a very, very, VERY loud voice boomed out of Jihyo’s bedroom.

“IM NAYEON!”

“I think she knows about the date.” Tzuyu commented finally taking her eyes away from where Sana had been bending over Mina to attach the fake drip,

As Jihyo stormed into the older girl’s room she found herself staring at Granny Mina in complete confusion. Then the doorbell rung and she kicked everyone in Nayeon’s room, bar Mina and Sana, out through the window. She fixed herself quickly and walked to the front door where she felt the air leave her body. Sunmi smiled at her and leaned forward to peck her cheek.

“Hey you.” She greeted,

“Hey,” Jihyo replied unable to stop the silly smile, “Are those for me?”

Jihyo was referring to the flowers in Sunmi’s hand, the older girl blushed slightly and shook her head, “Sorry Ji, actually they’re for you Grandma. You said she was sick.”

Jihyo stammered slightly, “Oh, of course! C-Come give them too her.”

As they walked through the living room, Jihyo noted in horror that both Momo and Dahyun were leaning against the doorway laughing at her.

“Who are they?”

“This is…” Jihyo had to think quick, “Nayeon, my roommate and Jeongyeon, her girlfriend.”

“Oh,” Sunmi greeted the very confused duo, “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Dahyun said awkwardly,

“I’m Jeongyeon.” Momo said, Korean failing her,

“I just said that.” Jihyo said through gritted teeth,

“I-I’m Jeongyeon.”

“Ooookay, would you like to join us?”

“No!” All three women shouted startling poor Sunmi,

“Jeongyeon’s….on a hunger strike.” Dahyun said quickly trying to channel her inner Nayeon, “My poor baby just wants to save the planet, isn’t she sweet?”

“I’m Jeongyeon.”

“Oh, what charity is she in aid of?” Sunmi asked curiously,

“Sending…whales to…school,” Dahyun stammered, “In Africa.”

Sunmi raised an eyebrow confused, while Jihyo fought the urge to facepalm….Dahyun’s face. However, she didn’t as she noticed Momo salivating at the sight of the newly prepared food. She quickly grabbed both their shoulders and marched them out.

“Sorry you can’t stay,” Jihyo said, “Bye now!”

She then slammed the door and led Sunmi to where her ‘grandmother’ was lying in bed. As she flung the door open however, she immediately screamed and covered Sunmi’s eyes. There on top of Granny Mina was Chaeyoung and they were in full lip lock while Sexy-Nurse-Sana stood in the corner watching on looking bored.

“They haven’t even spared me a glance.”

Jihyo stammered as Sunmi looked at the inappropriately dressed nurse in complete confusion. What sort of polyamorous stuff was Jihyo’s Grandma in too? Just then the doorbell rung and Sana quickly excused herself to go get it while Jihyo lectured her “Grandmother” on her behaviour. When she returned she was with Tzuyu and Nayeon. Tzuyu pried Chaeyoung off of her elderly dressed lover and began to pull her away.

“Excuse me,” Sunmi asked noting Tzuyu’s police officers uniform, “Why are you arresting this woman?”

Tzuyu stammered, she was really bad at lying, “She’s….a prostitute?”

Jihyo face-palmed once more. Luckily Nayeon spoke up, “Hi I’m Nay--ow!” Nayeon hissed as Jihyo pinched her,

“Nayow?” Sunmi asked, “Where’s that from?”

“Taiwan.” Nayeon replied receiving an evil look from Tzuyu, “I’m a friend of Jihyo’s, she texted us to get rid of the err…prostitute.”

“Ohh so you two are--?”

“Together!” Nayeon chirped hugging a very uncomfortable Tzuyu too her, “Yup, you betcha!”

“Really?” Sana hissed, “She doesn’t seem very comfortable with you.”

Nayeon sent Sana a look, not the time to get jealous, “She always is around new people, when it’s just us she’s a real animal.”

Tzuyu coughed awkwardly, “Nayow, sweetie,” she felt slightly ill after saying that, “Shut up.”

Nayeon quite liked winding Sana up, “Now now honey-bunchkin, our amazing sex life is something I’m very proud of!”

“THAT’S IT!” Sana shouted ready to lunge,

But then the window busted open and Momo appeared halfway through with Jeongyeon and Dahyun trying to pull her back through. Momo was shouting for food and the others all attempted to push Momo back out - including Granny Mina waving her walking stick as she tried to beat the girl back. Jihyo and Sunmi stood back and watched the insanity, Jihyo red with embarrassment and Sunmi thoroughly amused. Taking control of the situation Jihyo marched forward and shoved all the girls out on too the fire escape.

“If I see any of you before tomorrow evening I’ll throw you off the building, clear?”

“Yes, Jihyo.” They all replied honestly scared,

Jihyo slammed the window shut and sat on Nayeon’s bed head in her hands. Sunmi sat next to her with a smile, “So those were your friends huh?”

“Yeah, told you they’re crazy. They mean well though.” Jihyo told her,

Sunmi nodded, “It’s nice that they look out for you.”

Jihyo nodded, “They’re my family, I’d do the same for them.”

“What dress like a slutty nurse? Or maybe a grandma?”

Jihyo laughed, “Come on you, let’s eat.”

A little while later the rest of the girls were all sat in Jeongyeon’s living room laughing over the events that had transpired. They’d recieved a furious text from Jihyo about how they were going to have Tzuyu’s boundaries talk tomorrow and the group had laughed. Despite everything that had happened tonight they all wanted Jihyo to be happy, they knew that every time two of them had got together or done something romantic it had reminded the other girl of what she didn’t have. Sunmi better treat Jihyo right otherwise there would be 8 very angry women beating her door down- Tzuyu was a cop she could find an address and make a body disappear. However, it sounded like Sunmi was treating Jihyo well as certain noises began to sound from above. Each of the other girls turned scarlet.

“LALALALALA!” Jeongyeon sang, fingers in her ears, “Not my mother.”

As Jihyo’s loud voice began travelling, along with thumping noises the group exchanged a look.

“Anyone fancy a movie?”

“Yep.”

“Let’s go.”

“Move it!”

“Can we get popcorn?”

“Sana really though can I borrow that outfit?”

“What the hell is wrong with you, Chae?”

Perhaps they’d leave Jihyo too it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A real quick GC based on a prompt given by sectofpenguins

**_**GodJihyo has created the chat Fire Crew Complaints Department** _ **

**__ **

**_**GodJihyo had added Sanaconda, Ballermina and 6 others** _ **

**__ **

**_**GodJihyo:** _ ** _Right you fuckers we need to talk about what happened the other night!_

**_**Naybunny:** _ ** _What happened the other night?_

**_**NoJamHyung:** _ ** _We went to the movies remember?_

**_**Naybunny:** _ ** _Oh yeah! That was fun, apart from when SOMEONE ate all the popcorn I paid for_

**_**MoJo:** _ ** _@ me nxt time btch_

**_**NoJamHyung:** _ ** _What do you mean that YOU paid for?_

**_**Naybunny:** _ ** _We are in love, your money is my money._

**_**GodJihyo:** _ ** _YOU ALL KNOW WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT! NAYEON STOLE MY PHONE AND TEXTED MY…sunmi_

**_**NoJamDongsaeng:** _ ** _Your Sunmi??_

**_**GodJihyo:** _ ** _Thanks for finally popping up Chaeng…_

**_**NoJamDongsaeng:** _ ** _Np_

**_**Tofu had changed NoJamDongsaeng to GrannyIssues** _ **

**__ **

**_**Sanaconda:** _ ** _Lol_

**__ **

**_**Naybunny:** _ ** _HAHAHAHAHA_

**_**NoJamHyung:** _ ** _I don’t get it_

**_**Tofu:** _ ** _You really don’t remember???_

**_**Naybunny:** _ ** _Jeong has repressed that part of the day. Jihyo’s image being ruined was enough, learning her sister is a sexual deviant nearly killed her._

**_**NoJamHyung:** _ ** _LALALALALALALALAAAA I’M IGNORING THIS!_

**_**GrannyIssues:** _ ** _I’m not a deviant! Everyone’s got a thing._

**_**Tofu:** _ ** _Yeah but you’re in Sana’s secret love cupboard more than most._

**_**Sanaconda:** _ ** _HOW DO YOU ALL KNOW ABOUT THAT??????_

**_**GodJihyo:** _ ** _Have you not realised nothing is private? This is why we need to discuss boundaries._

**_**Sanaconda:** _ ** _Were you the one that took Stanley?_

**_**MoJo:** _ ** _Wtf is Stnly?????????_

**_**Ballermina:** _ ** _As the one who signed for the order you don’t want to know. BTW Sana next time you order stuff for your not so secret cupboard DON’T put it in my name! I had a very odd conversation with the delivery guy._

**_**Sanaconda:** _ ** _Not my fault they wont deliver to me any more_

**_**GodJihyo:** _ ** _We’re getting off topic. BOUNDARIES why do you all have none!?_

**_**NoJamHyung:** _ ** _C’mon Ji - we’re not that bad!_

**_**GodJihyo:** _ ** _Not that bad? You interferred with my love life_

**_**Naybunny:** _ ** _And you got laid_

**_**NoJamHyung:** _ ** _LALALALALALALALALALA_

**_**GodJihyo:** _ ** _You’ve watched both michaeng’s and dahmo’s first kisses which SHOULD have been private affairs_

**_**MoJo:** _ ** _Dahyun’s hving an affair????_

**_**Tofu:** _ ** _Ofc not baby, you’re my one and only!_

**_**GrannyIssues:** _ ** _Eww_

**_**Tofu:** _ ** _At least she doesn’t have to dress like a pensioner to get me going_

**_**NoJamHyung:** _ ** _LALALALALALALA_

**_**GodJihyo:** _ ** _And how many times have you and Chae broken in to Tzuyu’s apartment_ _ @Tofu _

__

**_**Tofu:** _ ** _SANA’S DONE IT TOO!_

**_**Tzuyu:** _ ** _Sana’s done what?_

**_**Sanaconda has kicked Tofu from the chat.** _ **

**__ **

**_**MoJo:** _ ** _DUBU NOOOOO_

**__ **

**_**GodJihyo:** _ ** _Finally the sane one!_

**_**Tzuyu:** _ ** _Hey Jihyo. Yeah but like stop breaking in to my apartment plz, tis rude._

**_**MoJo:** _ ** _**rood_

**_**MoJo had added Tofu to the chat.** _ **

**__ **

**_**Tofu:** _ ** _Ty babe, ily xx_

**_**MoJo:** _ ** _Ily2_

**_**Tzuyu:** _ ** _Ew_

**_**Tofu:** _ ** _Shh you haven’t been here long enough to complain._

**_**GrannyIssues:** _ ** _Yeah you haven’t even gained a chat name_

**_**Tzuyu:** _ ** _But I have gained height, something you’re still waiting to achieve._

**_**GodJihyo:** _ ** _Hate to say it Tzuyu, but I missed you._

**_**Sanaconda:** _ ** _Anyway if you two would stop flirting! Boundaries?_

**_**Naybunny:** _ ** _Jealous Sana?_

**_**Tzuyu:** _ ** _Jealous of what?_

**_**Naybunny:** _ ** _You must be a really bad cop._

**_**Tzuyu:** _ ** _Fuck you Nayeon._

**_**GodJihyo:** _ ** _Tzuyu stop swearing, Nayeon stop stirring._

**_**MoJo:** _ ** _What’s Nayeon stirring? She doing a stew? I’m coming over!!_

**_**MoJo is offline.** _ **

**__ **

**_**GodJihyo:** _ ** _I’m quitting._

**_**NoJamHyung:** _ ** _Hi quitting, I’m Jeongyeon._

**_**GrannyIssues:** _ ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA_

**_**GodJihyo:** _ ** _I hate you all._


	9. Family

For the first time ever Tzuyu stood out on the Fire Escape alone.

She was still in her uniform from earlier, having not been in the mood to change when she’d returned home four hours early from work. Today had not been a good day and as Tzuyu stood there in the cold twirling her lighter around in her pocket she began questioning why she had done it. Why hadn’t she listened to orders? Why had she let it get too her so much? Why the hell did she quit smoking because she really needed one right now? Taking the lighter from her pocket she looked it over somewhat fondly. It’d been her grandfathers and had her grandmothers name carved on it, even after she had quit smoking she never wanted to get rid of the lighter. It reminded her of simpler times, before her grandparents died and she was thrown back into her mothers downward spiral.

Tzuyu never hated her Mother, she never found it within herself to do so. When she was young and her Dad first left to Korea to earn money, Tzuyu’s mother had done everything in her power to provide for both Tzuyu and her older brother. Tzuyu didn’t hate her Dad either, in fact she was Daddy’s little girl. She blamed neither of them when their marriage fell apart due to the distance. In fact Tzuyu could safely say that despite being forced to live with her doting grandparents (her mother had been deemed unfit due to alcohol) she never had any ill feelings towards either of her parents.

She hated her step-father though.

He came into her life when she was fifteen, all smiles and presents. Treating Tzuyu and her mother like princess’. She remembered Kang, her brother, telling her early on that he didn’t like the man but Tzuyu had shrugged it off. She put it down to her brother being upset that he’d no longer be the man of the house. But her brother had been right, only he’d gone to join their father in Korea so he never fully understood how right he was. As soon as he and her mother were married her step-dad began to get aggressive, if Tzuyu was late home from school she’d be slapped, if her mother was ill and missed a shift she’d be punched. Her money became his money and both Tzuyu and her mother were thrown around like rag dolls.

That’s why Tzuyu wanted to join the police.

She had a strong sense of right and wrong. She knew that while there were good people in the world there were also bad people, ignoring for a moment all those (like herself) in the grey. Tzuyu had been a very angry teenager, taking out all her aggression on anyone at school that looked at her the wrong way. In a way it made things easier, when she’d show up with a black eye everyone just put it down to a fight. If anybody had even attempted to intervene maybe things would be different, but it’s too late now to ask what ifs.

The truth is, Tzuyu never knew what having a real family was like. Sure, her Grandparents had tried to raise her with love and care, but when she came out they began to ignore her slightly. They tried to stay the same, knowing it was not something that could be helped, but Tzuyu could always see the disappointment and that bothered her. She’d tried dating boys but it didn’t feel right and never lasted longer than a few weeks, this in turn got her a reputation. Labelled a slut whilst still a virgin, figure that one out.

After moving to Korea and away from her step-father Tzuyu thought her issues would go away. Which they did…until today.

It was a simple burglary case, done by amateurs who would be easy to track down. There was a father and his small daughter in the house. The first thing Tzuyu had noted, as Elkie took the man’s statement, was the black eye on the little girls face. She knelt down to the girl who could not have been more than six and asked where the black eye had come from.

“I slipped and hit it on the table.”

It was a lie, a lie Tzuyu herself had told. The way the girl sounded robotic, like it was a taught response, the way she looked at her father first trying to convey a message to the kind police officer. Tzuyu felt her blood boil and phoned her superior, her superior said he’d contact child protection and that should have been that. Except when the father had overheard the phone conversation he had kicked off.

“She’s my daughter--”

_“You’re my property!”_

“What happens in her life is my business!”

_“You can’t do anything without my say so.”_

“So fuck off you little bitch, investigate the burglary like a good girl and don’t stick your nose in where it isn’t wanted.”

_“Go get Daddy a beer like a good girl.”_

Years worth of rage built inside her very quickly and before she could register the action properly the man was sprawled out across the floor after her fist had hit him. For a moment it was worth it, the look of bravery that was in the little girl’s eyes when she realised the big scary monster was just a man. As soon as the child services arrived she told them everything in floods of tears while Elkie took Tzuyu to see their superior.

Which is how she got suspended for two months.

The earlier pride gone as she stood out in cold alone. When in the car on the way home she had called Kang and told him what she’d done, her brother was just out of rehab so they had roughly a month before he was back on the drugs. When he was sober Tzuyu knew he’d have her back, he’d offered to come and stay with her for a while but Tzuyu had declined. She’d gotten this far alone. That thought hit her harder than it should. Sure she’d thought it before but never with such certainty. As she thought back over the years she felt herself tear up. She had promised herself long ago that no matter what life threw at her she would not cry but this time she couldn’t help it.

Vaguely she heard footsteps behind her but she didn’t turn for fear someone would see her tears. Whoever it was sidled up to her before pausing at the sight of the distressed girl.

“Tzuyu-ah?” Jihyo said quietly, “Are you crying?”

Tzuyu sniffled and quickly wiped her tears away, “Nothing, just stuff that happened a while back I shouldn’t still be sad over.”

“Sadness doesn’t have a use by date,” Jihyo said wisely placing an arm round her, “If your sad it’s okay to cry. Now what’s wrong?”

Tzuyu looked at her, that was the first time anybody had asked her that. At the sight of Tzuyu’s broken eyes she wrapped the younger girl in a hug, remembering for a moment that the girl was quite a bit younger than herself. Tzuyu hesitated before gently hugging back and finally allowing herself to break down. Laughter came from behind them which abruptly stopped at the sight of the duo.

“Tzuyu, is everything okay?” Nayeon asked walking quickly over and placed a hand gently on her back and rubbing it to try and calm her down,

Jeongyeon stood back with Dahyun and Chaeyoung the trio looking on worriedly. Not knowing how else to help Chaeyoung sent Mina a message to get the others out to the fire escape. There was a loud bang as a pissed off dancer marched down the steps with a baseball bat.

“Who the fuck made you cry, Tzuyu? I’m going to kick their asses!” Momo growled,

Momo sure wasn’t the brightest….thing in the thing…but she was loyal to those she cared about and if someone made her friend cry they were going to pay. Mina walked quietly over to where Jihyo now had only one arm around Tzuyu and offered her a tissue, giving her a small smile as the younger girl gratefully took one. Mina then attempted to stop Dahyun, Momo, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung from tracking down whoever hurt their friend and murdering them. Mostly because those idiots wouldn’t know where to hide a body if it fell on their heads.

“You don’t need to kick anything.” Tzuyu said quietly,

She found the story tumbling from her mouth from Taiwan to the small empty house she’d been in today. Jihyo and Nayeon never left her side, Momo, Dahyun and Chaeyoung all listened quietly, Mina teared up a little and Sana….Sana stood back and when she was done she just opened her arms. For once she wasn’t looking for a meaning behind the actions she just saw someone she cared about hurt and she didn’t like it. Tzuyu flew into her arms and Sana squeezed her close, no words needed.

_We’ve got you._


	10. Chaeyoung's Fancy Shoes (Michaeng)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the hardest oneshots I have ever written mostly because I’m not the biggest fan of songfics. But a lovely reviewer called redroom wanted a Michaeng oneshot and gave a me a couple songs to look at but I just couldn’t get inspration from any of them. Especially since this is meant to be more comical than angsty, so I finally found one for redroom and I hope they like it!

_There's whiskey inside my veins_

_I'm feeling heavy and I can't explain how I feel for you_

_You got me dizzy and feeling blue_

They had been out on the fire escape for a few hours now. It was a party, but Chaeyoung wasn’t in the mood for celebrating. She gone. No goodbye. She’d just announced that too them all during the speech that Jeongyeon forced her to do. How could they all act so blasé about it? Mina had LEFT. Chaeyoung sulked quietly in front of Tzuyu’s locked living room window (kid was learning) watching the others dance around the fire escape. Chaeyoung was leaning back, downing her red solo cup of whiskey and shuffling her shoes. Shoes she usually saved for only the most special occasions.

Her fancy shoes.

_Let's go walking in the city tonight_

_You wear the dress that makes you look so nice_

_Like my fancy shoes_

_I wore them just for you_

She loved the dress Mina had been wearing. It was black and cut off around mid-thigh, any other time Chaeyoung would be over there dancing with her. Letting her hands roam wherever they wanted while Jeongyeon shouted that her eyes were burning but not tonight. Tonight Chaeyoung was sad, the love of her life had gone away and there was nothing she could do or say that could have stopped her. She watched the others all with their lovers: Momo was trying (and failing) to teach Dahyun the dance to some popular song the group were annoying their neighbours with. Over on the stairs Nayeon and Jeongyeon were lip locked and Chaeyoung had to look away quickly in disgust. Her eyes fell too Jihyo who was texting on her phone, if the massive grin on her face was any indication she was texting Sunmi. The only person standing alone like Chaeyoung was Tzuyu, who was slightly closer to the group leaning on the railing. The tall girl was watching Sana dance, the squirrel girl taking Dahyun’s arms to get her to do the moves properly. Not one of them noticing Chaeyoung in the corner.

_But I'm a prisoner inside these walls_

_My bed is colder and I'm feeling small_

_If you're not sleeping with me then I'll get no sleep at all_

She felt tired but knew she’d be getting no sleep for the next couple of nights, with or without the whiskey that was making her world whooshy and emotions run higher than normal. She felt herself begin to cry, she wanted Mina back. She loved her, she didn’t want her to go! Was it selfish for her to demand the older girl never leave her side even for a moment. Her drunken tears quickly turned to hysterics and Jeongyeon immediately took notice of her little sisters state and left Nayeon to run over too her. Jihyo saw her friend run and turned down the music.

“Chae?” Jeongyeon asked hugging her sister tightly, “What’s the matter?”

_Tell me why all the good ones go_

_I don't know but I want it to somehow change_

_I'll be a better man if you just stay_

“I-It’s M-M-Mina!” Chaeyoung blabbered through her breaths,

“What about Mina sweetheart?” Nayeon asked knowing the younger girl had not been this drunk before,

“Sh-She’s gone!” Chaeyoung then burst into another bout of hysterics as Jeongyeon tried to calm her,

“It’s okay Chae she’s coming back!” Sana said, hugging Tzuyu’s side while the taller girl stiffened and blushed,

“No!” Chaeyoung shouted, stamping her foot like a child, “She’s never coming back.”

“Who’s not coming back?” A soft voice asked,

A path was quickly made so the person could get through to the hysterical girl, “MINA!”

Chaeyoung flew into the ballerina’s arms sending her back a few paces before she recovered and hugged the smaller girl too her worriedly, “What’s the matter?”

“I th-thought you were never coming back!”

“I went to the bathroom pabo!”

Jeongyeon held up the red solo cup, “Who gave Chaeyoung whiskey?”

Tzuyu cocked her head, “Sorry should I not have?”

Sana chuckled, alcohol making her touchier than ever. She rubbed her nose playfully on Tzuyu’s arm, “No baby, Chaeyoung gets…shall we say over dramatic when she’s had whiskey.”

Tzuyu took a drink to hide her blush at the pet name.

“I just get horny.”

Tzuyu spat the drink out over the edge of the railing.

The music was turned back on and everyone went back to their business as Mina was still being clung too by her girlfriend, not that she minded.

“You can never leave my side again.” Chaeyoung’s muffled voice came from Mina’s neck,

“Okay Chaengie,” Mina said amused, “I’m not going anywhere."


	11. Tales From the Secret Love Cupboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o this prompt was more of a joke prompt from leave_me_alone but I take them all seriously MWAHAHAHAHA! No smut but definitely rated M.

The group gathered on the fire escape one Sunday evening, it had been the first time they’d all been able to meet in the last few weeks due to various reasons. So last week Jihyo sent a message out saying they were going to have a nice evening on Sunday, drinking and having fun on their fire escape. They were just waiting for Sana to finish having drinks with some friends from work so that the party could get under way. Sunmi had joined them this evening and so Tzuyu was beginning to feel very overwhelmed by the amount of couples surrounding her. They were all too cute, it was nauseating. She was going back to work tomorrow so she couldn’t drink to much either. So watching everyone drunkenly cling to their significant others hurt her soul.

“Aww poor Tzuyu’s lonely.” Momo cooed noticing her finally,

“Sana should be here soon.” Dahyun told her with an evil glint in her eye,

“Thank god,” Tzuyu sighed, “Finally someone who’s not a couple.”

“Sure, that’s why you’ll be happy to see her.” Dahyun rolled her eyes,

“You ready to go back to work, Tzu?” Jihyo asked deciding to change the subject,

Tzuyu nodded looking at the older girl, smiling slightly at the sight of her in someone’s arms, “I just wish I knew where my handcuffs went.”

Everyone stilled causing both Sunmi and Tzuyu to look at each other confused. The other girls just looked at each other, all daring one another to tell Tzuyu the truth. Eventually, Nayeon cleared her throat, “When, err, when did you last have them?”

Tzuyu thought back, “Probably the night you guys stayed over after I got suspended.”

Another look was exchanged.

“What?”

Chaeyoung decided to bite the bullet, “Sana has a habit of collecting…inappropriate items.”

“What does that mean?” Sunmi asked,

“Do you want to tell the story?” Jeongyeon asked looking at Nayeon,

“No you tell it.” Nayeon replied,

“Okay,” Jeongyeon leaned forward, “So it wa--”

“So it was about two years ago….” Nayeon cut her off,

________

_Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Sana were having a prank war and unfortunately the rest of us were casualties. So one morning when I was staying over I went to use Jeongyeon’s shampoo, everything was normal and undramatic. I got out of the shower and walked back in to by amazing girlfriend’s bedroom….only for her to burst into hysterical laughter._

_“Why have you done that?”_

_“Done what?!”_

_I was quite obviously confused so I marched over the mirror and pulled my discarded bra off of it (_ “I didn’t need to hear that part.” “Shut up, Chae.” _). At the sight of myself I let out an ear shattering scream. Rather than the beautiful, volume filled, naturally gorgeous locks of brown hair that were usually on my head were now blue._

_(“_ She looked like Marge Simpson!” “I said shut up!”)

_It was obviously Sana that had done it because Dahyun and Chaeyoung also use that shampoo. So after we knew she had left for the hospital that day we broke in to her apartment--_

(“Glad to know I’m not your only victim.” “Quiet Tzuyu, adults are talking.”)

_ANYWAY WE BROKE INTO HER APARTMENT! This was probably the first time Jeongyeon and I had ever been in there but Sana’s room looks like Hello Kitty threw up in there so we found it quick. Momo was blonde at the time so we took some of her hair-dye and mixed it with the blue in the tainted bottle to make green, clever right?_

(“Wow you know colours, congratulations!” “Chaeyoung, I will throw you off this building.”)

_So we’re in Sana’s room right and there are two doors. One was to the walk in closet - it was open and I totally did not steal a pair a gorgeous boots. The other was locked and we assumed it was her bathroom. The lock was no real issue because my amazing girlfriend can pick locks so we got the door open in seconds flat. But what we saw would change our view of Sana forever!_

(“Stop being dramatic and tell Tzuyu what you saw.”)

_Fine. You know 50 Shades of Grey? Mr Grey’s Red Room had nothing on this. You name it, that creepy Japanese Hentai has it. The worst part is at the back of the room I noticed there was a black, latex catsuit at the back._

_THAT WAS MINE!_

_Turns out she would steal things she thought we wouldn’t miss and use them for her….sexual deviancy. I mean Sana’s always been very open about her sexuality and Mina and Momo have been forced to stay in our apartments when she’s had women over but for her to have ALL that stuff is just completely obsessive._

_And thus ‘Sana’s Secret Love Cupboard’ was discovered._

_______

“So,” Tzuyu began trying to digest what she just heard, “You’re saying Sana has my handcuffs.”

“It’s highly likely.” Jihyo told her with a frown,

Chaeyoung leaned next to the younger on the railing, “And even if she doesn’t have yours she has other pairs you could borrow.”

Sunmi looked at Jihyo with excitement, “I have to see this cupboard.”

“W-Why?” Jihyo stammered out as the others began to whistle,

“You can’t tell someone about a secret sex cupboard and not have them ask to see it.” Tzuyu explained with a smirk,

“Oh so you want to see what Sana’s into?” Dahyun teased causing Tzuyu to blush,

“No,” The tall girl replied, “I just need my handcuffs back - they make us pay when we lose them.”

Luckily for the embarrassed girl the group heard the front door of the Japanese apartment slam closed. Tzuyu decided to walk up to ask Sana if she had them, she needed to get them back somehow and providing they weren’t pink and fluffy any set of handcuffs would do. As she approached the window separating the Japanese girls’ living room and the fire escape she froze. Sana was home alright - but she wasn’t alone. There was a girl with her. Both wrapped up in a furious lip lock.

Tzuyu ducked to the side so that she wouldn’t be caught. She didn’t know why it hurt to see Sana with someone else, Tzuyu had always been aware of Sana’s flirtatious nature. The other girls teased the Japanese woman about it enough Tzuyu should’ve seen it coming. So why did it hurt? Why did her chest ache? It had no right to. She pulled her phone gently from her pocket and sent a text to Jackson - asking if he had a spare pair. Suddenly Tzuyu didn’t really feel like talking to Sana. Instead she waited until Sana’s bedroom door had slammed shut and made her way back down the steps to where the others were laughing and joking.

“Did you get them back?” Mina asked searching for the missing member of their group, “Where’s Sana?”

“She had a guest,” Tzuyu told them, “I didn’t really want to interrupt.”

“Oh,” Chaeyoung breathed out, “You okay?”

Tzuyu smiled at them, “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

Usually Tzuyu was the worst liar imaginable. Everyone could see through her like she was a window. But this time when the lie left her lips she forced herself to truly believe it. Because she was, wasn’t she? She didn’t like Sana, no. She was just upset that once again she was the only person not seeing someone within their group.

That’s all.

Right?


	12. Babysitting (2yeon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompts from ImMina-nim (who requested more backstory shots) and leave_me_alone.

Nayeon loved kids.

Not in a weird illegal way but rather she cooed over any baby she came across. She couldn’t just walk past a mother and her baby without asking to hold it, she adored them. As much as the rest of the group teased Nayeon for being immature, vain and sometimes widely inappropriate they all agreed that one day Nayeon would be a fantastic mother. It wasn’t uncommon for Nayeon to cancel plans with her friends in order to go and babysit her niece or other children of friends. Jeongyeon always said that when Nayeon held a child she was at her most beautiful, her eyes would sparkle and her bunny teeth would show due to her massive grin.

Which is why it broke Jeongyeon’s heart that Nayeon herself could not have children. Nayeon was diagnosed a few years ago with a disease that meant her ovaries would not release eggs, meaning she’d never have a baby of her own. Jeongyeon remembered when she found out, Nayeon had been inconsolable. Children were the only thing Nayeon truly wanted and for her to be physically unable from having them was a cruel, cruel trick of fate. Eventually, Nayeon went back to functioning normally (well as normal as she ever was) but the group knew something in her was gone and not coming back. So rather than plan for her own future kids, Nayeon babysat for anyone that would ask her.

Therefore Tzuyu could think of no-one better to call when she was stuck with a child in her care. The court case had finally come up for the man Tzuyu had punched, he would be going to court that afternoon for neglect and child-abuse charges. His daughter, Jae-Yun, had said she wanted to testify but only if the “nice police lady” was there too. So that’s how Tzuyu ended up with a small child sitting on her couch. Tzuyu was the opposite of Nayeon, she’d always preferred animals to human children. So as soon as she realised she was probably going to kill this kid on accident she phoned the bunny girl who was over the moon.

“Hey Tzuyu! Where is she?” Nayeon chirped ducking through the open window,

“Officer Chewy, some women just broke into your house.” A tiny voice spoke up from where she was colouring,

“Don’t worry,” Jeongyeon said walking over to her, “We’re Officer Tz--Chewy’s friends.”

“I’m not supposed to trust strangers.”

Tzuyu walked out of her room at that moment and smiled at them, “Hey guys, thanks for coming. I’m a little out of my depth here.”

“No worries,” Jeongyeon said, “She’s smart!”

“She’s SO CUTE!” Nayeon suddenly squealed running over to the small girl who looked at her startled, “Hello, I’m Nayeon-Unnie.”

Jae-Yun looked her over, “H-Hi, I’m Jae-Yun.”

“It’s nice to meet you Jae-Yun,” Jeongyeon spoke up, trying to calm her girlfriend, “I’m Jeongyeon-unnie.”

Tzuyu also approached and Jae-Yun hugged her close, she was nervous around so many people, “They’re here to help me look after you.”

“Are they nice?”

“I trust them,” Tzuyu said making the older girls smile, “And you trust me right?”

Jae-Yun nodded and finally let the police officer go, standing up to bow, “Hello, Nayeon-unnie and Jeongyeon-unnie.”

Nayeon cooed at her, “You’re so polite.”

“Mummy said good manners means a good girl.”

“That’s very true,” Jeongyeon nodded, “Where is your Mummy?”

Jae-Yun looked down so Tzuyu spoke instead, “We’re trying to find her at the moment, but it’s like she dropped of the face of the earth.”

“Daddy says she’s six teeth under and that’s why I can see her no more.”

The three women froze and looked at each other, the three of them having the same thought.

“Are you positive he said teeth?”

“I don’t know,” Jae-Yun shrugged colouring her drawing, “I just know it was a body part ‘cause I didn’t understand it.”

Tzuyu looked at the other two and stood up, walking into her room. Nayeon sighed and continued to draw with the girl, asking her everything and anything about her drawing. Jae-Yun gushed about the picture she made, it was a pretty butterfly and she was very proud of it. She wasn’t used to this sort of praise so she was blushing - causing Nayeon to coo further. Jeongyeon just enjoyed watching her girlfriend in her element. When Tzuyu returned, clad in her uniform, she whispered to Jeongyeon that she would need to report what Jae-Yun had just said and that she was trusting the fragile girl to them.

“No!” Jae-Yun shouted wrapping her arms around the tall girl’s legs,

Tzuyu crouched down, “Jae-Yun, I wont be long and Nayeon-unnie and Jeongyeon-unnie will be with you the whole time.”

Jae-Yun sniffled, “W-Will you be back?”

“Of course,” Tzuyu told her sincerely, “I’ll be with you the whole time in the courtroom. Okay?”

“Okay.” Jae-Yun replied as Nayeon scooped her up,

“We’ll have so much fun you wont even miss her.”

“Thanks, Nayeon.” Tzuyu replied rolling her eyes and jogging out the door,

Then it was just them. Jeongyeon decided to make them all lunch - mostly because she was always jealous of how spotless Tzuyu’s kitchen was. Chaeyoung and Dahyun always managed to wreck theirs. As she stood at the island, cutting up cheese for sandwiches, she looked at her girlfriend as she played with the little girl. She wondered if this was how they’d be in the future, Nayeon entertaining their own child why Jeongyeon cooked for the family. Like her father had taught her to. Despite her father’s perfectionist nature he had been a good teacher, however when she got things wrong he would shout at her - rivalling Gordon Ramsay. He did the same to Chaeyoung too, whenever they made the smallest mess he would scold them. This fear of scolding and shouting had given Jeongyeon some issues, namely a small form of OCD when it came to cleaning and cooking. Everything had to be spotless and done correctly or it caused her great distress. Jeongyeon would never let her own kids suffer from the same thing, if they made mistakes she vowed not to scold but to teach.

When she returned from her deep thoughts she looked down at the cheese she’d been cutting, to find that one slice was slightly bigger than the other four. She sighed as the familiar weight settled on her chest, she threw the piece away hoping that was enough to alleviate the feeling. She quickly finished the food, ready to serve it. She also grabbed a grape juice-box on her way out. Nayeon and Jae-Yun were sat in front of the sofa, stacking blocks on the white rug.

“Thanks baby.” Nayeon said taking her sandwich and pecking her on the cheek,

Jae-Yun tilted her head, “Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?”

Both girls paused, unsure how to proceed, “Y-Yes we are girlfriends.”

“Daddy said girls and girls shouldn’t kiss unless it’s for a man’s pleasure.”

Nayeon got angry, “Well that’s not true, sometimes instead of loving boys girls fall in love with other girls.”

“Is that normal?”

“No, but that’s what makes it all the more special.” Jeongyeon said ruffling Jae-Yun’s hair,

Nayeon watched as the little girl ate her sandwich and babbled nonsense to them just because she could. Jeongyeon was engaging with Jae-Yun, asking questions and faking an interest. They asked her about her time in the foster home and she told them that the other kids sometimes picked on her for no reason. Nayeon frowned and leaned down to hug her. Only she didn’t time it right and instead squished the juice-box between them. This caused purple liquid to cover both Nayeon, Jae-Yun and the pure white rug. Jeongyeon stared at the stain, the heavy feeling settling in her chest again. Nayeon, sensing that Jeongyeon would need to clear up the stain as soon as she could, led Jae-Yun to the bathroom to clean her up.

“Sorry about that,” Nayeon said closing the bathroom door, “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s okay.” Jae-Yun shrugged,

As Nayeon ran the bath she helped Jae-Yun undress and was shocked at the bruises and scars she found. She felt her earlier anger at the girl’s father hit her full force, she was glad Tzuyu had hit him - she would’ve herself. It was unfair, a man who disrespected his daughter and beat her was able to have kids while Nayeon, someone who loved kids and wanted them more than anything, could not have them. Fate was cruel. One particularly large bruise looked fresh but Nayeon knew she hadn’t been living with her father for a while. Which led only one more culprit.

“Where did you get this bruise, sweetie?”

Jae-Yun looked down.

“Did those children at the foster home do this?”

Jae-Yun nodded.

Nayeon rolled her shoulders, not wanting to lose her temper, “I’ll put some cream on when you get out the bath, it will make those nasty bruises go away.”

“Thank you, Nayeon-unnie.”

She hugged the older woman and Nayeon beamed before putting her gently into the bath and removing the grape juice from her arms. Once they’d finished Nayeon found some cream in Tzuyu cabinets and covered the small girl to help her bruises to heal. She had taken one of Tzuyu hoodies in order to dress Jae-Yun so that she could wash her clothes (luckily they were dark so the stains would not show up). As they walked out, Jae-Yun in Nayeon’s arms quite happily, they saw Jeongyeon nearly in tears as she tried to get the stain out of the rug. Nayeon froze and put Jae-Yun down at the dining table, giving her some colouring to do. She went over to her girlfriend and raised Jeongyeon’s head to look at her.

“It wont come out Nayeon,” Jeongyeon sobbed, “It wont come out.”

“It’s okay baby, Tzuyu wont be mad.”

“No no, it needs to come out. The mess needs to go away.”

Nayeon turned as the apartment door opened and Tzuyu walked in, immediately noting Jeongyeon’s distress, “What’s happened?”

“T-Tzuyu I’m sorry,” Jeongyeon sobbed, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“What’s up?” Tzuyu asked looking at Nayeon alarmed,

“I got grape juice on your rug, it’s made a stain.” Nayeon said showing her the damage,

Tzuyu approach Jeongyeon carefully, “It’s okay Jeongyeon, it’s no big deal.”

Jeongyeon was nearly hysterical as she scrubbed the poor rug to no avail, “No! I need to get it out. It has to come out, it has to, it has to!”

“Is it my fault?” Jae-Yun asked,

“No, baby,” Nayeon told her looking at her with a smile, “It’s mine, don’t worry just focus on your colouring.”

“Nayeon,” Tzuyu said bringing the older girls gaze back to her, “Take her home.”

“She’ll be like this until the stain is gone.”

Tzuyu nodded, “Jeongyeon? Jeongyeon?”

Jeongyeon looked at her.

“It’s okay,” She said, “Go home for a bit, I will clean this. It will be gone when you get back I promise.”

“I have to get it out---”

“Jeong, go home. I will call you when it’s gone and you can see it for yourself.”

“P-Promise?” Jeongyeon asked in a childlike way which caused Nayeon to pull her close,

“I promise.”

True to her word less than ten minuets later she called the duo in from where Jeongyeon was pacing on the fire escape and the stain was gone. Nayeon knowing full well Tzuyu had just flipped the rug over but it was enough for Jeongyeon to believe the stain was gone. After that Tzuyu and Jae-Yun had headed to the court house and Jeongyeon and Nayeon went for a nap. Jeongyeon was mentally fatigued - as she often was following one of her episodes. It must have been ten in the evening when Nayeon found herself back on the fire escape. Watching as a young family carefully put their sleeping child in the back of their car in a nearby parking lot. She felt tears down her cheek as she realised she would never have that. She would never be a mum, that wasn’t fair but life wasn’t fair.

“Why are you out here?” Jeongyeon asked wrapping her arms around her from behind,

“Just thinking.”

It was rare for their roles to be reversed, for Jeongyeon to be the talkative clingy one, but just this once Nayeon needed it, “Tzuyu said that Jae-Yun loved you, apparently she wouldn’t stop talking about you all day.”

“I hate that we had to send her back to that foster home.”

“I know.”

“If I was able to have kids…..”

“They would be….they will be the luckiest kids in the world.” Jeongyeon told her pecking her cheek,

“I can’t have kids Jeong, no amount of wishful thinking is going to change that.”

“So they wont be biologically yours, but I saw you today.” Jeongyeon turned Nayeon to face her, “You loved Jae-Yun and she adored you.”

“But she needs a stable home, kids like that need support.”

“And I can think of no one better.”

Nayeon shook her head, “So what I adopt a child, with no help? I can’t do it alone.”

“I’ll help you.”

“Korea wont let same sex couples marry let alone adopt kids.”

“Neither did the USA at one point, neither did the UK or Australia and look at them now.”

“What does that have to do with kids?”

“One day we will be able to get married,” Jeongyeon told her, “I want us to be the first gay couple to do it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Im Nayeon,” Jeongyeon began, dropping to her knee, “When we can, the first moment we can, will you marry me?”

Nayeon froze, tears springing in her eyes, “Of course you idiot.”

Jeongyeon jumped up and kissed her. Tomorrow they would go buy a necklace and a ring, Nayeon would wear that necklace with pride until the day she can finally take the ring off of it and marry the girl she loved. Get the future they both wanted.

“Can we adopt Jae-Yun? I know we can’t as a couple but I’ll do it as a single person - I don’t want her back at that foster home.”

“Of course,” Jeongyeon said, “She deserves a good home and you deserve all you’ve ever wanted.”

Nayeon beamed and kissed her again. This, this was fair.


	13. Lets Duet (Dahmo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from Cosmina324B21 - slightly Dahmo obsessed :P

Dahyun didn’t know why she’d agreed to this.

Actually she did.

Dahyun was the type of girl that got easily bored, she could never do the same thing for longer than an hour or two at best. So when she discovered that Chaeyoung, her partner in crime, was spending the day with Mina she was stuck for something to do. Nayeon was busy trying to figure out what she had to do to adopt a little girl she’d become obsessed with, Jeongyeon was in the middle of a negotiation with Jihyo about swapping apartments, Sana was busy with her latest conquest and Tzuyu…well nobody had seen Tzuyu since she’d gone back to work apart from Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

So when Momo asked her whether or not she wanted to watch her lead a class, Dahyun really had no excuse to say no. So there she was, awkwardly standing at the back of the dance studio watching lots of athletic strangers stretch around her.

Well they weren’t all strangers.

At the front was Heechul, a man Dahyun remembered for being obsessed with Momo. She didn’t like him and she knew he went to any lesson Momo taught. He even joined a kids lesson once which led the a rather awkward police enquiry. Tzuyu took great delight in telling them about arresting Heechul. Dahyun glared at the back of his head until Momo met her eyes and mouthed for her to ‘stop it’. Instead Dahyun ended up staring at her girlfriend’s abs which were on display between her sports bra and her shorts. As she leaned over to stretch Dahyun wolf whistled causing Momo to blush and the class to laugh. Momo sent her a stern look, which looked adorable, causing Dahyun to chuckle.

“Hey,” A voice said, “Dahyun right?”

Dahyun turned and smiled as she saw Pinky standing there with a girl she didn’t recognise, “Hey! Pinky right?”

“That’s right!” Pinky grinned, “This is Elkie, my fiancé.”

“Hi.” Elkie said with a smile,

“What are you doing here?” Dahyun asked,

“Tzuyu told us Momo was a good teacher so we thought we’d tag along.”

Dahyun nodded, “How is Tzuyu? We haven’t seen her in a while.”

The two women exchanged a look, “You haven’t? She said she was with you guys yesterday.”

Dahyun frowned and shook her head. Suddenly her attention was snatched by another person she recognised flirting with her girlfriend. She knew all about Henry and Heechul’s fights over HER girlfriend. However, rather than deter them Momo - ever oblivious just laughed along to whatever her was saying. Dahyun was seething.

“You should go over there.” Pinky suggested,

Dahyun looked at her desperately, “I-I can’t.”

Dahyun liked being funny, she was good at funny. She was bad at being serious. Always had been, her family were all jokers. In fact she’d only seen them serious once, when she brought up homosexuality. Her family were religious, VERY religious. So when Dahyun realised she was more interested in women she decided to test the waters, to see how they’d react. She had mentioned a friend had come out to her and that she didn’t know what to do. The smiles on her parents’ faces dropped and they told her to no longer talk to this person and that what she was ‘choosing to do was the path of the devil’. They caught Dahyun with a girl once and had sent her to conversion therapy…she never talked about that. Instead she convinced her parents it had worked until she moved out. Now she never spoke to them.

To this day Dahyun could never say she was a lesbian and would refuse to hold Momo’s hand in public. Momo understood, Momo always understood but it hurt the older girl a little to know that Dahyun would suffer in silence rather than defend Momo’s honour in front of her two stalkers. Momo was Momo, she had never labelled herself as anything. To her love was love despite gender, ethnicity, class or race (the latter leading to some interesting furry role-play). If their roles were switched Momo would kick ass and take names, Dubu was hers and she didn’t care who knew it. But Dahyun cared who did, she cared a lot.

Sensing her discomfort Elkie decided to step in, “Hey! Teacher-nim! Quit flirting and let’s start.”

Momo looked over and saw Dahyun’s expression, realising she was jealous she smiled and winked at her before sending Henry back to his spot in the front row.

“Right everyone,” Momo began, “I am Momo, your instructor for today. Because this is a beginners class we’ll start with something simple. You all know ‘Gashina’?”

The class murmured.

“Well you will by the end of this!”

She played the song and instantly began dancing. Dahyun’s mouth went dry, fluid travelling to her….not mouth. She forgot that when Momo was dancing she became someone else. She went from the adorable-jokbal-loving-pabo to OMFGKJFJKLWENFKL-Sexy. Dahyun knew she was openly staring and for once didn’t care, the only people looking at her were Pinky and Elkie - they’d be the last ones to judge. They did laugh a bit at her drooling. Once Momo had stopped dancing Heechul and Henry began applauding obnoxiously and Dahyun just wanted to bang their heads together. Momo blushed slightly and began teaching them the choreography. As they went through it slowly Dahyun felt herself getting bored. So she began trying to make the two police officers next to her laugh by overdoing her actions.

“Who’s laughing back there?” Momo asked looking pointedly at Dahyun,

Dahyun smiled sheepishly and glared at the other two, who were still giggling. Heechul then asked Momo for help and Dahyun had to helplessly watch as Momo stood behind him - helping him with the bend, a bend Dahyun had seen him do perfectly when Momo wasn’t looking. Unable to tolerate it Dahyun did what she did best - be funny. As Heechul “accidentally” bent forward Dahyun made a fart noise with her hands. He shot up red faced as everyone else began giggling like school children. Momo sent Dahyun a stern look and loudly said:

“If you can’t be mature then please leave.”

Dahyun shut up after that. Eventually the time came for them to show what the had learnt one by one. Obviously Henry and Heechul began competing for Momo’s praises and each pulled it off flawlessly. Elkie and Pinky did okay too, with only one or two mistakes. When it was Dahyun’s turn she started off well, the choreography not being too complicated, however when the chorus hit she could see Elkie and Pinky giggling as they remembered her earlier rendition. So she danced like she was made of rubbed, deliberately overdoing the actions with a very serious face. The class fell about laughing while Momo shook her head and stopped the music. She ended the lesson and began to pack up. Dahyun said goodbye to Elkie and Pinky and waited for Momo to finish. The dancer refused to look at her as she sorted her next classes music on her laptop, Dahyun knew her next class was tomorrow so the dancer was just doing it to annoy her.

“Momo?” Dahyun called approaching her, “What’s wrong?”

Momo slammed her laptop shut, “You.”

“Me?”

“You made a joke out of my class today.” Momo snapped,

“I-I did?”

“Yes, you did. Between the fart noises, the stupid dance moves….What the hell Dahyun?”

Dahyun sighed, “I’m sorry, it’s just that…..”

“Just what?”

“I didn’t like them all over you,” Dahyun sighed, “It hurt to see you not even notice they’re flirting with you.”

Momo sighed, “I know they flirt with me Dahyun, I just wanted to see if you’d y’know fight for me. I shouldn’t have but….Dahyun you don’t need to be so scared.”

Dahyun looked at her, “I know, but it’s hard not to be Mo. Every time I want to be brave I hear that pastor’s voice.”

_“It’s wrong Dahyun, what you’re doing is against God.”_

“I know baby, I’m sorry.”

Momo hugged her tight, Dahyun relaxed - no one was around so she could enjoy the comfort of her girlfriend. Momo let go of her when they heard footsteps and loud, deep voiced. Dahyun noticed the sadness in her eyes as she did so. Heechul and Henry barged their way through the doors.

“Momo!” Heechul called as Henry shoved him back,

“Would you like to go for dinner with me?” Henry said before Heechul jumped on his back,

“No me!”

“No! She’s mine! I saw her first!”

Momo groaned as the boys argued and stepped forward to pull them apart, but Dahyun gripped her hand and pulled her back gently, “Enough!”

The boys stopped, “Excuse me?”

“I said enough,” Dahyun said seriously, “You two fighting over her is pointless.”

“Pfft Why?” Henry spat,

“Because she dating someone, genius.” Dahyun spat back,

“Yeah right!” Heechul laughed bitterly,

Dahyun lifted their joined hands, “Really. Now why don’t you both kindly leave.”

Momo nodded and both boys left, defeated. Momo sent Dahyun a smile which the girl immediately returned. She leaned towards Dahyun and pecked her cheek before whispering in her ear, “When we get back to my place I expect to get revenge on Sana for her late night activities.” She nibbled her ear gently.

Dahyun’s earlier statement was incorrect……Momo was always OMFGKJFJKLWENFKL-Sexy.


	14. The Firefighter (Satzu)

Tzuyu was actually glad she joined her friends for their spin class that afternoon. It was nice to get out the house for something that wasn’t work related. Ever since the night she went to get her handcuffs back from Sana she hadn’t really felt like being social. Instead she spent most of it on the phone to her brother who needed help winning back his fiancé, he was determined to stay sober this time and for once Tzuyu thought he could do it. That morning she had been awoken (later than usual) by Elkie and Pinky jumping on her bed. Apparently they’d run into Dahyun and knew that she’d been lying to them about being busy with the fire escape people. They had dragged her to their spin class and Tzuyu had enjoyed it in the end - not that she’d tell them that.

They parked in the parking lot of Tzuyu’s building, planning to go inside and call the guys over. Tzuyu’s family were big basketball fans, it so happened that Jackson and Mark were as well so whenever Tzuyu wanted to watch a game they’d come over and all watch together. Pinky and Elkie would also be there but more to get drunk than to actually engage with basketball. However, their plan for an easy afternoon in front of the television was thwarted when they saw smoke billowing out of one of the apartments.

“Holy shit!”

“That’s Sana’s apartment.” Tzuyu said sprinting to the stairs,

The trio ran up to Tzuyu’s apartment (when the fire alarm went off the lifts stopped working), quickly Tzuyu drew back her curtains and opened the window - ducking out on to the fire escape. To her relief she could see Sana, Mina and Momo already talking to a fireman while others were putting out the fire. The others were outside Jeongyeon’s bedroom window watching the chaos along with a girl Tzuyu didn’t recognise, but judging by her hickey she knew Sana. Tzuyu felt discomfort settle within her.

“Tzuyu!” Sana called when she spotted the tall girl, she ran over and hugged the tense police officer, “I’m glad you’re here - I was so scared.”

Tzuyu knew Pinky and Elkie were glaring at Sana, not noticeably but they were. She had explained what happened on their way to spin class, she still didn’t know why she was mad but she was. She gently seperated herself from the Japanese girl.

“What happened?”

“It was her fault!” Sana snapped pointing at hickey-girl,

“My fault?” She snapped back with a glare,

“You were the one who demanded breakfast!”

“It’s a common courtesy.”

“Sure it is.”

“Y’know what,” Hickey-girl spat before walking to the fireman, “Can I get a ride home?”

Sana rolled her eyes and looked back at Tzuyu who had completely stepped away from her. Sana was confused by Tzuyu’s coldness, not that Tzuyu saw as she walked over to Chaeyoung who was waving her over.

“Hey! Long time no see.” Chaeyoung greeted with a smile,

Tzuyu smiled guiltily, “Sorry, work has been hectic.”

“That sucks.” Chaeyoung said obviously not believing her,

“Well, well,” A new voice said causing Tzuyu to turn, “I didn’t know an officer could be so thin despite all the doughnuts they eat.”

Tzuyu smirked at the firefighter, cops and firefighters had a playful rivalry, “Nice joke, did you steal it from a burning house or do you just go for jewellery?”

“If I did would you put me in handcuffs?” Lisa asked eyeing Tzuyu up and down,

Lisa Manoban and Tzuyu had known each other for a while, having met up and various Fire Department vs Police Department events that were held for charity. The two girls actually got along but no one would think it based on how they speak to one another. Lisa was very flirty and Tzuyu was used to this, so rather than let it fluster her she played along. For example, Lisa was currently eyeing Tzuyu’s sportswear. The tall girls faint abs were exposed causing the other woman to openly check Tzuyu out, from her long legs to her abs. Neither noticed Sana glaring at her.

“Isn’t there a nude calender you should be posing for?” Tzuyu quipped,

“No, but if you wanna see I can give you a private show.”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes, “Stop staring, it’s making me self conscious.”

Lisa met her eyes with a smirk, “Hey, I see a beautiful girl I stare. It’s science.”

Tzuyu laughed, “Fuck you.”

“Well if you’re offering I can hardly say no.” Lisa giggled as Tzuyu pushed her shoulder, “Anyway, how are you Chou? Heard about your suspension.”

“Yeah, it’s over now thank God.”

“I don’t blame you though, I would’ve broken his nose.”

Tzuyu chuckled, “Broke his jaw.”

“That’s my girl!”

The duo began talking excitedly and Elkie was happy to see her child making friends, she was even happier seeing how jealous Sana was getting. Served her right. No one knew why Tzuyu got along with Lisa so well, it was probably because Lisa was always honest with her intentions. Mina placed a hand on Sana’s shoulder in an attempt to calm her. The older girl looked like she was about to tackle the laughing duo. Everyone else was just pretending they weren’t listening when, in reality, they were all thoroughly amused. Even more so when Lisa said:

“Are you free tomorrow night?”

That time Sana did lunge before Mina could stop her, “No she’s not.”

Tzuyu looked at her confused, “I’m not?”

“Yes….I mean no, y-you have plans.”

“With who?”

“Me.”

“Really now.” Lisa smirked, “Well then Tzu, how about the day after tomorrow?”

“No!” Sana yelped causing more confused looks from Tzuyu, “Sh-she’s with Chaeyoung that night - right Chae?”

“Keep me out of this.” Chaeyoung said trying not to laugh,

“She’s free tonight.” Pinky called out,

“I am? What about the game?”

“I’ll come pick you up once it’s ended. C’mon Tzu, when is the last time you went on a real date.”

“D-Date?”

“D-Date?” Sana also stammered,

“Yeah,” Lisa continued, “It’s a shame to see such a beautiful girl being single but at least it means I get a shot.”

Sana was opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish by this point.

“So,” Lisa concluded, “I’ll pick you up at eight?”

“Don’t bother,” Pinky called, being sure to restrain Elkie before continuing, “Just come over, Tzuyu can cook you both something.”

Elkie glared at her.

Lisa nodded, “A homecooked meal sounds good and then,” she leaned closer to Tzuyu’s ear, “We can eat out.”

Both Elkie and Sana had to be restrained then while everyone else just tried harder and harder not to laugh, however all were shocked when Tzuyu just returned Lisa’s gaze and said, “Can’t wait.”

That night the group crept up to Tzuyu’s window - hoping to spy on her date. They’d left it an hour or so just so that they’d witness the juicy parts but as they approached the window the curtains were drawn. Luckily Chaeyoung picked the window lock and opened it quietly, they drew back the curtains gently and were met by a sight they had not expected. Lisa was lying on the sofa with no shirt as Tzuyu lay on top of her, Lisa was panting as Tzuyu’s lips were on her neck.

Sana felt her heart break. She knew this was karma for all the girls she’d had over recently but still, it hurt. She was just like her mother, her mother had raised her to believe that eventually all men leave so it’s better to leave them first. She’d grown up meeting different men at the breakfast bar every morning - all wearing their clothes from the night before. When Sana had grown up she’d turned her mothers ideals on to women, what was the point of pursuing Tzuyu if she was going to leave her in the future. Sana was just preventing herself from heartbreak. But seeing Tzuyu with someone else hurt, it cut deep. She was jealous, the others all knew it.

It was all her own fault.


	15. Blame it on the Booze (Satzu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is from: Lost_once

Tzuyu hated the night shift.

It would always consist of her and Jackson sitting in their squad car with nothing to do but play an endless game of eye spy. Usually having the answer be ‘street’. It was full and not the exciting police work everyone would believe it to be. So there the duo would sit from 10pm until 8am with nothing to do but watch the shadows on the streets move. Jackson was the best to have on nights like this, out of the other squad members he was the joker of the group and helped to alleviate the boredom. While the duo were staring out the windscreen playing the fun game: Stray cat or serial killer, the radio sounded - effectively scaring the shit out of them both.

_“There is a public disturbance at Korea-Bar, can any nearby officers respond?”_

“Drunks? Let’s go.” Jackson smirked,

“Car 25 responding.” Tzuyu said into her walkie talkie,

“Can we do the lights?” Jackson asked like an exited child,

Tzuyu rolled her eyes and put her coffee in the cup holder. Starting the engine she flipped a switch and the area around them flashed with red and blue lights. The siren began and they sped out of the alleyway they were lurking in. Tzuyu sped down the street, hearing her phone buzz next to her. Without looking she handed it to Jackson and asked him to read it out to her.

“It’s from Lisa: When are we hanging out again? Followed by a winky-face.” Jackson read out before looking at her, “I didn’t know you were hanging out with a firewoman.”

Tzuyu shrugged, “I didn’t feel the need to tell anyone.”

Tzuyu and Lisa had been meeting up a lot but they both knew it was nothing serious. Both were just bored and lonely. Lisa had always been the type to hook up but Tzuyu had never done it so casually before, it was exciting for her to explore this side of herself. She hadn’t told anyone that her first date with Lisa had let to a few other meet ups. Tzuyu was having fun, finally enjoying her twenties like she should be, no longer pining over a girl who obviously only saw her as another conquest.

“C’mon Tzu! I’m your buddy, I told you about that girl in the McDonalds toilet.”

“And I wish you hadn’t.”

“Rude,” Jackson continued, “What happened?”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes, “She came round for dinner the other night and we ended up doing…stuff.”

“Who topped?”

The car swerved.

“JACKSON!”

“It was Lisa right? I’ve heard stories, apparently she’s a power top.”

“I am not talking about this.”

“Please Tzuyu,” Jackson whined, “I’m curious.”

Tzuyu sighed, “She was okay.”

“Okay? Wow her skills are really overrated huh?”

“Well I didn’t experience them,” Tzuyu told him, nonchalantly, “After the third round she passed out.”

“Chou Tzuyu--”

“We’re here.”

Tzuyu parked the car and the duo went inside to where they could hear shouting. Two women were screeching at each other, the one facing Tzuyu was brunette while the other with her back to the officers had black hair. They were screaming nonsense at each other while drunken patrons watched them amused, some frat boys in the corner shouting ‘cat fight’ over and over. The brunette girl, Tzuyu noted, had liquid on her face and in her hair leading the tall girl to believe that the other girl had flung a drink over her. Suddenly, the brunette said something Tzuyu didn’t catch and the other girl lunged - tackling her to the floor. Jackson and Tzuyu immediately jumped into action, Tzuyu grabbing the girl with black hair and Jackson restraining the brunette. They dragged both girls outside much to the complaints of the patrons.

Tzuyu finally stopped and let go of the girl when they made it outside, being sure to keep her away from the other girl who was still yelling unintelligible abuse. Tzuyu finally looked at the drunken woman and froze. Sana was red faced and staring at her through hazy eyes. Tzuyu groaned.

“Why is it whenever there’s trouble it’s always you?”

“She shtrarted it.” Sana slurred swaying to and fro,

Tzuyu rolled her eyes and pulled out her notebook, “Start from the beginning.”

“She was shaying bad thing about polishe,” Sana drunkenly explained, “Sho I aksed her to shut her fat mouth.”

“Okay and why did you do that?”

“My friends a poliche woman.”

Tzuyu chuckled, “I know , Sana.”

“She’s pretty too.”

Tzuyu blushed and continued, “Is that when you threw the drink over her?”

“No that wash after she shlapped me.”

“Tzuyu!” Jackson called, “I’ll wait for Car 19 to arrive to take her home and then walk back to the station, you drop Sana off okay?”

Tzuyu sighed and nodded, “Right, let’s get you home.”

“Your namesh Chewy too?” Sana asked glazed eyes sparkling as Tzuyu led her to the police car,

“Sure.” Tzuyu shrugged to tired to make the girl sit in the back,

“You’re pretty like my Chewy.”

“Th-Thanks.” Tzuyu stammered,

Tzuyu was really out of her element here, but she had to admit - Sana was an adorable drunk. She started the car and drove quickly in the hopes of dropping Sana off sooner rather than later.

“My Tzuyu is mean.”

“Why is she mean?” Tzuyu found herself asking,

“Cause she had shex with some doo-doo-head named Lisha.”

Tzuyu chuckled at the playground insult, “How’d you know?”

“Chaeyoung opened the window sho we could spy on her date.”

At this point Tzuyu was no longer surprised. However when Sana sniffled a little the girl had to fight the urge to look over, “Are you okay?”

“Chewy’s not Lisha’s she’s mine!”

“Yours?”

“Yeah,” Sana babbled, tears running down her chubby cheeks, “She’s mine, she’s cute and nice and pretty and MINE!”

If Tzuyu wasn’t so confused she would’ve laughed, drunk Sana was something that was for sure. But Tzuyu didn’t really know how to process any of this. Every time she considered telling Sana how she felt her mind went back to that night where she saw her with that girl in her apartment. Tzuyu had a lot of time to think during her absence from the fire escape crew, she had come to realise that the hurt she had been feeling had stemmed from a romantic interest in the Japanese girl. She can to understand that she couldn’t just watch Sana bed half the city and so removed herself from the group. Sana let out a sob.

“Why are you crying?”

“Becosh my stupid Chewy wont talk to me any more.” The drunk girl was leaning against the window now, fighting sleep as tears kept rolling,

“Why not?”

“Cause I’m a shlut,” Sana continued, “My Mum was a shlut and now I’m one too.”

“You’re not a shlut.”

“Chewy thinks sho.”

“Chewy,” Tzuyu paused, no harm in spilling her secrets to someone who wouldn’t remember, “Cares for you a lot, that’s why she’s giving you space. It hurts to see you with other people.”

“Shtupid…Yoda looking…pabo….*snore*”

Soon Tzuyu pulled up at the apartment complex. Rather than wait for Sana to wake up, Tzuyu lifted her bridal style out of the car. She walked inside and into the lift, taking a moment to appreciate Sana’s features. Tzuyu smiled, she looked cute when she was sleeping. When the lift stopped Tzuyu approached Sana’s door and kicked it lightly as a form of knocking. When nobody came to the door she kicked harder and soon a very tired and grump penguin opened the door.

“What did she do?”

“Bar fight.”

“Put her on the couch.”

Later that morning when Tzuyu got home from the rest of her boring shift at 9am she noticed the group were out on the fire escape. She made her way up to her apartment and decided she needed to make a decision. Staying with the group hurt her, staying away hurt them both. Tzuyu knew she couldn’t keep pretending she was okay with keeping her blinds drawn and ignoring the fun they were all having. The girl sighed and laid on top of her bed. Loving someone is about doing what’s best for them, if staying away hurt Sana that was unfair of Tzuyu. She had to suck up her feelings or push them right down because Tzuyu knew that when you loved someone you had to let them go.

If they came back….then you panic. 

Later that afternoon, following Tzuyu’s nap, she walked on to the fire escape a greeted her friends. Jeongyeon and Nayeon told her all about how the adoption of Jae-yun was going and she congratulated them on their engagement. Jihyo had told her that she and Sunmi were considering renting another apartment in the building. Mina and Momo told Tzuyu about Dahyun’s sudden take to dance lessons and the officer had laughed at each story they told. Dahyun and Chaeyoung told even more embarrassing stories about everyone else. A hungover Sana watched her, Tzuyu didn’t spare her a glance. Looking would only hurt her more. Tzuyu didn’t like playing the cat and mouse games, if everything Sana had said in her drunken ramblings last night was true then she could come to Tzuyu.

But for now, Tzuyu was not interested.


	16. The Penguin Loses Her Cool (Michaeng)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost_Once back at it again with another prompt!…..I hate myself for making a Damn Daniel reference.

Chaeyoung was a romantic person.

She was a creative, part of that meant she had a romanticism about her with caused Mina to be in a never ending swooning loop. It was something the shorter girl was naturally good at. Last week Chaeyoung had redecorated Mina’s office to look like hallmark had thrown up in it. Rose petals everywhere, scented candles, a card, flowers - all “just because”. They ended up doing it on Mina’s desk which was interrupted by an unfortunate Momo who in turn squealed and ran. Anyway, Mina was the opposite of her partner. She wasn’t really good at explaining her feelings, she was happy to give advice to those who needed it but for herself? Nope, she never listened.

After her girlfriends repeated romantic gestures Mina finally decided that she herself needed to repay her. Originally she planned to just buy her something expensive (it was how her own parents bought her love) but Momo and Sana had both told her that Chaeyoung - being the creative she was - would appreciate something Mina had made rather than bought. The short girl was sentimental, so really Mina could have made her a pottery mug like children in nursery schools did and the girl would have sung her praises. However, Mina wanted to make Chaeyoung swoon for once. She wasn’t good at drawing so painting Chaeyoung like “one of her Korean girls” was completely out of the question, Mina wasn’t much of a writer either - she could barely speak her thoughts let alone profess them via poem or essay.

This left the Japanese girl very few options and (much to Sana’s disappointment) Jihyo had informed her that sex was not an option. However, Mina had dusted off the granny wig just in case….even she thought it was weird. The end plan was just that Mina would cook a nice three course meal with Momo and Sana staying in Dahyun’s apartment for the evening. She had around three hours to cook everything. Mina, out of the group, was the best at cooking….sort of. She was the only one with enough patience not to get bored halfway through and order in.

So she had asked Chaeyoung to come over at 7 o’clock which gave Mina approximately four hours to get ready. She immediately decided that she would work on the first two courses and send someone else out to find the dessert. She quickly decided on home-made bread for starters and crispy fried chicken for dinner. It wasn’t complicated and she had made both dishes before so it wouldn’t be that difficult. She began by mixing the flour for the bread, she stood at her kitchen counter whisking away in the bowl. It was almost relaxing until….

“What are you doing?”

“JESUS CHRIST!”

At the sudden appearance of a wild Momo the bowl went sky high and its contents over the floor. Momo blushed sheepishly and hid from Mina’s glare behind Dahyun.

“Baka!” Mina cursed, “I thought you were Chaeyoung.”

“But I’m Momo.” Momo replied confused,

“She knows that now,” Dahyun replied patting the girl’s head, “Pabo.”

“Your pabo.” Momo said cutely, burrowing into the eagles neck,

“Yes, yes,” Mina snapped, “Very cute now what do you want?”

“We just thought if you were making food---”

“No.”

“But whyyy!?” Momo whined,

“I am making dinner for myself and Chaeyoung.” 

“That’s so cute!” Dahyun cooed, “She’ll love it!”

“Hey could you two do me favour?”

“What’s in it for Momo?” Momo asked,

“I’ll set aside some chicken for you.”

“Deal!”

“Just get me a dessert.”

“A desert?

“Yeah, a dessert.”

Momo gave her a weird look, “Okay, we’ll be back in an hour!”

“Thanks guys!”

Immediately once the duo had left for the store Mina began her second attempt at baking bread. She mixed it all together, but when she tried to check the online recipe to see how much yeast she would need the white buffering ring prevented her from scrolling down. She cursed as she knew what had caused the slow internet. Mina stormed over to her third roommates door and banged on it with all the strength her years of ballet training had blessed her with.

“SANA TURN OFF THE PORN I NEED THE INTERNET!” She shouted, abnormally loud for her usually quiet voice,

“Make me!” The roommate shouted back,

Mina tried the door but it was locked from the inside. She cursed again and kicked it, leaving a black mark that’d surely cost them their safety deposit. What’s black, white and red all over? A very angry penguin who walked over to the discarded bowl and attempted to estimate how much yeast she would need. Deciding it couldn’t make much difference she put in the whole packet and shoved it into the oven. Then she began cooking the chicken which was pretty simple and didn’t take as long as she thought it would, though she had never learned how to tell when chicken was properly cooked so more estimation came into play. She put it on a plate to cool and left two pieces out for Dahyun and Momo.

That’s when the alarm for the bread also went off, she opened the over and cursed for the third time that day. The yeast had made the bread rise - as was its job. However, due to Mina pouring the ENTIRE packet in the bread had risen to such a large size that it was actually stuck in the oven. Mina tried to pull out the tray but it was properly wedged in so she had to get on her hands and knees and try to cut out the monstrous bread. At that moment the door opened and in came Dahyun and Momo looking very proud of themselves.

“Woah….that’s a lot of bread.” Dahyun whistled,

“Shut up.” Mina hissed in return, “Did you get a dessert?”

Momo grinned, “You bet we did, took us ages to make.”

“You made it? Where?”

“Dahyun’s kitchen table. I’ll go get it.”

Momo then returned with a tray and Mina didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. While in the reality of this story they would be speaking Korean for the sake of understanding let’s have an English lesson. Now the word which Mina said was dessert with two S’s. The word which Momo heard was desert with only one S. To some the meaning of this would go over their heads so lets explain. When spelt as dessert the word usually means some form of treat like ice cream or apple pie. When spelt with only one it means a sandy, dry, hot area in which if one isn’t killed by poisonous spiders and scorpions they would die of dehydration.

While Mina had expected a dessert, Momo had brought a desert. A literal tray of sand with some toy bugs hidden within and a small palm tree standing upright.

Mina stared at this miniature palm tree and mentally broke down what had happened. After a second she said in a cold, collected voice, “D-E-S-S-E-R-T, not a desert.”

“Ohh.” Momo replied looking sheepish suddenly, “Oops.”

“Yeah we thought it was a weird request.”

Before Mina could yell at them Momo snatched the two bits of chicken left for them and she and Dahyun bolted from the apartment. As they ran they passed a very confused Chaeyoung who had been about to knock on the door. Walking in she was met by the sight of her girlfriend in tears, trying to scrape what appeared to be an engorged loaf of bread from out of her oven. Chaeyoung cuddled her as she cried and let Mina know that although the meal hadn’t worked out she could see the older girl had clearly made an effort. Mina calmed down and they both ended up eating the cooked chicken with big smiles on their faces. However, by the next morning the smiles were gone.

“I hate you.” Chaeyoung croaked,

Both girls lay on Mina’s couch, in their bathrobes with a sick bowl each. They were pale and sickly, having spent every moment after they awoke taking turns to empty their stomachs in the bathroom. Turns out Mina had NOT in fact cooked the chicken in long enough.

“I hate myself more.” Mina replied sadly,

The toilet flushed and a pale, sweaty Momo - also clad in a dressing gown - walked out and slumped on the sofa with her own sick bowl.

“I hate you both.”

“I told you that chicken looked pink.”

“Shut up Dahyun.” Three sick girls snapped at once,

Next time Mina would leave the romance to Chaeyoung.


	17. God Jihyo (Jihyo/Sunmi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A REEEEAAAALLLLLYYYY rushed prompt from: leave_me_alone and someone I couldn’t find the name of :(

Everyone loved Jihyo.

By now if you didn’t know that fact then please go back and have another look because it’s extremely obvious. Sure they tease and mess with each other, attempting to annoy someone to the point of being pushed off the fire escape. But never to Jihyo, Jihyo was too good. Which was why it hurt her more when fans of Sunmi began to harass her. Sunmi was an idol a few years ago and was working to start her own entertainment company. Once her relationship with Jihyo went into the media Jihyo had begun feeling like she was under a microscope. They would comment on her weight, they would say whether or not she was good enough for Sunmi. After talking to Sunmi about this Sunmi offered to take her on the best date imaginable: They’d go and watch the new movie that Jihyo had been dying to see, they’d go get a five-star meal and finally get dessert from the store and eat it under the stars.It was perfect, all done to cheer up Jihyo.

So when Jihyo awoke that morning she was in the best mood imaginable. Nothing would get to her today! She got up, made herself some breakfast and sat at the kitchen table scrolling through the news on the phone. Now there’s one thing you may NOT know about God Jihyo, she was a push over. Her friends never meant to take advantage off her, it just sort of happened because Jihyo was far to nice to say no. This meant that when Jihyo received a phone call from Tzuyu, what she requested wasn’t unusual. Jihyo groaned when she realised her relaxing day would be disrupted.

“Hey Tzuyu-ah.”

“ _Hey Jihyo, sorry to bother you but I need a favour.”_

Tzuyu wasn’t the worst offender and Jihyo was aware that the girl wouldn’t ask for help if she didn’t have too, “What’s up?”

_“Can you use the spare key to get into my apartment and bring me my bag? I left it there in my rush this morning.”_

“Of course.” Jihyo replied, “Gimmie twenty minutes.”

“ _Thanks Jihyo, I owe you one.”_

_“_ No problem.”

Jihyo hung up the phone and went to find Tzuyu’s spare key, Tzuyu gave it to Jihyo to prevent more break ins. She eventually found said key one of the HUNDREDS of boxes Nayeon had stacked everywhere trying to move Jihyo into Jeongyeon’s apartment as soon as possible - she wanted to make Jihyo’s room a play room for Jae-Yun. Then there was a tapping at her window: Sana was in her underwear on the fire escape….Jihyo wished that this was an unusual sight. She opened the window and allowed the shivering Japanese to come in. Tracking dirt from the fire escape as she walked through, Jihyo rolled her eyes and quickly cleaned it up.

As she walked out of her apartment she met Momo who had just let Sana in.

“Hey Ji!” The dancer greeted, “Where you off to?”

“Heading to Tzuyu’s, she forgot her bag so asked me to take it to the station.”

“Couldn’t do me a solid and grab some jokbal on your way back?” Momo asked, eyes shining,

“Why can’t you get it?” Jihyo sighed rolling her eyes,

“Because I’m lazzzyyyy, pleeeaaaassee Jihyo?” Momo begged,

Unable to resist said dancers begging Jihyo sighed once more, “Fine.”

The dancer hugged Jihyo as she bounced excitedly, “Yay! Thanks Jihyo, you’re the best!”

After leaving the dancer and retrieving Tzuyu’s bag, Jihyo finally made it out to her car. Before she could start it her phone vibrated, it was the groupchat.

_Naybunny: Anyone in town?_

_MoJo: Jihoe is_

Jihyo rolled her eyes, thanks a lot Momo!

_Naybunny: @GodJihyo Can you pick up my dry cleaning?????_

_GodJihyo: Fine…._

Jihyo’s day did not get any better once she’d dropped Tzuyu’s bag off at the station, picked up Nayeon’s dry cleaning, picked up Chaeyoung’s new canvas, tracked down Heechul’s home address for Dahyun, picked up Mina to drop her at a different studio, go to work, do some overtime work for Nancy who was on maternity leave and fought some old lady over the last pack of jokbal which ended in a Family Guy Chicken vs Peter inspired fight scene. Finally able to rush home to get ready for her date. Once she was dressed she sat down and relaxed. Her eyes drooped and Jihyo felt fatigue flood her body. She would’ve fallen asleep but the doorbell went before she could. She swung the door open when Sunmi knocked and grinned at the sight of her girlfriend in a short fancy dress. Pecking her lips gently Sunmi wrapped the younger girl in a hug.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Jihyo replied a bit unenthusiastically, grabbing Sunmi’s attention,

“What’s wrong?” She asked, looking seriously at her girlfriend for a moment, “You look exhausted.”

Jihyo sighed and just enjoyed being in Sunmi’s arms, “Everyone just wanted a piece of me today, I haven’t stopped.”

“We don’t have to go out.”

“But you went to all that trouble to cheer me up…”

“So what?” Sunmi replied with a smile, “I love you Jihyo, if you’re tired I don’t want you forcing yourself to pretend to enjoy tonight. Let’s have a good night in, okay?”

“Okay.” Jihyo replied, “You love me?”

Sunmi blanched, “Uuuh…..well…..you see---”

A lone finger pressed itself to the older girls lips, “I love you too.”

Sunmi grinned before getting and idea, sprinting from the room and yelling “WAIT THERE!” as she went. About five minutes later Nayeon appeared with a smile, handing Jihyo pressed pyjamas and apologising to her before leaving. Then Mina and Momo knocked on the door, with the jokbal cooked and ready to be eaten - they too apologised and left. Not even closing the door this time Sunmi walked back in with Tzuyu, Chaeyoung and Dahyun. Chaeyoung and Dahyun handing her some popcorn and blankets to snuggle up watching the movie they also provided. Tzuyu said she would stand guard outside the door to stop her nice evening from being interrupted.

Soon it was just Sunmi and Jihyo sat on the couch eating jokbal. Jihyo sighed in contentment. So what if people online think she’s not good enough for Sunmi? The truth is, everyone who knew Jihyo loved her. Sure sometimes they’d walk all over her and treat her badly without meaning too, but the moment Sunmi had gathered them and told them what they were doing they instantly fixed it. Because they love Jihyo and want to help her as much as she wants to help them. Who cares about what some internet idiots thought of her?

Everyone loves Jihyo.

However not as much as Sunmi….

Because poor Tzuyu was stuck at the door listening to how much Sunmi loved Jihyo for most of the night……she could never look them in the eye again!


	18. Bang, Bang, Bang (Satzu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE DEEPLY AFFECTED BY ACTS OF GUN VIOLENCE!

For the first time ever the entire group were INVITED into Tzuyu’s apartment to watch the basketball. None of the group liked basketball but Tzuyu’s brother, Kang, and father were visiting to watch the last game of the season. Tzuyu’s father had requested to meet them after hearing stories from his only daughter. Pinky and Elkie were also coming but they had told Tzuyu that they would be late so at the moment it was only the Chou’s yelling at the television and the fire escape crew pretending to know what was going on. For Sana, she was just enjoying the way Tzuyu’s eyes shone when she was trying to impress her father - she’d never seen the usually stoic police officer so giddy. Jae-Yun had also joined them for today, having taken a shine to Kang she sat between him and Jeongyeon colouring.

Mr Chou was a very kind man from what the group had found, he was large - built like an old fashioned strong-man. He used a wooden cane to walk following an accident concerning a watermelon, cheese grater and an orange duck. Sana had never got the full story of that but Tzuyu hadn’t either. Kane on the other hand had a more athletic build, he was the spitting image of Tzuyu in male form. He was paler than his family and took to chewing unholy amounts of gum all to do with past drug abuse. He had loudly announced that he was marrying his long time pregnant girlfriend, but her father would only allow him to do so if he stayed sober.

“Anybody want a drink?” Tzuyu offered in the gap between first and second quarter,

“Yes please, Zi-Yu. Beer if you have it.” Her father requested with a smile,

“I’ll have the same,” Kang paused to see the harsh look his family members were sending him, “Err I mean water thanks.”

Tzuyu nodded and walked into the kitchen. Dahyun took this moment to study the older man for a moment, “Why do you call her Zi-Yu?”

Mr Chou smiled at her, “Because that’s her name.”

“But her name is Tzuyu.” Dahyun asked cocking her head,

“That’s her name in Korean, in Mandarin it’s Zi-Yu.”

Tzuyu returned and handed the other Chou’s their drinks. Dahyun glared at her, “You lied to me.”

Tzuyu raised an eyebrow and looked at Jihyo for help, the older girl just shook her head. Before Tzuyu was able to sit down for the second quarter her phone rang. She excused herself to the kitchen but Sana noted her face looked concerned. Sana watched as her face changed and worry spread across all her features - hanging up the phone she sprinted into her room and emerged wearing her work uniform.

“Sorry Papa,” Tzuyu said pecking her fathers cheek on the way out, “There’s an emergency.”

The older man grunted in response - too busy watching the game. She also whispered something to her brother that made him study her carefully. Had anyone been observing as seriously as Sana they would have also noticed the look of nervousness on the tall girls face. Having never seen the girl display that sort of emotion Sana didn’t know what to think of it. Elkie and Pinky walked in a few minutes later - Elkie still in her uniform but she hadn’t been around for whatever had called Tzuyu in. Sana had almost forgotten the incident…until rather than the basketball resuming for the fourth quarter a breaking news alert came on TV.

_“Earlier today four gunmen held up Korea National Bank, shooting three hostages before moving further into the building to escape police. Police units have just arrived to infiltrate the building …”_

“Tzuyu…” Chaeyoung whispered,

“Where’s your radio?” Pinky asked her fiancée,

Elkie pressed a few buttons and soon a voice was heard, she placed it on the table as the picture of the infiltrated building remained on the television.

“ _Officer 289021 responding…”_

“What are those numbers?” Nayeon asked sitting in Jae-Yun’s seat and pulling her into her lap,

“When an officer responds they give their badge number,” Pinky explained, “In case we need to…identify them.”

The mood got darker.

_“Officer 072803 responding…”_

Elkie’s eyes widened, “That’s Jackson.”

“ _Officer 040923 responding…”_

_“_ Mark.”

A few more numbers rattled through, each said in grave tones.

_“Officer 251406 responding…”_

Recognising the voice Mr. Chou looked at the two other officers standing by his armchair, Pinky nodded sadly. Sana felt worry consume the room, Tzuyu was in there. Nobody spoke, the only sound was the television covering the situation. No one knew what to say in this situation, occasionally orders came through the police radio that Elkie had left on the coffee table but nothing concrete. Suddenly, life came back to the apartment when Elkie began to collect her coat - aiming to march out the door.

“Where are you going?” Pinky snapped grabbing her arm,

“To help her,” Elkie replied, “God, she’s only a kid.”

“She’s an adult.”

“I don’t care! I need to something other than sit here.”

Pinky didn’t let her go, “You’re not going anywhere.”

“JIEQUONG!” Elkie shouted but Pinky stayed firm,

Once Elkie’s shoulders relaxed she was pulled into a tight hug, “She’ll be okay, you can’t always save her.”

_“What’s happening in there?”_

_“No sign of life yet, Tuan, Wang and Chou are going to search the basement levels before following us up.”_

“Who wants some tea?” Sana asked standing, unable to listen any more,

Her grandmother always said that when you were worried tea would always help. And that the park ducks were stealing her mail….she was a little senile. Kang offered to help and followed her into the kitchen. Sana began to boil the water and put the bags into the cups while Kang watched her carefully. Not that Sana noticed, she was too busy in her own thoughts. Whenever something big happened in the group Sana was the one who usually kept a smile and comforted everyone. Say what you want about Sanake Mintozaki but she was great with people. Only when the people were gone she would get swallowed by her thoughts, maybe that was why she hated being alone so much she settled for strangers during the night. Now that she was completely by herself she began to think about Tzuyu, about the dangerous situation the girl was in. The more she thought of the possibility of Tzuyu being killed the shakier her movements were until a lone tear hit the countertop.

“You know,” Kang’s soft voice spoke up, “Everything happens for a reason.”

Happy for the distraction a teary Sana turned to face him, “Oh really?”

“Yeah,” Kang replied with a smile, “I’ve been through hell and trust me I refuse to go back, but it all lead to where I am today. With my sister and my Dad, no where near the dragon lady and her thug husband.”

“But you left Tzuyu there when you ran.”

Kang’s smile turned sad, “I sometimes wonder if I should’ve taken her with me, but then I remember the drugs and the life I was living. If I’d brought all that on her I’d never forgive myself. Would I kill that man if I saw him? Hell yes. But all that made Tzuyu the woman she is today, all that brought her here.”

“So what’s the point of her being in a shooting?” Sana asked gently,

“I see the way she looks at you,” Kang told her softly, “And the way you look at her. You just needed someone or something to bash your heads together.”

Before Sana could refute his claim both where distracted by shouting from the radio.

_“They’ve opened fire!”_

Sana slowly walked out of the kitchen, listening to the gun shots playing through the televisions live progress of events. Then words came through, surrounded by noises of gunfire, that nobody wanted to hear.

_“Officer down repeat, officer down!”_

_“How many?”_

_“A few….I can’t tell I’m too far back. It’s a blood bath.”_

_“Hostile down.”_ A new voice said,

“Chae.” Mina whispered prompting her girlfriend to wrap her in her arms,

Mr Chou looked at them for a moment before looking away. The doorbell went and Jihyo, who had been crying since the shooting began, ran to open it. Sunmi walked in and kissed her lips gently, calming the younger girl down. Jihyo then noticed Mr Chou watching them and sprang away from her confused girlfriend.

“Sorry I did not mean to stare,” Mr Chou apologised, “I am new to such things, forgive me.”

“We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Jihyo said politely,

Mr Chou chuckled, “You love her?”

“Yes.”

“Then why would I be uncomfortable?” Mr Chou smiled, “I will tell you what I told my parents when Zi-Yu came out to them: Zi-Yu is a clever girl, she knows what is best for her. If that is for her to fall in love with a woman then so be it! I don’t have to agree, but if Zi-Yu is happy I would be a bad father if I were to take that away.”

“Thank you.” Strangely it was Dahyun’s voice that spoke up, “I-It’s nice to know not all elders are against it.”

“My generation was raised differently, try to forgive them.”

A moment of silence passed again. In this silence the group almost found themselves relaxing, until the radio sounded again.

_“Hostile Two down…Hostile Three down.”_

The gunshots stopped.

_“Where’s the fourth?”_

_“Not here, the gunfight was on the top floor. Wang’s team would have found him if he was in the building.”_

_“How many casualties?”_

_“Ten.”_

_“F-Fatalities.”_ The voice on the other line didn’t want to ask,

_“Six.”_

Elkie and Pinky clung to each other tightly, Sana felt for them - they knew those people. No matter whether Tzuyu came home today, they had still lost friends. This was the reality of their job, the reason Pinky wouldn’t let Elkie leave: They didn’t know if they’d make it back home.

_“Wang where are you three?”_

_“...”_

_“Wang?”_

_“...”_

Elkie and Pinky looked up, it was like the world stopped. The noise of the television fading into obscurity while the radio seemed to get louder. That’s when Sana truly realised that this was real life, not a television show where everything’s back to normal by the end of the day. It wasn’t a film where the character gets time to have some form of epic last words, sometimes there is just silence.

_“Tuan?”_

_“...”_

_“Officer Mark Tuan do you hear me?”_

_“...”_

_“Chou?”_

_“...”_

They say that no news is good news. But right now Sana felt her stomach twist in fear as she waited for the slow speaking voice to come over the radio. To hear that accent shape the Korean words. Tonight Tzuyu would come home and hug her and reassure her that she was fine. Sana would tell her the truth that she was hopelessly in love with her and Tzuyu would kiss her, promising to never let her go while their friends cheered around them.

But there was only silence.

Until there wasn’t.

_“*grunt* Th-This is is Officer Wang, we are in basement level 2. Two officers in need of medical assistance, one...f-fatality.”_

_“Relax Wang we’ll get the medics to you. What happened?”_

No one in the room spoke.

_“He to-ok us by s-s-surprise, shot Mark first, then me. Tzuyu managed to get him but sustained two serious bullet wounds. I c-c-couldn’t reach the radios, m-m-my l-legs bleeding out bad.”_

_“Okay Jackson their coming. Who’s the fatality Chou or Tuan?”_

_“...”_

_“Wang!”_

Elkie stood now while Kang had placed a gentle hand on Sana’s shoulder.

_“M-Mark’s dead.”_

Pinky let out a sob.

_“Tzuyu’s brea-thing I-is shallow, she got hit in the stomach and shoulder I th-think. Get down here quick, she doesn’t have long.”_

Mr Chou went first, the large man openly weeping. Whether it was because his only daughter could die or because his only daughter was still fighting nobody knew. What they did know was that Sana went next, sobbing loudly. One by one the other girls following after, Elkie storming out as soon as she felt herself break. Kang held Sana up, his own grief taking the back seat as he remembered the final words his sister said to him before she left.

_“_ 照顧她.”

_“Look after her.”_

Later that night the usual group sat out on the fire escape with a beer each. One sat on a window sill, the room behind said window pitch black - empty. No one was home, nor would be for a while. Pinky had called to say that Jackson was fine and that Tzuyu was also going to be fine. It had given them all relief but the feeling of emptiness still remained. Nayeon and Jeongyeon had tucked Jae-Yun into her bed for her overnight stay and the younger girl had asked what was going on. Nayeon had to leave while Jeongyeon had to tell a young girl that one of her idols was very hurt. Both were stone faced as they looked through Jeongyeon’s bedroom window and watched the sleeping girl, dry tears on the cheeks of all three. Chaeyoung had been the one to leave a beer out for Tzuyu but hadn’t said a word since, she just sat on the middle step next to Mina, her head on the dancers shoulder. Momo sat on the floor on the fire escape, no life in her body - no dance to do, no appetite to satisfy, she just wanted to sleep. Dahyun sat next to her, nursing her beer and thinking up a silent prayer for her fallen friend. Jihyo was cuddled up with Sunmi opposite them, the leader having no advice for the girls - she didn’t even know how to comfort herself and while Sunmi had only met Tzuyu a handful of times she too felt the intense grief.

And Sana?

She leant her back on the railing, staring out over the park near their apartments. Wearing the oversized hoodie Tzuyu had leant her all those months ago when she had been trapped out in the cold. It was summer now, but Sana didn’t feel warm. She felt numb. There was nothing she could do and she hated it. She was a nurse dammit! Why couldn’t she help her friend?

No.

Why couldn’t she help the girl she was in love with?

Sana was tired, the group had all called in sick and sat on the fire escape all night. The midnight chill not deterring any of them. Sana couldn’t help but feel like Tzuyu would hate this, hate the thought of them all grieving for her but then again Tzuyu didn’t know what having a real family was like. Sana had decided yesterday, before Tzuyu left surgery, that Tzuyu wasn’t allowed to die. She was going to be an aunt, she was already a beloved sister, a precious daughter, a loyal friend and Sana loved her. So as Sana watched the sun rise from her spot on the fire escape she turned to her friends and broke the night long silence.

_“_ The day of hell is over.”


	19. Happy Campers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from SnowyHaven - I hope you enjoy it!

It’d been two weeks since what the group had named “The Day of Hell”. The group knew that Tzuyu had woken up from her medically induced coma last week but couldn’t find it in themselves to go see her. When she got home, which according to Elkie would be any day now, the group had planned a party to apologise for not seeing her. Sana, who actually worked in the hospital, had avoided the wing that Tzuyu was in - sending various colleagues to check on her. It was safe to say that the mood had been down since Tzuyu had gone. They all would sit on the fire escape every night not saying a word, instead they’d just find comfort in each others company. Jihyo had moved into Jeongyeon’s old room and the oldest couple were trying to turn Jihyo’s room into a kids room. Apart from that nothing had changed.

And the officers apartment stayed dark.

Jihyo was finally sick of it, “Let’s go camping.”

“What?” Nayeon asked after a beat of silence,

“You heard me,” Jihyo replied, “Let’s get out of the city for one night this weekend.”

“But camping’s gross.” Dahyun whined,

“Are you kidding?” Momo asked, horrified, “Making a big fire under the stars, setting up your tent---”

“Being eaten alive by mosquitos.” Dahyun added,

Momo glared at her playfully, “I’m dumping you.”

“Good you can take Heechul camping.”

So after an hour of playful bantering that all the other girls missed they decided that tomorrow (Saturday) they’d all spend the night camping nearby. While Jihyo, Jeongyeon, Momo and Chaeyoung were all for a spot of camping, Nayeon, Mina, Sana and Dahyun were not. So when the “Campers” (JiJeongMoChae) arrived in the minivan that Jeongyeon’s sister leant them, the “Glampers” (NaSaMiDa) were already there. With a large camper van that they had borrowed from Sunmi, the older girl still thought she needed their approval.

“So what do you think?”

“That’s not camping Nayeon.” Jeongyeon laughed,

“It’s glamping.”

Momo rolled her eyes, “Well I’m going the make the biggest camp fire ever!”

“I bet mine will be bigger than yours!” Dahyun countered,

Momo grinned, “You’re on!”

The couple then dashed off into the woods to collect firewood. Rolling her eyes Jihyo set about to build both her tent and Momo’s while Jeongyeon did the same. Mina and Nayeon had reached a horrible problem - there was no food in the camper van. Turns out that while they had been debating whether or not glamping was real camping Chaeyoung had built her tent, snuck into their camper van and stolen all the food they’d brought. Both girls ran up to the window to see Chaeyoung waving at them, a cooler of THEIR snacks behind her - this means war!

While Mina and Nayeon schemed to get their snacks returned to them, Jihyo watched amused as Jeongyeon attempted to build her tent. The older girl was getting more and more frustrated as it refused to go up - a position that a lot of men usually get help to prevent. As she pulled on side of the tent down roughly causing the other side (that was attached to the group with tent pegs) to fling up, pegs flying everywhere. Jihyo burst into hysterics as Jeongyeon grumbled and started again.

An hour after parking up Mina and Nayeon had finally decided to make a move on their snacks. Chaeyoung had gone over to help Jeongyeon (who had now kicked her tent down) leaving the cooler unattended. The two girls fully decked themselves out in black clothing and had applied black war paint, they believed that looking the part would pave the way to glory. Two heads popped carefully out from behind the camper van, Nayeon leading the way tiptoeing over to where the cooler sat. Mina kept an eye on Chaeyoung - her girlfriend was still distracted trying to untangle Jeongyeon who had wrapped herself up somehow in the tent cover.

The cooler was in sight….

They were nearly there….

_VWOM_

_BANG_

_THWAK_

_“_ AHH!”

Next thing they knew Nayeon and Mina had fallen into a pit. As both stood and attempted to wipe the mud off their designer black trousers a cubs face appeared above them to watch its prey. If Nayeon and Mina hadn’t been so busy scheming they hadn’t seen Chaeyoung setting up her trap. The short girl taunted them for a while before leaving them to get themselves out and re-group to scheme some more. About 10 minutes later Jeongyeon could swear she smelt smoke so she tried to check the camper van for some sort of engine fire - only for Nayeon to loudly shout at the ‘traitor to leave’. Angry and somewhat rattled by the unwarranted scolding she had just received Jeongyeon went back to trying to set up this GODDAMN TENT! Vaguely she wondered where Momo and Dahyun had got to, getting firewood shouldn’t have taken this long.

For Nayeon and Mina they’d come up with a new plan. They had located a thick piece of rope from the cupboard above the television, prompting Sana to whine at them from blocking the screen. She had been watching updates on the shooting ever since it happened, the other girls knew that she’d feel better when Tzuyu had come home. Either way it still hurt them to see her like that so they were quick to get the rope.

Chaeyoung now sat in front of the cooler to guard it whilst still laughing at Jeongyeon along with Jihyo. Mina quickly climbed up a tree with a branch that spread over where Chaeyoung was sitting, the rope tied round her waist with Nayeon on the ground holding the end. Slowly Mina was lowered like some sort of woodland Mission Impossible. Mina was so close she could nearly taste it all, the crisps, the chocolates, the cheese platter! It was all nearly in arms reach! Then she stopped.

“Nayeon?” Mina whispered spinning slowly, “Why’d you stop?”

“I can’t get you any lower.” Nayeon whispered back,

“Didn’t you measure the rope?”

“I didn’t have time to measure the rope! I knew you should’ve lowered me my arms are longer.”

“You’re too heavy!”

“How dare you? You ballet dancing, penguin looking, son of a bi---”

Chaeyoung loudly cleared her throat, now standing on the cooler so she was eye level with her girlfriend, “Am I interrupting something?”

“Hey Chae!”

“What are you doing?”

“You know,” Mina hesitated as she continued to unintentionally rotate, mid-air, “Just hanging around.”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes before pulling the rope causing Nayeon to fly up and over the branch, landing on top of Mina on the floor. Chaeyoung sat down on the cooler and smiled cockily at them as the retreated to the camper to lick their wounds. Chaeyoung sniffed the air….the smoke was getting stronger. She shrugged, nothing to do with them….now where is Dahyun?

“Fail again?” Sana asked not looking away from the television,

“Okay, new plan!” Mina announced, “Sana uses her provocative ways and seduces Chaeyoung!”

Sana raised an eyebrow, “You want me to seduce Chaeyoung?”

“Yup!”

“You’re girlfriend.”

Mina blinked for a second as the request settled in her mind, “Scratch that, I’ll do it!”

Mina then marched out of the camper van, “At least Mina gets to eat something.”

Sana hummed.

Nayeon looked at her, “Are you okay? Usually you make the dirty jokes.”

“Just not in the mood.”

Sana’s gaze never left the image of the bank and Nayeon sighed. Sure she was playful and a little full of herself but Nayeon loved her dongsaengs more than anything and it was time to show it. She changed the channel, silencing Sana when the girl complained.

“It’s not healthy to watch that over and over,” Nayeon lectured pulling the girls head into her lap, “Tzuyu will be home soon and then you’ll see she’s okay.”

Nayeon stroked her hair as she began to cry, “We nearly lost her Naybongs.”

“I know.”

“And now we’re all playing pranks and teasing each other while she’s alone in a cold hospital room.”

“I’m sure she’s comfy…”

“I tripped and broke the AC in the hospital and now they can’t turn it off.”

“Sana, it’s not your fault she’s hurt.”

“I shouldn’t have let her leave.”

“Do you think she’d be happy to know you’re in here feeling sorry for her when you should be having fun watching Jeongyeon try and put up a tent?”

Sana sat up and wiped her tears, “You’re right, I just feel guilty.”

“I DID IT!” Jeongyeon cheered dancing around her newly built tent,

The duo exchanged a look and Nayeon gently took Sana’s hand, dragging her out of the camper van. When Mina saw her friend had been crying she left Chae’s side to give her a hug. They all found entertainment in Jeongyeon’s celebratory dance. Until a wild firewoman Lisa appeared from the woods, dragging soot covered Dahyun and Momo behind her.

“I believe these belong to you.”

“What on earth have you two been doing?” Jihyo asked, licked her thumb to start wiping away the grime on Dahyun’s cheek,

“Well Momo challanged me to make the biggest campfire…”

“And so we started building them…”

“Only we realised that there was no way to tell which was bigger…”

“So we combined them…”

“And burnt down half the forest.” Lisa concluded for them, “The management want you all gone in the next hour.”

“B-B-But my tent!” Jeongyeon whined,

As they began to pack up Sana approached Lisa, “Have you seen Tzuyu?”

Lisa studied her a moment before nodding, “Yeah, I saw her today.”

“H-How is she?”

“Sad you guys haven’t visited but I think she’s more bummed about Mark. Think she’s glad to be home though.”

“Home?” Mina asked setting down the cooler she was helping Chaeyoung carry,

“Yeah,” Lisa told them, confusion all over her face, “She was discharged a few hours ago. Didn’t you know?”

Jeongyeon, who had just tearfully taken down Satan’s Tent, pulled Sana aside and pressed the minivan keys into her palm, “We’ll all fit in the camper van. You go.”

“W-Why me?”

Jeongyeon gave her a look, “Because you need to tell her some things, now go!”

Sana hugged her before taking off to the car. Nayeon looked over, “What’s happening?”

“Hopefully,” Jeongyeon grinned, “Operation Satzu.”

She’s pretty sure she broke every traffic law there was (even driving on the wrong side of the road for two blocks) but any ticket she got was worth it when she parked at the back of the apartment complex and saw Tzuyu’s apartment all lit up. Sprinting inside she pressed the button to the lift but after deciding it would take too long the girl used the stairs, two at a time. Smashing the door to the sixth floor open (and apologising to the little old lady she smacked with the door), she skidded to a stop outside Tzuyu’s apartment and began whacking on it over and over.

It opened and there Tzuyu was, alive. She was pale, her arm was in a sling and something sad was engraved in her once bright and innocent eyes but she was alive dammit! The tall girl raised an eyebrow at the panting woman before her. Sana’s hair was a mess and she was sweating bullets, but Tzuyu said nothing and instead waited for her to catch her breath. Once she felt it safe to speak Sana stopped her.

“Let me get this out because I’ll never do it if I chicken out now,” Sana rambled, “And it’s really cheesy and stupid but deal with it because I ran like seventeen red lights to get here. Tzuyu, ever since you moved in I’ve been obsessed with you. The way you get excited when you talk about the dog your father watches for you, the way you wiggle your ears to make Chaeyoung and Dahyun laugh, the way you were kind enough not arrest us for constantly breaking into your apartment, the way you drunk that God awful hot chocolate I made because I was trying to make you feel better and you didn’t want to hurt my feelings. I love you Tzuyu. I love everything about you and I’m stupid for not telling you before because I don’t want to hurt you. And I fucking hate Lisa, I hate that you’re fucking Lisa. Which is ironic because I’ve slept with half the city and you wouldn’t want to date someone who’s been through as many girls as I---hmmff.”

Tzuyu had finally found a way to shut Sana up. It wasn’t graceful, they bumped noses and their teeth clacked together but it was perfect. The older girl melted into the lips that were on hers and nearly sighed, it had taken so long for them to get there so Sana just enjoyed every moment as much as she could. It was everything she hoped it’d be, just perfect. Tzuyu pulled away and smiled at her.

“I love you too you idiot.”

Sana pulled Tzuyu as close as she could, careful of her arm. Going up on her tiptoes she kissed Tzuyu again, walking her backwards and kicking the door closed behind her.


	20. Fireworks

It was ten minutes until midnight and for once nobody was on the fire escape.

Where was everyone? Well I’m about to tell you, all that happens in this chapter takes place in the same ten minutes.

Momo and Dahyun were eating their dinner. Momo had just come home from a dance contest her Advanced Class were entered in. They had won but rather than go out and celebrate, Momo wanted to spend a quiet night in with her Dubu. Dahyun had urged her to go out with her class but Momo knew that Dahyun would’ve worried. Henry and Heechul were in her dance class and still refused to give up their arguing over the dance teacher, Dahyun would have over thought. Besides, Momo would always choose Dahyun - a fact she just wished the younger girl knew.

Momo felt quite a lot of responsibility being not only Dahyun’s first real girlfriend but also the eldest of the two. She always wanted to protect Dahyun which was strange as anyone would tell you that Momo was the one who needed a lot of help with things. She had a childlike innocence which people had often tried to take advantage of and therefore Mina and Sana had both had to be the “unnies”. Momo regretted that and had tried to protect them more, only she’d failed.

Mina had always been independent but Sana needed people around her. Momo had been so wrapped up in her own grief about Tzuyu’s injury, along with comforting Dahyun who was a lot closer to the girl, that she hadn’t even thought to check on her best friend. Sana had been out a lot recently, always giving a lame excuse that would make both Mina and Momo raise their eyebrows. It annoyed the older dancer that her friend slept around for comfort, she was a bad friend for not helping the girl herself. She’d just been distracted, Dahyun still had a lot of issues stemming from her teenage years and Momo felt like she needed to look after her. Dahyun was her number one priority….but was that right? Momo sighed and dropped her chopstick.

“What’s wrong?”

“Am I a bad friend?”

Dahyun lowered her chopsticks, “Why do you ask?”

Momo sighed, “Should I have done more to help Sana? Maybe if I’d been around more she wouldn’t have slept around so much.”

Frowning, Dahyun reached over and placed a soft hand on top of Momo’s, “That was Sana’s choice Momo, it’s how she deals with it. If she had come to you would you have turned her away?”

“No…”

“Then you’re not a bad friend.” Dahyun concluded,

“Really?” Momo’s eyes sparkled and Dahyun giggled at how cute she looked,

“You’re a great friend,” Dahyun then leaned closer, “And an even better girlfriend.”

At twelve o’clock the fireworks went off outside and Momo leaned across the table to kiss Dahyun softly.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Meanwhile, Nayeon and Jeongyeon were painting Jae-Yun’s future room. Her official move in date had been decided with the adoption agency for next month. As the duo had tomorrow off for the solar new years day they had chosen tonight to stay up late getting everything ready. Well….Jeongyeon was, Nayeon had passed out in a chair around 11am. Once the last brush of the first coat was completed Jeongyeon stood to stretch her back. She looked at her fiancee and smiled, sure if Nayeon woke up now Jeongyeon would scold her but for now she looked so cute, so peaceful. Jeongyeon wasn’t an emotional person but she truly, truly adored Nayeon. Sure everyone else only saw the narcissism or the loudness but to Jeongyeon those were the things that made Nayeon, Nayeon.

She decided to take Nayeon to bed, only pausing when she realised she should wash the paint off her hands first. As she walked out to the kitchen she felt the familiar feeling twist in her gut. Jeongyeon took a deep breath and calmed herself, it would be unfair to wake Nayeon just because her OCD was playing up about the mess on her hands. So masterfully using her elbows she flipped up the tap (or faucet if you’re American) she began to wash her hands. Now, part of Jeongyeon’s OCD was repetition and when her OCD was bad she had to do things at least three times to stop feeling uneasy. However, after washing the soap off her hands the third time Jeongyeon couldn’t stop. The paint was gone but it was like she could still feel it sticking to her skin.

Usually she’d have Chaeyoung to call for, the younger girl having years of experience calming her older sister. Only Chaeyoung wasn’t there now. She was getting more and more frustrated, added to the tiredness it was making things worse. Taking another deep breath she tried to remember what Chaeyoung would tell her to do. Jeongyeon only got this bad when she was stressed so what was worrying her? Okay what would Chae ask?

_Is there anything new in your life?_

Of course there was, she was engaged to one day marry the love of her life, they’d finally moved in together and they were adopting a child. Maybe it was just all setting in for her - was she ready for all this? As she washed her hands for the sixth time she truly wondered: was this what she wanted? To be with that crazy bunny forever?

She smiled she obviously did.

These nerves were things that everyone feels, new parents, new housemates, everyone! She needed to relax and just remind herself that she loved Nayeon more than words could describe. Jeongyeon wasn’t going to let anything stop her from finding her happiness, even if she spent everyday with the uneasy gut. Suddenly, it was like a boulder was lifted from her shoulders and two arms wrapped round her waist as her tired girlfriend snuggled into her back.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just getting the paint off my hands.”

At twelve o’clock the fireworks went off outside and Nayeon pecked the back of Jeongyeon’s neck.

“Let’s go to bed.”

Meanwhile in the apartment below Jihyo sat looking out of the bedroom window. It was weird being in Jeongyeon’s old room, but it had a nice view of where some westerners were setting up fireworks for their new year celebrations. All alone as she was used too, however tonight had a saddness about it. Sunmi had left for America that morning, not permanently but she wouldn’t be back for a while. Both had decided to see other people, if they were both single when Sunmi was back in the country they’d see about getting back together. Yet to Jihyo their kiss at the airport was a goodbye not a see you soon.

Sunmi was the only girl Jihyo had ever dated, she was never the type to have men or women beating her door down. She was pretty but that didn’t mean people were attracted to her. It taken her years to find Sunmi, how long would it take her to move on?

Jihyo sighed, at least she was used to being single. She was great at it, happy to play the Mom friend role and give her friends advice when need be. She could smile and laugh with them like it was how she really felt and they fell for it every time. Tzuyu hadn’t but the youngest didn’t really know how to approach Jihyo about it and Jihyo couldn’t blame her. Tzuyu was dealing with a lot already, yet she still found it in herself to carefully hug Jihyo (watching her arm) and let her know that if she needed to talk Tzuyu would listen.

Her phone buzzed.

**_**From Sunmi <3** _ **

_Hey, just landed xx_

Even her texts sounded sad.

**_**To Sunmi <3** _ **

_Good, how’s America? x_

**_**From Sunmi <3** _ **

_Crap._

Jihyo laughed, Sunmi would say that.

**_**To Sunmi <3** _ **

_Really? How so? x_

**_**From Sunmi <3** _ **

_You’re not here xx_

Jihyo looked away from her phone, a tear rolling down her cheek.

**_**From Sunmi <3** _ **

_I love you Jihyo xx_

**_**To Sunmi** _ **

_I love you too xxxx_

At twelve o’clock the fireworks went off outside and Jihyo openly wept into her pillow.

Oblivious on the other side of the door, Mina was laying on Chaeyoung’s couch watching television. Chaeyoung stood in the kitchen cooking popcorn on the stove. She watched the dancer as she laughed at something stupid said on SNL Korea. Chaeyoung found herself smiling with her, ever glad their friends managed to get them together. She would deny it until the day she died but Chaeyoung would never have confessed to Mina if she hadn’t have thought it would be her last chance to do so. It wasn’t that she didn’t know Mina liked her back, she’d always had a feeling, it was more that Chaeyoung wasn’t good enough.

Mina had dated before, when the trio of Japanese girls moved in Mina was dating some guy named Kang Minhyuk. Minhyuk was 6ft tall and buff, all thing Chaeyoung wasn’t. Where he was strong and sexy, Chaeyoung was cute and cuddly. It was pretty disheartening. What would happen if someone else came along? Someone better than Chaeyoung?

While she thought this over her phone buzzed in her pocket, it was Somi - the girl she shared her illustration studio with. Not bothering to read it she finished cooking the popcorn and walked back over to her girlfriend, joining her on the couch. Mina sent her a gummy smile and fed Chaeyoung some popcorn, chasing the snack with a quick kiss. Once Mina had sat up to cuddle into the younger girls side, Chaeyoung wrapped one arm around her.

“I love you, Mina.” Chaeyoung said, insecurity biting her,

Mina turned and pecked Chaeyoung’s lips, alleviating any doubts she had in a second, “I love you too Chae, so much.”

Even if she wasn’t good enough she wanted to enjoy her time with Mina before she realised. Chaeyoung kissed Mina’s temple and both girls began laughing at something on the television.

At twelve o’clock the fireworks went off outside and Chaeyoung and Mina stayed cuddled up on the sofa, wrapped up in each other.

On the other side of the wall two figures laid in bed asleep. One was sleeping peacefully, head on the clothed chest of the person she loved. The others face was contorting in her sleep as she relived her recurring nightmare once again. Ever since Tzuyu had woken up the final moments of her in the bank replayed when she closed her eyes. Mark and Jackson hitting the floor as gunshots rang out from down the hallway. Struggling with her gun as she tried to pull it out to defend them.

Getting the lucky shot that saved her and Jackson but was too late for Mark.

She moved in her sleep quite violently, waking the girl laying on top of her. Once Sana had gotten her bearings she looked down at Tzuyu sadly. After her confession she had stayed the night with Tzuyu, they didn’t do anything but after spending so long apart neither wanted Sana to go home. It was Sana actually who requested to go slow, wanting Tzuyu to know that it wasn’t about sex. Tzuyu, who’s arm wouldn’t allow to much activity anyway agreed, she didn’t know how she’d measure up against Sana’s previous experiences. Despite them taking things slow, every night Sana would sneak out of her apartment and join Tzuyu in hers to sleep. After discovering Tzuyu was having nightmares Sana didn’t want to leave her alone. The older girl knew that Tzuyu blamed herself for what happened to Mark, she couldn’t even talk to Jackson because the guilt ate her up.

She tried to save him, but she wasn’t fast enough.

There was nothing Sana could do but gently wake her, heart hurting as she watch the girl she loved toss and turn in horror. Sana called her name gently a few times, stroking her hair. Tzuyu sat bolt upright panting, after realising it was just a nightmare she placed her head in her hands. Sana also sat up and stroked her back gently, she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what she could say. It hurt to know that Mark’s death was the reason Tzuyu refused to announce their….whatever they were to their friends. She wanted to allow her work friends time to process the loss, Tzuyu was sad that she could be happy while Mark would never. Last week Mark’s body was buried in America at a family service, there would be a Korean service as well but they were waiting for all officers to be out of hospital.

When they planned to tell the fire escape crew Jihyo announced she and Sunmi had split up. There was never a good moment. But for now Sana was happy with how things were going, she was happy and Tzuyu was….as happy as she could be.

“Shh Chewy,” Sana soothed, hugging her and kissing her temple over and over, “It was just a nightmare.”

After a moment Tzuyu calmed, taking some deep breaths. Turning her head she gently kissed Sana’s lips, she didn’t like showing weakness and words weren’t her strong suit so in times like this she would kiss Sana to show her thanks. Tzuyu was still shaking and so Sana turned on the lamp to continue calming the girl down.

At twelve o’clock the fireworks went off outside and Tzuyu and Sana sat up all night together.

So much can happen in ten minuets, some happy, some sad, some traumatic. But as the fireworks went off outside and each girl turned to watch them they realised how far they’d come in the past year. Tzuyu’s brother had once told Sana “Everything happens for a reason”. Perhaps he was right after all.


	21. Missing Label (Satzu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from satzuminatozaki who is awesome!

Sana awoke that morning and smiled in content as she snuggled closer into Tzuyu, who’s unconscious arms were wrapped around her tightly. It was rare for her to see sleeping Tzuyu looking so serene, for the last few weeks Tzuyu had been too afraid to sleep - instead staying up until she collapsed from sleep-deprivation. Seeing her like that hurt Sana greatly but there wasn’t much she could do, Tzuyu was stubborn and swore she’d get over it eventually. The memorial for the fallen officers was next month, when the last officer was due back to work, so Elkie had asked Sana via text whether Tzuyu was up for going but when Sana tried to broach the topic Tzuyu just changed the topic. She refused to talk about that day, Sana begun to suspect she was suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder.

Sana kissed the younger girl’s cheek softly, glad to finally have a peaceful morning with her….Tzuyu.

That was the other thing that had been bothering Sana, she herself was the one who had told Tzuyu that she wanted to be the one to ask her to be her girlfriend. A thing Sana did not want to do until their friends knew about them, plus Tzuyu’s arm was finally healed so Sana wanted to get busy. However, this was Tzuyu not some random woman. Sana couldn’t do anything without the label, it wouldn’t feel right - which sucked. Suddenly, Tzuyu’s arms tightened around her and the younger girl pecked her forehead.

“Morning.”

_Urg Tzuyu’s morning voice is so attractive._

“Morning,” Sana replied, “You looked peaceful.”

“Well cuddling with you does that.”

“Who are you and where’s my Tzuyu?”

Tzuyu chuckled and pecked her lips. They’d have happily stayed in Tzuyu’s apartment wearing pyjamas all day but the whole group had promised to help Nayeon and Jeongyeon shop for furniture for Jae-Yun’s room. Sana, after kissing Tzuyu one more time before going out on to the fire escape, tapped on her apartment window. A grumbling Mina opened it for her, the ballet instructor was beginning to get very tired of her friend hiding from her one night stands on said fire escape, they kept getting indecent exposure warnings. At least the penguin didn’t see or hear anything last night like she usually did. Mina swore the next time she did she would burst in on them and yell that Sana had chlamydia. Once the group were dressed they all climbed in through Tzuyu’s window all together, as they usually did.

Upon seeing the tall girl washing up with her back to them Chaeyoung whispered to Dahyun, “Let’s sneak up on her!”

Sana blanched, “Guys I don’t think….”

They didn’t listen and instead continued to sneak up on their friend. Tzuyu had decided to do some last minute washing up while waiting for the others, she hadn’t really been focused that morning. Too lost in her thoughts to notice what was behind her until there was a shout and a hand on her shoulder. She span with a loud scream as she saw the shooter behind her, she was back in that dark hallway and in front of her both Mark and Jackson had hit the floor with an all too familiar thud. Tzuyu knew she had a gun but couldn’t pull it out, she was frozen. The shooter raised the gun and fired it with a loud crash, Tzuyu covered her face with her hands as an attempt to protect herself.

“Tzu?” Chaeyoung’s voice called gently,

Carefully, the younger girl lowered her hands. She was in her apartment, the apparent shooter was just a frightened looking Chaeyoung and Dahyun. The gunshot - one of Tzuyu’s dinner plates that she had dropped. In her living room stood the others looking at her in both worry and confusion, she never wanted to worry them. Once she’d calmed herself Tzuyu began to clean up the plate with her bare hands.

“Sorry I’ve been very jumpy lately.”

“Right,” Dahyun said, doubt evident in her voice, “You’re hand’s bleeding.”

Tzuyu looked down as she threw the plates remains into the bin, “Oh yeah…”

“Tzuyu…are you okay---”

“NO TIME!” Nayeon yelled pulling the maknaes out of the kitchen,

A few hours later they were finally permitted a break by Nayeon and all slumped on a bench outside the last toy store they’d been in. Chaeyoung massaging Mina’s shoulders, Dahyun and Momo were napping whilst leaning together, Jeongyeon was trying to talk Nayeon out of buying Jae-Yun a mini Mercedes that they couldn’t afford and Jihyo was swiping through whatever dating up she had….or through Sunmi’s photos Sana couldn’t see from the far end of the bench. When sure no one was looking Tzuyu sent her a small smile from where she sat on the other side of Jihyo. Sana smiled back, sad that she and Tzuyu could display their affection like the others. Still, being private was more intimate - like they had a secret that was just for them. Romantic in a sense.

“Tzuyu-ah?” Lisa appeared with some shopping bags of her own,

Sana took it back: privacy sucked, secrets sucked and Lisa sucked……actually she didn’t want to over think that last one.

“H-Hey, Lisa!” Tzuyu greeted standing to hug her ex-lover,

“How are you?” Lisa asked meaningfully,

“Better than I was.”

“Good,” Lisa smile turned mischievous, “So when are we going to…hang out again?”

“Wow Lisa,” Tzuyu commented sarcastically, “If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to get in my pants.”

“Well you’re not wrong.”

Sana hated Lisa so God-damn much it hurt.

Tzuyu laughed a little before sighing, “Look Lisa----”

“She’s free now!” Nayeon shouted,

“She is?” Sana snapped,

“I am?”

“You are?” Lisa asked hopefully,

“Yes.” Nayeon concluded, “She’s been dragging her ass all day, maybe you can put a spring back in her step.”

“I’ll put a spring in something.” Lisa winked,

She took Tzuyu’s hand and started dragging her away, Tzuyu choosing to look at her phone rather than a seething Sana. However , a few seconds later Sana’s phone buzzed.

**_**From Chewy x** _ **

_I love you <3_

Sana looked up and met Mina’s curious eyes. Quickly excusing herself Sana resolved to go get her girl back. She caught the duo up inside a restaurant, glaring when they came into view. Lisa had her hand on Tzuyu’s on the table, other hand on the younger girl’s knee. For a brief moment Sana came very close to burning the place to the ground but then she got a better idea. Her outfit (white blouse and black skirt) was nearly identical with that of the wait staff. Searching her bag quickly she pulled out her eye-liner and drew a fake moustache. Walking into the restaurant and approaching their table.

“Hallo,” She said in a very offensive French accent, “I am…..French and I shall be your waiter this evening.”

Tzuyu saw right through her instantly, “Your name is….French?”

“Oui oui! How err…ironic zat I am French and my name is also French. What can I get you today madam and misure…”

“Excuse you?” Lisa hissed,

“Forgive me!” Sa---err “French” cried, “It waz zee moustache, she confuse my French mind!”

As Lisa checked her make-up mirror for this apparent moustache, Sana ducked out of view of a manager. Managing to stand up straight again before Lisa turned back round.

“Umm Misure….French?” Tzuyu asked trying not to laugh, “How will you take our order without a notepad?”

Lisa and Tzuyu watched as their waiter dug through their random satchel and produced a crumpled up store receipt and a pink pen with pink feathers on the end. She quickly wrote Tzuyu a note and handed it to her.

“Right I shall go get your order!” French declared before running off,

“But we haven’t ordered!” Lisa shouted after them as Tzuyu read the note,

****Meet me in zee bathroom…..crap I meant “the” it’s hard to stop the act when you start.** **

****

  1. ********S - French is really me….Sana!****



****

****

Sana had just managed to remove her fake moustache when Tzuyu walked into the women’s bathroom with an amused smile. She walked up behind Sana and rested her head on her shoulder, very glad the fake facial hair was gone. Sana glared at her through the mirror but made no attempt to get away.

“Took you long enough.” She huffed,

“Sorry I had to tell Lisa something.”

“What?” Sana asked bitterly,

“That I was in love with someone else.”

“Who is it? I’ll kill them! I may look cute but dammit I’ll cut a bitch!” Sana ranted,

Tzuyu laughed, “It’s you, you pabo!”

Sana blushed and buried her embarressed head in Tzuyu’s neck, arms wrapped round her shoulders, “Sorry, seeing you with _her_ riled me up.”

“She guessed it was you,” Tzuyu confessed, “She said she wondered how long it’d be before I realised I loved you. We’re gonna stay friends though.”

“No,” Sana whined from Tzuyu’s neck, “You’re mine.”

“I know I am and so does she.”

Sana lifted her head, “But I want everyone to know.”

Tzuyu studied her carefully, “What do you mean?”

Sana sighed, now or never, “I want you to be my girlfriend and I want to tell our friends. I love you Tzuyu and I don’t want anyone thinking they stand a chance with you.”

Tzuyu chuckled at how cute the older girl was and pecked her pouting lips, “So you’re my girlfriend now?”

“Yup.”

“Good,” Tzuyu replied a coy smirk on her face as she leaned in to whisper the next part in Sana’s ear, “Because my arms healed up so nicely but it needs some exercise.”

“We should take it back to my place,” Sana replied, “I’m not having out first time together in a toilet.”

_____

Mina and Momo led the group in to their apartment to order pizzas and hang out on the fire escape, however once the door opened they heard the noise usually heard at night. Only this time it was Sana’s high pitched voice calling out rather than the random skanks she was usually with. Her words were muffled through the walls but it was still enough to leave them all red faced. Once Mina heard the familiar sound of Sana’s….umm….last hoorah! She rolled up her sleeves planning to go through with the inner threat she made earlier. She flung open the girl’s door and yelled:

“SANA’S GOT CHLAMYDIA!” Mina shouted loudly, then caught sight of who Sana was now cuddling with, “TZUYU!?”

That got the rest of the group into the room.

“What?”

“When?”

“How?”

“You bloody well know how Chae!”

“Thanks for the image Mina…”

“Finally.”

“Nice one, Sana-chan!”

The duo exchanged a look, “Can we get dressed first?”

“No.”


	22. House Arrest (Michaeng)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A funny prompt from leave_me_alone who had been here since the beginning and I love so much

Tzuyu was in her kitchen preparing breakfast for herself and Sana, she’d been woken up early by her own cruel subconscious. It was the usual run of things now, she’d fall asleep in a tight embrace with Sana and would be woken up at around four and five in the morning. She hadn’t returned to work yet, all officers involved had been instructed to take as much time off as they needed - most had returned already but Tzuyu couldn’t face it…not yet. Sana walked into the kitchen with a long t-shirt that was easily two sizes too big. At the sight of Tzuyu cooking she briefly considered wrapping her arms around her but remembered that wasn’t a good idea.

“Morning Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu turned with a smile, “Sleep well?”

“Like a baby,” Sana now could cuddle her girlfriend from behind, resting her head on the tall girl’s back, “How’d you sleep?”

“The usual.”

Choosing not to repeat her usual lines of comfort, Sana turned Tzuyu to face her, “Maybe I need to tire you out more.”

Sana had found flirting with Tzuyu relaxed the girl quicker as usually Tzuyu would feel bad if Sana outwardly showed her worry. Plus Sana was kind of a nymphomaniac so she didn’t mind very much.As Sana pecked Tzuyu’s lips carefully the younger girl grinned, “Maybe you do.”

“I’ve got work in an hour.” Sana breathed as Tzuyu nuzzled her neck, leaving small kisses here and there,

“Then you’ll have to be quick.”

Tzuyu leaned down to kiss her girlfriend, Sana humming in response and pulling the younger closer to her. But before they could get….shall we say hot and heavy. A loud noise came from the living room.

_*THUD*_

Tzuyu froze as Sana rubbed her back to calm her and two familiar voices drifted in from the living room. Now, Chou Tzuyu’s apartment had been broken into by virtually everyone at this point.

Momo came in for food.

Jeongyeon to steal kitchen utensils.

Chaeyoung to use her flat screen.

Dahyun to drag Momo out.

Nayeon to try and find the blackmail Tzuyu had on her (it existed but Tzuyu refused to tell her that).

Sana to……shall we say surprise Tzuyu whenever the girl arrived back home.

It had happened so many times by now that Tzuyu no longer complained if she lost a whisk or some crisps from her cupboard were missing. Nothing could surprise her at this point, or so she thought. Following how scared Tzuyu had gotten when Chaeyoung and Dahyun had snuck up on her most of them would announce when they came in. So when she sprinted out to see a fuming red Mina, dressed only in her underwear and a VERY see-through nightie and Chaeyoung who’s ear was in Mina’s grip…..well she didn’t quite know what to say.

Her girlfriend followed mumbling about what ever the equivalent of cock-block was in Japanese.

Sana sighed following her out, “What’s going on?”

“I need a favour.” Mina snapped,

Tzuyu studied the half naked girl carefully, “Sorry Sana will kill me if I have a threesome without her.”

“You bet your ass I will,” Sana snapped before covering Tzuyu’s eyes, “Yahh!! Don’t look at her!”

“Not that you dick,” Mina growled, “I want you to put Chaeyoung on house arrest.”

“Why?”

“This is why.” Mina threw a black sack on the floor and Sana immediately went to open it,

“DON’T LOOK IN THERE!” Chaeyoung shouted making Mina pinch her ear harder, “OW OW OWWW!”

It hurt and not in the way Chaeyoung liked.

“You know how Chaeyoung likes me dressed as a GILF?”

“GILF?” Tzuyu asked,

“Grandmother I’d like to fu----OWWW MINA THAT HURTS!” Sana now became victim to Mina’s ear pinching, both girls now flopping around in pain as the ballerina tightened her hold,

“Well she’s out done herself and needs to be punished.” Mina replied,

Tzuyu chuckled, Chae was into some weird stuff, “I can’t just put people on house arrest.”

“I’ll give you 30,000 won.” Mina deadpanned letting the duo go,

“Chaeyoung, welcome to house arrest!”

Mina stormed back out on to the fire escape while Tzuyu ran to her room. It was a hobby of hers to collect old gadgets and fix them, something she had inherited from her father. She had a very old ankle bracelet which she had yet to test but it’d probably work more like a placebo for her tiny friend. Walking back outside she noticed that while Sana had gone to rescue breakfast, Chaeyoung was still on the floor rubbing her ear, seizing her chance she snapped the ankle bracelet on her. Quickly putting the sensors by the door and window.

“Really Tzu?”

Tzuyu shrugged, “Mina said house arrest, this is house arrest.”

Chaeyoung groaned and fell back on to the floor, “It wasn’t even that bad.”

Tzuyu went towards the bag, “DON’T THINK ABOUT IT CHOU!”

“C’mon Chae!” Tzuyu begged, “I need a good laugh pleeeaasee?”

Tzuyu’s aegyo was rare and both awkward yet adorable at the same time. Chaeyoung melted slightly and sighed before gesturing for Tzuyu to look. Quickly whipping her phone out to send their friends a text:

**_**GrannyIssues:** _ ** _Guys, Tzuyu just did aegyo :D_

**_**Naybunny:** _ ** _WHAT?! AND I MISSED IT!_

Chaeyoung giggled to herself before watching in horror as Tzuyu began opening the bag, at that precise moment Sana returned expertly balancing three plates of food. Upon seeing that Chaeyoung was letting Tzuyu look in her bag (not a euphamism) she dumped the food on the kitchen table and sprinted over to join in. Once both girls managed to get the black bag open and peek inside they stopped, looked at each other and then to Chaeyoung. Said girl was sinking in her seat on the couch.

“Is that….” Tzuyu began before pausing to pull out one of the objects in the bag, “Garfield?

In her hands was a giant plush Garfield head, Chaeyoung blushed in shame.

“It was the only plushy like costume I could find.”

“And you wanted to….have fun times with her while she wore it?” Tzuyu asked,

“No!” Chaeyoung clarified, “I wanted her to have fun times whilst I wore it.”

Tzuyu hesitated, “But isn’t that like…Bestiality or something?”

“No it’s called Autoplushophilia.” Sana commented innocently,

Both younger girls turned to stare at her, Sana blushed, “Aaaand on that note I’m going to go get ready for work.” She quickly pecked Tzuyu’s cheek, “Love you! Bye Chentai.”

“Love you too.” Tzuyu replied,

“Fuck you Sana.”

Once she’d gone Tzuyu fell back on to the other side of the sofa and turned on the television. Chaeyoung thought about the exchange she’d just witnessed and pulled out her phone, it was something she’d begun doing recently - checking Mina’s social media to find out where she was. She was out with one of her fellow instructors, Bambam. Chaeyoung liked Bambam but now she had trouble remembering why she had liked him. Chaeyoung looked at her younger friend.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Tzuyu replied not looking away from the television,

“Does it bother you that Sana used to sleep around?”

Tzuyu looked at her and paused for a moment, “It did when she was doing it but now not so much.”

“Really? Even after…everything.”

“If I didn’t have Sana I wouldn’t still be here Chaeng,” Tzuyu confessed, “I don’t care about her past because she’s with me now and that’s the important part. I did give her an out though.”

“An out?”

“I told her that if she can’t cope with me and all the…stuff left from the shooting then she just has to tell me and I’ll let her go.”

“I doubt she would.”

“I know but it makes me feel better.” Tzuyu told her, “Why do you ask?”

“I’m just comparing myself to her ex, he was this tall, buff, sex-god.”

Tzuyu chuckled, “Believe me Chaeng,” She lifted the Garfield head, “You definitely have sex-god down.”

That made Chaeyoung laugh, “Shut up.”

Tzuyu laughed as well, enjoying the stupidity of Chaeyoung’s costume. Once the laughter died down Chaeyoung looked at Tzuyu, “We should’ve visited you in the hospital.”

“It’s fine.” Tzuyu waved it off,

“But what if you died all alone?”

Tzuyu looked pensive, “If I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone?”

“I promise.” Chaeyoung replied, she never broke a promise,

“I died…b-before I got to the ambulance. I was legally dead for seven minutes.”

“Shit Tzu….” Chaeyoung said completely ignoring the amazing dog pun she’d just made,

“It’s true, you know, your life flashing before your eyes. It gave me some advice that may help you with this Mina thing,” Tzuyu told her seriously, “When you watch your life back like some tragic movie you wont care about Mina’s ex, you’ll care that you wasted time with Mina. The insecurities stop mattering, like when I realised life was to short to fear Sana hurting me.”

Chaeyoung sighed and let what Tzuyu said sink in. Deciding she was bored with the seriousness she lifted the giant Garfield head again, “Can I try it on?”

“Errrr you wont want too.”

“DAMMIT CHAE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?”


	23. Triple Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from kimcharmie_SNSD :)

As a narrating entity I feel the need to warn all readers of something in this chapter. While this chapter may make you laugh and giggle at the fun antics described to you there is always catch to happiness. One couple will break up in this chapter, whether it is permanent or not has already been decided so if you wish to avoid this heart break then I would recommend clicking off now and going to read a nicer story. I’m sure there’s one about Twice being bunnies somewhere! Or wait for the next update - it’s funny. If you are going to stay then heed this final warning: You have until Dahyun says “Usain Bolt” to change your mind.

So let’s begin.

It’d been Sana’s idea actually, the idea of having a triple date between the maknae’s and the self named J-Trinity. The idea came when she began to notice Tzuyu was pulling away from the group, this was something that had deeply concerned Sana as she knew her girlfriend had still yet to talk to her friends at the station. If Tzuyu completely isolated herself Sana wouldn’t be able to cope. So after weeks of begging her room-mates and her girlfriend they all agreed to go out for a meal one night.

Chaeyoung was nervous as she waited for Mina to finish getting ready, after her talk about her insecurities with Tzuyu she had begun feeling a little better but all of a sudden Mina was hanging out with BamBam more and more. Chaeyoung couldn’t prevent the insecurities and self consciousness had returned in full force. It didn’t help that something didn’t sit right in her stomach for some reason - like something bad was going to happen. She chose not to over think it, Chaeyoung and Mina had been together for twelve months as of last week - Neither Mina nor Chaeyoung would ruin all that time together. In her distracted state Chaeyoung barely noticed what Mina was wearing, instead decided to just get to the restaurant.

The place they were going to tonight was fancy, so they’d all had to dress the part. Mina frowned, while her purple dress wasn’t anywhere near as pricey as Chaeyoung’s dark blue one (a Christmas present from Jeongyeon and Nayeon) it still would’ve been nice to hear a compliment. Not noticing Mina’s disappointed look, Chaeyoung walked out on to the fire escape and walked to Tzuyu’s open window.

Sana, Momo and Dahyun were already there and smiled at the duo as they entered. Sana was stood in front of a full length mirror that was attached to the door of Tzuyu’s coat closet. Sana was putting on her earrings when two long arms wrapped round her waist. Sana met Tzuyu’s eyes in the reflection of the mirror and smiled at her, placing her own arms over Tzuyu’s. They were matching with a black and white theme which seemed fitting for them. Like Yin and Yang. Sana turned in Tzuyu’s arms and eyed a spot just hidden by the strap of Tzuyu’s black dress. Gently, Sana traced the scar of Tzuyu’s second bullet wound. Usually when they were intimate Sana made sure to kiss the scar on the younger girl’s stomach. Whilst Tzuyu was always, and still is, beautiful the scars made her self conscious so Sana made sure Tzuyu knew that she adored every part of her. The younger girl didn’t want Sana to worry and so she lifted her chin and pecked her lips softly.

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Sana blushed looking away from the intense gaze,

The others watched, a couple months in and they were both still nauseatingly sweet.

Mina decided to tease Chaeyoung, “You’re lucky Sana, _somebody_ didn’t say that I looked nice!”

“I was distracted!” Chaeyoung whined, “Of course you look beautiful tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“All the time! Y-You’re always pretty, not just tonight. Tonight you’re beautiful….always beautiful…….Dahyun stop laughing and help me!”

Dahyun was in hysterics, “You’ve got a shovel, dig yourself out of it Chae!”

Momo glared at her playfully, “You didn’t say it either, you said it to Sana though.”

“What?” Tzuyu snapped,

Dahyun stammered before Chaeyoung spoke up, “Do you want to borrow my shovel?”

The Japanese girls laughed to one another and led the way out, both older maknaes glaring at Tzuyu who shrugged. Unknowingly to her she had just started a war. When they all walked out to where their cars were parked, each pair made their way to different cars. Chaeyoung ran ahead and opened up her passenger door for Mina. The older girl blushed and pecked her cheek in thanks.

“Aww Tzuyu-ah, you don’t open the car door for me!” Sana pouted getting in the car,

Chaeyoung sent her younger friend victorious smile as Tzuyu flipped her off. Arriving at the restaurant Chaeyoung and Tzuyu both helped their girlfriend’s from the car but Dahyun reached the door first, opening it for the three Japanese women to walk through before shutting it in Chaeyoung and Tzuyu’s faces. Tzuyu ran to catch up making sure to get to the table to pull Sana’s chair out for her, the older woman giggling at the attention. Dahyun glared at her and tried to do the same thing…..only she pulled out the chair before Momo could actually sit. The others nearly died laughing as Momo began beating Dahyun with the menu once her butt had finally met her seat.

The meal continued like that, the entire meal passing by with fun conversation and competition between the three maknaes. The only really funny part being when Tzuyu fed Sana some Black Pork and Dahyun tried to do the same and burnt the top of Momo’s mouth. Obviously at this point their girlfriends had figured out what was happening and were laughing along at the girls’ antics: Momo thinking a competitive Dahyun was cute, Sana loving the fact Tzuyu was relaxing and Mina glad to know Chaeyoung did in fact still love her. It was all fun and games until Dahyun started a very gross topic as the group ate dessert.

“Oh yeah? Well I made Momo….” The Catholisism inbedding in Dahyun prevented her from saying something vulgar, “Finish the race twice last night.”

“Really?” Tzuyu scoffed, “Try four times an hour before you guys arrived at my apartment.”

“Laugh now,” Dahyun continued, “Once Momo has some wine in her system tonight she’ll be finishing more races than Usain Bolt.”

All eyes went to a silent Chaeyoung who was deep in thought, when was the last time she and Mina had been intimate? It was before the whole Garfield incident that’s for sure. Mina gripped Chaeyoung’s hand and sent her a worried smile, “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Chaeyoung lied,

“Chaeyoung,” Mina said sternly, “You’ve been quiet all day, what’s up?”

Chaeyoung looked and Tzuyu, all joking manner gone, the younger girl shrugged, “I think you should be honest with her Chae.”

Chaeyoung sighed and looked at Mina again, “Are you in love with BamBam?”

Sana did a spit take as Momo choked on the complementary mint that had come with the cheque.

“W-What!?” Mina asked confused, “Why on earth would you think that?”

“I don’t know Mina, it’s just you’re spending a lot of time with BamBam and I’ve been feeling really insecure lately. It feels like you’re hiding something.”

“So you don’t trust me?”

“Of course I do--”

“No Chae,” Mina snapped, “If you trusted me you would’ve spoken to me about this - not Tzuyu!”

“That’s not what I meant!” Chaeyoung whined in desperation, “Mina--”

“Mina?” A deep voice said causing them all to turn, “Myoui Mina?”

“Minhyuk?” Mina replied, “What are you doing here?”

Minhyuk looked down, “I kinda stalked you via social media. I was hoping we could talk.”

Chaeyoung glared at him, “She’s seeing someone.”

The tall man’s eyes went big, “W-What? How could you move on so quickly? It’s only been ten months.”

“Eleven.” Mina corrected firmly,

Chaeyoung’s head snapped up, “Eleven?”

Mina realised her mistake very quickly, “Ch-Chae…”

Minhyuk glared at Mina, “You dumped me for her? What are you some dyke?”

“Hey!” Sana barked angrily, “You watch your mouth.”

“Pfft whatever.” Minhyuk snapped storming off leaving awkwardness behind him,

“Asshole.” Chaeyoung growled,

“Hey! He’s hurt.”

“I can’t believe you were still with him when we got together, Mina.…you cheated on me.”

“You don’t trust me!”

“Why should I!?”

“Guys maybe this isn’t the place for this conversation.” Tzuyu tried to reason gently,

Chaeyoung directed her glare at the younger girl, “Why the hell did I take your advice? Be honest, what the fuck do you know about being honest? You’ve been hiding something from Sana for months.”

“What?” Sana looked at Tzuyu who’s eyes didn’t leave Chaeyoung’s,

“Chaeyoung…”

“If you wont tell her I will,” Chaeyoung was seething, “Tzuyu died on her way to the ambulance, she was legally dead for seven minutes.”

Sana looked heartbroken, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

It was like Korean left her head and Tzuyu couldn’t speak. Sana’s expression hardened and she looked at Mina, “C’mon Mina, lets go home.”

As the duo stormed off Momo looked at Dahyun, she was trying to be a better friend but she didn’t want to leave her girlfriend alone. Dahyun gave a solemn nod and the dancer ran after her friends, the eldest maknae looked at the duo in front of her. She was mad too.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were upset?” Dahyun asked,

“What are you talking about?” Chaeyoung snapped, it was aimed at the situation not Dahyun,

“We’ve been friends for how many years Chae? But instead of telling me you tell this….this stranger!”

“Hey!” Tzuyu barked offended,

Dahyun glared at her, “No offence Tzuyu but who are you?”

Chaeyoung spoke up, “The only reason I told her was because Mina made her put me on house arrest. She is a police officer.”

“Some police officer,” Dahyun snapped, “Couldn’t even save her friends or herself from being shot, she just got lucky.”

Something in Tzuyu snapped at that, she spoke in a calm and sinister voice, “At least I can introduce my family to my girlfriend.”

Dahyun was fuming now, “AT LEAST I DIDN’T MURDER ANYONE!”

The restaurant went silent and Dahyun’s voice dropped, “At least my girlfriend knows I can protect her if I have too, can you protect the person you love?”

Tzuyu grit her teeth, “I can.”

“Hmm, I wonder if Mark would agree.”

Tzuyu stood and pushed her chair back, “Y’know what? Fuck you both.”

Once Tzuyu had left to find Sana, Chaeyoung looked at Dahyun, “That was uncalled for.”

Dahyun also stood, “Taking her side? Some friend you are.”

Dahyun then stormed out leaving Chaeyoung to pick up the bill. Once she had made it to her car she finally felt safe enough to break down about everything that had happened. It just got so out of hand until it snowballed into a huge fiasco.

A text from Mina sat on read on her phone, Chaeyoung only being able to get through the words: _I need space._ Rather than go home and risk facing Dahyun, Chaeyoung went to her sisters apartment bursting into tears as her beloved sister cradled her like she used to when they were children.

Dahyun caught up with Momo in the girl’s apartment, crying in her arms at the horrible things that both Tzuyu and herself had thrown at each other. The older girl was torn but at that moment chose to comfort her girlfriend, holding her close and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Tzuyu lay on her living room floor watching her ceiling fan go round and round, she regretted the things she had said and was over thinking the things Dahyun had thrown back. Had she really murdered Mark? Tzuyu chose not to delve into that question, scared of what would become of her if she did. When Sana tapped on her window, having calmed down and was ready to talk, Tzuyu pulled her close and vowed to never let go.


	24. Somi (Michaeng)

Somi (Michaeng)

**_**To Chaeyoung <3 <3** _ **

_I need space._

_You do too, I’ve recovered from having my pride hurt to realise that I should’ve explained the situation to you tonight. Or when we first got together. There is a reason for the overlap between Minhyuk and you, it’s not an excuse but it is an explanation. Though it may be quite ironic now, I’m still upset you’ve not trusted me. I think if we make it through this communication is key._

_I love you - even though it doesn’t seem like it now._

**_**Read - Friday 19:42** _ **

**__ **

Mina sighed, she’d sent that message over a week ago and Chaeyoung had never replied. The morning after the incident, when Sana had returned to the apartment, Momo had filled them all in on what had happened between the maknaes and Sana had just looked out the window. Apparently she and Tzuyu had talked all night about how she had been feeling lately - at least now she knew where Tzuyu’s questions of her own morality had come from. Momo wanted to ask Sana how she was feeling but knew that Mina needed to be dealt with first.

Sana and Momo knew Mina’s reasons behind the month overlap, while Mina should’ve spoken to Chaeyoung about it all, they understood what went on. They didn’t think it was right but they did understand. The entire situation was tricky, both Mina and Chaeyoung needed to be in the right frame of mind to discuss it. Only now Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Tzuyu were avoiding each other tearing the group apart a little. Jeongyeon and Nayeon were spending time with Chaeyoung, Momo and Jihyo were keeping an eye on Dahyun and Sana, Tzuyu and Mina spent a lot of time in the youngest’s apartment.

Sana was fed up on the split and so attacked a sleeping Mina one afternoon.

“Mina! Mina! Mina!” Sana chanted bouncing on her friend,

“Urg, I’m beginning to feel bad for Tzuyu.” Mina groaned, “You bouncing on top of me hurts.”

“Rude…” Sana pouted, “Now get up! You’re getting Chaeyoung back today!”

“She wont talk to me.”

“Well,” Sana cleared her throat, “I have a plan!”

“Oh no.”

“Yaa! It’s good I promise!” Sana whined, “You just need to meet a friend of mine.”

__________

“You have never met anyone like me, I am an enigma. I am a shadow in the night, a whisper in the trees. I am the judge and the jury, fighting for crime and justice in a world that has long forgotten the meaning of those words. I am the beginning, the middle, the end, the top and the bottom. I am the darkness in your closet, the bee in your bonnet. I am---”

Mina eyed the person in front of her sceptically, unable to understand Sana’s meaning behind introducing her to this particular character.

“You’re Sana with a fake French moustache and armed with a baguette.”

Sana sighed, “Actually I am French.”

“Y’know when Tzuyu told me about this particular character I called bullshit.” Momo sighed from her seat in the armchair, “Poor kid.”

“Hey!”

“Look Sana….”

The older girl cleared her throat.

“French,” Mina corrected with an eye roll, “I can just talk to Chaeyoung when she gets home.”

Sana groaned, “But you’ll be too late!”

“Why?”

“Jihyo said that Jeongyeon told her that Chaeyoung was going out with Somi today.” Momo confessed,

Mina hated Somi, the younger girl and Chaeyoung shared an office in their illustrations building. Somi had had a crush on Chaeyoung for years, but with Chaeyoung being so head over heels for Mina the other girl never stood a chance. Until now…

“Sana.”

“Hmm?”

“Get me a fake moustache.”

_____

They followed the couple (Mina grit her teeth when Sana had called them that) to the cinema (or movie theatre for you American-English speakers). They watched as the duo went to go and buy their tickets from behind a Thor cut out, Momo stopping momentarily to compare her abs with his. While Mina and Sana still had their moustaches on, Sana didn’t have enough for Momo. However, Momo had found a Garfield costume in Mina’s closet so it was all good. Sana ran over to the food counter and shoved the acne riddled teenager into the store room behind. Mina and Momo ducking behind the counter.

“Le move it bitch!”

Chaeyoung and Somi approached soon after, the taller girl giggling cutely at what Chaeyoung was saying. Both girls smiled at “French” when they got to the counter, choosing not to notice the girl’s lack of employee badge.

“Bonjour, my name is French I shall serve you today.” Sana greeted with her bad French accent,

“Woah! Is that your real name?”

“Oui.”

“What’s your last name?”

“Errmm….Toast.”

“French Toast?” Somi asked in scrutiny,

“Oui oui, now what can I get you?” Sana quickly moved on,

“Popcorn please,” Chaeyoung replied looking at Somi, “What flavour?”

“Sweet please, salty makes me bloat. Though you’re sweet enough.”

Mina made a retching noise which attracted the couples attention, “Is someone on the floor?”

“Errr Oui!” Sana was sweating a little now, “It is my friend….err….Italian!”

Mina popped up, praying Chaeyoung didn’t recognise her, “Err…..Ciao?”

“Isn’t that goodbye?” Sana whispered through the side of her mouth,

“It can be both.”

“Sorry,” Chaeyoung called to them, “Our movie will start any minute.”

“Okay,” Sana yelled grabbing Mina’s hand, “Enjoy your movie!”

The duo ran off, “HEY WE DIDN’T GET OUT POPCORN!”

Suddenly from behind the counter a very confused Garfield with a bucket of popcorn ran round from the counter and followed them. Chaeyoung watched her go thinking she recognised that particular costume. A little while later Chaeyoung and Somi were watching a film, unaware of the disguised trio a few rows behind. Momo’s Garfield head was next to her as she stuffed her face with popcorn, Mina was glaring at how close Somi was to Chaeyoung while Sana was on her phone.

“See it’s not Ciao….” Sana rambled, waving her phone at Mina,

Mina wasn’t listening as Somi pulled the oldest trick in the book, yawning and putting an arm round Chaeyoung.

“Ciao is actually not what you’re supposed to say….”

Chaeyoung had turned to Somi, the younger girl leaning in.

“It is actually Bongour--Oh no, where are you going with my baguette??”

And that’s how Mina beat Somi half to death with a baguette dressed as someone named Italian.

____

Chaeyoung stormed into her apartment, the others all on the fire escape totally not listening in. Mina quietly followed, a red patch above her lip from where Chaeyoung had ripped off her fake moustache. The whole walk home Chaeyoung had been ranting and raving about how ridiculous Mina had been and the girl had silently taken it. She just wanted her chance to explain.

“Go on then.” Chaeyoung snapped, arms folded, “I’m waiting.”

“Okay,” Mina breathed, “Look Chae, what I’m going to say is not an excuse it’s an explanation. Minhyuk and I were an arranged partnership by my mother. I was only ten when he became my future fiance. The agreement was that I would marry him if I didn’t find anyone else I truly loved. When I fell in love with you the first thing I did was ask my mother to call it off but she didn’t believe I was in love. She told me that in order for her to allow me to break up with Minhyuk I had to be with you for at least a month first.”

Chaeyoung uncrossed her arms, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I should have,” Mina confessed beginning to let tears fall, “But I didn’t want to risk losing you when I had finally got you. I love you Chae, you have to believe that.”

Chaeyoung thought for a moment, “And the second the month was over you dumped him?”

“You heard it from him that night.”

“I can’t believe you lied to me. I don’t agree with what you did but I understand.” Chaeyoung placed her hands on Mina’s cheeks, using her thumbs to wipe her tears away,

“W-We should have talked more.” Mina sniffled,

“We will from now on.”

Mina perked up, “You mean?”

“Look I’m not going to get over this just like that,” Chaeyoung told her firmly, “But I don’t want to end this yet.”

“I love you Chae.”

“I love you too.”

Chaeyoung kissed Mina softly and for a moment it felt like they were the only two people in the world. That is until Sana banged on the window as the group celebrated outside. The newly reformed couple walked on to the fire escape to find everyone there except Tzuyu. Dahyun was next to Momo, refusing to look in her once bestfriend’s face.

“Chae?” The girl called out,

“Dahyun.”

“I’m sorry,” Dahyun sniffled, “It’s just that ever since Tzuyu arrived you two were hanging out a lot and I got jealous. I shouldn’t have yelled at you and I shouldn’t have said what I did to Tzuyu either. Please forgive me.”

Chaeyoung smiled and pulled the older girl into a hug, “It’s okay Hyun, but you need to go make things right with Tzuyu.”

Dahyun pulled away with a grin, “I’ll go now!”

“No.” Sana snapped in a stern voice,

Sana didn’t do serious, so the lack of her bubbly smile put the group on edge again. While she had never confronted Dahyun about what she had said she was more than aware of what had happened. Sana knew that making up would be best for both women but Tzuyu couldn’t deal with that sort of emotion right now.

“W-Why not?”

Sana’s gaze never faltered, “The memorial is tomorrow. It has taken a lot to get Tzuyu to go, she hasn’t faced any of her collegues since Mark’s death. If you go in there and say something that makes her not want to go I will not be held accountable for what I’d do.”

“Is she really okay?” Jihyo asked looking at Sana sincerely,

“The truth is,” Sana confessed, “I don’t know.”


	25. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

Tzuyu’s hands were shaking as she attempted to tie her tie correctly. To say she was nervous was an understatement, she was petrified. It felt almost like it had when she was a teenager and her step dad knew she’d snuck out. The calm before the inevitable storm. Tzuyu hadn’t been able to face her work friends since they lost Mark, she felt guilty for everything that had happened that day. Afraid that when she finally faced them that they would repeat what Dahyun had said. That she had ‘murdered’ Mark. Before she could spiral further warm hands removed her own from her tie, completing the look of Tzuyu’s formal police uniform. Sana kissed her softly, for reassurance.

_There’s a grief that can’t be spoken,_

_There’s a pain goes on and on,_

Sana knew today would be difficult and that she couldn’t say anything to make it better. For once there was no comedy, no group, no drama - just Sana, Tzuyu and a funeral. Sana had taken a modest black dress, unlike her usual short cut dresses that left nothing to the imagination. That’s not what today was about, for Tzuyu it was about attempting to make things up to Mark and for Sana it was to hopefully give Tzuyu closure. The trip to the memorial at the police station took eons. At least that’s how both of the cars inhabitants felt. As they walked in Police Commissioner Seolhyun walked up to greet them.

_Empty chairs at empty tables,_

_Now my friends are dead and gone,_

She told Tzuyu that if she wanted to come back and do desk work until she had recovered she was welcome too. Tzuyu couldn’t remember how she had responded and soon broke away from both women who were discussing something the younger girl didn’t care about. She walked into the cafeteria, completely vacant. No smells of food, no mass amounts of chatter, just silence. Nobody but Tzuyu there. Apparently after the shooting there had been noticeably fewer officers there.

_Here they talked of revolution,_

_Here it was they lit the flame,_

Mark had always been a firebrand, he had campaigned once for cupcakes to be complementary for officers. He was a great speaker, owning the type of charisma that people couldn’t help but fall for. Mark had once told them that he decided to become a police officer after having a school trip to this precinct. He had claimed he had wanted to be just as brave and strong as all the men he had seen here that day. His dedication had made him a truly fantastic officer.

_Here they sang about tomorrow,_

He had been going on about his exam to become a Sergeant - like he’d always dreamed. And when his mother had opened his results he had passed!

_And tomorrow never came,_

But he wasn’t around to celebrate his achievement.

_From the table in the corner,_

_They could see a world reborn,_

Most officers hated the sudden influx of female police officers. A lot had talked down to Tzuyu on her first day, treating her like she was lesser than they were. But when she had walked into this cafeteria looking nervously around at unfriendly faces to find a seat, Mark had stood and waved her over to join them. That’s just the way he was, always open minded.

_And they rose with voices ringing,_

_And I can hear them now_

“C’mon newbie!” He had shouted, “Come join us!”

_The very words that they have sung_

_Became their last communion_

They were always the loudest table, Jackson and Mark would always argue about rivalling sports teams. They were closest of all of them, that’s why Tzuyu was terrified of seeing the man she saw as a brother. She could still remember the noise they made, the laughter, the shouting, singing, arguing - all the sounds and the chaos. The way she always felt more alive than ever when she sat at their usual corner table.

_On this lonely barricade, at dawn._

Tears pricking her eyes she walked back out of the cafeteria. Sana quickly found her and questioned her disappearance but Tzuyu wasn’t listening. All she could hear was rushing in her ears, the faces in the crowd blurring. She kept thinking she could see Mark in the crowd, his sparkling eyes. The grin on his face when he would tell her how he had miraculously survived. Only as she looked up and focused on where she though his face was….it was his memorial picture. All the photos were lined up at the head of the room.

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me_

_That I live and you are gone_

She looked over the faces of her fallen comrades trying to figure out how she could have helped them. They were all amazing officers, fantastic in every part of the field! Why did they fall when she remained standing? Being surrounded by their grieving families and friends, while she got to go home with her girlfriend at the end of the night. They never would. Tzuyu knew she didn’t deserve it. She had no right to be here when they weren’t.

_There's a grief that can't be spoken,_

_And there's a pain goes on and on_

The worst part was that she should be moving forward in there memory. To prove that their sacrifice wasn’t in vein, but she couldn’t. Not when every time her eyes shut she saw Mark’s body hitting the floor as she struggled to get her gun out. No matter how many times she lived through it she could never fire back in time. Mark’s betrayed eyes focused solely on her. When she’d be forced to wake Sana with her cries of regret and her girlfriend would have to sit up with her, comforting her. Tzuyu definitely didn’t deserve Sana.

_Phantom faces at the window,_

_Phantom shadows on the floor,_

She would never stop seeing it. Not even Sana’s gentle touch on her shoulder could make it stop, she was as helpless as Tzuyu was. Tzuyu could have laughed, Mark’s mother was probably praying to see her son again yet Tzuyu was complaining about seeing him every time she fell asleep. She was a horrible friend, a horrible human. His family would kill to see him one more time while she would kill to never see him again. Hating every memory from his death to him sitting in the cafeteria in a spot he would never occupy again.

_Empty chairs at empty tables,_

_where my friends will meet no more._

When guilt consumed her and she turned away from Mark’s smiling face she saw Elkie and Pinky. Both girls watching her with tear stained faces. Tears that she had caused them to spill. Then Tzuyu noticed crutches as Jackson came to stand by them, looking at Tzuyu as if he had both everything and nothing to say. Tzuyu’s heart broke and all she wanted to do was apologise over and over for what she had caused. Tears falling down her cheeks in floods she ran towards the older man who awaited her with open arms.

_Oh my friends, my friends don't ask me_

_What your sacrifice was for_

Mark had gone round the corner first to protect them, but Tzuyu couldn’t protect him. She couldn’t get her gun out in time. She didn’t deserve to be hugged by Jackson, he should have slapped her. That was something she had deserved. Why did Mark insist on protecting her? She shouldn’t be here, HE SHOULD! She felt tears on her shoulder - Jackson was crying too. He had lost his best friend and was in pain, pain that Tzuyu felt echoing on herself as she believed to have caused it. She began wishing that things had gone different. She wished that her photo was up on the memorial and that Mark was here hugging Jackson and making as much noise as humanly possible. But he wasn’t and never would be.

_Empty chairs at empty tables,_

_Where my friend will sing no more._


	26. Tales From the secret love cupboard: Jedi Strikes Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from kimcharmie_SNSD (show them love they’re awesome!)

Lisa sat in Tzuyu’s apartment watching the television. Neither girl really knew what was on but the older girl had promised to come over and keep Tzuyu company while Sana was at work. The Japanese woman didn’t like the thought of Tzuyu’s ex-lover (fake vomit) but she hated the idea of Tzuyu by herself even more. With Tzuyu still not saying much to her co-workers despite their insistances that they missed her and the fact that she still wasn’t talking to Chaeyoung and Dahyun after the events of their triple date, Sana couldn’t help but worry. Especially when on the outside Tzuyu was fine, but Sana knew better. The second Tzuyu pretends she’s fine she’s at her worst. The girl hadn’t even insulted Nayeon for months.

So since everyone else Sana had ever come into the contact with (including a few jilted lovers that screeched at her down the phone) was busy, the nurse had been forced to contact Lisa to babysit. She never wanted to be the type of girl who dictated who her girlfriend could or couldn’t be friends with.

Though if Lisa tried anything Sana would throw her from the fire escape.

The other reason Lisa was as good person to babysit Tzuyu was because as a firefighter she had seen a lot of horrific things. If anyone knew about trauma it was Lalisa and whilst Sana didn’t like her, she respected her work. So there they sat idly chatting about Tzuyu’s return to work in a few weeks, she wasn’t going back to the field - Sana had put her foot down. Tzuyu was going to be on desk work for a while, she had to pay her bills somehow. As they sat there Lisa jokingly brought up the last time she and Tzuyu had been on her couch.

“We could always relive old memories.”

“Nah,” Tzuyu replied with a smirk, “Why would I go for a mini-cooper when I have a Mercedes?”

“I don’t know if I should be insulted or not….”

“Was I wrong?” Tzuyu asked, “You are small with a big trunk.”

“Just because you’re a giant does not mean I’m small,” Lisa replied offended, “I’m fun sized!”

“Believe me hun I know.”

Lisa winked playfully, “You got everything you need for your dramatic return to work?”

“I’ve got everything except…..” Tzuyu trailed off,

“Except…?” Lisa asked clicking her fingers in front of her friend’s face, “Don’t leave me hanging here!”

Tzuyu sighed, “My handcuffs I think Sana still has them.”

“Oooh kinky! Why didn’t I think of that?” Lisa asked herself seriously,

“Not the point,” Tzuyu replied, “The last time I went to get them back was just before me and you started hooking up, Sana was with another girl.”

“Damn.” Lisa sighed, “Still, worked out for me!”

“You suck.”

“You know it.”

“Actually I don’t.” Tzuyu replied with a wink before standing, “Come on.”

“Where we going?”

“To get my handcuffs.”

_____

Lisa went on a rant as they walked up the fire escape, complaining about people creating a fire hazard by hanging out up here. Tzuyu just chuckled, Lisa noticed it was more forced than usual but it was a laugh so she’d take it. When they reached the window Tzuyu tapped on it, there was no answer. To be honest Tzuyu was glad, she had been worried that Chaeyoung or Dahyun could be visiting their girlfriend’s which would have been awkward. As a firefighter Lisa had a talent for picking locks, while she began working on the window. Tzuyu smirked, finally SHE got to be the breaker inner….er.

“Done.”

“You’re good with your hands.”

“Don’t let Sana hear that.”

Tzuyu quickly led the way to her girlfriend’s bedroom and opened the door. Lisa winced, it was brightly coloured and horrifically messy. Tzuyu smiled, it was chaotic and a mess - just like her girlfriend. Breaking out of her fond memories to the sound of Lisa complaining about the half eaten apple that was on the floor, Tzuyu looked for the door. When her eyes found it, she gestured for Lisa to open it.

“What’s in here?” Lisa asked as she worked the lock,

“The Mecca of Sex Dungeons.”

The door opened and Tzuyu and Lisa set their eyes on the love cupboard. Tzuyu had never seen this object of mystery, in fact she had viewed it as a myth told by the unnies to scare the maknaes. But it was real, from whips mounted on the wall to buckets of toys Tzuyu couldn’t even imagine in her wildest sex dreams. Deciding not to spend longer in her girlfriends secret sex cupboard, Tzuyu ran over to the draw that had the word ‘HANDCUFFS’ labelled on it in Japanese. Sana had taught her random words once, don’t ask. As she had suspected her handcuffs were in there.

She looked around the walk in cupboard in awe. Sure it had never been a secret that Sana enjoyed sex, but Tzuyu had never really considered the extent of it. Tzuyu was good at what she did but she’d never call herself adventurous in the bedroom. It had never occurred to her that maybe Sana would be expecting something more, she didn’t want to let Sana down when the older girl already did so much for Tzuyu. Maybe Tzuyu needed to think of something more exciting - she didn’t want to bore her girlfriend.

“En garde!” Lisa shouted as a long floppy object came into (giggity) her vision,

She turned to see Lisa wielding a particular sex toy like a sword, “Ew you don’t know where that’s been.”

“Come on Tzu,” Lisa smirked, “Nowhere you haven’t been before.”

Tzuyu let out a laugh before wielding her own floppy sword and initiating…..toy to toy combat. For a second Tzuyu let go of reality and became a swash buckling pirate, fighting a rival captain for booty. Not the usual booty these particular “swords” were used for but they enjoyed it just as much. Lisa had backed her into a corner and Tzuyu threw a toy from a shelf to distract her before running and sliding under the centre table, putting it between them. They fought valiantly, each girl giving her all, unaware of the figure watching from the doorway amused. The duo were like kids with toy lightsabers - clashing together in never ending combat.

“Alright that’s enough.” Sana eventually shouted startling both girls,

Tzuyu and Lisa blushed and threw the toys away from them in embarrassment, “How long were you standing there?”

“I arrived when Tzuyu stuck the butt plug in your mouth.”

Lisa smacked Tzuyu’s head, “That was nasty.”

“We came to get my handcuffs.”

It was Sana’s turn to blush, “H-How did you know they were here?”

Tzuyu smirked, “Lucky guess.”

Sensing the mood shift Lisa side stepped away, “I’ll leave you both to it.”

Tzuyu and Sana, finally alone, quickly kissed as a greeting. They ended up laying in Sana’s bed with Sana resting her head on Tzuyu’s chest, the younger girl’s arms wrapped round her as she told her about her work day. Apparently, she had tripped and pulled out some old guys IV which caused a few problems. Tzuyu giggled as Sana pouted and complained about her pudding being stolen by the mean old man in penance for ripping his drip out. Sana suddenly sat up and kissed her, it took Tzuyu by surprise but it didn’t take long for her to return it. As usual Tzuyu let Sana dominate her mouth, the older girl needed a win in all honesty. Sana prodded her tongue gently at Tzuyu’s lips and they quickly opened so that their tongues could reunite and perform the dance they knew perfectly. After a moment or two Sana pulled away, panting above Tzuyu with a smile.

“What was that for?” Tzuyu asked,

“It was nice seeing you enjoy yourself.” Sana smiled, “I haven’t seen you like that for a while.”

Tzuyu sighed and cuddled Sana to her, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Sana told her, “You went through a horrible thing, it’ll take time to get over.”

Tzuyu paused for a moment, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“W-Would you want me to be more….adventurous when we have sex?”

Sana could have melted over how cute Tzuyu looked, averting her eyes and blushing, “If you wanted to try something I’m always up for it, but we don’t have too. You’re the best I’ve ever had.”

Tzuyu smiled slightly with pride, “W-W-We could try something.”

Sana kissed her again firmly, “Anything in particular?” She asked,

When Tzuyu produced a pair of handcuffs from her pocket Sana grinned. It was a long night for the couple….

….and for poor Mina and Momo.


	27. Meet the Kim’s (Dahmo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR: HOMOPHOBIA/CONVERSION THERAPY

Dahyun stood on the fire escape hyperventilating in her girlfriend’s embrace. It had started off as a great evening, Nayeon and Jeongyeon were having a fire escape party to celebrate Jae-Yun moving into the building. They had all been just relaxing and introducing Jae-Yun to everyone properly. The young girl was upset her favourite police officer wasn’t there but Tzuyu had just started back at work and while Sana hadn’t said anything, she knew Tzuyu was beginning to get worse. She hoped that with her girlfriend now working at least once a week (planning to get more and more hours as time went on). She had actually got home in time for the party but opted to lie in bed rather than face Chaeyoung and Dahyun. However, about five minutes ago Sana had woken her and asked if she’d watch Jae-Yun.

Why?

Because Dahyun’s parents had phoned her for the first time in years. To say they had heard she was living in sin and that all their attempts to save her soul hadn’t worked, they were coming to take her home. Whether she wanted to or not. Dahyun had reverted back into that terrified little girl that had been forced to recite all her sexual encounters in front of her pastor to be cleansed of sin. She had been shamed and shocked and treated like a pervert. For a long time it had worked, only Dahyun didn’t want to date ANYONE for fear of reprisals. If she were to date a man she would be filled with disgust as she would not be true to herself. If she were to date a woman it would fill her with internalised homophobia.

This all changed when she met Momo. Momo had surprised Dahyun because she was just so content with who she was. She wasn’t gay or straight, she was Momo and she loved who she loved unapologetically which Dahyun envied. That was why the younger girl fell in love with her, Momo was everything she wished she could be. All the women around her had proved that being gay was not a sin, Dahyun refused to believe that any of those girls were giving into some sort of perversion. Plus Dahyun was more that aware that homosexuality was NOT a choice - if it were she would have jumped ship faster that you could say RuPaul.

During conversion therapy she had learned that if she were to continue on this path she had “chosen” for herself she would never find love, or happiness, or friendship. She would only know pain and despair - eventually going to hell to live in torturous punishment for eternity. Only as she met her new family in this building did she realise that she could love whoever and as long as she was a good person and kind to others, God would still love her. But all that she had learned flew from her head when she had discovered that the people who caused her trauma were now on there way to ruin her happy life.

“Don’t let them take me.” Dahyun sobbed,

“They wont fucking touch you.” Momo growled holding her closer,

“We wont let them.” Jeongyeon added more than ready to fight for her friend,

“You wont even be alone with them,” Jihyo said with a confident look, “Not even for a moment.”

Mina, Sana and Nayeon stood a little way away, the three weren’t sure what they could do other than support their friend. Nayeon side eyed Sana before quietly whispering to her, “It would help if we had the law on our side.”

“She has a point.” Mina said quietly, “It may prevent the situation from getting out of control.”

“I can’t ask her to do that.” Sana sighed, “She and Dahyun aren’t on good terms anyway--”

“So?”

“Plus,” Sana paused and looked away, “I don’t want her to get hurt again.”

Before it could be questioned there was a loud bang from inside Dahyun’s apartment. Someone was pounding on the door, Jihyo (as the surrogate mother for all three maknaes) went to answer the door. She had been so busy grieving over her break up that she hadn’t been able to fix the problems her children were facing. She opened it to reveal an older couple, both with nearly identical looks of distaste at the woman who answered the door. Dahyun was the spitting image of her mother, both were beautiful - only Mrs. Kim was ugly inside while Dahyun was the opposite. She eyed Jihyo up and down with a scornful expression. Mr Kim remained stoic and kept eye contact.

“Are you Hirai Momo?” He asked,

“No,” Jihyo answered just as coldly, “Everyone’s out on the fire escape and I’m telling you now - if you even lay a hand on my child I will deal with you myself.”

“Your child!” Mrs. Kim screeched in her nasally, high voice, “She is not your child.”

“I’ve been more of a mother figure than you hav--”

_SLAP_

The sound of the hand hitting Jihyo’s cheek was loud, loud enough in fact to draw everyone inside. All stood in front of Dahyun who was still being held by Momo at the back of the room. Jeongyeon glared at the old woman as Nayeon ran to check that Jihyo was alright, “I know you didn’t just hit Jihyo.”

“She insulted me,” Mrs Kim snapped, “A girl of her age should know how to speak to her elders.”

“Respect is earned, not handed out to any homophobic old bag.” Chaeyoung retorted,

“I am not homophobic, I am simply asking my daughter to stop being against God. I care for her afterlife unlike you heathens.”

“Actually if anyone is against God here it’s you,” Mina replied elegantly, “Love thy neighbour, judge not lest ye be judged. You’ve broken both of those in the ten minutes you’ve been here.”

“Why you insolent, little gir---”

“Dahyun come here.” Her father said, bored of fighting with children,

“Pastor Lee had said he is happy to help get you well again.” Mrs Kim beamed at the idea, “You can be normal.”

Momo stepped forward, the small group parting for her as she squared up to the man, “She’s not going anywhere with you.”

“And who, pray tell, are you?”

“Her girlfriend.” Momo said with startling confidence,

The confidence disappeared as Mr. Kim (a grown man) sent his fist into the woman’s stomach, “You defiled and corrupted my daughter you slut.”

Dahyun ran forward to check Momo over while Jihyo and Nayeon held back a furious Sana and Mina. Dahyun glared at her parents, “I love her.”

“She’s brainwashed you.”

“No! She hasn’t.” Dahyun pleaded, “Don’t you care about my happiness?”

Mrs. Kim tutted and patted her daughters head, like she was a child, “Of course sweetie, but you’re not really happy. You just want to fit in with these people you’ve surrounded yourself with. They’ve forced this life style on you.”

“No they haven’t!” Dahyun yelled standing, “This is my life and if God doesn’t agree with my love then….”

“Then?” Mr Kim asked, daring her to finish her sentence,

Dahyun stood up straight and looked her father square in the eye, “Then he is no God of mine.”

Mr. Kim lunged and grabbed Dahyun’s arm, attempting to pull her out the door. As she struggled the girls grabbed her arms, her parents trying to pull her from their grip as Dahyun began crying. The neighbours all opened their doors to see what was going on and everyone was horrified at what was happening. The screams from the younger girls that the building recognised from the constant fire escape adventures, a few began calling police while others filmed the events for evidence.

“Put her down.” A cold authoritative voice ordered,

All faces turned to the policewoman while Jae-Yun peeked round the neighbouring door. Tzuyu had changed into her uniform once Sana had given her the run down of what was happening. Just in case things escalated, she was more than aware that other officers were probably on route. Seeing the officer the Kim’s dropped their daughter, the younger girl flying into Momo’s arms for protection.

“Sorry for the trouble officer, we’re just collecting our daughter.” Mrs Kim told her with a sickly sweet smile,

Tzuyu’s face remained cold, “It appears she doesn’t want to go with you.”

“She’s being difficult.”

“Ma’am,” Tzuyu turned to Dahyun, “Do you want to go with these people”?

Dahyun knew Tzuyu was trying to keep up the professionalism for the filming neighbours, so through streams of tears she replied, “N-No. They….they s-slapped Jihyo and punched my girlfriend.”

Tzuyu’s gaze hardened at this new information and she turned to Mr Kim, “Is this true?”

Mr Kim returned her look, “Officer, you heard it yourself they’ve tainted her and we are here to take her home and fix her.”

“I’m afraid you have no legal right to do so.”

“I beg your pardo--”

“If she is over the legal age she is an adult, perfectly capable of making her own choices.”

“But…but officer you cannot agree with such vulgar behaviour.” Mrs Kim stammered,

“Why would I care? With all due respect your daughter’s sexuality has nothing to do with either of us.”

Mr Kim eyed her and chuckled, “Who are you to stop me? I didn’t even know women could be police officers.”

Tzuyu’s eyebrow raised ever so slightly, a challenge, “Sir I advise you to leave, if you touch your daughter again without her consent I will be forced to take action.”

Mr Kim glared at her and almost lightning fast a fist collided with her stomach, just like Momo earlier except Tzuyu didn’t flinch. It hurt like a bitch but Tzuyu had been numb for a while now and knew from her step-father that she was good at hiding pain. He went for a second punch and Tzuyu moved, pinning his arm behind him. He struggled and Mrs Kim began clawing at the officer to let go of her husband. Chaeyoung and Dahyun both stepped up to attempt to pull her off while Sana was once again held back.

“POLICE!” A deep voice called as Jackson, and his completely healed leg, appeared up the stairs with Elkie,

Everyone froze and both other officers looked to Tzuyu for an explanation, “The charges appear to be attempted kidnapping, assault on two civilians and assaulting an officer.”

“You’re lying,” Mr Kim hissed, “You have no proof for any of that.”

“People were filming this entire exchange sir, that’s more than enough evidence.” Tzuyu replied letting him up, “If you leave now all charges will be dropped providing you don’t return.”

“Dahyun please!” Her mother begged but Dahyun just shook her head as Momo wrapped a protective arm round her,

“I’ll escort you both out.” Jackson told them before doing just that,

Tzuyu immediately doubled over and Sana was released to attend her, “Stop getting hurt! Pabo!”

“She needed too,” Elkie told them, “They were too deluded to let the kidnapping charge get to them.”

“THAT WAS SO TOTALLY WICKED!” Jae-Yun yelled jumping up and down.

_____

Dahyun refused to let Momo go for the rest of the evening, the group returned to the fire escape whilst Tzuyu went back to bed. The whole ordeal had proven a few things to Dahyun. One was that her parents were insane and she shouldn’t keep beating herself over the head with their crack-pot beliefs. God loved her for her, that was the point of being all loving. If he didn’t she wouldn’t have this amazing life and amazing surrogate family. The second thing was that Dahyun loved Momo with all her heart. Even when the girl was hunched over on the floor Dahyun had been her first priority. The dancer was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

“I love you.” Dahyun whispered for the nth time that evening,

“I love you more.”

The third thing was that Dahyun really did need to make things right with Tzuyu. She had acted childishly and jealously and thrown something horrible in Tzuyu’s face. Something that was a complete lie. Once all the drama had faded, Dahyun walked up to Tzuyu to thank her. The girl just said “It’s my job.” and walked back into her apartment. When Tzuyu was hurting she like to isolate herself, like when she and Sana were seeing other people. Truthfully Dahyun had wanted to apologise to Tzuyu for a while, what she had said was completely out of order. So pecking Momo’s lips softly Dahyun stood and tapped on Tzuyu’s window. Everyone pretending they weren’t watching, except Sana. She wanted both girls to know she was watching.

An exhausted looking Tzuyu came to the window in her sleepwear, “What?”

“I’m sorry.” Dahyun blurted out, “I shouldn’t have said what I did and it was completely uncalled for. I was just jealous of how close you were to Chaeyoung. I thought you were going to take her away from me, I was told that if I accepted the gay lifestyle all my friends would leave. I didn’t really think that you were just an addition to my group of friends, I thought you were replacing me.”

Tzuyu studied her, “Dahyun, you said something that I had been thinking for months. Something that I now can’t stop believing as truth, no matter what you say to me I’m always going to believe that I murdered Mark and that’s a thought process you instilled me with.”

Dahyun teared up, “I’m sorry. It’s not true, really! I was just angry.”

Tzuyu faltered, Dahyun was sincere, “I wish I could believe you. I forgive you Dahyun.”

“Really?”

“I’ve lost enough already.” Tzuyu replied in monotone before walking back to bed not even finishing her conversation,

Dahyun turned to Sana in tears, “Did I make her like that?”

Sana shook her head, “It’s something bigger than you Dahyun, but you better work like hell for her to justify her forgiveness to me.”

“Yes Miss Minatozaki.”

“Good girl.”


	28. Momo Burns Down the Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Lost_once :) It’s short and sweet!

Hirai Momo was a lot of things. She was a dancer, a jokbal lover, athletic, loyal, a raccoon look alike. She was also a romantic trapped within childish tendencies. When Mina had decided to cook that dinner for Chaeyoung it had inspired Momo to do the same for Dahyun, though hopefully without the food poisoning. Dahyun meant everything to Momo and right now she was hurting, the events of her parents visit last week having shaken her. She’d spent every night with Momo since then, the older girl wanted to protect her and Dahyun felt safe in her arms.

That morning Momo woke up and hour earlier than usual in order to prepare breakfast for Dahyun. She looked at the sleeping girl, having replaced her own body with the pillow she was currently snuggling, her heart swelled. She really loved that girl. Walking out to the kitchen she was aware that both she and Dahyun were the only ones in the apartment. Sana was practically living with Tzuyu and Mina had work today. When the dancer walked into the kitchen she groaned at the washing up hurricane Sana had left yesterday, usually Mina would wash up but the girl had stayed with Chaeyoung last night meaning it was all still piled up next to the sink.

Momo searched the pile and took out a pan, it looked pretty clean. Wouldn’t be the first time Sana had made them re-wash something because she couldn’t be bothered to put it back into the cupboard. Momo hummed to herself as she put the pan on the hob, switching it on before turning to get some pancake mix out of the cupboard. When she turned back round said pancake mix fell to the floor as she let out a scream. Now to add to the previous lesson you all learned about not eating pink chicken, you will now learn something else. Whilst cooking oil is a very useful tool for making pots less sticky, you also have to keep an eye on it. Because when it is too hot you set your kitchen on fire.

There is one thing you must NEVER do in the events of an oil fire. A thing that Momo is about to do.

The dancer ran to the sink and filled a glass with water, she then threw it into the pan. Only for the flame covered oil to jump, now catching the wooden counter top on fire. With another scream Momo sprinted back into her bedroom where a confused Dahyun raised an eyebrow at her, having been woken by the first scream. Momo began hopping from foot to foot, waving her arms as she babbled in what Dahyun was pretty sure was a mix of Japanese and German……when did Momo learn German?

“Momo!” Dahyun finally snapped, standing to hold her shoulders, “Calm down.”

“I CAN’T CALM DOWN THE FUCKING KITCHEN’S IN FLAMES!!!!!!”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY THAT!?”

“I DID,” Momo shouted, “I SAID IN PLAIN KOREAN:Ich habe gerade die Küche angezündet.”

“I DON’T SPEAK GERMAN!”

“NEITHER DO I!”

“THEN HOW….” Dahyun paused, “You’ve been watching German Dungeon Porn again haven’t you?”

“I what…you…no…..LOOK NOT THE TIME!”

By now the fire alarm was going off.

Dahyun was then pulled out to the living room and Momo wasn’t kidding the whole place looked like the literal embodiment of hell. The flames were huge now and were blocking the doorway.Both girls began to panic, hands gripped together tightly.

“What do we do?”

Momo groaned, “If only there was some sort of escape we could use to get us outside and away from the flames.”

They then exchanged a look and simultaneously vowed to never repeat THAT embarrassing conversation. Momo grabbed the land-line on the way out, quickly dialling the number for the fire department. Dahyun led the other girl down the fire escape in order to get away from the flames. Smelling the smoke Jihyo led Chaeyoung out of there apartment while Jeongyeon, Nayeon and Jae-Yun also evacuated. Sana popped her head out of Tzuyu’s window wearing a dressing gown.

“OH MY GOD!” She screeched at the flames licking her window sill above them,

“I’m sorry I was trying to cook Dahyunnie breakfast and---”

“Did you learn nothing from Mina? COOKING IS HARD DON’T DO IT!”

“YOU DO!”

“Yeah because I used to cook breakfast or dinner for my one night stands. I’m well practised.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” A groggy Tzuyu commented as she ducked through the window,

Sana sent a guilty smile back before turning to Momo, “You’re calling Mina.”

“I’d rather face the flames.”

Soon Lisa and the other firefighters arrived and quickly put out the flames. The apartment was ruined so until it could be fixed the inhabitants couldn’t live there. Tzuyu - the only one with a spare room - offered to let them stay with her….or Sana offered. She did practically live there anyway. Momo, who was very rattled, now sat on Tzuyu couch nursing some hot chocolate the maknae had made her before going to lie in her bed. She’d been doing that a lot lately. Jihyo rubbed her back to calm her while Dahyun, Sana and Chaeyoung had gone to collect clothes and things. Once the trio had returned and everything had calmed down, Nayeon and Jeongyeon went to get Jae-Yun ready for school - she was going to be late but she had an exciting story for show and tell!

However this was only the calm before the storm because suddenly someone was trying to break Tzuyu’s door down. Jihyo stood and opened the door to find a very pissed off penguin standing there. Her roommates exchanged a look as she glared at them.

“Who was it?”

Silence.

“Who set fire to our kitchen?…..AGAIN!”

“Momo did it!” Sana shouted before sprinting into Tzuyu’s bedroom for safety,

Mina then launched into a lecture about the stupidity of what had happened and how Momo would be footing the bill for the damage. Jihyo and Chaeyoung excused themselves during the rant, knowing better than to intervene. When she had finished the angry penguin stormed into Tzuyu’s spare room, slamming the door behind her. Leaving a scolded Momo and a patient Dahyun behind.

“I’m sorry.” Momo sighed,

Dahyun raised her eyebrows, “For what?”

“I just wanted to treat you, since you’ve been so down lately.” Momo confessed, “I’m such a pabo.”

“Yeah you are,” Dahyun confirmed before pecking her cheek, “You’re my pabo. I don’t need big gestures, I just need you holding me in your arms. Just be sweet, simple Momo.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

They ended up having sex on Tzuyu’s couch which led to the duo being forced to sleep out on the fire escape that saved their lives. It didn’t matter though - as long as they were together they were happy. Because they loved each other.

Everyone’s a pabo when they’re in love.

Generic cheesy quotes for the win!!


	29. The Intervention (Satzu)

_Tzuyu walked through the doorway and into a long hall. The walls were pristine white, the floors were made of a marble like substance which reflected the girl’s figure in them. When she turned to walk back through the entrance the door had moved, turning back she saw a red door at the end of the hall. Looking down at her reflection she realised she was naked and began to try and cover herself up. As she began to walk towards it an unsettled feeling was in her chest, like when she would watch a scary movie with Sana and you knew something was about to jump out of the screen. The area was silent, only the sound of Tzuyu’s bare feet on the cold floor._

_As she neared the door she noticed random photos had appeared on the walls, they were of her as a child. Pictures that she knew she had taken with her father - but his image was not in them. Stopping for a moment she closely studied one of the photos, only to realise that her eyes within them held no pupils. When she turned back she was at the end of the hall suddenly, unable to remember how far down the hall way she had walked before pausing to look at the photograph. Every inch of her was screaming for her to not open the door but Tzuyu reached out anyway._

_The door revealed a darkened hallway that looked all too familiar, a wind blew from behind her pushing her through the door way. Tzuyu turned desperate to return to the white hallway, but once again the door was gone. Taking a breath she walked round the corner of the hallway. Suddenly, she was in her uniform, Tzuyu could see Jackson laying dead on the floor - surrounded by blood. Mark stood facing her, a small smile on his face. He opened his mouth to say something…_

_BANG!_

_A bullet went into his back and his face changed, he looked angry and his eyes rolled back and began to bleed. Blood pouring out of his chest and his eyes, he raised a shaky arm out to her - pointing straight at her nose._

_“YOU DID THIS TO ME!” He roared before stumbling foreword and collapsing on to the floor,_

_Tzuyu could now see the shooter and he began raising his gun again. She fumbled with the gun in her pocket, managing to get it out and aim just in time._

_CLICK_

_It was out of bullets. The shooter smiled, turning his head as his crazy eyes got wider and he lifted his gun further. She felt the feeling of the bullet impacting her, she fell to the floor but felt no pain. She stared at Mark and Jackson’s corpses, decaying before her eyes. The shooter stood over her with his twisted smile and shot her again - this time she heard the deafening noise and felt the pain. With a blink it was gone. Tzuyu opened her eyes and saw she was naked again in the white hallway, she saw the red door. She didn’t want to go through it again but she felt herself being compelled to do so._

_“Tzuyu?”_

_She didn’t want to open the door again._

_“Tzuyu, baby. It’s just a dream.”_

_Her hand was on the handle. Not again, please not again!_

_“Yo, Tzuyu? You okay.”_

“Tzuyu?” Sana’s gentle voice called,

Tzuyu’s eyes snapped open, she was on her kitchen floor - shaking in Sana’s embrace. She was surrounded by her friends, all looking at her in concern. They had been having a movie day when Tzuyu had gone to make popcorn. Nobody had thought anything of it until they heard it all start popping, Jihyo had walked into the kitchen to check on her only to find Tzuyu with her eyes tightly shut and holding her ears. Jihyo had walked forward and tapped on her shoulder causing Tzuyu to scream and promptly faint. It had taken them ten minutes to wake her as she figited in fear of whatever nightmare was playing behind her eyelids. A terrified Sana tried to comfort her as she had learned to do, but the others were at a loss. They knew Tzuyu was depressed: hardly eating, spending all her spare time in bed and a few other symptoms. But they hadn’t realised how traumatised the officer really was.

Tears were streaming down the girl’s faceas she turned to find Sana and lunged into her embrace. Sana hushed her and rubbed her back, every time Tzuyu slept it was the same dream over and over. Every time Tzuyu was shot she’d go back into the hallway forced to repeat her actions again and again. It hurt Sana to see her this broken, sparing a look at the others it was hurting them too. For them it was horrifying to see the usually composed and savage Chou Tzuyu openly weeping in her girlfriends arms. Sana kept placing pecks on Tzuyu’s forehead until the girl started to recover, sobs replaced with shaky breaths.

“Tzuyu?” Jihyo called quietly, unshed tears in her large eyes,

The young girl turned her head to look at them, shame clouding her features as she looked down. The worry on everyone’s faces made her feel worse, she didn’t want to scare them. Sensing Tzuyu was uncomfortable Sana asked Jeongyeon to help her get the girl on her feet. Tzuyu was unsteady, leaning on Jeongyeon as the older girl led her to her room. Sana knew that when Tzuyu had a nightmare she would be able to get a few hours of dream free rest immediately after. She would check on the girl later, right now she knew there were questions her friends would want answers too.

“Is that what you meant when you said you didn’t know if she was okay?” Jihyo asked once they were all on the couch,

“I don’t know what’s normal and what isn’t in these situations.” Sana replied with a sigh,

“She needs help Sana,” Jeongyeon told her gently, “Real help.”

“I know, but she wont listen to me.”

Momo hugged Sana’s neck gently from behind the arm chair, Momo wasn’t good at words so she always used actions. She smiled slightly as Sana leant back into her friend’s comfort. Mina sat on her knees in front of the chair, rubbing the back of Sana’s hand. The others were all scattered around the room, each looking at Sana with concern. Dahyun was taking it hard, having realised that her words had probably made things worse.

“Maybe we need an intervention.” Chaeyoung suggested,

“Intervention? Aren’t those for like people that are addicted to things?”

“They’re for someone who doesn’t see a problem.” Nayeon explained,

“Who do we invite?”

“Elkie, Pinky and Jackson for sure,” Sana said, “They’re the ones she’s worried she’s let down.”

“We shouldn’t all be here.” Mina added, “Sana needs to be and maybe someone to represent the rest of us.”

“Jihyo.” Jeongyeon said, looking at the younger girl, “She’ll listen to you.”

Jihyo nodded and Sana continued, “We should call her brother too and I have someone else I want to ask.”

“Okay,” Jihyo agreed, “When do we do this?”

“Tonight.”

_____

A few hours of restless sleep later Tzuyu awoke, alone, in her dark room. Usually Sana would come and lay with her after a while but Tzuyu thought she may still be fielding questions from their friends. She sighed, she’d really scared them earlier. They didn’t deserve that, God she was so stupid. Getting dressed into some more comfortable clothes she started to make her way to the living room, jumping in surprise when she saw Jihyo immediately at the door - poised to knock.

“Good you’re awake.” She said with a sad smile,

“Sorry for scaring you earlier.” Tzuyu whispered, looking down like a scolded child,

Jihyo didn’t respond and instead held out her hand, hesitantly Tzuyu took it and was led further into the living room. She paused at the sight of people in the living room, not the friends she had left there but people she hadn’t expected. Two people Tzuyu didn’t recognise were looking at her, everyone else she knew. On the left armchair sat a woman Tzuyu recognised as Kang’s girlfriend, Sung-yoon. Her brother stood behind the chair gripping the woman’s shoulders lightly, he was nervous. On the couch sat Elkie, Jackson and an older woman Tzuyu recognised from somewhere but couldn’t place. The older woman smiled kindly at her, there was a sadness beneath it which Tzuyu couldn’t decipher. Opposite them, on a chair that had been dragged from the dining table, sat a man with round glasses and a notepad. The only other inhabitants were Sana, who sat on the arm of the right armchair and Jihyo who was leading her over to sit next to her girlfriend. Once Tzuyu was settled, looking very confused, Jihyo sat on the other arm.

“W-What’s going on?”

“Miss Chou,” The stranger at the front of the room said, “You’re friends and family have called me here because they’re worried about you---”

“And who are you?” Tzuyu began to get defensive, she didn’t like being out of the loop,

“My name is Dr Lee---”

“A doctor? Is this an intervention?” Tzuyu asked snapping her head around the room,

Kang smiled, or at least tried too, “It’s weird being on the other side, huh?”

The joke fell flat and silence settled in the room. Sana gripped Tzuyu’s hand, running her thumb over her knuckles, “Tzuyu, you need help.”

“You’re suffering,” Elkie told her, tears visible, “It hurts us to watch you like that.”

“Miss Chou, from what you’re friends and your girlfriend have told me I believe you’re suffering from PTSD. Do you know what that is?”

Tzuyu nodded, “B-But I’m fine, it’s normal to be shaken after what happened….and what I did.”

Jackson went to say something but Dr Lee raised a hand and smiled kindly, “PTSD is impossible to deal with on your own. It keeps you so trapped in your own head that you may not be seeing all the symptoms. Why don’t we go around the room? I think everyone here has something to say.”

Kang raised a hand to go first, he spoke only in Chinese, “Tzuyu, I love you. You’re my baby sister and I know I left you at the worst possible moment. For that I’m sorry. But when I came to you for help, time and time again you never turned me away. You opened your home to me, you opened your wallet for me - no matter how many times I disappointed you. You’re the reason I was able to get my head out of my ass in order to better my life. Now it’s my turn to help you.” He blinked back some tears, “How did you do this so often for me? Interventions are hard.”

Tzuyu gave a small smile.

“Dad really wanted to come tonight and I told him not too.” Kang confessed, “And looking at you now, how hollow you look - how desolate. It would break his heart to see you this way. You’re the strongest girl I know, Tzu. You have to teach my kid to be strong because they damn well wont learn it from me.” Tzuyu looked at him and he nodded with a small smile, “Sung-yoon’s pregnant, you’re going to be an aunt! I need you back to call me an idiot and tell me that if I drink another beer you’ll throttle me. I need you, I’m not saying you need to get better for me. But do it for Dad, he can’t lose us both.”

Kang walked over and pecked Tzuyu’s forehead as tears rolled down his cheeks. As he walked back Dr Lee looked around and saw that Jihyo had raised her hand also.

“Ms Park.”

Jihyo grabbed Tzuyu’s other hand, already crying, “Tzuyu, on behalf of our friends: we miss you. You’ve been gone for a while now and we’re sorry it’s taken until today for us to realise. I know things have been said out of anger or pride but those are regretted by everyone involved. On behalf of myself I feel I owe you an apology. Every since Sunmi left I haven’t really been present, I feel like I’ve let you down by not being there for you. Everyone in this room loves you Tzuyu and you know as well as I do that all those idiots are listening on the fire escape right now.” Tzuyu chuckled lightly, knowing that was true, “Jae-Yun looks up to you. Nayeon’s jealous of how much she talks about you, you’re her hero. A fact I know makes you feel bad because while you cut us deeply with your savage remarks you’d go to the ends of the earth for us. You saved Dahyun, you helped Chaeyoung get Mina when you barely knew us, you opened your home to Momo and Mina who had nowhere to stay. You always look out for us, let us look after you this time.”

Jihyo also pecked Tzuyu’s forehead, hugging her for a moment as her large eyes rolled with tears. Elkie then raised her hand, Dr Lee nodded to her.

“When the call came in about the shooting I nearly ran down there to follow you in.” Elkie confessed, “Pinky caught me before I got to the door and sometimes I wish we had gotten there in time to stop you. Anyone who’s been in that situation struggles, okay? Nobody can do this without help. You mean the world to me Tzuyu, I love you - you’re my child. I should’ve protected you and I failed, I hope you forgive me. If you do, you will listen to every word being said like it’s gospel. Because if you can forgive me, you can forgive yourself.”

“Because the best you can do for us is get better.” Pinky added gently, seriousness wasn’t her strong suit but she still wanted to be there,

Both women pecked her forehead, Elkie remaining composed until she sat down and buried her head in Pinky’s shoulder. Jackson raised his hand, immediately grabbing Tzuyu’s attention. He stood and got on the floor, bowing so that his head hit the floor. He then stood.

“When the medics took you out of my view I fell unconscious. When I woke up in the hospital the first thing I asked was if you had survived. I cried when they told me you’d pulled through. When Mark got hit I panicked, I didn’t even think to grab my gun and so I got shot too. He would have killed me if you hadn’t stood in front of me and taken the bullets, then using the rest of your energy to fire back, I’d be dead. You saved my life Tzuyu and I will forever be grateful. I can’t understand why you feel guilty, what happened was awful but nothing could have been prevented. There’s someone Sana asked me to bring,” He gestured to the older woman next to him, “This is Mark’s mother.”

Tzuyu’s world stopped as she looked at this woman. She stood so quickly that Jihyo and Sana nearly fell off the chair. The young girl bowed low, now crying openly at the woman she stole the son from, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. He was so brave and it’s all my fault. I’m sorry.”

Mrs Tuan stood and raised the girl’s head, she brushed some hair out of Tzuyu’s face as she cradled it, “My Mark was brave, brave enough to lay his life down for you both. I loved my son more than the heavens and the earth, when he died I wanted to find someone to blame. Do you know who’s fault his death was?”

“Mine.” Tzuyu whispered,

“The shooters.” Mrs Tuan told her, “Sweet-heart I know Mark is watching us right now and he’ll be heartbroken that you are blaming yourself. The best you can do for his memory is to live your life to the fullest. You’re a beautiful girl and I can tell a lot of people love you very much - as did Mark. He loved all his friends like they were family. Live on the way you would have wanted him to live on if your roles were reversed.”

With a motherly smile and tears shed for her lost son, Mrs Tuan kissed the girl’s forehead. Tzuyu fell back on to the armchair sobbing. Seeing Mrs Tuan had been a killing blow to the poor young girl and Sana almost didn’t want to continue. But she knew she had to. She slipped off the arm of the chair and knelt in front of Tzuyu who’s head was in her hands with Jihyo rubbing her back. Sana grabbed her arms gently.

“Tzuyu, look at me,” Sana called gently, Tzuyu’s teary eyes looked are her, Sana already feeling the tears roll down her own cheeks as she wiped Tzuyu’s away, “I love you, so so much. It took me so long to get you and I don’t want to lose you yet. Please, for me, accept what Dr Lee offers you. I can’t watch you fade away, I can’t watch you hurt any more. I can’t lose you,” Sana began to break down, months of stress being released as she sobbed, “Please, please, please, please.”

Tzuyu could see what damage her actions could do, so she raised Sana’s head and pecked her lips gently. Both still crying. Tzuyu breathed out shakily, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Tzuyu nodded, “I-I’ll accept the help. I love you, I don’t want to hurt you. I’m sorry.”

Sana pulled Tzuyu down into a hug, “Don’t be sorry, you can’t help it.”

Once Tzuyu had pulled Sana to sit on her lap, nervous about what Dr Lee was going to say. The older man sat foreward, “You’ve been through a very traumatic experience and from what I have observed I feel it safe to say that you have both PTSD and survivors guilt. Luckily, your line of work offers free psychiatric help providing your problems stem from active duty.”

“So what are you offering?” Jihyo asked,

“I wish to see you for therapy three times a week. Over time this will go down but for now I feel like three visits a week will be beneficial. I want you to call this number,” he handed her a card, “And call me to book an appointment this week where I can give you some prescriptions to help you with the anxiety and sleeping issues your girlfriend told me about.”

_____

Later that night Sana and Tzuyu lay in bed, neither sleeping. Tzuyu was watching the ceiling fan go round and round, while Sana was watching Tzuyu. Once everyone left they had gone to bed, Jihyo telling them that Momo and Mina were going to stay with Chaeyoung and Dahyun that night. After a few seconds Tzuyu turned to face Sana, kissing her forehead gently.

“Thank you.” She whispered,

“What for?”

“Staying,” Tzuyu confessed, “I know this has been hard on you.”

“I love you Tzuyu,” Sana replied, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m like a bad rash - I never leave!”

That night Tzuyu slept a little better, wrapped in Sana’s embrace. She did dream of Mark but rather than her usual dream in the hallways, she was just sitting at a table with her friend - discussing the most random subjects. Later on Tzuyu would say he had been checking up on her, but in actuality everyone else agreed that he wanted to solidify the fact that he had forgiven her.

Even when there was nothing to forgive.


	30. Workin' at the Car Wash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Lost_once - the awesome!!!!

Tzuyu, Dahyun and Chaeyoung stood outside on the fire escape watching the insanity they had all just come home too. Dahyun had arrived first, having finished her last piano lesson, entering her own apartment to find Momo in there filling a giant basin with water. When questioning her actions Momo had just grinned at her and took the basin out the door leaving Dahyun very confused. She poked her head out into the hall to see the lift doors closed - the number at the top telling her that Momo would be going to the ground floor. Quickly, Dahyun ran to watch from the fire escape as her girlfriend brought the basin outside.

Then Chaeyoung returned from her own job to find Mina running out of it wielding a hose-pipe and Chaeyoung’s car soap. Chaeyoung’s car was her pride and joy, she cleaned it regularly - so the sight of Mina stealing her supplies was shocking. Dahyun’s head appeared at the window, waving the younger girl out. Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo were down there now too - the couple free since Tzuyu offered to pick up Jae-Yun on her way home from therapy. Jihyo had set up a stall at the entrance to the apartment complex car park. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were painting some sort of sign.

Finally, with little Jae-Yun in tow, Tzuyu walked into her apartment. She’d promised to watch the girl because Nayeon and Jeongyeon were doing something, she hadn’t bothered to ask what. As she entered the living room, intending to prepare the young girl a snack whilst she changed out of her uniform. She had arranged therapy straight after her shift, it was in the admin building - where she was working for now. Once she walked in she gasped and covered Jae-Yun’s eyes as Sana strutted past in nothing but her bikini and a pair of daisy dukes.

“Hey babe.” She pecked Tzuyu’s cheek as she walked out,

Soon all three of the maknaes were on the fire escape with Jae-Yun, watching the chaos in awe. Ever since Momo, Sana and Mina’s apartment had gone up in flames they had been trying to find a way to fund its repairs. It appears that they had found a money making scheme, a car wash. Nayeon was waving cars through the entrance, under the large car wash sign she and Jeongyeon had made. They’d drive their cars to wear Jihyo was waiting to collect their money before being waved through to where Momo, Mina and Sana were. Almost immediately the three girls realised why they had been left out of this adventure. Each girl getting jealous at the men ogling THEIR girlfriends, who were far too under-dressed for their girlfriends’ liking.

Sana was still just wearing the top of her yellow bikini and her daisy dukes, Momo’s abs were revealed under her crop top and Mina’s own tight shirt left very little to imagination. It was gaining inappropriate attention too, the men that had brought their cars to the lot would get out and watch the girls washing the cars. The water causing the whole scene to look ten times more erotic, which would have appealed to the women stood above them….providing this little show had only been for them. But with all the men staring at THEIR girlfriends.

Dahyun led the march down, immediately zoning into where Momo was applying the soap to the bonnet. For the gentleman inside he was in heaven, watching such a hot girl all soapy as she bent over the car bonnet. He groaned when the windshield became covered in suds but he didn’t have to wait long to see them begin to get cleaned away. Dahyun glared at him once her face was revealed from behind the soapy residue causing the man to jump in surprise. Dahyun gestured angrily for the man to lower his window, her glare momentarily becoming a sweet smile.

He did so.

And she threw a bible at him, “YOU NEED JESUS YOU PERV!”

Startled and embarrassed the man peeled out of the parking lot while Momo looked at Dahyun confused, “Where were you keeping that bible?”

“You never know when some fool needs Jesus.” Dahyun replied staring far away with her hands on her hips like a Christian Superman,

Momo went back to washing the cars under Dahyun’s watchful eye. It seemed to be going okay…until two familiar douchebags turned up. Henry and Heechul walked up to them, “Heyy Momo!”

“Heechul? Henry? I thought you guys didn’t drive?”

“Heechul does,” Dahyun commented dryly, “But his car had a little….accident.”

_Yeah an accident._

“We wanted to know if you wanted help?” Henry told them, ignoring the confused look Heechul was giving Dahyun,

“We’re really strong!” Heechul added, flexing,

“It’s a car wash…” Dahyun commented unable to understand where muscles came into it, 

“I’M STRONGER!”

“NO I AM!”

Dahyun walked away.

“MOMO FEEL MY BICEP,” Heechul shouted, flexing harder, “It’s rock solid!”

“Please,” Henry scoffed, “It looks like a noodle. Feel mine!”

“No feel min------PFFFT!!!”

Dahyun poured the basin over the boys with a glare, “You looked like you both needed to cool off.”

Leaving Dahyun to her water torture let’s focus on Chaeyoung who had gone to join Mina who was using the hose to wash the suds off the car. The men next to the car wolf whistled as she ran her hand through her hair, white shirt wet from the back splash of the hose. The men leaned forward, as her shirt got more wet the more likely her bra would become visible. However, the girl suddenly had a large black coat covering her. Mina looked round in question and Chaeyoung glared at her.

“What are you doing?”

“A fund raising car wash,” Mina answered, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t like them all staring at you.” Chaeyoung admitted,

Mina sent Chaeyoung her gummy smile, Chaeyoung could be so cute, “Aww Chae.”

“You’re mine.” Chaeyoung kissed Mina firmly, ignoring the catcalls from next to her,

“Oh yeah baby!” One man yelled, “Damn, I’d fuck them both straight.”

Chaeyoung span so quick she probably gave herself whiplash, “The fuck did you say.”

The man grinned and Chaeyoung felt bile raise in her throat at the sight of his teeth….or lack there of, “C’mon sweet thing, I’ll treat you both real nice.”

“Excuse me?” Mina scoffed,

“I’m sure once you both get a good fucking you’ll be all normal again, don’t worry beautiful.”

Now the men surrounding this man were smart men, at the look Chaeyoung was sending they all went to go ogle someone else. This man however did not understand the danger he was in so just kept running his mouth as Chaeyoung neared. He was just beginning to say that he loved women, he was a feminist, when tiny Chaeyoung swung her fist and knocked the guy to the ground. The man looked up, furious. But at the sound of the others around him laughing his anger switched too embarrassment and he sprinted away.

Meanwhile, Sana was dancing to the music blaring out of Jihyo’s speakers from a spot on top on the car bonnet. Drying it as she did so. Two men were dancing next to her, thoroughly enjoying the shirtless girl’s…..dancing. Suddenly, as Sana does, she made a misstep and fell off the car, landing in a pair of strong arms. Jealous eyes greeting her. She giggled and pecked Tzuyu’s cheek before the taller girl put her back on to the solid ground. The two men froze at the sight of a cop and she glared at them. Without any hint of shame Tzuyu grabbed Sana’s chest.

“These,” Tzuyu snapped to the men, “Are mine, okay? Now I can’t stop you looking, but if I catch you touching I will snap your arm, punch myself in the face and make sure you go down for assaulting a police officer. Am I understood?”

Both men nodded.

“Then why the fuck can I still see you?”

Once the duo had jumped in their car and driven away Tzuyu looked at Sana, “Give me the towel. You’re on a time out.”

Sana sighed and went to join Momo and Mina who had both also been relieved of duty. It wasn’t bad however, Momo’s knees went weak when Dahyun bent over the cars to spread the suds. The girl’s….shorts the focus of ADHD Momo’s sudden laser focus. For Mina, Chaeyoung had knotted her shirt to make a crop top and the way she flipped her now wet hair as the water fell around her made Mina’s stomach flip. Sana was gazing at Tzuyu, who had unbuttoned her shirt the whole way revealing a black sports bra and her abs causing Sana to drool like a perverted anime character. However, as if at the same time, each girl realised they weren’t the only ones staring. At the sight of all these old men lusting after THEIR girlfriends the Japanese women felt sick.

“ALRIGHT SHOWS OVER PEOPLE!” Sana shouted, “YOU DON’T HAVE TO GO HOME BUT YOU CAN’T STAY HERE!”

“Chaeyoung!”

“Dahyun!”

“Tzuyu!”

“Yeah?” Three confused maknaes replied,

“GET YOUR ASSES INSIDE RIGHT NOW!”


	31. Jihyo vs Elkie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from freefall999

Sana was not a happy squirrel.

She loved her friends, she really did but sometimes they just became too much. Nayeon mostly. For once the over-dramatic one this time was Jihyo, who was usually the most level headed and being the voice of reason to whoever was planning to get everyone killed. Again, Nayeon mostly. But ever since Tzuyu had started back at work Jihyo was always around, which Sana had adored because it was nice seeing Tzuyu being babied by someone other than herself. But ever since Momo and Mina moved in it had become more and more difficult for the couple to get alone time. On the rare occasion the other two were out and Sana was about to play a naughty prisoner (she definitely loved Tzuyu in uniform), a wild Jihyo would appear and that was that.

Then Elkie started up as well. All of a sudden instead of Sana waking up early and driving Tzuyu to work - the ONLY time they had away from the others recently - Elkie would offer to pick her up. On top of that she had begun cooking Tzuyu’s meals…..a thing Jihyo had also begun doing leading to poor Tzuyu having to work out twice as hard to keep her figure. She was too nice to turn down the food her unnies had prepared. It was driving Sana insane! She had to do something, but the question was…what could she do?

Luckily she didn’t need to wait long.

It was Saturday and Tzuyu had gone to the park with Jae-Yun, Jeongyeon and Nayeon. Awaiting the girl’s return, Jihyo was making the younger girl’s lunch. When a knock sounded at the door and Sana had gone to answer it, Elkie was there - with her own lunch for her favourite maknae. With both girls realising they had made lunch for the one they assumed to be their child, inevitably an argument broke out. Eventually a crowd of their friends were sat watching them bicker from the fire escape. Sana just looked on bored.

“I’ve known her longer that you have!” Elkie yelled,

“Well I see more of her than you do!”

“She can’t be your child, you don’t even speak Chinese!”

“Please bitch I’m not just her mum,” Jihyo laughed, “I am God Jihyo, so bow down!”

Sana, having gotten bored of the arguing, got a good idea. It wouldn’t solve her problem but it would definitely halve Sana’s problems.

“ALRIGHT!” Sana shouted, “There’s only one way to settle this. A competition!”

Elkie scoffed, “I’m not competing for Tzuyu’s love.”

Jihyo grinned, “Chicken?”

“No way Thomas the Tank Engine!”

“Alright that’s it! You’re on!”

_____

It took a while to set up. Both girls sat in opposite armchairs, glaring at each other. Mina and Momo had been entrusted to keep them apart, both had donned black suits and dark sunglasses (wanting to look the part). Sana had questioned the headphone in Momo’s ear and the dancer had said it made her look authentic, however everyone was 100% sure they could here some sort of awesome, upbeat, beach song blasting through the ear bud. The sort of song you should definitely stream and buy and Dance the Night Away too. Chaeyoung and Dahyun were helping Sana writing the questions. The rules were simple, answer the most questions right and you could become Tzuyu’s honorary mother figure.

“Ladies and…..ladie---OOF!” Dahyun announced sliding in front of the girls only to be tackled by Mina and Momo, “What the hell?”

“You’re two close to the target ma’am.” Mina told her,

“I’m the host!”

“Any ID?” Momo asked monotone,

Once Dahyun had handed over her drivers licence she was allowed up to continue the “show”. Chaeyoung waving the torch around for dramatic effect, “Hurry up Hyun,” She whined, “My arm’s starting to hurt.”

Dahyun sighed, “Let’s just get to the first question: What position did Tzuyu play for her High School basketball team?”

Jihyo squeezed the rubber chicken Chaeyoung had provided as a buzzer, “Shooting guard!”

“Correct! One nil to Jihyo!” Dahyun announced, when she was met with silence she cleared her throat,

Chaeyoung sighed and used her phone to play audience applause.

“Thank you,” Dahyun snapped before taking on her presenter persona again, “Question two: How long has Tzuyu lived in Korea?”

Elkie hit the hotel-desk-type bell, “Just over two years ago!”

“Correct!” Dahyun announced, “Question 3: Who’s Tzuyu’s daddy?”

Two noises sounded simultaneously, “SANA!”

“Fuck you guys!” Sana snapped,

“Correct!”

“Dammit Dahyun.” Sana quietly seethed,

“Question 4: How did Tzuyu meet Sana?”

Elkie buzzed first, “When she first moved in and you idiots broke into her apartment!”

“Incorrect,” Dahyun the glared, “And watch who you call an idiot.”

Jihyo buzzed, “When Sana got locked out on the fire escape and nearly froze to death.”

“Correct! Jihyo takes the lead!” Dahyun cheered, “Question 5: What’s Tzuyu’s favourite thing about Sana?”

Sana perked up at this.

Elkie buzzed, “Her eyes, when Tzuyu first met her they were all she could talk about.”

Sana melted a little…..until Dahyun began blasting an airhorn sound effect from her phone.

“Correct!” Dahyun grinned, “Final question!” The lights flickered dramatically as a bored Chaeyoung flicked them on and off, “Who does Tzuyu love most in the world?”

Jihyo and Elkie smiled at Sana and them at the same time yelled, “GUCCI!”

Sana huffed, Gucci was Tzuyu’s dog that her Dad looked after due to their building not allowing pets. Sana knew she came second to that mutt which was just a sad fact of their relationship.

“Correct….I guess it’s a tie?”

“What’s a tie?” Tzuyu’s voice spoke up, effectively scaring the shit out of everyone,

When had she come in?

“Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung snapped irritated, “Please just tell Jihyo and Elkie who’s your mother figure.”

Tzuyu looked at the two girls carefully before smiling, “Jihyo always listens to me when I have a problem and makes sure I go to my therapy sessions, she even drives me home if Sana’s not around.” Elkie frowned, “But El, you always protect me from things I don’t see coming. When I first moved here you kinda took me under your wing. I love and respect you both. Thanks to you two instead of the half-mother I got at birth I have two mothers. With you both looking out for me I’m the safest and luckiest girl in the world.”

The two women cooed and hugged the tall girl close. Sana, while she thought it was adorable, rolled her eyes. Bang goes her plan. She sighed, she shouldn’t be so put out about them over caring. Everyone had been worried about Tzuyu the last few months, if it helps for them to coddle the girl a little to make their own worry ease why should Sana be selfish? Sana herself pecked Tzuyu’s cheek and joined the group hug. It was nice for four seconds before Dahyun pushed through them, gripping the remote like a microphone.

“That’s all for today folks and remember: Always spay and neuter Bob Barker!”


	32. Tales From the Secret Love Cupboard: Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from my friend kimcharmie_SNSD

Dahyun was a sad Dubu.

While most things within the group had returned to normal Dahyun and Chaeyoung were still not talking to Tzuyu. Well, Tzuyu was still not talking for them. Dahyun’s not heartless, she knows that they had both hurt Tzuyu but she’d of thought that by now she would be at least on speaking terms with one of them. But rather than speak with them Tzuyu was completely ignoring them. A fact that had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the group. After Tzuyu began getting better Dahyun and Chaeyoung began to miss her more and their girlfriends hated how much they missed their friend. So Momo, Mina and Sana devised a plan.

“CHAE!”

“DAHYUNNIE!”

“CHEWY!”

“Yes?”

“Sana’s restocked the love cupboard, wanna go look?”

“I pray and the Messiah listens! Long live God-Sana!”

“Chaeyoung hid your choco pies in Sana’s love cupboard.”

“That sadistic bitch!”

“I have something special for you in the cupboard, want to get it for me?”

Tzuyu looked up from her book in question. She was sat on Sana’s bed, back against the headboard, wearing her reading glasses that Sana drooled over. The Taiwan-native had come over to help Sana fix a few things around the apartment. While most of it was still unlivable, Sana’s room had remained untouched. Tzuyu had only just woken up from her afternoon nap, brought on by her anxiety medication, ten minutes ago. She was looking forward to reading her book in the comfort of her girlfriend’s bed. But Sana was acting weird and Tzuyu, as a police officer and attentive girlfriend, immediately knew something was up. But Sana pushed for Tzuyu to go get whatever it was from the cupboard so, eager to return to her book, Tzuyu complied with an eye roll.

When she walked in she felt Sana her shove her and slam the door behind her. Tzuyu looked up and found herself at Dahyun’s feet. The older girl sent a kind smile and offered her a hand but Tzuyu ignored it and stood up. The love cupboard was are she remembered but Chaeyoung appeared to have made a shrine to “Love-God-Sana” which Tzuyu chose to ignore for her own sanity.

“How long have you guys been in here?”

“About an hour,” Chaeyoung spoke up tossing the ball from a gag between her hands, “Didn’t you hear us banging on the door?”

Tzuyu shook her head, “The room’s sound proof.”

“Huh,” Dahyun huffed, “Figures.”

Tzuyu ignored her and tried the door, only for it to remain tightly closed. There was no point banging on a sound proof door. Then a note was pushed through the crack on the side of the door. The girls gathered round it and looked over the note.

_You don’t leave until you’re friends again._

Tzuyu sighed and slid down the door. Really not wanting to be here.

Dahyun frowned and sat opposite her, waiting for Tzuyu to make the first move. Chaeyoung shrugged and began rummaging through some of the boxes to find something cool. She and Tzuyu had agreed to let by gones be by gones it was Dahyun that had the problem. After around twenty minutes or so they were still sat in silence as Chaeyoung played some sort of game involving throwing balls from ball gags into a box. Dahyun got bored of the silence.

“You have to talk to me sometime.”

“Do I?” Tzuyu replied playing a game on her phone,

“Dammit Tzuyu,” Dahyun snapped grabbing her phone and throwing it behind her, “You know what I said was just because I was angry, I feel bad can’t we just put it behind us?”

Tzuyu studied her carefully before sighing for the nth time that day, “Look Dahyun,” Tzuyu told her, “I’m not mad about that any more, it was just an excuse to stop talking to you.”

_Ouch_

_“_ Why??”

“PTSD makes you paranoid,” Tzuyu explained, “And when I found out you used to like Sana it drove me insane. Whenever you would compliment her I’d over think it and when you called me a stranger it made me wonder why you got close to me in the first place. I thought you’d be trying to steal Sana from me.”

“Tzuyu, that was a long time ago! I love Momo now and I’m really happy for you and Sana.”

“I know, it was stupid.”

Dahyun paused to think, she was really glad it was something easily fixable, “Can we be friends again?”

Tzuyu smiled, “Sure.”

“GOOOOOAAAAALLLL!” Chaeyoung cheered having finally landed the red ball into the box,

“You know Sana doesn’t wash those, don’t you Chae?”

“EEWWWWW!”

Chaeyoung immediately began wiping her hands on her shorts.

“Is that true?” Dahyun whispered,

“Of course not, Sana’s a medical professional - she sterilises everything.”

“Guys,” Chaeyoung called, “If we’re sharing there’s something I want to tell you both.”

Both girls turned their attention to the now shy looking Chaeyoung, “What’s up?”

“I want to ask Mina to marry me.”

“Woah!”

“Atta girl Chae!”

“Isn’t it too soon?” Tzuyu asked,

Chaeyoung shook her head, when you were as in love with Mina as Chaeyoung was it could never be too soon. They congratulated her and Chaeyoung let them know not to tell anyone.

Dahyun clapped, “Right, how do we get out?”

“There’s a vent over there.”

“Ooh I’ll get it!” Chaeyoung ran over and attempted to reach the vent,

Once again thwarted by her short stature. She felt arms slip under her armpits and she was lifted up so that the vent was eye level. She reached forward and pulled it off, muttering something about ‘stupid-giant-yoda-looking-savage’. The vent was covered in grime and spider webs, Chaeyoung’s nose wrinkled - it was gross. But since they had no other way out Chaeyoung pulled herself in……and got stuck.

“Guy’s I’m stuck.”

“Hold on,” Tzuyu told her, “I’ll pull you out.”

The door the cupboard opened and Momo’s voice spoke up, “You guys friends again?”

Dahyun looped an arm round Tzuyu’s shoulders as the walked out, solidifying their regained friendship. Sana beamed, pecking Tzuyu softly in apology for the extreme measures they went to. Momo was just glad Dahyun was happy again, no longer fighting with the girl that have saved her from the short comings in organised religion. They spoke for a moment on what they wanted to do next and opted to go to Mina’s studio and take her for an early dinner. The group walked out, Sana closing and locking the cupboard behind them.

“Guys?” Chaeyoung called through the soot filled vent, “Guys? I’M STILL HERE YOU IDIOTS!”


	33. Mrs Myoui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Korea is nowhere near considering homosexual marriage this is my story in my universe so yeah!

“TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU,TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU, TZUYU!”

Said girl looked away from her book to snap her gaze at her window in alarm at Chaeyoung’s voice suddenly yelling her name over and over. Chaeyoung looked like a damn mess, her hair was frazzled, her cheeks were red, she was hyperventilating. Plus she was wailing on the window as if she was in a locked room that was slowly flooding and she needed to break her way out. A groan came from the room Momo and Mina were sharing and Dahyun walked out in Tzuyu’s bathroom. The younger girl raised an eyebrow, at least now she knew what those weird noises were last night. As Chaeyoung was still smacking the window and Sana was sleeping off a night shift, Tzuyu walked up and opened the window - causing the shorter girl to tumble into the room.

“Ouch!”

“What in the name of God-Jihyo do you want?” Tzuyu hissed, once again annoyed at being dragged away from her book,

“Tzuyu!”

“You’ve said that.” A sleepy Dahyun pointed out,

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, “You came from a rich family right?”

“I---Err….When I lived with my Grandparents we were, but my Mum blew her money on booze.” Tzuyu explained, “Why?”

“Mina’s Mum wants to meet me, TONIGHT!”

“You’re doomed.”

“NOT HELPING DAHYUN!” Chaeyoung yelled prompting Tzuyu tu shush her and pull them both outside, “I want to get her permission to marry Mina. Mina’s very traditional, I need to get her parents permission.”

She lay on the floor of the fire escape with her hands over her eyes. Tzuyu sighed and yanked the girl to her feat while a groggy Dahyun sat on the steps trying not to fall back asleep. While Tzuyu had never really been involved in this world when she lived with her Grandparents, she did pick up a few things. Plus the sooner Chaeyoung’s drama was sorted the sooner Tzuyu could return to her book and Dahyun could go back to bed.

“Look there are three main rules of high society: Keep your pinky up when drinking, keep your back straight and make good conversation.”

“That’s it?”

“Fake it till you make it.” Dahyun said with a yawn,

Tzuyu shrugged, “I got by through pretending I knew a little about a lot. Just a few conversational topics to avoid though.”

Chaeyoung groaned, “How many?”

“Not many!” Tzuyu said, “Just y’know: religion, politics, World War II, World War I, racist jokes, your weird bug collection, the fact you studied for an art degree in college, gossip, your sex life, medical conditions, medical disasters, family trauma, friend trauma, trauma trauma, peoples age, the World Cup, how much you make, how much Mina makes, how much Mina’s mother makes---”

“Is there anything I can talk about?”

Tzuyu and Dahyun exchanged a look, “Maybe just smile and nod.”

“What a great help you two ended up being…”

____

Later that night Chaeyoung stood in Tzuyu’s apartment watching Mina cook, this time she was ensuring each dish was cooked to perfection. Dahyun had been kind enough to give Chaeyoung some more conservative clothing to wear, as an artist Chaeyoung believed in self expression in everything - including clothes. While this was very freeing it also meant that she had no appropriate clothes for a meet-the-parents scenario. Chaeyoung couldn’t work out how Mina was so calm, she couldn’t wait to see her panicking before meeting Chaeyoung’s parents. The doorbell went.

“Can you get that, Chaengie?”

Swallowing her nerves Chaeyoung walked over to the door and pulled it open. Mrs Myoui was an intimidating woman. She was taller than Chaeyoung which admittedly wasn’t difficult, but it was also very terrifying. She was studying the short woman with cold eyes, every movement summing up whether Chaeyoung was deserving of her only daughter. Everything about her screamed expensive, high price shoes, labelled clothing, jewellery sparkling more than the stars in the sky. Mrs. Myoui definitely was the main contribution to Mina’s looks, Mina looked just like her. Yet Chaeyoung couldn’t even find comfort in their similarities.

“Hello,” She greeted with a heavy Japanese accent, “You must be Chaeyoung, I am Mina’s mother.”

“N-Nice to meet you.” Chaeyoung replied bowing as low as she could,

“You also.”

Awkward pause.

“May I come in?”

“YES! Yes…sorry, please come in.” Chaeyoung scrambled to open the door wider for the woman,

Once she had walked past Chaeyoung closed the door and hit her head on it, cursing her nerves. Mina ran out to greet her mother with a hug, Chaeyoung smiling at how excited her girlfriend looked after seeing her mother. Gummy smile on full display. As the mother and daughter rotated Chaeyoung locked eyes with the intimidating ones of Mrs Myoui, blushing she muttered something about setting the table and left to get the cutlery. She looked through all the draws but, due to this being Tzuyu’s kitchen, she could not find the cutlery draw.

“Psst!” A voice hissed from behind her, “On the left.”

Chaeyoung opened said draw and turned to thank whoever it was, only to find seven pairs of eyes stacked on top of each other watching out of Tzuyu’s bedroom door. Chaeyoung glared at them and tried to wave them off, but Mina walked in with a confused look.

“What’re you doing?”

Chaeyoung began to dance, “Just doing my cutlery dance.”

“Will you stop? You’re being weird.”

Chaeyoung stopped dancing and went to lay the table. The dinner was…awkward Mrs. Myoui would talk with Mina in Japanese for the most part before asking Chaeyoung a question in Korean. The worst part was that Mina was starting to be frustrating, running her foot up Chaeyoung’s legs as she spoke with her mother. Everyone thought that Chaeyoung was into some weird shit, but Mina was just as bad (if not worse). So right now Mina was really enjoying torturing Chaeyoung. She got a brief break after offering to wash up. But when she returned to joining them by the sofa, Mina’s hand kept brushing her lower back. Eventually, towards the end of the meal Chaeyoung snapped.

“I’m getting a little chilly, I’m just going to grab my coat from my apartment.”

“I’ll get it.” Mina said with an evil smile as she stood and walked towards Chaeyoung by the window, “You keep my mother company.”

Before Chaeyoung could argue Mina pecked her cheek and went out the window, leaving Chaeyoung alone with Mina’s mother.

“Are you intimidated by me Chaeyoung-san?”

Chaeyoung sighed, honesty was the best policy, “A little.”

“Good.” The older woman replied settling back in the armchair,

“Good?” Chaeyoung asked going to sit on the sofa,

“You’re honest,” Mrs Myoui told her, “I admire honest, because my husband could not join us it’s up to me to make sure you are good enough for our Mina. Mina has always had suitors, all have tried to get her engagement broken through fake words and promises. We are not fools. But I see how you look at her, I see that you would do anything for her. I respect that and I approve.”

“Really, Mrs. Myoui?”

Mrs Myoui finally gave the girl a motherly smile, “Of course, you make her happy. That’s all I want. Oh, and please - Call me Oba-san.”

“Oba-san?”

“It means Aunt, you’re approved but not quite at Okaa-san level yet my dear.”

Chaeyoung stood and bowed, “Thank you Oba-san.”

She then nervously played with her hands.

“There is something else.” The Japanese woman deduced,

“Y-You see, I was planning to ask your husband but since this may be my only chance to do so in person I thought I’d do so now---”

“You’re going to ask Mina to marry you?”

Chaeyoung swallowed and nodded, “I want too, but I know that Mina would want me to get permission before I do.”

“Is it legal here for you both to…”

“It’s about to be debated whether or not to allow it,” Chaeyoung explained, “But the common view is that it will be passed. I love her Mrs. M--Oba-san, but if I do not get your permission I can wait until I’m worthy.”

Mrs. Myoui smiled kindly, “If you need my permission I will grant you it, but something tells me that if you don’t ask she will and then my views wont matter. I’ll confess I’d rather she’d marry the man we chose for her but if she is happy then what more can be said.”

“Is that a yes?”

“That’s a yes.”

“WOOOO!”

Both heads snapped to Tzuyu’s bedroom door and Mrs. Myoui went over and opened it, all the girls spilling out over the floor - Tzuyu with her hand clamped over Sana’s mouth still.

“Hello Sana, how’re you?” Mrs. Myoui asked looking down at the squirrel girl completely unphazed,

“Good thank you.”

Chaeyoung couldn’t even be mad. She was too busy smiling like an idiot.

“Ch-Chae….” Jeongyeon called snapping her fingers in front of Chaeyoung’s face to no response, “You’re freaking me out…”


	34. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from SnowyHaven!!

“IT’S LEGAL YOU FUCKERS!” Nayeon screeched jumping out on to the fire escape before noticing who was there, “Oh! Hey, Mrs Myoui.”

“Nayeon.” Mrs Myoui nodded to her from where she was elegantly sat on Tzuyu’s window sill,

“What’s legal?” Chaeyoung asked,

Jeongyeon grinned at her, “Nayeon and I can finally get married.”

“We should do it as soon as possible!” Nayeon gushed,

“When?”

“December.” She told the group,

Jeongyeon blanched, they had not discussed that. She turned to Nayeon to protest, three months was nowhere near enough time to do this. Most couples fall apart planning a wedding a year in advance, could they really do it in such little time? As she looked at Nayeon, the excitement in her eyes, the pure joy on her face, the cute smile which held nerves towards Jeongyeon’s slow reply. Jeongyeon knew she wanted to be with Nayeon forever, so they were practically already married anyway. Jeongyeon loved her, she didn’t need to blink.

“Yeah, December sounds good.”

The group, while surprised, congratulated them and began gushing about who’d be invited. Nayeon made a point of inviting Mrs. Myoui who graciously accepted. Jihyo was obviously going to be Nayeon’s bridesmaid while Chaeyoung would be Jeongyeon’s. Dahyun planned to get ordained to do the ceremony. The Yoo’s took her in when she had nobody so she owed this to Jeongyeon. They had decided to wait until Tzuyu returned to split up the bridesmaids. The group couldn’t talk for long before the couple had to go and pick up Jae-Yun and tell her the good news. This gave the others a chance to plan something.

“We should plan a surprise something!” Momo suggested the second they were out of ear shot,

“Like what?” Mina asked,

“Well Tzuyu said that when Elkie and Pinky got engaged they threw a surprise party, why don’t we do that?” Sana suggested,

“Where is Tzuyu anyway?”

“Therapy,” Sana smiled happily, “She just finished her first month and Dr Lee already wants to drop the sessions to once a week.”

“That’s amazing Sana!” Jihyo smiled, “We should surprise her as well.”

“I agree.” Mrs Myoui nodded,

She had been giving both Dahyun and Tzuyu a hard time lately. With Momo’s mother being in Japan and unable to visit often and Sana’s Mum being…..well a hoe, Mrs Myoui took both children under her wing. Truth was she liked to two girls but giving them some coldness to make sure they were good enough for her honorary children didn’t hurt. Dahyun was a dedicated woman, a ray of sunshine that made Momo smile. She’d watched the girl sit with Momo for hows explaining different things, long after others would have given up. Tzuyu was loyal, in many aspects but the old woman knew that Sana was her number one priority. After hearing what she had about both girls she knew they needed a party more than anyone. Still, they were fun to mess with.

“How do we keep all three away?” Dahyun asked,

“Leave that to me.” Mina grinned evilly,

“I’m scared.” Sana whispered,

“Me too.” Mina’s Mother replied.

______

“Alright Ms. Chou,” Dr Lee said at the end of their session, “I’ll see you next week.”

“Thanks Doc.” Tzuyu walked out and paused at the group in the waiting room,

Mrs. Myoui, Jae-Yun, Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Mina and Momo were sat there, two looking nervous and two looking confused. A very angry receptionist stormed over to inform Tzuyu that one of her guests had attempted to break into the vending machine so Tzuyu had to pay towards its repair. Momo did apologise but somehow the chocolate round her mouth made it less sincere. Mina dragged them all to her and Momo’s cars. Mina, Jae-Yun and Nayeon in one and Momo, Mrs. Myoui, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon in the other - three of whom were VERY confused. They pulled up in the city centre (hey Jac) and were instructed to get out.

Each were handed a heavy duffel bag.

“Go get into your costumes.” Mina ordered,

“Why?” Jeongyeon asked,

“Because we’re going to busk for some money towards remodelling our kitchen.”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes and dropped the bag, “No way am I doing that.”

“Oh,” Mrs Myoui snapped, “So you don’t want your girlfriend to be independent?”

Tzuyu stammered, the usual stoic outside gone, “I’ll get changed.”

She ran to the outside bathroom like she was on fire and planned to dunk the flames in an overused disgusting toilet. Jeongyeon and Nayeon shrugged to each other before leaving Jae-Yun in Mrs. Myoui’s care, both pecking her forehead before walking away. The all returned - equally unenthusiastic.Nayeon and Jeongyeon were dressed as Mickey and Minnie mouse respectively, Mina was Odie from Garfield with Momo once again donning the costume of the main character (Dahyun had doused it in holy water and anti-septic for her to cleanse the costume). When Tzuyu walked out she was miserable. She was dressed like a rooster. Pulling Mina to one side she snapped at her.

“What sort of weird shit is Chaeyoung into?”

“Don’t ask, you don’t want to know.”

____

The group had a tiring day.

Jeongyeon had this guy that kept flirting with her inside the Minnie Mouse costume prompting Mickey to attempt to kick the shit out of him multiple times as Jae-Yun watched on….choosing not to associate herself as their daughter due to embarrassment. They managed to raise nothing since Nayeon was too busy beating them off with Mickey Mouse’s Clubhouse….seriously she stole one from

the toy store. Momo made a killing break-dancing as Garfield with Odie ballet dancing to the same track…except a local street gang came and stole the money. Watching Garfield and Odie chase after four youths was entertaining to watch especially when Momo got herself stuck on the fence. Tzuyu was just pissed people were calling her a ‘Big Cock’ all day….including Mrs. Myoui.

They were all tired, with no clue what the point of today was, until they opened the door and nearly sent Tzuyu into a cardiac arrest. As they had walked through the door the others popped out from around the fire escape and yelled “SUPRISE!” effectively scaring the shit out of everyone. Sana ran forward and rubbed Tzuyu’s back, she sent Sana a small smile - she was alright just startled.

“What’s all this?” Nayeon asked,

“An engagement party!” Dahyun beamed before seeing Momo’s torn costume, “Oh my gosh, what happened?”

“Stupid kids…” Momo huffed,

Jeongyeon and Nayeon looked around at the streamers and Jae-Yun excitedly ran to get some cake, they smiled after her happy that she was happy. Sure things hadn’t been as exciting and they couldn’t have as much freedom as they had before, but they loved that little girl more than they thought they could love anyone. She was their world, despite her only being in their lives for a short time. It was the first time both truly felt they would lay their lives down for someone. She was perfect.

“You know it’s for you too,” Sana said quietly, “To celebrate how far you’ve come.”

“I love you.” Tzuyu said wrapping an arm round her,

“Hands to yourself Chou.” Mrs Myoui told her making the girl hastily retract her arm,

Sana giggled and pecked her cheek, “I love you too.”


	35. Jae-Yun's Little Boyfriend

The future Yoo-Im family sat round the dinner table, it was nice. Nobody else just their little family discussing their day. Jae-Yun had been buzzing about her mothers’ wedding - especially since she would get to be the prestigious flower girl. She’d never been so excited for anything in her life! Especially since Tzuyu had promised her that she would dance with her. In fact she was so excited that she had already begun planning her own wedding…which was probably a lot sooner that her Mothers would have liked.

“And then he just left, he handed me a gnome and left!” Jeongyeon concluded, Nayeon and Jae-Yun giggling away at the amusing anecdote, “So Yun-ah, how was your day?”

Jae-Yun didn’t look up as she answered, not knowing the gravity of what she was about to say, “Tang Sang-Min asked me to marry him under the gazebo at school tomorrow during lunch.”

Jeongyeon’s chopsticks clattered on to the plate, “What?”

Nayeon ignored her fiancee’s reaction, “Aww that’s great sweetie.”

“Not great,” Jeongyeon snapped, “You’re 12.”

“Oh, Jeong,” Nayeon sighed, amused, “It’s her first little boyfriend let her enjoy herself.”

“It’s not her I’m worried about enjoying herself.”

“What?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Jeongyeon replied before turning to her daughter, “Where does he live?”

“Opposite the school why?” Jae-Yun asked, confused,

“I just want to talk to him.” Jeongyeon stood and went to grab the bat she’d confiscated from Momo when she and Chaeyoung had been playing fruit-baseball off the roof,

“Jeongyeon.” Nayeon said sternly,

“I just want to talk to him!”

Jeongyeon put on her leather jacket and went out the fire escape, going down the steps to pound on Chaeyoung’s window. Chaeyoung had taken Jeong’s old room because it was bigger, Jihyo had moved into Chaeyoung’s. It had led to a very awkward exchange when Mina snuck in dressed as slutty Danger Mouse in order to surprise her girlfriend. Anyway, the girl in question looked up from her canvas and opened the window. She’d been so close to finally finishing the designs on this character she’d been working on and was mad at the interruption.

“The hell do you want?”

“Jae-Yun’s got a boyfriend.”

Chaeyoung blanched, “Isn’t she like 2?”

“12.”

“Same damn thing!”

After the quick explanation both girls sprinted to Tzuyu’s apartment and began banging once again on the window.

Tzuyu and Sana finally had an evening alone, Mina was out for dinner with her mother and Momo was at Dahyun’s for the night meaning they could finally spend some intimate time together. They were currently both in Tzuyu’s bed, both down to their underwear and in an intense make-out session. Tzuyu’s tongue was gently massaging Sana’s as she savoured the rare alone time they had been granted. Sana let out little noises now and then, allowing the girl above her full access to whatever she wanted. Sana was not used to not having sex so the last few weeks had been awful for her. She groaned into Tzuyu’s mouth when she felt the woman’s hand begin to go lower…..

_“TZUYU!!!!”_

Sana pulled back surprised but Tzuyu just let out the sexiest growl Sana had ever heard her make and resumed their kiss. The air getting hotter around them, Sana nearly forgot about the interruption - her mind becoming consumed by other things as Tzuyu’s hand continued its slow decent.

“ _TZUYU!!!!”_

Sana pulled away again, lifting her head from the pillow to look at the closed door. Tzuyu sighed and rested her head on Sana’s shoulder to sulk.

“ _CHOU TZUYU COME TO THE GOD DAMN FIRE ESCAPE!”_

“Just go see what they want,” Sana sighed before running a dangerous finger down the woman’s chest, “We can continue when we get back.”

Tzuyu grumbled to herself and stood up, grabbing her dressing gown on the way. She stormed to the window and slammed it open, “WHAT!?”

“Woah,” Chaeeyoung gasped, “Were we interrupting something?”

“Yes.” Tzuyu growled, “Now what the fuck do you want?”

“We need your help to threaten someone.” Jeongyeon told her,

“No.”

“It’s a kid.” Chaeyoung added unhelpfully,

“Definite no.”

“It’s Jae-Yun’s boyfriend.”

_Pause._

“I’ll get dressed.”

____

The three women sat in Jeongyeon’s car outside the targets house. Jeongyeon was looking through binoculars, Chaeyoung was scrolling through the schools website for intel and Tzuyu was trying to use some weird device to listen in on what was being said. The target was sat on his front lawn playing with a few other local kids, every move was observed by the women in the car - each willing to murder a child if it meant preserving Jae-Yun’s purity. Besides Tzuyu had connections - they’d never find the body.

“So he’s captain of the football and hockey team….”

“Hockey? So he’s violent.” Jeongyeon deduced,

“Don’t Canadians like hockey?” Tzuyu asked,

“Yeah so?”

“Aren’t they too nice to be violent?”

“Not if you knew the Canadians I know.”

They were interupted when Jeongyeon noticed Sang-Min was far too close to another little girl. When he pecked her cheek and blushed, Jeongyeon sighed in relief. Good he’d leave Jae-Yun alone….wait. He was with another girl but still asking her baby too marry him? WHAT THE HELL! Is Jae-Yun not good enough? Is she not pretty enough? She was ten times prettier than that little bi----child Jeong, you’re talking about a child. Now furious, Jeongyeon marched out the car and towards Sang-Min.

“HOW DARE YOU!?”

“W-What?”

“WHAT ABOUT JAE-YUN YOU PLAYER!”

To save Jeongyeon’s dignity the author has chosen not to detail Jeongyeon yelling at a child. The end result is this…

“What the hell Jeong?” Nayeon snapped as she walked through the door, “Sang-Min’s mother just phoned to say you and your “gang” threatened her son with a knife!”

“One, it wasn’t a gang it was Tzuyu and Chae. Two, it was a bat not a knife.”

Nayeon sighed, “You know, she’s going to be a teenager next year, she’s going to start getting boyfriends or girlfriends.”

“Like hell she is.”

“Jeong, while I think you being protective of her is cute you have to dial it down or she’ll just go behind your back.”

Jeongyeon sighed and walked over to peek at Jae-Yun as she slept in her bed, cuddling her teddy close to her. Jeongyeon couldn’t accept that this perfect angel was growing up, it reminded her of how little time they have had with her. She’d kill for that little girl, she’d mess up any boy or girl or goddamn armadillo that came within a 2ft radius. Sure, she’d felt the same for Nayeon but it was somehow different with her daughter. Every inch of her was honed in on her every move, like if something happened - anything at all - she’d have a stress induced heart attack. Nayeon leaned her head on her shoulder.

“I’m scared of her growing up too.”

“You are?” Jeongyeon asked,

Nayeon nodded, “Will she date someone we don’t like? Will they treat her like she deserves? Will they hurt her?”

“I’d like to see them try.”

Nayeon grinned and pecked her fiancee’s lips, “That’s how I stop worrying, because I know her other mother will always look out for her. No matter what.”

Jeongyeon kissed her, firmer than before, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	36. Sana's Mum is a Hoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from aptpanic and my good friend kimcharmie_SNSD - This chapter was going to introduce Sana’s mum as a character but I had better idea and wanted to keep the chapter name.

Sana was a jealous girlfriend.

She hated admitting that fact to anyone, but as Tzuyu was her first real girlfriend and a goddess it was only natural that Sana would get extremely jealous. It was worse when she tried to make Tzuyu jealous, the police officer never got jealous. Or at least she wouldn’t tell Sana she was, whenever the older girl would ask her the younger just said she trusted her. This scared Sana quite a bit. Sana was her mothers daughter, she had grown up meeting her mothers latest male companions at the breakfast table and had soon learned there was no point knowing their names. That was what Sana grew up knowing, turning the way her mother had taught her to use men on to women. For a long time Sana had enjoyed this.

And then she met Tzuyu.

The girl that made the life she was living feel hollow and unfulfilling. The girl that loved her unconditionally, who trusted Sana completely. What if Sana was doomed to be her mother? Like some sort of sick self-fulfilling prophecy in which she was always destined to hurt Tzuyu. Even if she didn’t she knew the girl could very easily find someone better than Sana, more trustworthy. This is what had led to the jealousy and Sana hated it. But the jealousy was worth it if it meant she could wake up next to the most beautiful girl in all existence. As of that moment Sana was sat opposite that girl at a fancy restaurant. Tzuyu offered to take Sana for a nice romantic meal, Sana’s apartment would be ready in a couple of days so they were enjoying one final night “living together” for now. It was a nice evening, only Sana was still seething over something that had happened a few minutes ago when the duo were sat at the bar.

A girl approached them, “Tzuyu?” The girl called, “Chou Tzuyu?”

“Jennie!” Tzuyu stood from her seat and hugged the girl, “How are you?”

_Ummm…..WHO!?_

“I’m great!” Jennie smiled, un-subtly checking the tall girl out, “You look stunning.”

_I will kill you, I will smash this glass and stab you with the shards._

Tzuyu blushed, “Thank you, you look great too.”

_HELLOOO!? I’M STILL HERE!_

_“_ I was here to meet a friend but they bailed, maybe you’d want to join me?”

_THAT’S IT!!_

_“_ Sorry Jen, but I’m here with someone----”

“Hi I’m Sana.” Sana got up and stood between them, sending Jennie a vicious look, “Tzuyu’s girlfriend.”

Jennie studied her with a look of disgust, “I’m sorry, you just didn’t look like Tzuyu’s type.”

_I will stab you in your goddamn throat you smug, son of a b---_

“Table for Chou!” The waiter called,

Tzuyu gave Jennie another hug, the girl sending triumphant look at Sana, “I have to go, I’ll see you later okay?”

This is the part that drove Sana COMPLETELY crazy. Tzuyu never noticed when Sana got jealous, the older girl knew that Tzuyu had been jealous of her one night stands but Tzuyu only knew Sana was jealous of Lisa after she confessed it to her. So it’s safe to say that evening wasn’t very fun for Sana. However, the older girl’s breaking point came a few days later. The entire group were out on the fire escape, as the adults talked about plans for Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s wedding Tzuyu was playing with Jae-Yun.

“Oh Sana,” Nayeon suddenly said to the girl, “Guess what Jae told us yesterday?”

“What?” Sana asked with a big smile,

Jae-Yun was always so cute!

“Apparently Jae-Yun has a little crush on Tzuyu, isn’t that adorable.”

Well that’s it, Sana has to murder a twelve year old.

Sana stormed over to where the duo were playing, rolling a ball back and fourth, “Tzuyu-ah!” Sana’s cutest voice was out, “Come cuddle!”

“I’ll be over in a second.”

“No,” Sana stomped her foot, “Now.”

Jae-Yun hugged Tzuyu tightly, “Noo! I wanna play with Officer Tzuyu.”

Seeing as once again Tzuyu didn’t understand what Sana was upset about, the Japanese woman huffed and stormed into her apartment. After a moment Tzuyu ducked through her window, approaching to pouting woman on the couch. Tzuyu knelt in front of her and took her hands.

“What’s the matter? You look like Mina when she discovered Chae’s midget porn.”

“Jae-Yun’s taking up all your time.” Sana muttered,

“She’s twelve.”

“So?”

Tzuyu chuckled, “Are you jealous?”

“Of course I am, pabo!” Well that surprised Tzuyu, “Do you know how it feels to see those other girls all over you?”

“All over me?” Tzuyu hadn’t even realised,

“Yeah,” Sana continued, “Lisa, Jennie, that girl from the coffee house…”

“They were flirting with me?”

Sana groaned, “You can’t be that stupid.”

Tzuyu shrugged, “To be honest I don’t really notice.”

Sana huffed but two fingers raised her chin to look at her girlfriend, “I don’t notice because you’re the only one I focus on.”

Cheesy.

It didn’t ease Sana’s insecurity very much, “But what if you meet someone better?”

“Why would I ride a bicycle when I have a ferrari at home?”

“To be enviromentally friendly.”

“But I don’t want to be.”

“You should, the earth is dying.”

“Sana,” Tzuyu said sternly, “I love you, nobody could change that if they tried. I promise.”

Sana pecked her lips softly, “I love you too.”

Tzuyu sat on the couch next to her and cuddled the girl close. After a moments silence she spoke up again, “Sana?”

“Yeah, Chew?”

“Move in with me.”


	37. Ghosts (Satzu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes a prompt from elarcon - who is amazing :) THIS LEADS ON FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!!

“W-What did you say?” Sana asked sitting up,

“Move in with me.” Tzuyu repeated, “You practically live with me anyway.”

Sana just watched her for a moment, not saying anything. Tzuyu began to panic, she knew this was all new to Sana - maybe it was too soon?

“Y-You don’t have too it’s just that I like having you there and I really don’t want you to live away from me. But it’s fine if it’s too soon, I can wai---mmf.”

Sana pounced, her lips stopping Tzuyu’s back-pedalling. She lay on top of the younger, not allowing space to breathe. Her earlier surprise had quickly dispersed when she saw Tzuyu’s usual calm façade crack. Pinning the younger girl to the couch beneath them Sana poured as much love into the kiss as she could, hoping Tzuyu would understand her answer. Eventually they parted for air.

“W-Was that a yes?” Tzuyu panted,

Sana pecked her nose, “Of course, like you said I practically live there anyway.”

Tzuyu beamed up at her, “We’re living together.”

“We are.” Sana grinned back,

She leant down to kiss the girl again, but Tzuyu’s phone interrupted them. It was Kang. Sana left the siblings to speak and sped down the fire escape to where their concerned friends were surprised at the sight of bubbly Sana with smudged lipstick. She enthusiastically told them everything that had happened, leaving Jeongyeon to cover poor Jae-Yun’s ears. Mrs. Myoui had returned from shopping at this point and felt pride rise within herself. Whilst Mina was her only daughter, Sana and Momo were also precious too her. Sana had a difficult upbringing and while no woman would ever be good enough for her girls, Tzuyu made Sana a better person. A fact the old woman was happy for. When Tzuyu walked down the steps however she looked anything but happy.

“Wow,” Dahyun whistled, “You look….overjoyed.”

“Tzu? What’s wrong? Is it Kang? The baby?” Sana asked approaching her,

Tzuyu shook her head, “Their fine, great actually. My brother has asked Sung-Yoon to marry him.”

“Well that’s great!” Jihyo said, confused, “Isn’t it?”

“She wants to meet the family.”

“I thought she’d met your Dad already?” Sana asked beginning to see what was going on,

“She wishes to meet both our parents,” Tzuyu told them, “And because Kang doesn’t want that…man anywhere near the home of his child he asked if I’d host the dinner.”

“You said no right?” Chaeyoung asked,

Tzuyu shrugged, “It’s for my brother, how could I?”

Mrs. Myoui, knowing the story of Tzuyu’s upbringing from Mina, spoke up, “If you would like for me to sit in on the dinner for support, I will happily do so.”

Tzuyu smiled kindly and shook her head, “No, I don’t want anyone exposed to him.”

Mina thought for a moment before coming up with a plan, “Why don’t we hang around on the fire escape all evening? Then if you need a break, or if he tries anything, we’ll back you up.”

“Okay.”

“But I’m going to be in there with you.” Sana announced,

“Sana, I can’t--”

“Hush, it’s my apartment too. I’m not leaving you in there by yourself.”

And thus it was agreed.

_____

Tzuyu was pacing by the door in her wine coloured dress, feeling an all too familiar fear. It felt like she was fifteen again, waiting for her step-father to come home to find one thing out of place and beat her black and blue. She was a police officer dammit, she’d fought worse - arrested worse. She had been bullied, broken, stabbed, shot and shattered yet when it came to Chen Ti-Sái she reverted back to the scared little girl she had been all those years ago. Sana had watched her, setting up the table and making sure dinner wasn’t burned. She knew that Tzuyu was scared, so she had to be as helpful as she could be.

Her brother arrived first with Sung-Yoon and their father, the old man making sure his daughter knew that he would not let anything happen. Her mother arrived alone, with a black eye. Sana studied the matriarch and saw her as a strong woman. A strong woman that had to be beaten down by a larger man to get her to bend to his bidding. Tzuyu should not be afraid or angry at this woman - she should pity her. There was no warmth to Ling, Tzuyu’s mother, she was pure ice. Sana felt sorry for her. The meal was awkwardly silent, nobody really saying anything after Mama Chou had told them that Ti-Sái would be coming to join them at some point.

“Daddy, can you pass me the salt?” Tzuyu asked breaking the silence,

As Sana reached for the salt to pass it over her hand collided with Tzuyu’s REAL father’s. The man raising an eyebrow as Kang sniggered into his had and Sana vaguely head someone face-palm from the fire escape. Tzuyu just sent Sana a look as he father handed her the condiment and another (even more awkward) silence fell over the table. Sana and Sung-Yoon began discussing the baby as a way to break the tension and for the most part it worked. After easy conversation began flowing around the table Sana felt a hand grip her own, Tzuyu smiled at her - thanking her. Sana smiled back, glad to see Tzuyu at ease.

“It is a shame you’re still in this phase of yours.”

Both girls snapped their gaze to Ling, Tzuyu rolling her eyes, “Mama don’t.”

“Zi-Yu, it is embarressing. What am I to tell my friends?” Ling snapped before slipping into Chinese, “ _I refuse to let my child marry a whores daughter.”_

_“But it would be fine for Zi-Yu to marry a man that would beat her child.”_ Kang snapped back,

Ling sent her son a harsh look, “I am just saying that they are both beautiful women, it is a shame that they chose to stay together rather than find a suitable man.”

“Enough Mama.” Tzuyu spoke up again, her hand gripping Sana’s tightly,

“ _Don’t you speak to me that way young lady._ ” Ling snapped,

Now the next sentence, Sana could not understand. It is a sentence that, for Tzuyu’s dignity, will not be translated. But what Ling then said in harsh Chinese caused all the fight to leave Tzuyu’s body. Sana finally seeing the little girl Tzuyu had been. Two hands slammed on to the table as Mr. Chou stood.

“I will not tolerate you speaking to my daughter like that!” He growled,

“She is my daughter too,” Ling growled back, “I despise this farce she’s putting on, maybe if you had been around---”

“ENOUGH!” Tzuyu shouted standing, pure fear underlining the frustration in her eyes, “Just….enough!”

She turned and walked out on to the fire escape where Jihyo was being held back, pulling the younger girl into her arms as soon as she could. Sana excused herself, ignoring the glare Ling was sending her, before running after Tzuyu. Once Tzuyu was calmed and the others calm enough not to march in there, the group stood on the fire escape. Jae-Yun watching her favourite officer in confusion, wasn’t she usually brave?

Then they heard Tzuyu’s doorbell go.

She watched through the window as her mother answered it, embracing a figure Tzuyu didn’t need to see to remember. The large muscels, the violent bloodshot eyes, the devil’s smile, the looming figure. She turned her back before she saw him for real, her body wishing she could empty her stomach over the side. Sana rubbed her back, then after a moment asked Jihyo to watch her and marched inside. If Tzuyu couldn’t do this, then Sana would protect her.

“Ahh,” The gruff voice of Ti-Sái spoke upon seeing the Japanese woman joining them at the table, “You must be the girl’s play thing.”

“Play thing?” Sana scoffed quietly before regaining her composure, “I am Tzuyu’s girlfriend, yes.”

He grunted, “Dyke or not, she did well. Annoying brat, what’s she doin’? Paying you?”

“Not at all,” Sana countered, “I love her.”

The man laughed a booming, sickening laugh that made Tzuyu shiver, “You need a man, Tzuyu is weak.”

“She’s a police officer, she’s hardly weak.”

“She’s a wimp,” Ti-Sái snorted, “Hiding from me. Probably for the best, maybe I could beat the gay out of her.”

Mr Chou stood, “ _You touch my child I will kill you.”_

Ti-Sái smiled his devil’s smile, “ _I already have, you did nothing then you will do nothing now.”_

Mr Chou lunged at him, trying to replicate years worth of abuse that he had heard of from his only daughter. Nobody could get close enough to push them away, not wanting to get hurt themselves. Chou fought well for a man who needed a cane to walk, but he was still weaker. Tzuyu saw the scuffle and hesitated. This was her job, to protect the innocent. She faltered, she didn’t protect Mark. She looked at the others, all transfixed by the fighting…except one. Jae-Yun was staring at her, as if she was expecting her to move. Tzuyu remembered first meeting her, flattening her father with one punch. Letting her know he was only a man and not the monster she had built him up to be. He wasn’t a supernatural being that would hunt her in the night, he wasn’t a boogeyman capable of following her into her dreams, he wasn’t a ghost watching her unseen everywhere she went - he was just a man.

Just a man.

Making her choice Tzuyu went back into her apartment and ripped the men apart. Her father being caught by Kang while Ti-Sái fell to the floor. As he stood Tzuyu looked him over for the first time in years. The large muscles weren’t muscles at all, they were just large rolls of fat poking out of his aptly named wife-beater top. The violent bloodshot eyes hiding traces of fear beneath them at the fact he was nearly beaten. The devil’s smile, made of cracked unkempt teeth that were rotting away in his mouth. The looming figure non-existent, maybe Tzuyu had been shorter or her memories only being of him standing over her as she was beaten but now….he no longer looked threatening.

Just a man.

“Ah, she appears.” Ti-Sái smirked, “Be a doll and get me a beer.”

“No.” Tzuyu said in monotone crossing her arms,

“What did you say, girl?” He seethed,

“You do not come into MY home, attack MY father, insult MY girlfriend and get YOUR dirty blood in MY carpet.” Tzuyu took a step forward each time, Ti-Sái standing his ground, “And you certainly do not give me orders any more do you understand?”

“ _How dare you speak to me like that! Know your place._ ”

_“You’re pathetic, you can beat up little girls willy-nilly but when a grown man takes you on you look frightened. Almost like you expected to lose, pitiful.”_

Sana shivered, wrong time and place but, Tzuyu was hot when she spoke Chinese. Ti-Sái moved to hit her, an action which years ago would have caused the girl to flinch and beg for mercy. Not today. Today she grabbed his hand and retrained it painfully behind him, making sure she could speak directly into his ear.

_“Let him up Zi-Yu!”_

“I’m going to say this in Korean so that everyone hears it,” Tzuyu growled out, letting him struggle helplessly, “I am not a little girl any more and I am not afraid of you. And when Kang’s child is born I will make sure they know not to fear you either because I promise, if you lay one hand on them I will snap every bone in your body one by one.” She threw him to the floor, “Now get out of my apartment. Both of you.”

“And if I don’t?” He snapped, rubbing his shoulder and getting in her face,

She didn’t back down, “I’ll throw you out.”

Ti-Sái shoved her, she took one step back but did not go any further causing his anger to rise. Humiliated he stormed out, followed by Ling. Silence remained.

“THAT WAS AMAZING!” Jae-Yun called from the fire escape,

Tzuyu smiled at her. Sometimes our fears manafest into things much larger than they truly are. Over time things get bigger and bigger and scarier and scarier until our views of them are completely distorted. It is the same no matter the fear, but as Tzuyu stood there surrounded by those she loved - holding the hand of the one she loved most - she knew the feeling of coming out the other side.

Because sometimes a man, is not a monster but just a man who pretends to be.


	38. Blind Date (Jihyo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes a prompt from neccar who guessed this chapter ages ago haha

Jihyo adored her friends, like they adored her, but sometimes they went a little bit overboard.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s wedding was next month and Jihyo was still the only one without a date. She had spent the year being too devastated about the loss of Sunmi and worried about Tzuyu and Dahyun, she just hadn’t had time to even CONSIDER dating. This saddened the others, they wanted nothing more than to see their dear friend happy. So, as if at the same time, they all had a similar idea - they wanted to set Jihyo up on a blind date. Obviously they all arranged it without confiding in the others, poor Jihyo having to work eight different dates into her schedule. But as any devoted reader will know by now, NOTHING on the fire escape is private. Secrets always come out.

“I bet she’ll like my friend better.” Nayeon challenged as Jihyo got ready for that exact date,

The group were in their usual spots on the fire escape, waiting for Jihyo to leave and come back to tell them how it all went. She wouldn’t tell them the restaurant this time - she did NOT want a repeat of the insanity they had unleashed on poor Sunmi. All they could do was sit out there in the cold November air, wrapped up in blankets and coats - watching the world go by in front of them. And argue to pieces who had the better date for Jihyo.

“Oh yeah?” Jeongyeon laughed, having just put their daughter to bed,

Usually Jae-Yun would tucker out and sleep on either Chaeyoung’s bed or Tzuyu’s couch and Jeongyeon would take her upstairs when they all turned in for the night.

“Yep!” Nayeon smirked, “I’ve known Jihyo for yeeaarrs, she’ll love her!”

“What’s her name?” Mina asked,

“Yop Mi-Suk.” Nayeon told her, “She’s….enthusiastic.”

_____

Jihyo sat opposite Mi-Suk and watched her carefully. She was stunning, it was true. Pretty eyes, perfectly proportioned face. Beautiful. Only there was one thing Jihyo could not comment on, her lips. When Nayeon had described the girl as enthusiastic it had been, as Jihyo had come to find out, a huge underestimation. The reason Jihyo could comment on the girls beauty but not her lips was for one reason. She. Did. Not. Stop. Talking. Her lips had not stopped moving long enough for Jihyo to evaluate them. While Jihyo prided herself on being a good listener this was taking the cake.

“.…and so I say to her: I didn’t do it - Jaeyoon did--”

“Wait, wait,” Jihyo interrupted, “Was he the priest?”

“No Jaeyoon was the guy with the turtle backpack: keep up!”

“Oh sorry.”

“And don’t interrupt it’s rude.” Mi-Suk scolded before launching back into her story, “Anyway--Oh! Wait, I haven’t let you talk. Sorry I tend to ramble.”

“It’s fine.” Jihyo smiled kindly,

“So you’re a vocal coach right?”

Jihyo opened her mouth to speak but….

“I knew a vocal coach once! It’s a pretty funny story actually so I was in Seoul right….oh, hold on for this to make sense I need to tell you this other story----”

Jihyo slammed her head on the table, “Cheque!”

_____

“So you’re setting up card has been revoked.” Momo sniggered,

Nayeon went to hit her but the dancer hid behind Dahyun. Jeongyeon stood proudly, “The date she’s going on tonight is going to sort her out!”

“That sounds like a threat…” Tzuyu told her slowly,

“Umm….I meant like for a date to the wedding.”

“Sure,” Tzuyu glared, “If she disappears tonight I will be after you.”

Jeongyeon looked at Sana who shrugged, “She doesn’t get more meds till tomorrow and she ran out, paranoia’s a side effect of withdrawal.”

“Ah.”

_____

Jihyo didn’t even bother to learn this one’s name, but she was positive that if he was surving she would not be eating at Jeongyeon’s restaurant when this ball of disgusting was on kitchen duty. He picked everything he could pick, his nose, his eyes, his teeth, his….unmentionables (which shouldn’t be THAT itchy bucko!). After all this he also insisted on touching all the bread before finding a piece that was just right. When the main course arrived, tapas….why tapas, he held out some food inbetween grubby fingers with black nails (and no, they were not painted).

At that point Jihyo physically gagged and bolted from the restaurant, vomiting in the trash can outside.

“Eww gross.” He said as he watched her upchuck her food through the restaurant window, “Cheque please!”

_____

“What was his job again?” Dahyun asked,

“Chef.” Jeongyeon muttered rubbing her neck sheepishly,

“Is he still a chef?”

The older girl sighed, “No! He got fired once Jihyo told me how disgusting he was.”

“Stand back noobs, I’ve got this sorted.” Momo announced.

____

“Soooooooo…..is Momo single yet?” Heechul asked,

“No.”

“Will you tell me when she is?”

“No.”

“Will you help me get rid of Dahyun?”

“Cheque please!”

_____

“One day I will kill that man….or castrate him.” Dahyun growled,

“Yikes, he’s obsessed!” Chaeyoung laughed out,

“Have you considered a restraining order?” Tzuyu offered,

“Silence children!” Sana snapped,

“Excuse you?” Tzuyu snapped back,

Sana faltered, pecking Tzuyu’s cheek and grinned sheepishly, “What I meant is, arguing isn’t doing anything. I have the perfect woman for Jihyo, she’s hot, sexy, really good in be--”

“Sana…”

“Love you Tzuyu!”

_____

Jihyo was beginning to hate dating more than she already did. She’d been sat at this table for a while now, so long in fact that the wax of the candle was coating the white table cloth making it mostly a red colour. Eventually Eunha looked up from her phone, she gave Jihyo a once over and raised an eyebrow.

“I thought Sana said you were pretty?”

Jihyo glared at her, “I’m not pretty I’m a fucking god bitch.”

Eunha scoffed, “You the God of wheels?”

“What?”

“I just thought, because you got all those rolls.”

“Cheque!”

“Imma Cheque you in a minute bitch.”

_____

“I still maintain Jihyo shouldn’t have punched her.”

“Sana, sweetie,” Tzuyu intervened, “Let it go.”

“I love Elsa!”

Mina rolled her eyes, “Since you are all hopeless I have someone for Jihyo tonight whom she’ll adore!”

“Yes because it’s been going so well so far.” Tzuyu quipped,

_____

Okay, Mina had got it somewhat perfect this time. The guy was nice, polite, a little narcissistic but not overly. She actually kind of liked him. He asked her questions and genuinely cared about the answers, he told her about his family and friends. He was lovely. Until he blew it. Another man walked up to them, in contrast to her dates flashy suit and groomed hair - this other man looked like he was homeless. He was scratching his body like he had a bad rash everywhere and he was shaking like a leaf.

“I’ll be right back.”

After half an hour he still hadn’t returned so strong independent Jihyo went to find him……went to find him doing some sort of white powder off the kitchen table. She doubled back and called Tzuyu, who was on duty. Once the call was finished she found the waitress.

“Cheque please.”

____

“I never knew he was like that...”

“It’s okay babe,” Chaeyoung said rubbing her back, “All men are awful so never look at one. Ever. Like at all.”

“Okay peeps,” Dahyun smiled, “Tonight is my turn!”

____

Now to be a kind and just author I should not tell stories that would potentially embaress my characters. Usually I can over look this but sadly this story is just too humiliating. I can give you the just of it though: The night ended with 123 rubber ducks, 25 lit matches and a magic trick gone wrong leading to a rogue rabbit hopping around.

“Cheque please.”

____

“Tonight’s the night!” Chaeyoung cheered,

“Wait…Chae…” Mina hesitated, “I-It’s not who I think it is right?”

“...no.”

“Chae?”

“...”

“SON CHAEYOUNG!”

“MAYBE!!”

____

Jihyo sat opposite a man whom she could not help but worry for. He had sat opposite her at the table with a giant smile on his face, wide eyes, breathing in and out slowly and loudly. Like a clown having a panic attack. Not to sugarcoat anything Jihyo was very unnerved by this gentleman. She kept asking how Chaeyoung knew him but the girl had just responded that the internet was a very strange place.

“So,” She broke the silence, “Jaq….”

Jaq’s hands flew to his heart, “She knows my name!”

Jihyo laughed awkwardly, “Ha..ha…Yeah?”

Jaq scrambled for his phone laughing hysterically, punching a number in and lifting the phone to his ear.

_“Hello?”_

“RACH I’M ON A DATE WITH THE JIHYO!”

“ _.…So? Why should I give a shit?”_

“BECAUSE IT’S JIHYO!”

_“She’s meeting you not me. All this means is I don’t have to hear you watching chubby-midget porn in your room. Stop calling me, I was asleep you bitch.”_

Midget Porn? So that’s how Chaeyoung knows him.

“Cheque please!”

“Can I have a lock of your hair?”

“CHEQUE NOW!”

____

“He means well!”

“I found him in our dumpster.” Dahyun pointed out, “He was looking for ‘Jihyo’s left overs’.”

Tzuyu sighed, “Well she may not end up with a happy ever after tonight but I thought I’d give her a break from these awful dates.”

_____

Jihyo had a great time with Jackson in the end. It wasn’t a date, it was just two friends hanging out and laughing over the previous dates Jihyo had been a victim of. It became obvious that Jackson liked Jihyo, this must have been more of a favour to him that to Jihyo but she didn’t mind that. After the past few weeks she had really despised the thought of another long, painful, gross date. Instead Jackson was polite and nothing but a gentleman. Sadly their date got cut short when Jackson got an emergency call. Jihyo offered to pay and wouldn’t hear no for an answer, equality bitch, so she remained a while longer.

“You didn’t call for the cheque?” The waitress asked amused,

“Nah,” Jihyo smiled, “Just with a friend this time.”

The woman smiled back, “Good, because when I saw you having a good time him I thought I’d missed my chance.”

Jihyo studied her for a moment, she was really pretty. She looked tired from her long shift but Jihyo had noticed the bill having a ‘family and friends discount’ lately and she put two and two together. Also the woman smelt nice, Jihyo was always a sucker for sweet scents and this woman smelt amazing. It took all Jihyo’s self control not to openly sniff her - because Jaq did that before and it was real creepy. It made sense that she liked Jihyo and from what she’d seen so far Jihyo liked her.

“I’m Jihyo.”

“Wendy.”

______

Meanwhile:

“Hey maybe it’s Jihyo,” Nayeon suggested, “She’s too picky.”

“Yup.”

“Yeah!”

“YES!”

“That makes sense.”

“I still like magic.”

“That explains it.”

“I think you’re all insane.”


	39. In Laws (2yeon)

Nayeon woke to calamity in the kitchen, her head was pounding. With the wedding only two days away family and friends from all over South Korea were in town. Yesterday had been Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s separate bachelorette parties and the eldest of the couple was regretting those last few shots Sana had poured down her throat. She turned over to check the time, hers and Jeongyeon’s parents were coming for a barbeque tonight - to introduce both sets of parents to one another. They were arriving at midday but Nayeon couldn’t see the time due to the painkillers and the glass of water her beautiful girlfriend had left next to her bed.

Smiling to herself she sat up and threw the pills back, washing them down with water and then draining the glass. Nayeon was excited, this would be the first time their parents met Jae-Yun (who had stayed with Mrs. Myoui last night). There was another loud noise from the kitchen and Nayeon went to put down her glass and investigate but spotted the time. 11:56am. With a squeal she shot out of bed and into some form of presentable clothing. She then ran into the kitchen where she froze. Everything was spotless, like usual, but this was a different form of spotless. There was literally no dirt to be seen and Jeongyeon appeared to be washing the dishes again, for what Nayeon would later find out was the fifth time.

“Jeong?”

The girl in question span round, “I-I was just…”

Nayeon stepped forward and held Jeongyeon’s hands in her own, “Today will be fine, your parents love me and my parents love you. If they don’t like each other…we’ll have alternating Christmases.”

Jeongyeon smiled a little and pecked her forehead, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The doorbell went and Jeongyeon began to panic again but Nayeon calmed her and went to let in their parents. Both had arrived together, immediately going to meet their respective children. The mothers immediately asking where Jae-Yun was, they were excited for grandchildren. Both sets of parents were led out on to the fire escape, Jeongyeon ignoring the subtle jabs her father made towards the cleanliness of the house. Nayeon’s parents were a little…unenthusiastic about spending the afternoon on a fire escape.

“Mom! Dad!” Chaeyoung called running to greet her parents, having been helping Tzuyu with the BBQ on the lower level of the fire escape,

“Baby Chae!” Her father called spinning the small girl around when she ran to him,

Once she was safe on the ground she beckoned over a nervous penguin, “This is Mina.”

“Hello.” Mina greeted bowing,

“Nice to meet you dear.” Mrs Yoo smiled,

“This is my mother.” Mina then introduced,

The older woman bowed her head, not planning to give up her seat. Nayeon smiled at her own parents, “Of course you remember Jihyo’s mother.”

“Ms Park!” Mrs. Im greeted, “So good to see you! You too Jihyo-ah!”

With Mina, Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung’s parents being in attendance the invitation had opened up. Jihyo’s mother and Tzuyu’s father had agreed joined them, sitting on the chairs - Mr Chou standing to allow one of the new women to sit. Tzuyu wanted to scold him, he needed a cane for goodness sake but he was happy too. He nodded when he was introduced before going back into the conversation he had been having with Jihyo’s mother. Sana squealed at how cute the older couple looked and nearly sent her hand straight into the barbecue, luckily Tzuyu grabbed her wrist.

“Sana,” She scolded, “What did I tell you about burning yourself on the barbecue?”

Sana pouted, “That if I did you’d make me go stand with Mrs. Myoui.”

Tzuyu pecked her cheek with a laugh. Nayeon and Jeongyeon then brought another figure forward. Jae-Yun shyly looked up at her grandparents who all instantly began fawning over her, she’d never had grandparents before. They fussed over her and, never being a fan of too much attention, Jae-Yun blushed and hid behind Jeongyeon. They then heard Sana give out a yelp, she sulked over to them and explained she’d touched the barbecue.

“Ah yes, Sana - I’d forgotten about you.” Mrs Im sighed,

“Hey Mrs. Im!” Sana smiled nervously, “I’m glad your eyebrow grew back!”

“Yes.”

“Now, now,” Mr Chou spoke up with a smile, “I’m sure it was an accident.”

“Thank you, Papa!”

“Papa?” Mrs Yoo asked,

“Yup,” Sana beamed, “Mr Chou’s like my Dad!”

“I thought Tzuyu was your Daddy.” Momo called out making the squirrel blush,

“Actually,” Mr Chou spoke up, amused, “From what I’ve heard is Sana not the daddy?”

Sana yelped, “YAHH! You’re never going to let that go are you!?”

“Nope.”

“Umma Nayeon, what does that mean?” Jae-Yun asked,

Sensing an awkward moment about to happen Tzuyu called Jae-Yun over to learn to barbecue burgers. With a laugh at how excited Jae-Yun was Nayeon explained that Jae-Yun had a bit of a crush on the police officer. As she went into the story of Jae-Yun’s first boyfriend (sort of) Mr Yoo pulled Jeongyeon to one side. He scolded her for letting someone else teach Jae-Yun about cooking, as Jae-Yun’s mother SHE should be teaching the young girl these things. Jeongyeon thought for a moment, maybe Tzuyu was with Jae-Yun too much. He train of thought was broken by Jae-Yun approaching Papa Chou.

“Papa Chou!” She called, “Rocket man!”

Due to her troubled upbringing Jae-Yun acted slightly younger than her real age, behaving as though she was 6 or 7 rather that 12. Despite this Mr Chou stood up, Tzuyu saying something in Chinese that Nayeon was sure meant something along the lines of ‘be careful’. He placed his hands on the girls waist, her back to him and lifted her up and down three times. Jeongyeon glared at her daughter’s giggles, she barely spoke to her own grandparents - why was Mr Chou different? Was it really just a crush on Tzuyu or did….did Jae-Yun think of her as a better mother figure. When Mr. Chou went for a fourth lift he let out a cry and quickly put her down.

Tzuyu ran forward and helped him to sit, “爸爸，我说要小心.”

“这只是我的臀部，不要过分担心 Zi-Yu.”

“Why don’t I drive you home?” Ms Park spoke up kindly, “I was about to head off anyway.”

Jihyo and Tzuyu exchanged a look.

“Thank you, but I am fine to get home.” Mr Chou said standing once more, holding his cane like a life line,

“Why because I am a woman? I cannot drive you home?”

“Not at all,” Mr Chou scoffed, “I live in the opposite direction to you, I would not want to force you to go out of your way.”

“It would be no trouble at all, please Kuan-lin?”

“Papa.” Tzuyu scolded when she saw her father trying to think of another excuse,

Mr Chou sighed, “Ms Park, if you are willing to offer me a lift home I would be a fool to reject such a kind offer.”

As they left Jihyo and Tzuyu exchanged another look.

“Are our parents gonna fu---”

“Don’t give me the image.”

The rest of the barbecue saw nothing to interesting happen.Jae-Yun spent more time with her grandparents, answering their questions about school and hobbies. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were watching over her, happy she was now comfortable enough to talk to them. Jihyo and Tzuyu were drinking away their concerns when Ms Park had texted Jihyo to say she was going into Mr. Chou’s for coffee. Sana, Momo and Dahyun were coming up with the old couples ship name - why this had taken HOURS nobody knew or cared to ask. Chaeyoung and Mina were with Mrs. Myoui discussing various things. It was a nice evening, until the topic of the wedding came up.

“WE WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR CHARITY!” Mr Yoo shouted,

“IT IS NOT CHARITY, I AM THE FATHER OF THE BRIDE I SHOULD FOOT THE BILL!”

“I AM ALSO THE FATHER OF THE BRIDE!”

“Yes but no offence, I have more than enough to cover the wedding and reception. It’d just mean that our girls would not have to put their own money towards it---”

“Ohh so it’s because you make more money?”

“Well yes frankly---”

“ENOUGH!” Nayeon shouted bored of the fighting,

Awkward silence fell - no one quite knowing what to say.

Then a crunch into an apple sent all heads looking one way.

“Why doesn’t Mr Im pay for the wedding and Mr Yoo the reception.” Momo suggested through a mouthful of apple,

Everyone was stunned. They’d been watching the argument for twenty minutes and the answer was so simple.

So simple that Momo had thought of it.


	40. Infinity (2yeon)

_“You could help Chae!” Jeongyeon growled as she attempted to lift a heavy box,_

_“Well since SOMEBODY,” Chaeyoung sent a look to Dahyun, “Pissed off the van driver, someone has to stay by the boxes to ensure local street toughs don’t take our shit.”_

_“And they’re supposed to be scared of you, midget?” Dahyun laughed,_

_“Hey! I’m pretty scrappy!”_

_“Yeah, yeah,” Jeongyeon grumbled, “It’s the last box anyway - let’s go!”_

_After living at home all their lives Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung had finally moved into their own apartment. They’d been saving for months and since Chaeyoung’s best friend, Dahyun, needed to escape from home sooner rather than later the trio pooled their money to rent a cheap little three bedroom apartment down town. Jeongyeon was sweating, having had to take up half the boxes because Chaeyoung is a little bitch and the lifts weren’t working for some reason. She took the stairs two at a time, listening vaguely to Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s bickering behind her. She was unable to see past the large box she was holding which meant that she had no clue where she was going. When she stepped on the landing between the 3_ _ rd _ _and 4_ _ th _ _floors Chaeyoung gave a shout._

_“JEONG LOOK OUT!”_

_CRASH!_

_“Watch where you’re going!!”_

_The box clattered to the floor and Jeongyeon began tumbling down the stairs, taking Chaeyoung and Dahyun with her. They ended in a heap, Jeongyeon staring up at two girls. One had large eyes and held a hand to her mouth, the other was running towards them…and she was beautiful. Two adorable bunny teeth were visible as her face contorted into worry._

_“Are you okay?” She said helping Jeongyeon up,_

_“Y-Yeah.”_

_“Oh are you two moving into 604?” The girl at the top of the stairs asked,_

_Jeongyeon nodded, unable to speak. Bunny girl smiled at her, “We live above you, I’m Nayeon and that’s Jihyo.”_

_Nayeon! What a beautiful name!_

_“I’m J-J-Janet.”_

_….Janet?_

“Janet!!” Tzuyu burst into hysterics,

“Yeah, for the first six months we lived there is was Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Janet.” Chaeyoung laughed,

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, “If you’re done making fun of me, I’m ready.”

Tzuyu, Chaeyoung and Dahyun all sat up. They were each in their peach coloured bridesmaid dresses and had been waiting all day to see Jeongyeon in hers. Normally Jeongyeon didn’t do dresses but she promised Nayeon she’d look like a blushing bride so she went bridal shopping alone - to EVERYONE’S horror. But as she rounded the corner, finally revealing her dress, Chaeyoung began to tear up. Her sister had got it one hundred percent right. She looked truly gorgeous, she’d been growing her hair for this. It was the first time any of them saw her looking so feminine. Before anyone could speak there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Yoo walked in, gasping at the sight of her daughter.

“What? Oh! I got it wrong didn’t eye.”

“No, no, no,” Mrs Yoo told her, “You look beautiful.”

Jeongyeon smiled shyly, “Really?”

“Nayeon wont be able to take her eyes off you.” Dahyun grinned,

Mrs Yoo broke out of her stupor, “You girls also look fantastic, Dahyun they need you now. Nayeon’s about to do her walk.”

Dahyun was playing the piano for the wedding march, she wished Jeongyeon luck and gave her a hug before shooting out the door. Jeongyeon’s palms began to sweat as the familiar melody was heard from another room. Oh God she needed to clean something. No! No. She can’t freak out, not today, NEVER today. There was a tap at the door and Mr Yoo’s head appeared.

“It’s time.”

Taking a deep breath Jeongyeon walked out into the hallway and stood before the large oak door, two ushers preparing to open the door when the march started again. The doors opened and Jeongyeon tool another deep breath, worry flooding her system. Her father began leading her down the aisle. Once she saw Nayeon, dressed in her own wedding gown, looking beautiful all the worries stopped. Nayeon beamed back at her, mouthing ‘you’re beautiful’. Jeongyeon felt herself tear up but tried to hold it back. Jihyo stood at the head of the room, having gotten herself ordained to do this. She sent an encouraging look to her friend. Before leaving her Mr Yoo pecked his daughter on the cheek.

“I’m so proud of you.”

Gripping Nayeon’s hands in her own the music stopped and Dahyun ran to her place between Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. Jihyo began the ceremony, “Ladies, Gentleman and everything in between, we are gathered here today to witness Jeongyeon and Nayeon getting married, finally.”

There was a small laugh in the audience.

“I’ll keep it short, because I know that you have both written your own vows. But I truly don’t know anyone as deserving of pure happiness than you both. If you would like to begin Jeongyeon.”

“Nayeon, you are a nightmare.” Another laugh, “You’re narcissistic, loud, annoying and a complete pain in the backside at times. But you’re also passionate, loyal and so kind hearted. I love you for all these things. You being in my life is the best thing that has ever happened to me, without you I’d still be a waitress at my fathers restaurant. I wouldn’t own my own buisness, I wouldn’t be half as happy and I wouldn’t have our amazing daughter Jae-Yun. If it takes me my whole life, I will try and make you as happy as you make me. I love you, Nayeon.”

“Nayeon.” Jihyo instructed,

“Jeong, I’m going to make this quick because otherwise I’ll cry and ruin my makeup. I love you more than I could ever explain, you’re the yin to my yang. You promised me the world and so I have some promises to make myself. I promise to grow with you and build with you a better life each day for you and Jae-Yun.”

Momo caught Dahyun’s eyes, the older girl was tearing up and Dahyun smiled to her.

“I promise to be patient, kind, giving, and to always cherish each day with you.”

Chaeyoung looked at Mina who was staring at the couple, eyes drifting to her girlfriend after a moment.

“I vow to love you as you love me, through all hardship, darkness, and pain to reach for our joys, our hopes, and always with honesty and faith.”

Sana, who had somehow snuck her way on to the other side, gripped Tzuyu’s hand. The tall girl looking down at her with a small smile.

“I hope we’ll have more adventures, because Lord knows how many we’ve already had. I hope we never stop sharing firsts from our first vacation to our first anniversary.”

Jihyo met Wendy’s eyes, she was sat in the middle of the crowded church. She sent Jihyo a wink.

“You’re the love of my life. And I will love you to infinity.”

Jeongyeon and Nayeon were both crying, happy tears for once. As they squeezed each others hands, Jihyo called for the rings. And excited Jae-Yun brought them over, they took them from her with big smiles and as the little girl turned back to return to her place she span round and hugged both her mothers tightly. The audience ‘aww’-ing at the cute family.

_____

With the reception in full swing Nayeon called for everyone’s attention, “TIME TO THROW THE BOUQUET!!”

All the bridesmaids and other single female guests gathered in the centre behind Nayeon. Mina, Sana and Momo right at the front. Nayeon flung the flowers back and they landed right in Mina’s hands, the girl began celebrating before noticing the knowing smiles on everyone’s face as they moved away from her. There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Chaeyoung, both girls heard their hearts in their ears. Slowly Chaeyoung pulled something out of her pocket.

“I thought of an infinite amount of ways to do this, but I thought taking the attention away from the couple would be a happy bonus.”

Mina gasped as Chaeyoung got on to one knee, “I had this whole speech planned, but I’ve forgotten it.” Chaeyoung laughed, “I love you Myoui Mina, will you marry me?”

“Of course you pervert!”

Chaeyoung slipped the ring on Mina’s finger and kissed her passionately. Which was sweet….until Tzuyu had to pull them apart. Later that evening everyone was a bit drunk, Tzuyu couldn’t drink because of her medication so had left drunk Sana with Mina and Momo while she gave Jae-Yun the dance she had promised. Sana smiled as she watched them, wondering if Tzuyu would be as gentle with their own kids. Mina was still showing off her ring while Momo was living her drunk life. She and Dahyun had both gotten wasted. Once the song had ended Tzuyu approached, pecking Sana’s cheek gently. She looked tired, having not been around so many people since the shooting.

“You smell nice.” She commented,

“Thanks! It’s Momo’s perfume, I thought it smelt good.” Sana pushed some hair behind Tzuyu’s ear, “Go home babe, you look exhausted.”

Tzuyu nodded, “You going to stay?”

“Yeah,” Sana replied before eyeing drunk-babbling Momo, “Maybe take her too, I’ll find Dahyun and let her know.”

“Okay, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Dahyun was looking for Momo, pretty drunk herself she was swaying a little. The room was alive and bouncing, it made her feel nauseous so she ran into the hallway. Stumbling as she walked out the door she fell into someone’s embrace. She recognised her girlfriend’s perfume and burrowed into her a little.

“There you are.” Momo said,

Eyes shut Dahyun raised her head and kissed Momo deeply. What was surprising was Momo was trying to push her away, pulling back Dahyun’s heart stopped. That was not Momo….

“Oh my God! I thought you were Momo!” She yelped embarressed,

“Tzuyu never find about this!” Sana snapped angrily wiping her lips on the back of her hand,

“Of course, she’d kill me.”

With the agreement to never mention it again hanging in the air they returned to the hall, unaware of the small figure watching them sadly. Stuck between staying silent and not revealing what she just witnessed or telling her hero that her girlfriend had kissed someone else. It was a hard choice for anyone…

Especially a twelve year old.


	41. Tales From the Secret Love Cupboard: Sticky (2yeon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from: AHotPotato

Sana was in the process of moving all of her things over to Tzuyu’s apartment and so her room was being sorted section by section. They had worked from the doorway inwards clearing everything into a keep pile and a crap pile, Tzuyu’s once pristine apartment now gone in an explosion of Sana’s stuff. It was there first week back from their honeymoon and Jeongyeon and Nayeon had the day off, Jae-Yun was at school which the gave the duo all day to themselves.

“Y’know,” Jeongyeon commented that afternoon, “It feels like we were away for ages.”

Nayeon hummed, “I know what you mean, almost as if our lives were….paused for a certain period of time to allow some sort of creating body time to work on a parallel project.”

“What?”

“Wanna fuck?”

Jeongyeon groaned, “No offence babe, but we’ve done it everyday for the past month and a half. In every position with almost every kink we could think of, can’t we just read or something?”

“We could see if Sana has anything in her love cupboard?”

“Eh, why not? Nothing on television.”

So both women snuck upstairs to Sana’s old room. It was pretty much bare now, with only her old bed remaining. Jeong looked at the…well used mattress and her nose wrinkled - those springs were very worn and the space behind the headboard had practically caved in. With a shudder she joined Nayeon by the closet and kicked it down, the room was a little empty now. Most of the items either in Tzuyu’s spare room (where Sana was constructing the ‘Love Cupboard 2.0’) or had been donated to various homeless charities after the brothels had said “they were disgusted to so much as shake hands with a woman who owned such items”. In the centre of the room was a singular plastic bag which Nayeon opened to find two things she observed to be candles.

“Candles?” Jeongyeon asked,

“Okay, can I confess something?”

“...What?”

“I’ve always wanted someone to drip candle wax on me during sex.”

“Woah,” Jeongyeon smirked, “Really?”

Nayeon grinned, “Shall we get a lighter.”

“Yup.”

____

Jihyo rushed to what used to be her apartment in a fury. She was just about to go for round four with Wendy when Nayeon had texted her in a panic. She hadn’t really seen the others in a while, instead she had been spending more and more time in Wendy’s building with her friends. It wasn’t that Jihyo didn’t miss her lot, it was that when Wendy had first met them they left a very bad impression. What happened that day was forever immortalised as: The Wrath of the Blue Avocado. Since then Wendy refused to spend time at Jihyo’s, not everyone was good with their weirdness. However, when Nayeon had texted for help Jihyo had bid goodbye to her girlfriend and ran to save her.

When she arrived the whole group were stood outside 2yeon’s apartment waiting for Tzuyu to arrive. All had received the same text, meaning each face was deeply concerned. Chaeyoung informed Jihyo that they had knocked on both the front door and the fire escape window only to receive no reply and so they’d been forced to call Tzuyu at work and ask her to come and break in because they were scared of what had happened. Chaeyoung was visibly very shaken, terrified that something had happened to her sister. She was relying heavily in Mina’s arms as the older girl tried to calm her. Dahyun was on the phone to a mother at Jae-Yun’s school who had kindly said she’s look after

Eventually Tzuyu arrived and Sana ran to greet her, after a quick peck on the lips the officer set to work unlocking the door. Now Jihyo’s previous fury was now replaced with worry, were they actually hurt? Were they in trouble? Tzuyu made quick work of the door, Sana was right when she said Tzuyu was good with her hands because that door was open very quickly. The group burst in, searching for the couple and calling out for them. After a tense few seconds they heard the duo shout that they were in the bedroom. Chaeyoung made the mistake of running in first, worried about her sister, she ran in screamed and ran back out.

“Chae?” Mina called, “What’s happened?”

“It’s bad.” Chaeyoung murmured breathing in and out slowly and began babbling incoherently,

“She’s in shock.” Sana deduced quickly, “Whatever is in there shocked her to the core.”

“Alright,” Tzuyu said, getting out her baton, “I’m going in.”

“Be careful.” Dahyun called,

Tzuyu looked at her, “I’ll be back.”

As she walked in Momo sighed, “The hero we need.”

There was silence when she went in….until, “WHAT THE FUCK!?”

That spurred the group into action, dragging Chaeyoung with them, they all sprinted into the room. Sana arming herself with a lamp as they did so. When they walked in all stood in stunned silence as Chaeyoung promptly fainted on the ground leaving poor Mina to try an resuscitate her. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were in their bed, Nayeon was on top of Jeongyeon - both under the blanket but obviously naked.

“What sort of weird voyurism kink are two trying!?” Jihyo shouted averting her eyes,

“Sana! I’m going to kill you!” Nayeon yelled trying to get at the girl,

The noise awoke Chaeyoung who began to stand with Mina and Momo’s assistance.

“Ow ow ow, NAYEON STOP TRYING TO RIP MY NIPPLES OFF!” Jeongyeon shouted,

Chaeyoung fainted again.

“How is this my fault?” Sana asked now hiding behind Tzuyu,

“You’re fucking candles got us stuck together.”

“What candles!?”

“In the love cupboard.” Both yelled,

“In the plastic bag?” Sana asked,

“YES!”

“You idiots,” Sana told them, “That wasn’t wax you melted, it was super glue!”

“Why would you have sticks of super glue?”

“I broke Tzuyu’s lamp and wanted to fix it with super glue, a glue gun is the best tool.”

“When did you break my lamp?” Tzuyu asked,

“NOT THE POINT COULD SOMEONE PLEASE UNSTICK US!?” Jeongyeon finally bellowed, the noise once more awaking Chaeyoung,

“Yeah! My fingers are now stuck in a very unfortunate place.”

_THUD_

Chaeyoung was down again. The group dispersed to try and find help, Mina dragging an unconscious Chaeyoung out the door. Dahyun leant her elbow on Tzuyu’s shoulder.

“You don’t seen that surprised.” Dahyun commented,

“I’ve seen weirder sex games gone wrong at work,” Tzuyu told her, “What’s your excuse?”

“I used to live with Jeongyeon, seeing Nayeon naked was a common occurance.”

“IF YOU’RE NOT GOING TO HELP FUCK OFF!” Nayeon screeched,

Tzuyu looked at her….

“Why do you have a Marvin the Martian tattoo on your left tit?”

“NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!”

“I knew Jeongyeon wasn’t a top.”


	42. Sana’s Mom Has Got it Going On (Satzu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Lost_once

** **Sana’s Mom Has Got it Going On (Satzu)** **

** **

“TZUUYYUUU-AAAHHHhhh!”

After Sana had stopped moving Tzuyu collapsed next to her, once Sana had recovered she tucked her body next to Tzuyu’s. Her body was quite sweaty by now but Tzuyu could lump in - Sana wanted cuddles. Tzuyu had tomorrow off so they had all night for their antics, it was late now and the moon was visible out of the window. Sana looked up at Tzuyu’s face, she was also sweaty with stray hairs stuck to her face. They hadn’t had any time to themselves for the past few weeks due to Sana working at the hospital more and Tzuyu back at the station full time, so when the older girl found out Tzuyu had tonight off she had jumped her the moment she walked through the door around an hour or two ago. After some time had passed Tzuyu got up causing Sana to whine in protest as she stood.

“I’m starving,” Tzuyu laughed, “You jumped me as soon as I got home, I didn’t get a chance to eat.”

“You ate plenty.” Sana smirked,

Tzuyu rolled her eyes as she put on her oversized shirt, she crawled over the bed and pecked Sana’s lips, “C’mon I’ll cook.”

“No,” Sana sighed, “You were at work all day, I’ll cook.”

Leaving Tzuyu to dress herself better Sana pulled on a shirt and went out to the kitchen to cook. She was limping a little but it should pass in time. Once Tzuyu was in her pyjamas she walked out and grinned at the sight of her girlfriend looking over take out menus. _So much for cooking._ Tzuyu walked up behind her and wrapped her arms round her waist, Sana stopped what she was doing and leaned back into her. They had been in their honeymoon phase for months now and they couldn’t be happier, especially now that Tzuyu was doing a lot better.

“How’d you get to be so cute?”

“I guess it’s my genetics.” Sana told her,

“Hmm, Mrs Myoui said she’s coming over next week and that your Mum is driving her from the airport. I didn’t know she lived in Korea.”

Sana sighed and turned to wrap her arms round Tzuyu’s neck, “I don’t really talk to her any more.”

“Y’know, you’ve met my family…I would like to meet yours.”

“No.”

Tzuyu lifted her chin, “Are you ashamed of me?”

“Of course not!” Sana shouted, “It’s just….my Mum is just, a nightmare. I don’t want her to change how you see me.”

Tzuyu kissed her forehead, “Nothing could change that, but if you don’t want me to meet her that’s fine.”

Sana sighed again, “Me this time last year is how she’s been all her life, she was a party girl from the age of sixteen and she had me at eighteen. She’s not a good Mum.”

“You’re not her, okay? Just like I’m not my Mum, I would like to meet her but it can wait until I have too - like when we get married.”

“You think about that stuff?”

Tzuyu shrugged, “Yeah, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. It’s going to happen eventually.”

Sana beamed at her, “I love you.”

“I love you too, now order pizza I’m starving.”

_____

The group all sat on the fire escape having a barbecue again, for some weird reason Jeongyeon had refused to allow Jae-Yun to cook with Tzuyu. Instead the tall girl stood with Sana talking to her father, Sana had been so excited that Mr Chou was coming because she had been practising her Mandarin to speak to him. It was mostly incorrect but the fact she was trying made the old man happy. Tzuyu was his only daughter and for the woman she loves trying so hard to impress him for no reason other than to make his daughter happy made him more confident that they were perfect for each other. Mrs. Park had driven him there and had strangely not left his side all day.

“Umma,” Jihyo called at one point, “Are you okay, would you like a comfier chair?”

“No I’m fine here.”

“Ha-yoon, spend some time with your daughter,” Kuan-lin told her quietly, “Ziyu, Sana and I are speaking Mandarin.”

“我知道的比你想像的要多.” She argued indignantly causing Tzuyu and Jihyo to exchange another look,

“What did she say?” Sana asked quietly,

“I know more than you think I do.” Tzuyu translated,

Before Sana could question it Mrs. Myoui arrived….with someone else. Minatozaki Akane was an older woman, dressed in short shorts and a crop top. She was a beautiful woman but donned the clothes and aura of a college student rather than a middle aged mother. Sana went pale as her mother stumbled towards her, arms outstretched to hug her only child. Spouting slurred Japanese at Sana who just stood frozen in her arms. Tzuyu slipped one hand into her girlfriend’s having noticed the similarities between the women.

“Akane, leave her be.” Mrs. Myoui snapped, having no time for her shenanigans,

“Quiet, Koharu,” Ms Minatozaki snapped, “I have not seen my baby in years and she did not even think to invite me to a family barbecue.”

“Okaa-san, what are you doing here?” Sana asked as the woman pulled away,

“You invited Mina’s why not me!?”

She then spotted the hand tightly gripped in her daughters, she moved away from her and Sana immediately stepped back into Tzuyu’s embrace. She was scared her mother would do something to scare her off. The group watched as the older woman sized Tzuyu up, her father still sat opposite them more than ready to intervene.

“And who is this?”

“This is Tzuyu,” Sana introduced, “My girlfriend.”

Tzuyu bowed, “Nice to meet you.”

“Sana-san,” Ms. Minatozaki said with a hit of mockery, “あなたはこの女の子と付き合っていますか?”

“Yes, I am going out with her and I would prefer for you to speak in Korean so that we can all understand you.” Sana told her,

Ms. Minatozaki scoffed,”And you love my daughter do you?”

“Of course.” Tzuyu answered, holding the woman’s gaze,

She laughed, “Please, Sana-san I have told you before - love doesn’t last.”

“Okaa-san--”

“Shh, shh,” Akane cradled her daughters face, “Sweetie I am just protecting you from heartbreak, you’re young now - you will find someone prettier that you can turn your sights to. Nobody stays.”

Sana felt a tear roll down her cheek but Tzuyu kept her hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles.

“That’s enough, Akane.” Mrs. Myoui snapped,

“She needs to learn, it’s better to play with multiple toys instead of buying only one.”

“My daughter is not a toy.” Mr Chou growled,

“God, you’re all so…boring.” Akane laughed,

“Okaa-san, you’re drunk - go home.” Sana begged,

Akane’s gaze snapped to her daughter, “And here I thought you had grown up learning from my mistakes with your father.”

“I have learned from your mistakes,” Sana glared at her, “But you taught me nothing but how to end up alone and bitter like you, Mrs. Myoui has acted like my mother. Not you.”

“I put food on the table.”

“By whoring yourself out? I was nine, anyone of those men could have killed us both but you didn’t care.”

“Sana--”

“No, I want you to leave.” Sana snapped, “Do you know how long I thought I couldn’t love? How long I thought nobody loved me? Mrs. Myoui loved me like a daughter, Momo and Mina loved me like a sister and Tzuyu loves me for me. Despite how close you got me to think I was unlovable I came to my senses in time so that I didn’t lose her.”

“I do love you Sana.”

“Nobody stays right? Love isn’t forever.” Sana cried, “Not to you.”

“I think you should go.”

Akane glared at Koharu, they argued briefly in Japanese before Akane stumbled out of the fire escape and stormed away. Sana turned to sob in Tzuyu’s chest - the younger girl cradle her. Making sure she knew that she wasn’t going anywhere. Mrs. Myoui walked over to them, taking Sana gently from Tzuyu and hugging her. Maybe Sana’s Mum would never set up, but that didn’t matter because love could last forever. When you truly love someone you stay. Mina and Momo had stuck by Sana no matter what and Sana would back Mrs. Myoui to the ends of the earth. She stayed when Tzuyu was almost beyond repair and she knew that Tzuyu would also stay after this. When Mrs. Myoui let her go from the hug, Tzuyu would be waiting to take over.

Because no matter what Sana would always have someone.


	43. Let’s Go to the Be-each Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Lost_once

It had been Nayeon’s idea to go to the beach for a weekend.

Jae-Yun had complained that she hadn’t been able to go on 2yeon’s amazing holiday and so they planned a small get away as a group. They pooled their money and talked Wendy into letting Jihyo go for the weekend, it would be the first time they had properly hung out with their Mum-friend in weeks. They had all met on the fire escape that morning holding their bags (Tzuyu lumbered with her rucksack and Sana’s 4 suitcases). Nayeon was so excited, ever since the botched camping trip they hadn’t really had a group outing. She was so hyper even Jae-Yun couldn’t keep up with her. She bounded down to the car and practically threw her bags in.

Nayeon loved the beach, she was ready to tan and see Jeongyeon in a swimsuit. She wanted to get pictures of Jeongyeon in her swimsuit, pictures of Jae-Yun’s first beach trip, pictures of Jeongyeon in a swimsuit. The only downside was that Jihyo had made it clear that because there was a child with them they couldn’t have any sorts of…..adult fun-fun-times. Ergo, they had drawn lots to make sure all couples were separated. Nayeon, Jihyo, Mina and Sana had got room one, Jeongyeon and Momo got room two and Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu got room three. Jae-Yun would be sleeping either on the sofa or with one of her Umma’s.

Jeongyeon watched her wife in amusement, she could be such a kid sometimes. Jeongyeon threw her own bag in the back of her car and turned to get Jae-Yun’s…only to find Tzuyu putting it in already. Jeongyeon glared at the taller girl, her father’s words still playing in her mind. She was Jae-Yun’s mother, not Tzuyu - so why did it seem like the little girl liked her more. Jeongyeon grumpily grabbed Jae-Yun’s hand and dragged her into the car causing Nayeon to give her a look. Jae-Yun struggling the whole time saying she wanted to go with Tzuyu.

“Why?” Jeongyeon asked from the drivers seat, “What’s wrong with driving with me? I’m your Umma too right?”

“Jeongyeon, calm down what’s wrong with you!?” Nayeon scolded in surprise,

“Tzuyu’s just always with her, I’m beginning to think she loves Tzuyu more than me.” Jeongyeon muttered,

“No!” Jae-Yun’s voice cried out, “I wanna save Tzuyu.”

“Save her from what?” Nayeon asked,

“I love Umma Jeong a lot, Tzuyu is my friend! I need to protect her.”

“From what baby?” Nayeon repeated, concerned,

“Evil-Unnie.”

“Evil-Unnie? Which Unnie?” Jeongyeon asked,

“Sana.”

Jeongyeon turned round, grateful they hadn’t started driving yet, “Has Sana done something?”

“She kissed Tofu-Unnie, I saw them at the wedding.”

Nayeon and Jeongyeon exchanged a look, “Sana and Dahyun, are you sure you saw that?”

“Yeah.” Jae-Yun nodded, “So I need to protect Tzuyu-Unnie.”

Nayeon looked at her, “Does Tzuyu-Unnie know about this?”

Jae-Yun shook her head.

Nayeon nodded and Jeongyeon began to pull out of the parking lot, neither were sure what to do with this new information. If this got out it could ruin two relationships and the newly mended friendship between Tzuyu and Dahyun. Add that on to Tzuyu’s already fragile mental state this could end very badly. So for now they decided to keep quiet and instructed Jae-Yun to do the same. They’d see what happened next before deciding what their own move would be. Maybe it was a drunken mistake and nobody had to know?

Soon they all got to the beach and Jeongyeon got distracted from the drama by attempting to put up a beach umbrella……upon her first attempt it snapped shut on her hand leading to war being declared. SHE WOULD NOT REVISIT THE TENT FROM HELL! Meanwhile, Momo sat eating a snack on her towel. She was watching Sana and Tzuyu, smirking as Sana whined for the younger girl to rub suncream on her back. Once the younger girl had done so, purely so that she could return to her novel, Sana pecked her nose and bounded off. When she saw Dahyun approach Sana in her one piece, Momo’s jaw dropped. Sure, she’d seen everything before but it was the way the sun made her skin shine that took the older girl’s breath away.

She stopped herself from calling the younger girl over when Dahyun began attempting to pull Sana into the water, much to the fellow Japanese’s protest. Momo’s chest began feeling weird, like being hungry but where her heart was. It was mainly due to how intimate they looked how…coupley. Shouldn’t Dahyun be forcing Momo into the water rather than Sana? It had been obvious to everyone that Dahyun’s feelings for Sana early into the groups history made Tzuyu very uncomfortable but the truth was - it made Momo a little insecure too. Sana was good at getting girls, she used to pride herself on stealing poor women from their significant others. Long story short, Sana was a known home-wrecker.

What if she suddenly decided she wanted Dahyun?

Momo couldn’t compete….she was a lover not a fighter.

Her thoughts were distracted when Chaeyoung nudged her ribs, Momo turned her head to see Mina already asleep under a beach umbrella. The dancer grinned, immediately getting what Chaeyoung wanted to do. She was handed a shovel and both girls set to work. Jihyo walked passed them, laughing a little at what they were aiming to do, before her phone rang and she went off to answer it. It was Wendy again, checking up on her. She had been calling her non-stop all day and even as Tzuyu and Jeongyeon set up the campfire she was still texting. At one point Nayeon suggested throwing the phone in the sea. Jae-Yun was asleep in the beach house now so the bottles of various alcohols were out and being consumed. Mina still passed out where Momo and Chaeyoung had left her. Buried up to her neck in sand.

“Jeongone,” Nayeon slurred leaning against her wife, “WHy ar’ you cryin’?”

“I….I just…” Jeongyeon paused to burst into hysterical tears, “I JUST LOVE JAE-YUN SO MUCH!”

“So do..me…love Jae-Yun,” Nayeon slurred, stroking Jeongyeon’s hair as she babbled, leaning down to peck her neck, “C-Can wez make anuva one?”

“B-But she’s….she’s just so perfect…” Jeongyeon sobbed again, “We…..we…..we….could ne-ver find another one so perfect!!!”

“Christ,” Chaeyoung cursed, “It’s only 9pm….”

Tzuyu shrugged, “They’re parents - they’re light weights now.”

“Oh how the mighty have fallen.”

Jihyo was a little way off on the phone to Wendy again and Momo was refusing to let Dahyun leave her sight, especially after the scary story Tzuyu had told before the drinking started. The best part about Tzuyu’s horror stories were that they were almost always true, Tzuyu had seen some really fucked up stuff - and Lisa (a firefighter) had also told her some horrific stories from her own work. It had effected Momo the most and, along with her earlier jealousy, that had prompted her to cling to Dahyun like her life depended on it. Tzuyu chuckled at the sight of Chaeyoung taking selfies with Mina’s head and began wondering where her own girlfriend had got too. She knew Sana and Dahyun had been drinking the longest and Sana was a bit of a lightweight herself, not 2yeon level but close. Tzuyu just wanted to make sure she hadn’t drowned, Tzuyu couldn’t swim so she’d be stranded out there.

She spotted Sana a little way away, her bikini top covered by Tzuyu’s hoodie. Tzuyu stood and brushed the sand off her legs, walking over to where her girlfriend stood - watching the moon over the water. Sana sensed it was her and leant her head on her shoulder, both watching the moon that lit them up like a beacon. The waves rocky beneath it, previous experiences had given Tzuyu a hatred of the sea, but the scene was so beautiful she began feeling calmed by the movement of the waves. Sana smelt slightly of the alcohol and her unsteadiness marked intoxication, she gripped Tzuyu’s hand before moving the other across the tall girl’s stomach to cuddle her. Tzuyu put her arm round Sana’s shoulders, sighing with contentment. Jae-Yun had kept them apart all day and Sana was glad to have this moment alone together.

Slowly, she pulled her body from Tzuyu’s leaving only their hands intertwined. Sana began to pull her further from their friends towards a small cave the group had explored earlier that day. Despite the calm serene of the area, the bonfire reflected in Sana’s eyes was a perfect symbol for the passion that had now erupted into Sana’s eyes. Once in the darkness of the cave Sana pulled the front of Tzuyu’s shirt to kiss her, forcing herself back - trapped between Tzuyu and the cave wall. Her hands moved to wrap round Tzuyu’s neck.

“They’re totally fucking.” Dahyun commented,

“Oh undoubtedly.” Chaeyoung chuckled,

A groan came from nearby, almost unheard over the screeching of Nayeon once she had realised Jeongyeon and Momo would be SHARING a bed. Mina had awoken but found herself unable to move.

“WHO BURIED ME IN THE SAND!?”

Chaeyoung and Momo exchanged a look, “Tzuyu did it!”


	44. Let’s Go to the Be-each P2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt still from Lost_once

The following day Sana lay out under the sun, proudly showing off the hickeys from the night before. Both women had been teased mercilessly when they’d finally returned that night covered in sand, but Sana being Sana had told all the raunchy details to anyone who’d listen while Tzuyu had escaped to bed. The Japanese girl had always loved Tzuyu’s possessive side which usually came out when they were….building sandcastles (Nayeon’s child friendly alternative when Jae-Yun was around). It was ine of those rare moments where everyone could lay on the beach quietly. It wasn’t busy, the Im’s had specifically bought a beach house in a lesser known area. The only other person in view was the life guard on his wave-runner a little way out to see patrolling the whole beach. Nice and serene…..

“YOU EVIL PIECE OF HMMF MMF MMM!” Chaeyoung’s shouts were cut off by Dahyun clamping her hand, very aware of Jae-Yun building a sand tower with Tzuyu nearby,

“What happened!?” Jeongyeon called over,

“Mmmmf mm mm mmf…..Dafun fake foor fuffing fand fof mm mff.”

“What?” Dahyun asked removing her hand,

“I SAID TAKE YOUR FU------dge caking hand off my mouth.”

Nayeon’s dangerous glare disappeared once Chaeyoung had stopped herself swearing in front of the child.

“That crab just grabbed my toe!” Chaeyoung growled kicking the crab, it landed head first in the sand, legs visible only,

“Can’t have a toe grabbing crab on the loose.”

“Jeongyeon no!” Nayeon scolded as Jeongyeon picked up a large rock,

“It’s survival *grunt* of the fittest,” Jeongyeon panted waddling until she could hold the rock over where the crab was trying to dig itself out of the sand, “Opposable thumbs beat claws.”

_THUD_

“Sorted!” Jeongyeon declared dusting her hands,

“Um….Jeong….” Dahyun hummed pointing ahead of them,

There was nothing for a moment and suddenly a legion of crabs of all shapes and sizes began their assault on the three crab-killers. The trio bolted for the house but Chaeyoung tripped in the sand, crabs swarming over her in a sea of red.

“Oh look,” Tzuyu commented, “Chaeyoung’s got crabs.”

Jeongyeon rounded back and pulled Chaeyoung up before managing to make it off the sand and on to the decking of the beach house. The crabs appeared to be celebrating as Jeongyeon shouted vague threats along the lines of “THIS ISN’T OVER!”. The others watched for a moment before returning to what they were doing. At this point nothing that trio did was surprising. Jae-Yun was called over by Nayeon for more sun cream which gave Sana the chance to approach Tzuyu…..she was starting to get the feeling that Jae-Yun didn’t like her very much.

“Tzuyu-ah~” Sana sang sliding up next to her,

“No.”

“Oh come on!” Sana pouted, “You can stay in your shorts and shirt all day.”

“Sana,” Tzuyu laughed, “Bikini’s are for swimming and I can’t swim.”

“Please, Tzuyu?” Sana begged, “I ask for so little!”

Tzuyu, Mina AND Momo sent her a look. Sana sighed, “Momo isn’t wearing one either! You guys are no fun!”

“Sana you’ve already seen all of me, a bikini isn’t a big deal.”

“I wanna ogle you.” Sana pouted, “And I bet Dahyun wants to ogle Momo too!”

Sensing she wasn’t going to get the answer she wanted she went to call over Dahyun, who was helping Chaeyoung force a tower of crabs away. Excusing herself she jumped past the crabs, ignoring the shouts of betrayal from behind her. Momo frowned at Sana cuddling up to Dahyun in mock upset, sure Sana was Momo’s best friend and the older girl should trust her. But she didn’t.

“Tzuyu,” Momo muttered interrupting Tzuyu and Mina’s conversation, “Please go put on your bikini…”

“Momo?” Mina asked confused,

“I just….don’t like Sana all over Dahyun.” Momo confessed, “So please?”

Tzuyu smiled gently and got up to fulfil Momo’s request, she trusted Sana…but she didn’t like her being clingy with other people either. Sana and Dahyun meanwhile were joined by a now involved Mina, who was pretending to be observing the war between the Yoo sisters and the crabs. Chaeyoung was now fending off flying crabs (who knew they could jump that high) with a tennis racket whilst Jeongyeon looked for something inside the house. After a few seconds the older sister returned throwing a water pistol to her sister.

“Ready!?”

“Ready!”

Jeongyeon began to use the flame thrower to roast the crabs as they began scurrying back down the beach, Chaeyoung following spraying the garlic butter. Both laughing maniacally as they ran past the group. Nayeon sighed, the beach had a few people further up who were staring - she would kill Jeongyeon later…..also why did her parents keep a flame thrower in their beach house? As they watched the girls triumph Sana began hearing wolf-whistles and cat calls from nearby. Turning to see the eye candy her mouth popped open, Tzuyu was walking towards them. Towel in one hand, sunglasses pushed on top of her head - dressed in her dark blue bikini. Momo straight away approached Tzuyu and said something while tracing the police officers abs.

“Meanwhile my girlfriend is off raging crabbagedon. Why do I always get the short end of the crab sticks?” Mina muttered,

Turns out they weren’t the only ones to notice Tzuyu’s arrival as a group of men all approached, Sana counted four but she could easily take four. As usual Tzuyu didn’t realise that they were obviously flirting with her, but as Momo was there Sana felt okay….until Momo began slowly pulling Tzuyu closer to her. Momo may not be book smart but she was street smart - so if she was giving Tzuyu hints that she was in danger then she was really in trouble. One man made to grab Tzuyu’s stomach, as if to measure it’s width with his hand. When she dodged a man tried to do it on the other side. Now Tzuyu did look uncomfortable, she had once told Sana it was easier when she was in uniform because she could demand respect. Now she was vulnerable.

Sana began running over as the men began to get more aggressive, “HEY!”

“Woah, three hotties!”

“Back off of her!” Sana growled shoving the man with his hand on Tzuyu’s waist away, “She’s mine.”

“Yeah, yeah,” One man laughed, “I know the whole faking lesbian thing.”

Sana growled, scaring them a little, before pulling Tzuyu down into a kiss. Tzuyu was still uncomfortable but once Sana’s tongue was in her mouth she stopped feeling so bad and reciprocated. When Sana pulled away she pointed at the marks on Tzuyu neck.

“I did those, because she is mine,” Sana continued, “If you don’t leave I will make sure you burn in hell.”

“Oh yeah, how?” Head douche asked,

At that moment a victorious Jeongyeon decided to jump up on the rock behind them, laughing like a mad woman and spraying fire from the flame thrower up into the air effectively scaring the shit out of everyone including the men who ran away. Yelling that they had always known gays were the devils spawn.

Nayeon sighed, “Right. Lets go home. I’m sick of you all!”


	45. Blue Avocado Aftermath (JihyoxWendy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Choutzudesu

Today was the day.

After begging Wendy for weeks the girl had finally agreed to try meeting her friends again. Now that the bruises had faded and her eyebrows had grown back she realised that the whole Blue Avocado incident was just a series of unfortunate and hilarious accidents. So after finally being convinced Wendy agreed to try it all again, provided her friends could also join them and all fruit was BANNED. Jihyo was in her room with Wendy, who was sitting on the bed watching her. Jihyo liked Wendy a lot and it meant a lot to her that she got along with her friends. Sure, they weren’t the most conventional people but they were Jihyo’s girls dammit. She loved them. Things were so much easier with Sunmi, the older girl adored her friends - weirdness and all.

No. Jihyo couldn’t think about Sunmi right now.

Wendy was a lot different to Sunmi, not in a bad way though. Wendy was more relaxed and chill than Sunmi, but Sunmi was more fun. With Wendy she refused to do anything but hang with her friends on the roof top of their apartment building making jokes and inside references that Jihyo didn’t understand. She mostly felt bad for the neighbours who had to put up with noise. Think about it, a group of adults drinking high up in the open air of the apartment building where they could be heard by most of the lower floors. How rude.

They walked out on the fire escape together, Wendy clinging to Jihyo’s arm. Nayeon was excited to see her oldest friend for the first time in weeks. She ran over to hug Jihyo but Wendy immediately placed herself between them and asked Nayeon to get her a drink. Not wanting to upset Jihyo the older girl faked a smile and went to get her a drink. Now Nayeon was a good judge of character, Wendy seemed like a nice girl, but she wasn’t right for Jihyo. It wasn’t like Sunmi where Jihyo had immediately fallen head over heels for her, it was more because Jihyo didn’t want to be alone again. Still, Nayeon was happy if Jihyo was happy and so went to grab the evil-hell-bitch…..she means Wendy a drink.

“How’s she doing today?” Mina asked quietly,

“Still got a stick up her as--”

“Nayeon-unnie,” Wendy called, “I’m thirsty.”

“I bet she fucking is.” Sana hissed,

Nayeon sighed, with Chaeyoung, Jae-Yun and Jeongyeon in charge of the BBQ she needed someone a bit more level headed to deal with Wendy till the girl’s friends arrived. Momo was dancing to the music so she was out until food was served, Dahyun was…well Dahyun, Sana was untrustworthy around women and Mina was too shy. Tzuyu had work this afternoon so couldn’t join them meaning it was up to Nayeon to entertain her. Nayeon sighed, with Chaeyoung, Jae-Yun and Jeongyeon in charge of the BBQ she needed someone a bit more level headed to deal with Wendy till the girl’s friends arrived. Momo was dancing to the music so she was out until food was served, Dahyun was…well Dahyun, Sana was untrustworthy around women and Mina was too shy. Tzuyu had work this afternoon so couldn’t join them meaning it was up to Nayeon to entertain her. Eventually, while Nayeon was running around to Wendy’s demands, the girl’s friends turned up. They all stood at one end while Jihyo’s friends stood at the other. Neither group making an effort.

Jeongyeon just kept herself satisfied teaching Jae-Yun how to use the grill, Tzuyu had already taught her but knowing the police officer made her mother self-conscious she didn’t say anything. Jae-Yun just pretended that this was all new information. Tzuyu wasn’t here meaning, finally, Jeongyeon was CAPTAIN OF THE GRILL! A position she would take with honour and pride. After a while Jeongyeon turned her head to see Seulgi watching her with a frown. Not wanting to be rude to Jihyo’s hell-b……..girlfriend’s friends Jeongyeon smiled to her.

“Hi, anything in particular you want me to put on?”

“You’re doing it wrong, dude.” She told her straight faced,

Okay now Jeongyeon’s pride was threatened, “What are you talking about?”

“Let me do it,” Seulgi sighed snatching away the spatula and taking possession of the barbecue, “Wouldn’t want you to teach the kid wrong.”

Jeongyeon was about to ague with her, call her every name under the sun. Jihyo had told her and Nayeon in confidence that Seulgi had a small crush on Irene (the eldest of their group). Jeongyeon was so ready to throw that in her stupid face but Nayeon’s look dissuaded her. Instead she skulked off to join Dahyun who was watching Momo dance.

“You’re mean.” Jae-Yun told the new grill captain before running over to Momo to learn to do the dance moves she was doing,

Momo grinned at the sight of her, she loved teaching and kids of Jae-Yun’s age were her usual class ages so she constantly tested new routines on the girl. She began slowly going through each of the moves with the young girl, watching her perform back and making small adjustments to her posture. Jae-Yun’s psychiatrist (in place by the courts to help with her childlike regression) had said dancing would be good for her because she’d be around people her own age a lot more, at school she was put two grades below to help her catch up. Therefore, Jae-Yun was in both Momo and Mina’s dance classes and she loved it, especially since those were the Unnie’s she saw the least.

“Don’t you think it’s a little inappropriate to be teaching someone those moves so young?” Joy asked, not unkindly but seriously,

Momo, not sensing anything wrong with the statement, grinned at her, “She’s a great dancer, she’ll pick it up quick. She’s with the Pole next week so that’ll be more difficult.”

Joy gasped, “THE POLE!? That’s it, music off!”

Joy turned off the music.

Mina laughed a little, “She means Adam Ziemski, he’s a Polish man or Pole that works in our dance school. He’s a tough teacher.”

Joy folded her arms, “Still not right.”

“Mina’s pole danced though.” Momo pointed out causing Mina to blush,

“What with Adam Ziemski?”

“No for Chaeyoung.” Momo commented innocently,

“Okay, Momo! That’s enough!” Chaeyoung appeared with a fake laugh,

“Oh my God! Wendy these girls are perverts!” Yeri, who had been standing with Joy, cried out,

“Not all of us----” Sana began,

Seulgi turned from the grill to glare at Sana, “You’ve slept with me before I know that’s a lie.”

Sana blanched, “Oh yeah! I ate Ice Cream Cake off your---”

“Yes, yes we all know where the ice cream cake was.” Irene intervened, not happy her girlfriend was near an ex-lover,

“What ice cream cake?” A new voice sounded,

Tzuyu appeared through her window wearing her uniform, Sana immediately perked up and ran to hug her girlfriend who chuckled, somewhat surprised. Nayeon had never been so glad to see her, Sana calmed down when Tzuyu was around. Seulgi laughed a little at the exchange, somehow Sana went from the sex goddess she was the night they met to a happy puppy dog when Tzuyu was around. The Japanese girl stayed next to Tzuyu, pressed firmly to her side and wrapping an arm round her stomach. Tzuyu studied the group carefully before resting her eyes on Wendy.

“Hello Wendy-ssi, how are you?”

“I’m good thank you.”

“Don’t be nice to her Tzuyu,” Jae-Yun whined, going over to hug her other side, “Her friends are mean.”

“We’re not mean,” Irene told her, “We’re normal.”

“Hey!” Dahyun snapped from where she had been explaining to her pouting girlfriend why what she said was not supposed to be said, “We’re plenty normal.”

“Please!” Wendy scoffed, “Didn’t you break into Tzuyu’s apartment like 68 times….”

“69 actually.”

“Not now Sana.”

“.…Normal people don’t dress as Grandmothers during sex or freak out over wine stains!” Jeongyeon glared at Jihyo when Wendy said that bit, “They don’t sleep with half of Korea, they don’t have secret love cupboards that again KEEP GETTING BROKEN INTO!”

Wendy wasn’t done.

“They don’t set fire to forests whilst building a bonfire, they set their friends up on blind dates with people they barely know from the internet, they don’t dress as French waiters or Garfield or get into wars with crabs of all things. I mean really Jihyo, the things that happened to that avocado are just horrific - how can you be friends with people that are so….abnormal?”

Jihyo froze.

“Jihyo?” Nayeon called out gently,

“If you don’t like it then leave, no one is making you stay.” Tzuyu shrugged, “At least we have fun, you’ve all got sticks so far up your asses you’re coughing up splinters.”

Wendy glared but nodded, “Finally a sensible suggestion, c’mon Jihyo let’s go back to mine.”

The group left and Jihyo told them she’d catch up, she turned and sent an icy glare at her friends.

“For one day, could you not have just been normal? For me!?” Jihyo snapped,

“You told them all out secrets,” Jeongyeon moaned, “What the hell Jihyo?”

Jihyo scoffed, “Wendy’s right, maybe we shouldn’t hang out any more.”

Nayeon’s heart broke. Jihyo was her best friend since birth. If this was all it took for her to turn their back on them then fine. Let her stay with Wendy, eventually when she realised that wasn’t what she wanted she’d come back and apologise.

Wouldn’t she?


	46. Tzuyu’s Kink (Satzu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS PROMPT COMES FROM kimcharmie_SNSD, Chotzudesu and AHotPotato

Sana was in trouble.

It had taken a while to remember what she did but the second it dawned on her the older girl felt horrible. Tzuyu had, as usual, planned a lovely date for her to go on. It was at this really pricey restaurant that Sana had been begging to go to for months. They dressed up in their nice dresses and Tzuyu had driven them there. She had held the door open for Sana to get out of the car before the valet could, she held the door open to enter the restaurant and held Sana’s hand the whole time. It was set to be a perfect evening, Sana felt like a princess. Tzuyu was always spoiling her and whilst Sana tried not to take advantage, sometimes she was a little bit stupid.

“Oh my God! Sana, is that you?”

“OH MY GOD CHUNGHA!” Sana flew out of Tzuyu’s grip to greet this person,

Tzuyu raised an eyebrow but said nothing, assuming it to be an old friend. So she stood quietly and waited to be introduced. She waited….and waited……..and waited but it appeared as though Sana was so wrapped up talking to this person Tzuyu had been forgotten about in an instant. Now, Tzuyu didn’t view herself as a jealous type before she met Sana. She’d had a couple of flings and a few girlfriends herself so she couldn’t really talk. When it came to Dahyun or Eunha (the girl Sana had apparently slept with the night Tzuyu went to get her handcuffs back) Tzuyu always got this little bubble in her chest that made her feel scared and uncomfortable.

But who was Tzuyu to stir the pot?

After an awkward ten minutes for the tall girl Sana finally turned to her, “Chungha, this is my girlfriend Tzuyu. Tzuyu this is Chungha, my….I don’t know - what would you call us?”

“One night stand and somewhat fuck buddy?” Chungha laughed,

Tzuyu faked a laugh along with them.

“The great Minatozaki Sana, finally settled down. What happened to you?” Chungha asked jokingly, “You used to have three girls a night….minimum!”

Now Tzuyu had that bubble again.

“I fell in love.” Sana sighed, wrapping her arms around Tzuyu’s limp arm,

“C’mon Sanake, you can’t say you don’t miss it!”

“Sometimes, when Tzuyu’s not home I’ll get a booty call message but nothing tempting. Not when I know my Yoda will be home soon.”

She still is in contact with these girls….

Sana felt so stupid. Due to her therapist wanting her to have an outlet, Tzuyu kept a journal (adamantly NOT a diary). So when Sana had notice Tzuyu was off both during the meal and the days following, she decided to read the diary----journal. When she realised it was in Chinese she cursed in as many languages she knew - ironically she didn’t know any Chinese swear words. So she sat there for an hour with a Korean to Chinese dictionary in one hand and Korean to Japanese in the other. As time went on though she began reading more and more and thought she’d found the perfect way to make it up to her girlfriend.

Sana went to the police station where Tzuyu worked and waiting in the ally way she knew Tzuyu walked past every day. Peaking round the corner she saw Tzuyu walking out with a really pretty girl in a similar uniform, Sana didn’t recognise her but instantly hated this mystery woman. She watched as Tzuyu said goodbye to this whore----woman and began walking towards where Sana was lurking. Timing it right Sana had grabbed the girl and pulled her into the ally.

“Don’t scream.” Sana whispered into her ear…..

Then immediately she got flipped and spent a night in a cell for assaulting a police officer. Apparently sneaking up on your girlfriend to fulfil her rape fantasy doesn’t work if it’s to realistic. So that’s how Sana ended up sat in an interrogation room after a full night in a cell. It wasn’t her fault Tzuyu had called for back-up before seeing who had “assaulted her”. As punishment Tzuyu had told Elkie to lock her up anyway - Tzuyu was still mad about the whole Chungha thing. After 10 minutes of sitting alone in the box room staring at what Sana suspected was a two way mirror and considering yelling at it for fun, Tzuyu walked in. Police face on, looking incredibly sexy in her uniform all serious.

“Okay Miss Minatozaki, just a few more questions before we let you go.”

“Yes officer?” Sana asked breathily like some sort of bad porno,

“Who is Chungha?”

“An ex-lover of mine,” Sana told her, enjoying the game, “Have I been a bad girl officer? Should I be punished?”

“Sana, how many of your ex-lovers are on your phone?” Tzuyu’s mask broke and Sana was surprised to see the insecurity she’d been hiding,

“Honestly?” Sana sighed, “I don’t know, I don’t go into my contacts that often because the people I care about already have message chains. I promise Tzuyu, I’ll go through and delete them if you want me to.”

Tzuyu sighed and sat opposite her, she took both her hands and looked her dead in the eye, “I need to hear you say it.”

“I love you---”

“Not that.” Tzuyu told her, “Look me in the eye and tell me that once we were together there were no other girls.”

_“Oh my God! I thought you were Momo!”_

_“Tzuyu never finds out about this!”_

Sana looked right into Tzuyu’s eyes, “None, it’s only been you.”

Tzuyu smiled and hugged her over the table, that was what she needed to hear. Sana frowned, she’d lied. Her chest felt like it was ripping itself apart as the guilty consumed her, Tzuyu was so fragile. It had taken so long for Tzuyu to trust her and Sana couldn’t sacrifice that. Ever.

Tzuyu could never EVER know.

“Why’d you jump me like that anyway?” Tzuyu asked,

“I read in your journal that you had a rape fantasy.”

“Wait, what?”

“Sorry for readi---”

“I expected you to, don’t worry. But Sana, I don’t have a rape fantasy. What you read was about an ongoing case in China.”

“Oh.” Sana hummed pulling out of the hug, “Why were you writing about it?”

Tzuyu sighed, “Seolhyun wants me and Cheng Xiao to go to Shanghai to investigate a serial rapist who has the same MO as one over here.”

“But you don’t go back in the field.”

“I know, but I’ve missed it.”

“No.”

“Huh?”

“No.” Sana had tears in her eyes,

She couldn’t see Tzuyu like that again. Sure, she’d been all for Tzuyu going back to work in admin but the idea of the girl going out into the field….into danger, scared Sana more that anything could. She clung to Tzuyu refusing to let the girl go anywhere. It all came back to Sana: the heartache, the broken look on Tzuyu’s face, the lack of warmth, when she stopped eating. Tzuyu couldn’t go through all that again, hell, Sana couldn’t go through all that again. Instead of voicing all this Sana let out a sob and buried herself into Tzuyu, making sure that she’d remember this feeling - even if Tzuyu did go back out there. She loved Tzuyu.

That’s why she wouldn’t tell her about Dahyun.

Why she was jealous of whoever the FUCK Cheng Xiao was.

Why she hated the idea of Tzuyu going into the field again.

She couldn’t lose her.

So as she sobbed into Tzuyu’s uniform the younger girl just held her close. Tzuyu trusted Sana and if Sana thought it would end badly then she would take her word for it.

She had no reason not to trust her.


	47. Chaeyoung's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Lost_once and elarcon

Mina sat on the couch with her arms folded.

She was furious. For the last six weeks Chaeyoung had been coming home late, always jumping in the shower the moment she arrived. Mina knew she was sweaty when she got home and the only sort of exercise Chaeyoung liked to do, was exercise her right to not go to the gym. Now usually Mina wouldn’t mind Chaeyoung seeing people that weren’t her, but this was getting ridiculous. Plus, they were getting married soon and they hadn’t planned ANYTHING. They didn’t even know who’d be moving in where! Mina’s family were coming to visit sometime soon to meet Chaeyoung for the first time so Mina was stressed, she missed her Chaeyoung! She needed cuddles dammit! This time Chaeyoung had left before Mina had woken up, it was Saturday and Mina had been looking forward to spending time with her fiancée. So now she was waiting for Chaeyoung to return, it was midday and if she wasn’t back soon Mina would kill her.

Luckily for the smol she walked in dead on 12pm. She was sweaty and her shirt was inside out.

Mina raised an eyebrow, “And where have you been?”

Chaeyoung froze, “…Out.”

“Out where?”

“Just for a walk.”

“Your shirt’s inside out.”

Chaeyoung looked down and got nervous, “Oh…..umm….”

“Yoo Chaeyoung,” Mina snapped sternly, standing, “Are you cheating on me?”

“What!?” Chaeyoung shouted, genuinely shocked, “No!”

“Then where have you been?”

The smaller girl sighed, “Sit down. I was waiting for our honeymoon to do this, but now is fine.”

Mina gave her a look but sat down anyway, arms still folded, as Chaeyoung approached the speakers, “Momo’s been giving me dance lessons.”

“Dance lessons?”

The speakers began blaring a somewhat sensual song and Mina found her confusion beginning to disappear as Chaeyoung turned to face her. Now Chaeyoung was adorable, naturally so, but when she turned to look at Mina the older girl’s arms slowly slipped to her sides. The look in Chaeyoung’s eyes screamed sex, she flipped her hair to one side and bit her lip - enjoying how Mina’s eyes focused in on her red lips. It was like Chaeyoung had been switched with someone else, because whilst Chaeyoung was sexually very adventurous she was never this….confident. Each step she took towards Mina caused a thump in the ballerina’s heart. Slowly, Chaeyoung took off the inside out plaid shirt she was wearing over her band tee and threw it to one side. She turned and squatted low, being sure that when she came back up her behind jutted out towards Mina. She moved round the sofa swaying her hips to the music, once behind her girlfriend she stroked along her shoulder, over the back of her neck and across the other shoulder. Then she dropped both hands down her chest from behind and dragged her nails up as she continued back round.

When she’d walked in front of Mina to continue the older girl pulled her into her lap with a growl. Chaeyoung smirked into the kiss Mina gave her, before she felt her teeth nipping her lower lip and opened up to give the girl’s tongue entry. The heat of the room bordered on uncomfortable but neither girl parted. Even when air became an issue Mina couldn’t stop herself from making a hickey on the smaller girl’s neck.

Chaeyoung hummed in appreciation, “There’s something new I want to try.”

Mina made a noise to tell she was listening, but did not stop perfecting her hickey. When Chaeyoung told Mina her latest kinky the older girl pulled away and picked her up - earning a squeal from Chaeyoung. She then carried her out the window and on the fire escape, Jae-Yun was being baby sat by Dahyun in the flat below so the duo didn’t dare go down the steps - instead they remained opposite Mina’s living room window. Mina placed Chaeyoung down so that the girl was leaning her back on the railing, Mina locking her lips to hers as she undid the buttons to the shorter girls jeans.

A lot happened at this point that should remain between soon-to-be-wives.

But we’ll rejoin the scene with Mina now with her back on the railing, shirt pulled over her exposed…milk-duds and Chaeyoung’s head lodged in her pandoras box. Mina had her eyes tightly shut as Chaeyoung did her stuff. She was getting closer and closer when she opened her eyes and screamed…..

Not in that way.

Her kicked Chaeyoung away from her and hastily got dressed as her Mother had her head in her hand, her Father was pale as a ghost and her grandmother had fainted forcing Mina’s Aunts to try and wake the old woman up. Not saying a word Mrs. Myoui just pointed inside, leading everyone else in (the Aunts dragging Granny Myoui along). Her father crying in Japanese that his little girl had been desecrated. Her brother, who had been at the back of the procession just winked at her, mouthing ‘Good job’ in Japanese. Dickhead. Mina was crimson, thoroughly embarrassed. She could only hope Chaeyoung could offer an insightful way out of this…..

“So that’s how your grandma looks? Hmmm….”

Apparently Mina was wrong.


	48. Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better (2yeon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from Starky

“AAAACCHHHOOOOO!”

Nayeon awoke with a start that morning, it was Sunday and she was one hundred percent ready to sleep in a little later than usual. However with Jeongyeon’s constant sniffling and sneezing it had become difficult to return to her fluffy unicorn dream. With a sigh Nayeon sat up to chastise her wife for being so loud, but when she saw Jeongyeon’s state she stopped herself. Jeongyeon was deathly pale with a red nose and puffy eyes, she was sniffling away and just by touching her forehead Nayeon realised the younger girl had a fever.

“Morning sweetie,” Jeongyeon croaked, “I’d give you your morning kiss but I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Aw babe,” Nayeon cooed, brushing the sick girl’s bangs out of her face, “You need to stay in bed today.”

Jeongyeon groaned and attempted to sit up, “No, I have a whole list of things to do.”

Gently, Nayeon pushed her down, “I can do it.”

Jeongyeon, even whilst dying of plague, sent her a look.

“Hey! I lived alone before we met.”

“You lived with Jihyo.”

“Point!?”

Jeongyeon groaned, “Get me some paper and I’ll write you a list. Jae-Yun can do her own breakfast and lunch so you can handle dinner, right?”

Nayeon rolled her eyes and grabbed the notebook and pen off the side. Jeongyeon quickly wrote out a list and Nayeon left her to her day in bed. Today, Nayeon would prove that she could be a capable adult. She quickly got ready for the day and left her wife to rest. As she made her way to wake up Jae-Yun she noticed the young girl already up and dressed. Nayeon let her know that Umma Jeongyeon was ill and being the angel she was, Jae-Yun said she could do some soup for her later so that Nayeon could focus on her list.

  1. _Laundry_
  2. _Get the car washed_
  3. _Return shirt_
  4. _Get groceries_
  5. _Cook Jae-Yun’s dinner._



Nayeon smirked, this would be a piece of cake.

_____

The laundrette of the apartment building was in the basement next to the storage spaces. Nayeon used all her newly found Mom-Strength to drag all three bags of clothes down to the last floor….stopping for five breaks on the way down since Michaeng broke the elevator. She was glad Mina’s family busted them and forced them to live apart until the wedding, their public indecency was beginning to get ridiculous. Panting she finally reached the machines…..then realised that she had to go back up to get the laundry detergent.

Only to realise in horror that she had forgotten her key.

Storming towards Mina and Momo’s apartment she nearly beat the door down before Mrs. Myoui answered it - armed with a spray bottle of water in case it was Chaeyoung again. She pushed past the older woman and went out the window to climb through her own. She grabbed the detergent and made to walk out again before being called back by Jae-Yun who was still sat on the couch. Nayeon turned and managed to catch the keys her daughter threw without looking.

Once down to the basement level again, glad no one had stolen her sexy panties, she shoved all the piles into the washing machine, added the detergent and sat on the lid to close it. Dancing in victory she switched on the machine and went to do the next thing on the list.

  1. ~~_Laundry_~~



_____

Nayeon had been waiting in the cue for the car wash for twenty minutes. It appeared that everyone in both Korea’s and Japan had decided to use _Song’s Family Carwash_ today. Nayeon had never done this before and was a little excited to see the process. Soon it was her turn and she watched as the long beam brush smothered soap over the windsheild, completely transfixed. In fact this was almost therapeutic……

And then Nayeon got covered in soap.

Not thinking she hadn’t even realised she had left her window open and now she was sat in the front seat of Jeongyeon’s Mom-Wagon (Chaeyoung named it) with a soap beard. But luckily it wasn’t there for long because the next thing Nayeon knew she was being hit in the face with a water jet and realised how much she hated her life. Swearing in as many languages she knew, including an attempt to VERY offensively imitate something Tzuyu had said once.

It meant could you pass the salt but Nayeon didn’t know that.

  1. ~~_Get the car washed._~~



_______

Now a damp Nayeon stood in a very, very fancy store in the centre of Seoul trying to return a shirt Jeongyeon had bought a few months ago. Everyone in the store was staring at her in disgust due to the wet clothes and the remaining soap stains clinging to them. Safe to say this may have been Nayeon’s rock bottom. The plastic bitch behind the counter gave Nayeon a look up and down, her stoic face kept in place (Nayeon suspected) but the tight ponytail she sported. Hair being used in lew of botox by pulling back her skin to make her look far more Asian than she was.

“Sorry, we can’t give any free clothes. Try goodwill.”

Nayeon proceeded to get herself kicked out by smacking that bitch down and ripping out her fake, cheap, dyed blonde extentions. She’d pay for the shirt, it was still a victory for her.

  1. ~~_Return shirt_~~



_______

  1. ~~_Get groceries_~~



Nayeon survived her grocery shopping experience, barely. Choosing to never speak of what she did to that old lady ever again. Quickly she put the dinner on, throwing together what she found in the cupboards that had yet to be used up and then went to collect the washing. To her horror rather that pull out Jeongyeon’s newly clean, white chefs coat she pulled out its pink equivalent. Nayeon had now realised the valuable lesson about making sure to do colours and whites SEPERATELY.

When she got back upstairs she quickly dished out Jae-Yun’s dinner, the girl carefully eating the VERY undercooked meal - she didn’t say anything because Nayeon was trying and that was the main thing. Nayeon was so disheartened by her day of chores that she just wanted to finish her food and go to bed. Jeongyeon was already asleep by the time Nayeon had tucked in Jae-Yun and Nayeon promised that she would give Jeongyeon more credit in the future. She knew these weren’t even half the jobs her girlfriend did everyday, plus due to her OCD sometimes she would wash the clothes over and over or clean her car by hand both before and after the car wash.

Nayeon thought she deserved a medal…..and so did Nayeon for making it through the day.

The following morning Jeongyeon woke up feeling a lot better. She turned on her side to cuddle her wife….only to find she wasn’t there. When Jeongyeon got up she was surprised what she found, Jae-Yun was vomiting in the sink. She was pale and crying so Jeongyeon took a moment to comfort her and take her back to bed. One look at the left overs from yesterday night confirmed to the chef that it was food poisoning and so Jae-Yun was sent to bed with three big bottles of water.

The Jeongyeon realised if Jae-Yun was sick….

Just as she thought when Jeongyeon ran into the bathroom Nayeon was projectile vomiting into the toilet. With a loving smile Jeongyeon knelt behind her and pulled back her wife’s hair, rubbing her back as she spewed the toxic food into the bowl. After a few minutes she sat back and Jeongyeon offered her some water, before she could stand up to check on Jae-Yun, Nayeon hugged her.

“Never let me be in charge again.”

  1. ~~_Cook dinner for Jae-Yun_~~




	49. Girls Night (NoJamBros)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from HeloKanstein

** **Girls Night (NoJamBros)** **

** **

Jeongyeon was so bored.

When Chaeyoung had brought up having a girls night together the older sister was delighted. Ever since Jeongyeon got married and Chaeyoung had started spending more time with Mina, the sisters hadn’t had any time together. So they decided that tonight, while Mina was still under house arrest by her family and Nayeon had taken Jae-Yun to visit her parents, they’d go out and spend the evening together like they did back when they first moved out of their family home. Throughout the week the duo spent hours upon hours of arguing over where they’d go, it was Tzuyu who snapped and told them both to split the night in half before kicking them out of her apartment.

Which is how Jeongyeon ended up in the back row of an art class.

The professor had spent ten minutes talking about goddamn brushes and Jeongyeon had had enough. She watched, amused as Chaeyoung soaked in all the information - eyes shining like she was listening to the messiah and not a wannabe-failed-artist. Jeongyeon could never understand why Chaeyoung enjoyed this stuff, she just didn’t have the patience to sit there and draw for hours on end. With a sigh the chef looked around for something to do, swinging left and right on her spinning-stool. At one point her legs knocked the art-standy-thing that Jeongyeon couldn’t be bothered to learn the name for. Luckily she jumped forward and caught it, sending a nervous smile to the teacher who had stopped speaking to glare at her.

Chaeyoung smacked her leg and Jeongyeon rolled her eyes.

She stopped moving and looked around, locating a paintbrush. With an evil grin she used the bristles to tickle Chaeyoung’s ear. The younger girl tried to brush her away but Jeongyeon wouldn’t be dissuaded. The smaller girl felt the bristles again and snatched away the paintbrush, angrily.

“Chaeyoung?” The instructor called, “Is there a problem?”

“N-No sir.” Chaeyoung blushed, flinging the paintbrush back at her sniggering sister,

Chaeyoung thought Jeongyeon would sit peacefully now, since the instructor said their muse would arrive any moment. Oh how wrong she was. Chaeyoung had been so invested in the lecture the instructor was now giving about the colour blue that she didn’t notice Jeongyeon had taken her own paintbrush until she heard the tapping next to her. Jeongyeon was pretending to be a drummer in the worlds best rock and roll band. She was in the middle of her famous drum solo while the audience, made up of exes and teachers who had said she’d never amount to anything, cheered her on. Nayeon wearing a photo of her face on her shirt screaming “THAT’S MY WIFE!”.

“OH MY GOD CAN YOU STOP!” Chaeyoung shouted,

“Miss Yoo, if you and your sister cannot behave yourselves you will be asked to leave.”

Chaeyoung’s blush got even redder and she sat down, staring at the floor. The instructor then brought in the muse and as Chaeyoung began getting her stuff ready to paint, Jeongyeon’s face twisted into one of pure horror.

“OH MY GOD THAT’S A PENIS!”

_____

Chaeyoung had finally stopped yelling at Jeongyeon for getting them kicked out. They were now on their way to Jeongyeon’s part of the night, her older sister had been so excited for this mystery location which had, in turn, added to Chaeyoung’s excitement. Which made the need to yell at her all the more burning when she discovered her sister’s idea of a fun night. Jeongyeon had brought her to a cleaning convention. The younger sister had stood outside the building for five minutes thinking it was a joke but eventually she came to the soul crushing realisation that Jeongyeon was (for once) very serious.

Now Chaeyoung wasn’t cruel, she knew Jeongyeon’s love of cleaning supplies came from her OCD. Jeongyeon always had to rely on the products she chose and so had to do her research. However, the fact she believed that Chaeyoung would equally enjoy this event was ridiculous. She watched her sister in utter confusion as the girl flitted from stall to stall looking at every product and listening to every single sales pitch. Chaeyoung couldn’t even pretend to be excited, this was the most mind numbing thing she’d ever been to.

“So you mean it sucks and blows?”

“This whole thing sucks and blows.”

Jeongyeon glared at her, “Your mum sucks and blows.”

“She’s your Mum too smart-ass.”

Chaeyoung smirked as Jeongyeon stormed to the next stall, she won that round. As she watched her sister stormed away Chaeyoung decided to try and find something of interest here. She wandered around for a bit until she spotted what looked like an animal pen, walking over she was disheartened to find in was full of roombas. But then she felt her inner prankster started up and she waited for the right moment. When the roomba sales lady turned her back Chaeyoung subtly released one of the roomba’s. She watched it for a few minutes as people angrily tried to stop themselves tripping….

Then it hit a wall….the wall fell and knocked over the next one.

And the next one…

And the next one…

You see where this is going.

As the last wall fell the corner hit the salesman’s trousers meaning they were dragged down.

“OH MY GOD THAT’S A PENIS!”

_____

And thus both sisters ended up sitting in McDonalds together at 10pm.

After a silent moment eating their undercooked fries they looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter. Chaeyoung commending Jeongyeon on her epic drum solo, while Jeongyeon commented on how amazing the rumba domino effect was. They moved on to discussing Nayeon’s attempts at being a passable adult and Chaeyoung awkwardly discussed why she hadn’t seen Mina in a week. They ate their food and sat there for hours, soon falling into a pleasant silence.

“I’ve missed this.” Chaeyoung commented,

“Me too,” Jeongyeon grinned, “I’m sorry I haven’t made much time for you lately.”

“You have a family now, it’s okay that your busy.”

“But you’re my family too,” Jeongyeon smiled, “You’re my partner in crime, sometimes I still get shocked that you’re getting married.”

“I can’t believe Nayeon let me propose at your wedding.”

Jeongyeon laughed, “What can I say, she’s a sucker for romance.”

“Then why is she with you?”

“Ouch.”

They laughed.

Chaeyoung smiled, “It’s nice, everything’s just perfect at the moment. No one’s hurt or hiding from how they feel. It’s just….nice.”

“For now.”

Chaeyoung looked at Jeongyeon in surprise, “What do you mean?”

“Okay,” Jeongyeon sighed, “If I tell you this you can’t say a word! Nobody is meant to know.”

“Okay?” Now Chaeyoung was intrigued,

“Sana kissed Dahyun at my wedding.”

“What!” Chaeyoung then choked, having just snorted sprite out of her nose,

“Will you be quiet! Jae-Yun saw it happen and told us.”

“Does Tzuyu know? Momo?”

“I don’t think so, Tzuyu and Sana are still nauseatingly happy but I think Momo suspects something.”

“Jesus…” Chaeyoung trailed off,

It was silent for a moment as Chaeyoung absorbed the information. Sensing that if this conversation continued the mood would darken Jeongyeon chose to change the subject.

“Do you remember when Dad and I fought on my sixteenth birthday?”

Chaeyoung looked at her, “I was thirteen and you were sixteen and you were so upset you purelled the kitchen.”

“You came downstairs at three in the morning and let me clean, you said nothing and just knelt next to me helping even when I yelled that you were doing it wrong. Then when I finally broke down you sat up with me the rest of the night, cradling me and singing to me.”

“I remember,” Chaeyoung smiled wistfully, “I’d never seen you that bad before. Why did you bring it up?”

“Because it’s just that back then I thought you were so mature, so grown up. But now that you are a grown up and getting married - all I can see is that little girl that used to bug me to get the crayons down from on top of the fridge because Mum confiscated them.” Jeongyeon smiled, “All grown up.”

“I’ll always be there to bug you.” Chaeyoung told her, “I’m your little sister it’s my job!”

“I love you dude.”

“Love you too, sappy.”

They were silent again, basking in the moment.

“Penis’ are weird.”

“Indeed.”


	50. Jealousy (Dahmo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Mirodia and SunnyHorizon - two new prompters so welcome!

Dahyun was sulking in the corner, very unhappy.

Momo had been approached by Jae-Yun to perform a choreographed dance for careers day at her school. The dance teacher had been so excited and had decided to do something from La La Land, as Jae-Yun had watched it in class so Momo knew they’d be really enthusiastic about it. Dahyun would have happily dumped whatever she had been doing that day in order to perform the duet thingy with her but instead Momo had asked Tzuyu. Sure, Tzuyu had already been invited to the career day and so wouldn’t have to move anything but had Momo even thought about asking her?

So now Dahyun was sat in the back of auditorium of the school watching the career day. She was the schools piano teacher and so had cancelled the lesson she usually had at this time to allow herself to watch her girlfriends performance. Tzuyu was currently standing on the stage with the headmaster who was allowing her to show off her tazer. The poor man being electrocuted as a room full of children laughed. Dahyun glared at the tall officer, why would Momo chose her? Because she was fit? Dahyun could run rings round her. Plus Dahyun could sing Yakko Warners Nations of the World without looking at the words which was a fucking great achievement.

Momo came on stage following a cheese maker who banged on for an hour about cheddar. She was dressed in the yellow sundress that Dahyun had gone with her to buy. Dahyun smiled, she did look beautiful in that dress. She looked like a model, with the usual confidence she gained whenever dancing. When Tzuyu stepped out Dahyun frowned, the girl was dressed in a suit - hair scraped back so that she’d look a little more masculine. They danced together effortlessly, pay off from weeks of late night practice. Luckily Sana worked those hours anyway, due to being at the end of her nursing training, so it didn’t really bother her as much. But Dahyun just hated the idea of Momo dancing with someone else, someone else having their hands on her. Like how she knew Momo felt when she and Sana were playing around….

It’d kill her if she found out about the kiss.

For Momo, she knew exactly what she was doing. She had been growing more and more suspicious over how close Sana and Dahyun were and so instead decided to get revenge. She had approached Tzuyu to help her because she knew that however straight faced the girl pretended to be she was just as jealous as Momo was. All week she had been making a big show to Dahyun about how tired Tzuyu was making her and how sexy Tzuyu looked in the suit. She knew it was getting under Dahyun’s skin and Momo was delighted that it had worked well enough that Dahyun was practically glaring at Tzuyu the entire time she was giving her talk.

It felt good for Dahyun to be jealous for once, it’d mean that in the future maybe Dahyun would stop letting Sana cling to her so much. Also, Momo wouldn’t mind using Tzuyu to make her girlfriend jealous - she’d never gotten to know the girl very much before (both girls were somewhat introverted) but they had a lot in common. Momo liked Tzuyu, she was equally as thick when it came to Korean culture. Sana and Mina had adapted to life in Seoul quicker that Momo had and so finding someone equally as clueless was a comfort. Tzuyu and Momo had long talks in each rehearsal about how close their girlfriends were and whilst Momo suspected something was up, Tzuyu trusted Sana wholeheartedly. It made Momo trust Dahyun a little bit more, but it also made her worry what would happen if Tzuyu was wrong. Sure Tzuyu could take a hit but emotionally the girl was very fragile.

So making their girlfriends jealous would help them both.

After the careers day had ended Tzuyu had left quite quickly, the hall was going to be taken over by the first grade drama club (or as Nayeon called it ‘rehearsing for the torture of their parents’). Momo had finished getting changed and noticed Dahyun was resting her sheet music on the stage for the rehearsal. Momo smirked at the earplugs also on the piano - ready for the solos. When Dahyun spotted Momo, still in her yellow dress she marched over. There was a flash in her eyes which Momo hadn’t seen before, but knew it was jealousy. She was shoved backwards into a supply closet backstage, Dahyun leaving no room to breath with how firmly her lips were on Momo’s. After a heavy make-out session in the darkness of the closet (where Dahyun felt safest to be honest) Dahyun moved down to Momo’s neck, marking it.

“You’re mine,” Dahyun growled, “Got it?”

Momo was shocked, possessive Dahyun was sexy, “Y-You su-sure Sana’s not yours.”

Dahyun removed Momo’s dress, “Sana’s got nothing on you. Tzuyu can have her, you’re all mine.”

That was enough for Momo who then slammed Dahyun against the door…unaware it didn’t shut properly causing Dahyun to land underneath a mostly naked Momo as a group of first graders stared at them in horror. Dahyun turned red and looked at each one nervously giggling.

“And that’s the birds and the bees.” She announced,

“Tweet, tweet.”

“Not helping Mo.”

“You said birds!”


	51. Tattoo Bingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from leave_me_alone (a good bean who was excited for this prompt)
> 
> Thanks to the GC for giving me 7 random objects.

“MARVIN THE MARTIAN!?” Sana screamed over dinner that night,

Tzuyu smiled, “Yeah, I swear I told you about this.”

“I think I would have remembered a tattoo of Marvin the Martian on Nayeon’s tit,” Sana whined, before glaring at her girlfriend, “Why were you looking anyway?”

Tzuyu choked a little on her noodles, “There wasn’t much else to look.”

“I don’t like the idea of you seeing another woman’s boobs.”

“You really want to start the game of who’s seen more women’s boobs?”

“Point taken.” Sana replied before smirking, running her foot up Tzuyu’s leg, “You’ve seen my tattoo.”

“The spork on your butt cheek?” Tzuyu smiled, “It’s cute, but why a spork?”

“A loving tribute to the night I lost my virginity.”

Tzuyu nodded, “Oh yeah! The spork and printer thing right?”

“Yup.”

Tzuyu took another bite of food, “You’ve seen mine too.”

“YOU HAVE A TATTOO!?” Sana yelped,

Tzuyu stared for a second before raising an eyebrow, “How often do we sleep together?”

“Let me see.”

Tzuyu got up and knelt next to Sana’s chair, back facing her. She lifted her hair over her shoulder and on the back of her neck was a tiny cartoon flat iron. No wonder Sana hadn’t noticed it, whenever she got a view of Tzuyu from behind it wasn’t her usually hair covered neck she was looking at. Sana reached out and touched it. It reminded her a little of Jihyo’s tattoo (a shower curtain) on the back of her shoulder with the pop-art style. She didn’t know why Jihyo had a shower curtain….she’d just blushed when Sana had asked.

“A flat iron?”

“Yeah,” Tzuyu said turning round, “When I was a kid, before my Dad left, my Mum gave me my first case - The Case of the Missing Iron. I stole my brothers Sherlock Holmes costume and spent all day searching for it.”

“Where was it?” Sana was genuinely intrigued,

“My brother had taken it to make grilled cheese.”

_____

_Tzuyu <3 - Flat Iron on neck_

_Jihyo - Shower curtains on shoulder_

_Nayeon - Marvin the Martian on her tit_

_Dahyun - Keyboard on inner thigh (don’t ask how she knows)_

Sana had done some research since her conversation with Tzuyu that night and had found out from various tattoo parlours that all of her friends had visited at some point in the last year or so. It had become her mission to find them all. Dahyun and Mina had been easy to discover: Dahyun had a key board whilst Mina had one of her favourite Grandmothers oven glove on her calf. The next name on her list was Jeongyeon, who would probably be the hardest to investigate. But Sana was smart - she knew that Jeongyeon would get very stressed when there was a mess. So after spilling some rice and then leaving, Jeongyeon freaked out and cleaned it. Once the panic was over she booked a massage to work out the tension that had been caused.

Sana snuck into the back of the massage parlour and watched as the woman began rubbing oil into Jeongyeon’s back. Fake moustache in place, baguette in hand, she tiptoed over and with one _THUNK_ the woman was unconscious and San--I mean French Toast - the enigmatic French business man, lowered the woman on to the ground. That…was an odd sentence out of context. Once the woman was out of the way Sana started massaging her friend.

“Everything okay?” Jeongyeon asked, having her the thump,

As she raised her head, Sana shoved it back down, “Oui, Oui - Everything is fine.”

She really had to work on her accent.

Sana was an experienced woman, so as Jeongyeon began to give small moans of pleasure when Sana rubbed certain spot…OF HER BACK YOU PERVERTS, Sana blushed. She was so used to…other activities stemming from this that she had to reign it in. She knew that Jeongyeon had worn a bikini around her before meaning the tattoo would probably be where Sana had her own.

On her tooshy.

Carefully, Sana worked lower one hand massaging whilst the other attempted to shift the towel down a bit. Carefully she did so, luckily Jeongyeon was half asleep at this point so didn’t really notice the sudden breeze on her bottom. Then Sana saw it…..

“A PINK, GLITTERY BOW?” Sana shouted, “What sort of butch are you!?

Jeongyeon turned round sharply, covering herself, “Who the hell are you? And I’m not butch I just like my hair short!”

“Umm…” Sana said before correcting herself, “Le ummm.”

Jeongyeon spotted the masseuse on the floor, “OH MY GOD IS SHE DEAD?”

“Adios!” Sana yelled running out,

“.…Isn’t that Spanish!?”

_____

_Tzuyu <3 - Flat Iron on neck_

_Jihyo - Shower curtains on shoulder_

_Nayeon - Marvin the Martian on her tit_

_Dahyun - Keyboard on inner thigh (don’t ask how she knows)_

_Mina - Oven glove on calf_

_Jeongyeon - A goddamn bow on her arse_

Chaeyoung was fast asleep in her bed at 3am, she missed cuddling Mina….and other things with Mina. The girl’s parents were refusing to let her see Chaeyoung unless it was heavily guarded wedding planning. The Garfield costume and the zimmer frame collecting dust in the corner. Due to Chaeyoung not being awake, she was unable to notice the dark figure in her room. It crept over to her with not so much as a creaky floorboard sounding. Sana silently leaned over Chaeyoung, unbuttoning her pyjama shirt carefully - not all the way as Mina had told her Chaeyoung’s tattoo was on her chest and Sana wasn’t a pervert….any more….okay she just didn’t want Mina to kill her - she was a scary penguin.

It was a spatula, covered in thorned vines.

Looked like the sort of thing Chaeyoung would have drawn for herself. Sana would later find out that is represented her father’s controlling ways, Chaeyoung would explain it after the horror of how Sana discovered it was revealed. The older girl tiptoed out, the only door open in the apartment was Jihyo’s empty room. The girl hadn’t been around in well over a month now but no one had the heart to close the door. They’d never close the door on Jihyo.

Suddenly, Sana heard a crunch and turned to see Momo exiting the kitchen with a bag of crisps. She was in what Sana recognised as Dahyun’s pink bathrobe. Momo tilted her head, “Why are you leaving Chaeyoung’s room?”

Sana shrugged, “I wanted to see her tattoo.”

“Cool.” Momo replied putting another crisp in her mouth,

“You got any?”

“Yeah.” Momo put the crisps in the pocket of the bathrobe and began undoing the front,

Momo and Sana had been friends for a very long time - seeing each other naked became a natural thing. They’d never slept together but they’d seen each other without clothes an amount that the average person (aka Mina) would find very uncomfortable. So Momo just opened her dressing gown and showed Sana her hip bone where there was a cracked piggy back, but the crack was patched up by two crossing band-aids.

“Cool! What’s it mean?”

Momo shrugged, “It reminds me that I was poor once, but if I work hard I’ll never go without money again.”

“Cute….” Then Sana had a better look, “That’s a bite mark - not a crack….YOU JUST GOT IT BECAUSE YOU LIKE JOKBAL!”

“Night Sana!”

Well…..

Mission accomplished….now what the fuck can she do?

Tzuyu. She’ll do Tzuyu.


	52. Normal (Jihyo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt freefall999
> 
> Realised I haven’t done a GC fic in a while and y’know what? I update every day I can be a little lazy and throw a group chat in.

Jihyo sat on one of the deck chairs dragged up to the roof of Wendy’s apartment building. She hadn’t been home in a while so she’d spent most evenings up there watching Wendy and her friends interact. At first it was nice, no anarchy, no chaos, no story about Chaeyoung’s latest sexual fetish. Just….normal conversation. They’d talk about work and share anecdotes from their day, Jihyo didn’t even have to put anyone out with a fire extinguisher. She’d wake up with Wendy, kiss her beautiful girlfriend good morning before grabbing some toast and heading to work. When she got home she’d surprise her girlfriend by cooking her dinner and then they’d spend the next few hours on the roof before sex and bed. When they were in the apartment, they didn’t have sex on the roof. Jihyo had jokingly suggested that but Wendy gave her a weird look.

But over time it just got….dull. She’d wake up every morning and get her toast, she’d go to work, come home, the surprise dinner no longer a nice surprise but rather an expectation. Jihyo wasn’t used to not taking care of people, she wasn’t used to going for so long without a little chaos and in all honesty she was starting to get bored. The group wouldn’t even drink on the roof because it was “too dangerous”. She sat on the deck chair holding Wendy’s hand as the girl sat on the other deck chair - in an intense discussion with Irene about taxes or some shit. After a while Jihyo was so bored she contemplated jumping off the roof just for something to do but instead her phone buzzed.

It was her only solace - the fire escape group chat!

**_ Naybunny _ ** _ has sent an image _ **_. _ **

**_GrannyIssues:_ ** _MY EYES!!!!_

**_MoJo:_ ** _dude y…_

**_Sanake:_ ** _Woah so that’s your Marvin the Martian tattoo…_

**_NoJamHyung:_ ** _Obviously that was meant for me…you shouldn’t have been looking long enough to see that!_

**_Sanake:_ ** _But Tzuyu saw it!_

**_Tzuyu:_ ** _Don’t drag me into this_

**_Sanake:_ ** _You’re my Wifey - my messes are your messes <3_

**_Tzuyu:_ ** _Is that you saying you want me to do the washing up again?_

**_Sanake:_ ** _Yes. Yes I am._

**_Naybunny:_ ** _Shit sorry!! But I look hot though write?_

**_Ballermina:_ ** _**right_

**_Naybunny:_ ** _**fuck off_

**_Ballermina:_ ** _**fuck you_

**_GrannyIssues:_ ** _**no fuck me_

**_NoJamHyung:_ ** _LALAALALALALALALALAAA_

**_Dubu:_ ** _You two are actually rabbits_

**_Naybunny:_ ** _Hey! I’m the bunny here!_

**_NoJamHyung:_ ** _It’s true, she has a serious bugs bunny obsess._

**_Tzuyu:_ ** _I thought she preferred Marvin_

**_NoJamHyung:_ ** _Yo stop looking at my wife’s tits!_

**_Naybunny:_ ** _Honey, she knows their yours - you marked them last night remember_

**_GrannyIssues:_ ** _LALALALALALALALA_

_**Ballermina:** **They're_

**_Sanake:_ ** _Tzuyu-ah! Only look at my breasts_

**_ Sanake  _ ** _ has sent an image _

**_Tzuyu:_ ** _Anyone who opens that link dies_

**_Dubu:_ ** _o.o_

**_MoJo:_ ** _*thumbs up*_

**_GrannyIssues:_ ** _She just sent a picture of chicken breast…_

**_Sanake:_ ** _Yup, and if Tzuyu looks at Nayeon’s “Tattoo” again it’ll be tha only breast she’ll have in while._

**_Ballermina:_ ** _Why did you open the image Chae?”_

**_Tzuyu:_ ** _Good question -_-_

**_GrannyIssues:_ ** _Don’t start Tzuyu - you don’t even have a chat name_

**_ GodJihyo  _ ** _ has changed Tzuyu to _ **_ Sana’sBitch _ **

**_GrannyIssues:_ ** _GOD HAS SPOKEN!_

**_Dubu:_ ** _AND FROM THE WORD OF GOD TO CHAT NAME - TZUYU WILL BE IMMORTALIZED AS SANA’S BITCH!_

**_Sanake:_ ** _God knows all ;)_

**_Sana’sBitch:_ ** _Even Jihyo came back from the grave to roast me….you sure she’s not @DevilJihyo_

**_Ballermina:_ ** _All praise_ **_ @GodJihyo _ **

**_Sana’sBitch:_ ** _Mina not you too…_

**_MoJo:_ ** _PRAISE JISOOS!_

**_NoJamHyung:_ ** _HALLALUHA_

**_Ballermina:_ ** _**Hallelujah_

**_NoJamHyung:_ ** _Shut up Mina…._

“What’s so funny?” Wendy asked with a cute smile,

“My friends are just messing around in our group chat.”

Wendy’s smile dropped a little and Seulgi laughed from her own chair, “Your friends are really something.”

“Babe, they were very nice to us. They mean well.” Irene gently lectured,

Jihyo sighed, here was the problem. Jihyo was a great person, anyone you asked would tell you so. But she was proud, she worked hard to get where she was and she refused to admit defeat. Which is why Jihyo refused to run back to her friends with her tail between her legs. She didn’t love Wendy. It wasn’t an instant connection like it had been with Sunmi. She smiled to herself when she remembered meeting Sunmi’s friends for the first time. She had been scared because they were all ex-idols, but they were very nice (not that Wendy’s weren’t - when alone Seulgi and Irene were very pleasant and interesting) and laughed at Jihyo’s stories of where she lived. They’d made her feel included and whether Sunmi really liked her friends or not she still made an effort to get to know them. Jihyo liked Wendy...but it wasn't the same.

Jihyo excused herself to go to bed.

No fuss, no fighting, no fake French accents or Garfield costumes. Just a boring end to a boring day.


	53. Date Night (2yeon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from NutellaLisa

Nayeon was so excited.

Jae-Yun was staying with Tzuyu that evening while Sana was at work, whenever Sana worked late back when Tzuyu was at her worst Nayeon would take Jae-Yun over and both girls would sit with Tzuyu and keep her company. Now Jae-Yun still did it, despite Tzuyu being well enough to be left alone. Jeongyeon and Tzuyu had a long talk yesterday, Jeongyeon finally bringing up how insecure the younger girl made her when Jae-Yun appeared to like her better. Tzuyu had told Jeongyeon that when Jae-Yun did spend time with her she was always going on about her ‘Fun-Umma’ and would repeat the jokes Jeong had obviously told her. This put the older girls mind at ease, she understood why Jae-Yun liked being with Tzuyu now and it made her friendship with the officer go back to normal.

So the reason for Nayeon’s excitement was that, due to her daughter being out for the night, she and Jeongyeon could finally have a date night. Jeongyeon had spent all afternoon preparing a perfect meal and had set it up on the fire escape. Candles everywhere (provided by Sana to make up for that time she super-glued them together during sex) and rose petals around and on the table. When Nayeon stepped out in her nice dress into the cool night air she was effectively swept off her feat. Jeongyeon looked beautiful and held out a single red rose which caused Nayeon to swoon.

The delicious food Jeongyeon had prepared sat on warming trays with those fancy metal domes that Nayeon didn’t know the name of on top. Jeongyeon pulled out Nayeon’s chair and she sat with a beaming smile. It was rare to see Jeongyeon drop the macho-idgaf façade and treat her like a princess but when she did she never skimped on the details. She’d switch off her phone, she’d tell everyone to fuck off for the night, she’d do everything in her power to make it all perfect. With a charming smile Jeongyeon whipped off the metal-dome-thingy and Nayeon grinned. She loved Jeongyeon’s cooking……and sadly she was not the only one.

“FOOOD!”

“Momo no!” Dahyun yelled trying to drag her girlfriend back through the window, “Jeongyeon said if anyone sets *grunt* foot on the fire escape she’ll *grunt* throw them off.”

“But….but FOOD!”

Nayeon went to scream at them both but Jeongyeon held up a hand to pause her war path. Instead she picked up a jokbal bone and waved it around, almost as though she were baiting a dog. Momo replicated said dog’s sitting position as she watched the bone move. Eye’s following it, panting with her tongue sticking out

“You gonna get it girl?” Jeongyeon cooed,

“Yeah! Yeah!”

“Ready?” Jeongyeon threw the bone off the fire escape, “Go get it! Go get it girl!”

With a shout Momo bounded through the window, knocking Dahyun down flat. Allowing the romantic atmosphere to resume. Jeongyeon dished out the meals and they both began eating, Nayeon’s taste-buds orgasming when her tongue tasted the meal. Suddenly a slam from below disturbed them, Nayeon looked over to see Chaeyoung and Mina making a quick get away from Mina’s family.

“Chae what if they come back early?”

“Relax baby,” Chaeyoung smirked pecking her lips, “They wont be back for hours.”

Nayeon was horrified as the duo began to get….hot and heavy. She raised an eyebrow, Myoui Mina: What a dirty bitch? Jeongyeon calmly stood and reached in through their window, pulling a bucket back out. She walked over to the edge and tipped it down - earning two very un-erotic screams from below.

“Keep it inside or in your pants.”

“Fuck you!”

“No Chae that’s incest, fuck Mina - but do it inside I don’t wanna see that shit.”

Once the rabbits had returned to their warren, Jeongyeon threw the bucket over the side of the fire escape and sat back down. They finished their meal, talking about lots of different subjects. Nayeon went on about her day and Jeongyeon never interrupted, nor did she stop her when Nayeon was telling a story she had already told before. No matter how long they had been together they never ran out of things to talk about, there was never an awkward silence. It was in Nayeon’s mind the perfect moments like this symbolised how perfect their relationship really was….

“Take back your child.” Sana snapped stomping up the stairs with a confused Jae-Yun,

“What!?” Jeongyeon hadn’t prepared for that one,

“Evil Unnie has a purple sword in her closet.”

“Purple sword?” Nayeon asked,

“Evil unnie!?”

“Yeah…it had a belt matched. Maybe it was a unicorn costume?”

Upon realisation of what had happened, if looks could kill Sana would be dead, slowly she began backing down the stairs - ignoring Tzuyu’s voice telling her: “I told you 6969 was a bad lock password”. Before Nayeon could kill her, however, Dahyun poked her head out the window.

“Guys! Momo got smacked in the head by a bucket!”

Jeongyeon face-palmed, she didn’t plan for that either!


	54. Line of Duty (Satzu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from kimcharmie_SNSD which is also for all of you who wanted to see a jealous sanake.

Sana walked out of Mr. Song’s room rubbing her butt.

The old man was nice but he had a habit of pinching her ass every time she left his room which really began to annoy Sana. Nothing could get her down today though! Due to a case being investigated by the Korean Police Department they had police officers in the hospital today. Apparently a victim of a serial rapist was in a ward and they were getting her statement. This was a horrible event and Sana was devastated for the woman involved, but there was a small upside. The woman was a Beijing native and didn’t speak any Korean, so Tzuyu had been asked to come and help translate. While a lot of the police members spoke Chinese, Sana knew that Chief Seolhyun wanted Tzuyu to take the case if they were to continue their investigation in China and so had asked Tzuyu to sit in. Sana didn’t know the exact details but she really didn’t want Tzuyu involved - she couldn’t see her that broken again. But having her in her place of work was so hot!

“Sana!” Nurse Sowon called with a smile, “Heard you got stuck with Mr. Song.”

“My ass is not happy with that schedule.”

Eunha laughed from behind the desk, “Speaking of your ass, I just spotted the girl tapping it.”

The trio turned to see Tzuyu talking to Cheng Xiao - swapping notes on the case.

Sana squealed, a big smile on her face, “She looks so hot in her uniform.”

“You really are whipped, aren’t you?” Sowon asked with genuine surprise,

“Of course I am, have you seen her?” Sana laughed,

“Sana, I love you but your old lifestyle led me to believe you’d never stop until you were a walking STD.” Eunha smirked, “It’s weird seeing you so domestic.”

“I love her.” Sana smiled,

“Aww.”

“Gross.”

“Oh hush Eunha.” Sowon snapped, “Sana if you want to take your break early you can.”

Sana beamed and practically ran down the hallway to where Tzuyu stood…only to be stopped in her tracks. Dr Jennie Kim was already standing with HER girlfriend, laughing at something she said and punching her lightly. Tzuyu looked a little uncomfortable, standing there with her notebook attempting to write down some of the things Jennie was saying. Sana glared at the doctor. Most nurses didn’t like the doctors in that hospital anyway due to the contempt they had for their “underlings” or nurses. However, Sana tried to like everyone - Doctors and nurses alike got along with her. Before she knew of Jennie and Tzuyu’s past she didn’t think much of her, but in this moment Jennie Kim was her mortal enemy.

“Tzuyu-ah!” Sana called,

Tzuyu turned and went to smile at her….until she spotted Seolhyun interviewing another doctor within eye-sight. Tzuyu was working, she had to stay professional.

“Miss. Minatozaki - how are you?”

_How are you? We live together!_

Jennie sent her a smug look and Sana just glared in response, before turning back to Tzuyu with a beaming smile, “I’m on my break now would you like to get some lunch.”

Tzuyu sighed, “I am unable to right now as we are investigating an important case, I’m sorry.”

Sana pouted and walked away, ignoring the victorious look Jennie was sending her. She hated this feeling, Tzuyu was her girlfriend yet she had brushed her off like that. And for what? Some doctor? Sana sighed, Tzuyu was working - she couldn’t interrupt an investigation like this especially if someone had been hurt. But it just made Sana so angry that Tzuyu was over there with Jennie, anyone else would be fine but Jennie just rubbed Sana the wrong way. It was the same feeling Sana had when she saw Tzuyu on top of Lisa before she finally swallowed her pride and confessed. Tzuyu was hers! Sana belonged to Tzuyu and Tzuyu belonged to Sana, fact.

Tzuyu. Was. Hers.

As she watched Jennie flirt with HER girlfriend she began her Scrubs fantasy cut-away of running over there and taking that bitch down. But then she’d be arrested….probably by Tzuyu….and no more sex….which wasn’t worth it. Still tempting though. With a grumble Sana decided to go back to work, making sure everything was done. She cleaned bed pans, swept floors, checked blood pressure, finished her essay due in next week, read ahead for her next training session, stabbed Jennie with a pen “by accident”. Sowon had kept her pretty busy when Sana had complained to Eunha and herself about how Tzuyu had brushed her off. They reassured her that it was only for work purposes, everyone had noticed the Chief of police was only there to watch Tzuyu in action before attempting to send her to China again. Sana was adamant that Tzuyu was going nowhere…..she may hate Jennie more but Cheng Xiao was also on her shit list.

If it wasn’t Jennie clinging to HER Tzuyu, it was Cheng Xiao. She was only walking over to compare notes with her partner but Sana saw the lingering stares and touches, the drool, the heart eyes….she definitely was not overreacting to Xiao passing Tzuyu a pen. Towards the end of the evening Sana was getting ready to go home. Most of the officers had gone, Tzuyu waving to Sana as she went - it helped a little but not much. The Japanese girl said goodbye to her friends/co-workers and made her way out of the hospital to her car. To her surprise Tzuyu was outside, wearing civilian clothes and talking - once again - to Jennie.

That was the last straw.

Sana stormed over to the duo, Jennie (who was squeezing Tzuyu’s bicep) looked over smugly. Only the look faded when Tzuyu began walking towards Sana, even the angry woman herself slowed to a stop when she saw the confidence Tzuyu exuded whilst walking towards her. Once she was close enough Tzuyu pulled her into her and kissed her, long and hard (giggity). Vaguely Sana heard an angry huff as Jennie stormed off, but she didn’t care - instead she wrapped her arms round Tzuyu’s neck and deepened the kiss.

“Damn Minatozaki!” Eunha said from behind them,

“Eunha! Let’s go.” Sowon grumbled pulling the girl away,

When they parted Tzuyu smiled at her, “Sorry I blew you off earlier, my boss was on my ass all day.”

Sana smiled and cuddled into her, “It’s okay, just make sure she knows you’re not allowed to go to China.”

“And why not?” Tzuyu teased,

“Because you’re mine.” Sana pouted, “You need to stay with me, all the time….I’ll get that human centepide surgery if it means you’ll stay away from Jennie.”

“Why are you so jealous of Jennie?”

“Because she’s all over you.”

Tzuyu kissed her pout away, “I’m all yours.You’re the only girl I think about, the only one I want to kiss and cuddle. Now let’s go get dinner, we might start making people feel worse with our nauseating cuteness.”

Sana giggled, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A playful tint entered Sana’s eyes, “How much?”

Tzuyu chuckled, “Enough to let you use whatever’s in box 23 in your new love cupboard.”

Tzuyu smack Sana’s butt before letting her go, following her as the excited girls bounded towards the car. The tall woman grinned, she was going to spend the rest of her life with this girl.


	55. Momo Died (Dahmo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from StanMomo

Dahyun sprinted into the police station like she was on fire.

Despite being in the wrong place if she really was on fire...

When she burst through the doors the woman behind the desk nearly had a heart-attack and one just released youth was smacked in the face by the flying door. The woman behind the desk (Officer Sorn as Dahyun would later discover) relaxed and looked the girl up and down. Her hair was sticking to her forehead due to the sweat her short jog had given her, girl needed a work out regime she was not fit enough for this. She was also panting, eyes darting from left to right - full of crazy. For a second Sorn considered calling someone to put her in a cell…or return her to whatever mental asylum she had escaped from. Crazy eyes met Sorn’s and as this woman made her way towards her she panicked.

Pepper spraying her in the face.

“AHHHHH WHAT THE HECK!?”

“Sorn? Sorn!” Tzuyu called running towards the scene, she had been on her way to lunch and happened to walk past,

“Officer Chou she attacked me….I didn’t know what to do!” Sorn explained, standing over the wailing eagle,

“It’s okay, she’s a friend of mine.”

“I’m so sorry! I thought she was a crazy person.”

“Well you weren’t wrong.” Tzuyu smiled, “Dahyun? Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m not okay!” Dahyun hissed,

Another officer found an eyebath to cleanse her eyes and soon Dahyun was able to explain why she had come. Sana had called her to say that Momo had been checked in at the hospital due to an injury whilst dancing. Dahyun’s car was in the shop so she had run from work to the station (it was only round the corner) in pure panic. Momo could never dance again if it was serious! She already had a week off after a stray bucket cracked her skull open. What if she lost her job because she was injured again? Dahyun explained all this to Tzuyu before beginning to hyperventilate….on the floor….in the lobby of the police station.

Seolhyun quickly arrived and told Tzuyu to go and perform a follow-up interview with the victim and take the sobbing mess with her. Tzuyu was happy to do that, if only so that she could see Sana. The other reason for her keenness was that she had felt personally involved in this serial rapist case, the pattern (3 in Beijing and 3 in Seoul) had been alternating for over a year and he had 2/3 at the moment, she wanted to get him before he went back to China. So she led a very upset Dahyun out to the squad car she usually shared with Jackson, Dahyun got in and immediately noted how clean it was. The only clutter being a booklet on the floor in front of her.

“You’re looking at joining the dog unit?”

Tzuyu looked at her and nodded, “I love dogs, I miss Gucci so much - but he’s old and so we shouldn’t move him aways from my Dad’s home.”

“You know Sana will train it to guard the love cupboard, right?”

“Well maybe then people would stop breaking into my apartment.”

Dahyun laughed, only as her eye’s crinkled she let out a whine.

“Yeah that’ll go away soon.”

“You been pepper sprayed before?”

Tzuyu nodded, pulling out of the car park, “It’s standard in the academy - so that we know not to use much.”

“Did your trigger happy receptionist do that part?”

Tzuyu just laughed.

Dahyun began getting antsy, “Can’t you go any faster?”

“I’m going the speed limit.”

“Do the lighty thingy.”

“Lighty thingy?”

“Yeah the weewoo weewoo thing.”

“It’s not an emergency.”

Dahyun growled and hit the lights. Tzuyu swore at her but began racing through the streets in order to make the journey shorter - she really did not want Dahyun touching anything else in the car….she could find Jackson and Tzuyu’s doughnut stash and once Momo knew it’d be game over. For Dahyun she just had to make sure Momo was okay. Her precious peach could get bad news all by herself and Dahyun didn’t think she could handle it. Was Momo hurt? Was she scared? Thank God Sana was with her so that her Momoring wouldn’t feel lonely.

They pulled up outside the hospital and Dahyun sped out the car, Tzuyu following along to make sure nobody tried to section her. Dahyun slammed into the desk and managed to wind herself, the receptionist doing no more than raise a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her. Tzuyu followed along and helped, once again, to get Dahyun back to her feet. Ignoring the eyes of one of Sana’s previous conquests behind the desk, Sana loved her and she needed to trust her. Dahyun caught her breath as Tzuyu, through grit teeth, asked about Momo.

The second the room number left Eunha’s lips, Dahyun was off down the hall. Expertly weaving in and out of doctors, patients and gurneys. Tom Cruise was shaking at the stunts the previously unathletic Dubu performed. Tzuyu followed her once more, finding it surprisingly hard to catch up…she’d missed a good chase. Being behind a desk was boring. Dahyun swung round a corner, worst case scenarios flying through her mind. What if Momo had slipped and broken her neck? What if she’d hit her head and got amnesia? WHAT IF SHE WAS DEAD!? OH MY GOD MOMO’S DEAD….SHE’S GONE FOREVER!

NO MORE MOMO!

Dahyun couldn’t take it….

She would jump off a bridge…

Say her goodbyes.

She had never lived before Momo and she would die once more without her.

With a shaky breath she stood outside of the nurses room. Mentally preparing herself for whatever horror lay beyond that door, no matter what happened Dahyun would always love Momo. Always and forever. Like the words en-scripted on the engagement ring Dahyun had yet to give her. She heard Tzuyu’s running footsteps nearby and walked straight in.

There was Momo….

Sana looked at Dahyun in shock….

Both girld sat opposite each other with post-its on their foreheads. Sana’s said: Abraham Lincoln and Momo’s said: Doggy Style. Not even thinking Dahyun pulled Momo into the kiss of her life.

“I thought you were dead!” Dahyun cried,

“I’m okay, Momo’s okay.” Said girl hummed,

“Wow….” Sana whispered before squealing at the sight of her Tzuyu, “TZUYU!”

Tzuyu greeted her girlfriend, “Dahyun was worried so she asked me to drive her.”

“Jeez…so much drama for only three stitches.”

“Three stitches!?” Dahyun and Tzuyu both repeated,

Momo nodded, “Heechul hit me with a prop by accident and opened my bucket wound a little - that’s all.”

Dahyun was relieved…..until she saw Tzuyu’s face.

She awkwardly laughed, “Heh..heh…thanks for the lift…”

“I’m going to kill you in your sleep.”

“Hey Dahyun? Your eyes are all red.”

“Oh I pepper sprayed her.” Tzuyu explained,

Dahyun tilted her head, “No you didn’t.”

“Not yet I didn’t.”

“Eep.”


	56. Rain

What is rain?

A scientist would tell you that it something that happens due to evaporation of water creating clouds which eventually rip apart and send the water back to earth. A creative type would tell you it represented sadness, negativity, foreshadowing for an equally dark event. Jae-Yun had just learnt about foreshadowing in class and found it fitting that the weather depicted her mood in that moment. She had just listened to Umma Nayeon gushing about Dubu-Unnie’s proposal to Jokbal-Unnie, she was going to do it in a few days and Jae-Yun would be spending the day with Evil-Unnie and Tzuyu-Unnie. Jae-Yun liked Tzuyu, she could willingly admit that when her state of mind was more childish it could be judged as a crush but in moments like this where Jae-Yun’s thoughts were clearer she herself could recognise it as respect.

Tzuyu had been the first person since her birth Umma that had stood up to her father. Only difference was Tzuyu lived to tell the tail.

That was why she hated the idea of Evil-Unnie lying to her. Tzuyu-Unnie had always been so kind and treated Evil-Unnie like a princess, now it was Jae-Yun’s turn to save Tzuyu-Unnie from her monster. She didn’t get why her Ummas didn’t tell her when they found out. She sighed, tapping her pen against her homework as the rain hit the window pane. The world looked as miserable as she felt, she envisioned the rain as the background of a kdrama where the main protagonist explained all the lies and deceit of the antagonist. Saving the day and making everyone at home sigh in relief.

Tzuyu saved her, maybe she had to save Tzuyu?

Some people find rain to be a sad thing, but Chaeyoung was a romantic. She claimed the best feeling in the world was laying in bed with the one you loved watching everyone else fight the horrible weather outside. Mina pecked her forehead as they lay under the covers of their bed, Mina’s family out on a day trip letting the duo have a rare moment to cuddle. Mrs. Myoui had actually returned once the rain started to fall, but they both looked so innocent under the blanket she hadn’t the heart to break them apart again. She knew Chaeyoung loved her daughter very much, she had managed to bring out this adventurous and wild side of Myoui Koharu’s only daughter. Whilst she did not wish to see that side….ever…she could be proud of the strong young woman that taught her girl to love.

Koharu could never tell Mina the true reason as to why her father had not come to Japan those first few months. He had liked Minhyuk, he had thought him to be a strong man - capable of keeping Mina safe. Mr. Myoui was an old soul, very conservative in some regards which was probably what had left Mina so separated from her feelings. Growing up Mina hadn’t been able to even entertain the idea of coming out to them, Chaeyoung gave her that push.When Mina had told her of Chaeyoung her actions had been foolish, Koharu had told her to wait - to betray Chaeyoung’s trust. She had not forgiven herself for that Koharu couldn’t say she understood bisexuality but if the person that could make her daughter smile that brightly and love that deeply was a woman then what type of mother would she be to turn her back on her.

Her husband did not understand but he was learning. Because whilst ignorance itself is learned, so is acceptance. The skill to accept what you do not understand is like any other, like drawing or learning an instrument it takes time and patience. He would come round, he was already okay enough to allow his daughter to marry this woman….though seeing them being intimate within view of public was somewhat of a culture shock. When Chaeyoung looked at Mina with that longing Koharu had seen over the past few weeks, she had been flashed back to the time when she herself was told by her father that her boyfriend was nowhere near high enough class to be seen with her. So he had left and returned a year later after making a small fortune of his own. They married soon after.

Koharu smiled as she peeked at her daughter, cuddled up (fully clothed) with her fiancee. They would be fine, like she and her husband had been all those years ago.

Some people think nothing of rain, treating it as nothing more than background noise. A local dance teacher had watched the rain for a while, observing patiently as the sky turned black and the heavens opened. Kei had been working for Momo since she opened the studio, they were great friends. Such good friends that Kei had noticed a change in Momo over the last few days. At the moment she appeared very stressed and since the school season had just begun they weren’t running many lessons during the day so it couldn’t be work which only left another option. Problems with Dahyun.

This made Kei sad because Momo was such a sweetheart, she’d never do anything intentionally to hurt someone - especially not Dahyun whom she loved more than anything. In fact before last week they were inseparable, Dahyun would even wait hours until Momo finished classes just playing around in the lobby of the studio. It would be heartbreaking if something had happened, they were the perfect couple. Now rather than rush home, Momo would spend night after night staying after hours to dance. Tonight, after staying to wait for the rain to stop, Kei had decided to watch her through the window on the door.

It was like Momo didn’t care that the rain was audibly hitting the roof, she ignored it like it was just part of the backing track. The dance itself depicted sadness, matching the minor key of the music. Kein knew this song, Dahyun had written and recorded it because for some reason it had truly struck a chord with dancer. Kei sighed, she hoped things worked out for them - really. Momo deservedd all the happiness in the world and yet there she was: dancing over and over to her loves sad song.

Some either love or fear rain. Kang let out a laugh as Sana shrieked, lightning had lit up the sky and the thunder had replied to it audibly. Tzuyu just laughed and embraced her, Kang smiled to himself. It was nice to see his sister this happy. He himself was to blame for the deep love Tzuyu had of rain, back in Taiwan, when the heavens let on a downpour, he would take her out to jump in the puddles. They were never allowed toys when they lived alone with their mother, so jumping in the puddles was a mall joy that they spent each day praying for. Kang switched his gaze to Jihyo who was watching the duo with a motherly smile, she had joined her mother in their family meal to welcome the newest Chou to the family. Kang watched her for a moment, noticing the sense of loss in her eyes.

Another clap, another squeal.

Tzuyu had asked him once if he wanted to be a father like their own and Kang had cryptically replied. Tzuyu often forgot that their father had left them quite young and there was more to his leaving than she knew. She loved her father and not even their mother wanted to taint her image of him. Besides, it didn’t matter now. Tzuyu had finally made it to a place where she could find happiness, as had he. They had had their ups and downs but they had made it. As he watched Sana clinging to Tzuyu, he looked on proud. Tzuyu tilted her head up and kissed Sana softly, the next thunder clap earning no reaction from the previously scared woman.

Kang had wondering if Sana could protect Tzuyu the way Tzuyu protected her.

But maybe his sister no longer needed protection?

She had proven time and time again that she could fight her own battles, he couldn’t dispute that. Sana had given her that fire, that rebellious streak that Tzuyu had needed to finally stand up for herself. His daughter was handed to him as his wife went to the bathroom, Kang looked upon his first child and smiled. He remembered his mistakes but it was all washed away with the rain as the little girls innocent eyes looked at him. Kang had vowed his child would never know fear or pain, she would never go without meals or lose her father for a second. At the back of his mind he questioned whether he had it in him to love a second child as much, if he could make the same promises. What about when he was an uncle? Would he feel the same protective nature? He knew he couldn’t protect them from everything but as quick as those thoughts flew into his mind they disappeared again.


	57. Tea Spillage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes from redroom.

Three happy elves set to work in another fun-filled day in Candy Land. The largest elf climbed up the candy-cane tree and began pulling lollipops from it’s branches, the medium elf stood at the bottom of the tree and caught the lollipops as they were dropped from above flinging them wildly behind him as the smallest elf ran around desperately trying to catch each one in an oversized wicker basket. All were whistling as they worked, happiness unable to leave them as they were so happy in their every day lives. Each lollipop landed in the basket one by one, the smallest elf running around as quick as his little legs would allow. Then he spotted something which shocked him, he dropped the basket with a thump staring at the corner of the Candy Land Clearing they were in.

A lollipop flew through the air and with a loud thunk, it hit the smallest elf on the head. Having heard the noise the medium elf dodged the falling lollipop and turned to see what had happened. He cried out with worry when he saw his friend’s head was stuck within his oversized hat. He ran over, the largest elf climbing down the tree. Contemplating for a moment how they could help their friend, the largest elf took his legs and the medium one grabbed the tip of the long pointed hat. Both pulled and with a cartoonish pop the smallest elf was freed. Rather than celebrate his release he pointed to the corner of the clearing.

There stood a majestic unicorn---

“Jae-Yun-ah!” A squeaky voice interrupted the episode of “The Happy Elves of Candy Land”, “What do you want for lunch?”

Jae-Yun rolled her eyes, angry that her show had been interrupted by her Evil-Unnie. Her parents were helping Dahyun set up for her proposal and because they needed her out the way Jae-Yun was spending the day with Tzuyu and Sana. Jae-Yun didn’t hate Sana, she used to really like the woman and also had seen how much she loved Tzuyu but the fact she wouldn’t tell Tzuyu the truth had coloured the young girl’s view of her previously named Squirrel-Unnie. She’d seen her father cheat on her mother a lot when she was still in his care and while she knew Sana was not like him - it reminded her too much of the older man.

“We don’t have time for lunch, babe.” Tzuyu smiled getting up from her seat on the couch next to Jae-Yun to give Sana a kiss, “We need to be upstairs in ten minutes.”

“Thought she’d be hungry.”

“She’s alright, aren’t you Jae?”

Jae-Yun smiled at her favourite unnie, “Yeah.”

Just as Tzuyu had said, soon they were walking up the fire escape and into the Japanese girls apartment where they were pretending to have a party. Nayeon immediately ran up to her daughter and showered her in kisses, the twelve year old attempting to get away from her - but she was far too strong. Dahyun was pacing back a fourth, nervous. Chaeyoung and Mina would bring Momo back with the “party food” any minute now and she was terrified. What if Momo said no? They had an argument last night about Dahyun being with Sana a lot, but that was because Sana was helping her choose the ring! She hoped once she had explained Momo would forgive her secrecy.

The stage was set and all the players were in place, Dahyun was ready.

They’d set up a playlist for their party and Dahyun knew that after this song the cliché “Marry You” by Bruno Mars would play. They couldn’t understand the lyrics but after looking them up it was perfect. She watched Momo dancing with Sana and Mina as the song played, she was nervous - what if Momo thought it was to soon? Dahyun then smiled as she studied the woman she loved, no she loved Momo enough to wait. **She’d wait for as long as it took.** When the beginning of the song began to play the group parted leaving a very confused Momo in the centre of the living room. When she turned her heart melted and tears entered her eyes.

Dahyun was behind her, reaching out to take Momo’s hands.

Momo was led forward and Dahyun was already in tears, she couldn’t remember the speech she’d prepared once she had seen the realisation on Momo’s face.

“I know I’ve been sneaking around lately,” Dahyun started, “But it’s for a good reason. I love you Momo, I didn’t even think I could fall in love but then you….” She paused, “I was raised to believe that this was wrong, that I was wrong. I got told over and over that I would never find happiness because I was choosing the path of the devil. It wasn’t my choice to fall in love with you, but if it was I’m glad I chose you. You’re sweet and you’re kind and generous and beautiful. I love you, Momo.”

Dahyun got on one knee and Sana handed her the ring.

“Will you choose me?”

Momo let her tears fall as she nodded her head so hard Jeongyeon would later joke it was going to fall off, “Yes!”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

Dahyun slipped the ring on Momo’s finger and kissed her deeply. Once they broke apart the group crowded them, offering congratulations. Sana ran up to Dahyun and hugged her, congratulating her friend with enthusiasm. For Jae-Yun that was the last straw, she stood up and stormed over to the duo - ripping them apart.

“Jae-Yun!” Nayeon snapped,

“No!” Jae-Yun shouted, “I wont let you hurt Jokbal-Unnie.”

“W-What?” Dahyun asked genuinely confused,

“You’re both supposed to love them,” Jae-Yun was close to tears, “But you’re lying to them.”

“Jae-Yun, stop.” Jeongyeon called out,

“NO! IT’S GONE TOO FAR!”

Tzuyu and Momo exchanged a confused look as everyone else tried to look anywhere but them. Tzuyu looked at Jae-Yun, “Who’s lying, Jae?”

When she saw the confusion in her favourite unnie’s eyes Jae-Yun couldn’t take it any more, “They kissed at my Ummas’ wedding.”

A gasp.

“Y-You saw that…” Sana stammered,

“It happened!?” Momo asked angrily, “How could you not tell me?”

“It was an accident! I was drunk and I thought you were behind me because I could smell your perfume--”

“--which I had borrowed that day. The second I pushed her off she was horrified.”

Momo’s heart broke in a second and all anyone could do was watch, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because it meant nothing! It was a stupid mistake!” Dahyun pleaded, “Momo I don’t love Sana, I love you.”

Momo was crying. Dahyun was crying. Sana was crying. Tzuyu had yet to react.

Momo slipped off her ring and threw it to the floor, it hit the wood with a clang and she stormed out - knocking Sana with her shoulder as she went. All eyes then went to Tzuyu who just stared at the duo, face betraying nothing.

“T-Tzuyu-ah.” Sana called weakly,

“When I asked you if there had been anything else you said no.” Tzuyu’s voice was monotone, “I trusted you.”

“Tzuyu it was my mistake - Sana pushed me off straight away I pro---OOF!”

A fist flew and Dahyun was struck to the floor, eye swelling up as Tzuyu stood over her. Eerily calm. The officer’s eyes snapped to meet Sana’s, the older girl not trusting her voice to speak. There was so much she had to say, anything at all would help the situation but she just couldn’t. Instead she watched as Tzuyu walked out, mentioning something about staying with Jackson for a while. When the door shut Sana sank to the floor next to Dahyun and sobbed. Jae-Yun watched them and felt a pang of guilt. But felt worse when she looked at her Ummas and saw disappointment in both of their eyes. Nayeon extended an arm out to her and Jae-Yun ran into them, openly weeping into her mothers clothes as the realisation of what she had done hit her.

No one even noticed the rain outside getting heavier.


	58. First Love (Jihyo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from xxbrokensecretsxx with a few aspects from Lifewithoutmichaeng

Jihyo walked to her apartment as quickly as she could.

Her mission was clear - slip in and slip out unnoticed to grab some clothes. Mainly it was just an excuse to get out of the apartment, she and Wendy had been fighting a lot recently and it was taking its toll on the couple and Jihyo was beginning to find more and more reasons to sneak out. Wendy was a nice girl, but Jihyo just didn’t love her - so instead she was picking fights and being ridiculously sensitive…she wasn’t happy. Plus…Jihyo’s hand corrected the sunglasses hiding her eyes, last night Wendy had gone to far and left Jihyo with a black eye. Wendy had been distraught - truly, not it the fake way like Tzuyu’s step-father or Jae-Yun’s biological dad, but genuinely - the girl was horrified she had done that.

Jihyo had felt guilty.

Sure it was a step to far but Jihyo had pushed her to that, forced her to her breaking point. No wonder Wendy had lashed out! Jihyo knew violence was never the answer, but her heart broke as she had watched the realisation dawn on Wendy’s face when she realised what she’d done. It was all a mess, but Jihyo was too proud to walk away…she had to prove that she had made the right choice by choosing Wendy. She couldn’t crawl back to the others, sure she knew they’d love her no matter what but Jihyo had built it up in her head and so she just couldn’t do it.

She neared her apartment door, thinking she’d get away with it…but Tzuyu and Sana’s door opened. Jackson stepped out into the hallway with what Jihyo suspected was Tzuyu’s uniform tucked under his arm. He was surprised to see, even more so when he recognised that she was wearing sunglasses indoors. But hey, he wasn’t a fashion icon - who was he to judge? He smiled at her and bowed a little, Jihyo had always been pretty - Jackson once confessed his attraction to Tzuyu. They’d had their date but Jackson knew she needed a friend, she wasn’t over Sunmi then…when he found out she was with the waitress they’d had that night he had been heartbroken. But he respected that was who she wanted, he wouldn’t fault her for that.

“I think that’s too small for you.” Jihyo commented gesturing to the uniform in his arm,

Jackson shuffled awkwardly, his usual machismo gone as his body was possessed by that of a love sick teenager, “It’s….urr….Tzuyu’s.”

“Why do you have it?”

“Oh? You don’t know?” He asked awkwardness replaced by confusion,

“Know what?”

“Sana and Dahyun kissed by mistake at Nayeon’s wedding and Sana lied to Tzuyu about it, she’s been living with me ever since.”

Jihyo’s heart stopped, “Are they okay?”

Jackson sighed, “Well Momo also knows so Sana can’t go there, she doesn’t wanna stay in her empty apartment and Jae-Yun was the one who blabbed so they stuck her in your old room. It made things worse actually, cause now Dahyun and Sana are living together and poor Mina has to move back in with Momo until it’s all sorted. Tzuyu…is working….a lot, Seolhyun’s got her on some project - kid barely eats.”

Jihyo sighed, time to save her damn children….again……God she’d missed it!

She walked past Jackson who stared after her for a second, “Oh…uhhh…bye…”

Ignoring him she walked into her apartment and it was worse that she though. Sana was curled up in the armchair looking like she did when Tzuyu had been shot on duty. She was pale and sickly, Jeongyeon was trying to get her to eat but she wasn’t reacting. Instead she was just staring at the same spot on the floor with no real life in her. Dahyun wasn’t doing much better, she was grey - not her usual tofu skin tone. She also had a black-eye that matched Jihyo’s own, it didn’t take a genius to work out that it had been Tzuyu who had done that part. Dahyun was watching her fingers slowly turn an engagement ring round and round slowly as Nayeon and Chaeyoung watched sadly from the kitchen.

All bar Sana looked over when the door shut.

“Hey guys…” Jihyo said quietly,

“She’s back.” Nayeon snapped turning to finish making coffees,

Jihyo frowned, “What on earth happened? You two kissed!”

Dahyun nodded, “It was an accident.”

“How’d you find out?” Jeongyeon asked,

“Jackson was coming out of their apartment--”

“Did he say anything about Tzuyu?” Sana’s hoarse voice spoke up,

Dead eyes looking straight at Jihyo.

Jihyo had never felt so down in her life, “He said she’s been working a lot.”

“Oh…” Sana’s gaze slowly drifted back to the floor,

A teaspoon slammed into the sink with clatter. “Why are you here Jihyo?”

“Nayeon---”

“No Jeongyeon, she has her normal friends now. Why would she be with us?”

Jihyo said nothing.

“Well go on then, explain yourself.”

Silence.

“And you can take off these stupid sunglasses right now…….Oh my God….”

At the sight of the black eye Nayeon’s rant stopped. She said nothing more, she just pulled Jihyo out of the apartment and walked her calmly up the fire escape steps, into 2yeon’s apartment. She sat Jihyo at the kitchen breakfast bar and opened the laptop that she had abandoned there earlier. A few clicks later the Skype dial tone sounded and Jihyo was left to question who would be on the other end. When a face appeared on the screen Jihyo let months worth of tears flow down her cheeks.

_“Who the fuck hit you!? I’ll find them….I’ll kill them!”_

Jihyo chuckled, “God, I missed you.”

“So did a lot of people who’ll have to make do with what they’re being given.” Nayeon muttered under her breath,

“What?”

“ _What?”_

“I’ll be back.” Nayeon announced, leaving them to talk,

Jihyo looked at Sunmi sadly, “How much has Nayeon told you?”

“ _Just that you went batshit without me and tried to be normal.”_

“Yeah…that’s all of it.”

_“Why Jihyo? Your friends are great! Do you love this Wendy-bitch that much?”_

_“_ That’s just it…I don’t love her at all. I’m just too proud to say I missed you.”

_“Ohhh..”_ Sunmi’s eyebrow rose mischievously, “ _Are you saying I’ve ruined you for other women?”_

Jihyo laughed, “I guess…I’ve really missed you.”

“ _I’ve missed you too,”_ Sunmi confessed, “ _When Nayeon called to tell me what you were doing I was worried….you’re so lucky I’m not in Korea otherwise I’d be on my way to give Wendy a matching black eye. And a tit punch.”_

“She felt really bad--”

_“That’s no excuse.”_

Jihyo just shrugged.

_“Why did you want to be normal anyway!?”_

“Fuck you, I am normal.”

_“No you’re not Jihyo, you’re extraordinary. That’s why I love you, but I don’t even know when or if I’ll be back in Korea full time. You have to try and move on Jihyo, no rebounds - open your big heart up and let someone in. It’ll hurt that it can’t be me, but I love you enough to want your happiness so please, swallow your pride and go back to those who love you for you.”_

They talked about random things for a few more hours. Jihyo feeling a bittersweet calm, she finally had real closure. Maybe it was time for her to move on. So that night she went home and spoke to Wendy, both agreed that they didn’t work. When she returned home that evening, a single woman once more, she found Dahyun and Sana asleep in the living room. Neither had moved since Jihyo had last been there. She smiled sadly at them, she hoped everything would work out.

Because your first love never fades.


	59. Broken (Dahmo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not blame me for this, I place all blame on the prompter: Helpmepleaseohgod (but I like them so no mean comments!)
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS DARKER THAN I INTENDED THIS STORY TO BE - YOU ARE WELCOME TO SKIP IT.

It’d been three weeks since she’d last seen the love of her life.

Three weeks since her heart broke and Dahyun was beginning to think it was all over. Momo refused to see her and Mina was guarding her every minute of the day. It was all so stupid. It was a little accidental kiss, something that they did by mistake. Not something that should’ve been as big an issue as it was. It was understandable though, Momo had been getting really jealous of Sana and Dahyun’s closeness recently. That’s because Sana had been teasing her about the proposal but obviously she couldn’t know that. Dahyun had taken up walking to cope with the loss, she had always found the simple act aided her in organising her thoughts.

It had started to get dark on her walk.

She hadn’t really noticed. Her thoughts were consumed by other things, she didn’t notice she had turned to walk down a quiet street, she didn’t notice that she no longer recognised where she was. She didn’t notice the man that had been following her for the past three blocks. When she finally drifted away from her thoughts she sighed, frustrated that she’d walked so far. She leaned on the wall beside an alley way and began to search the route back to the apartment. There were footsteps, a grunt and Dahyun was shoved back into the alley way.

She landed on her back, her phone flying from her grip and back out on to the street. A dirty hand cupped her mouth and a man grinned at her, a sickly smile and wild eyes, “Don’t scream.”

Dahyun struggled against him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she did so. He was touching her all over, ripping and tearing at her clothes. She didn’t know what to do, her thoughts racing a mile a minute but none slowly enough for her to focus on them. The main face in her head was Momo, she wanted Momo - she wished Momo were here to protect her. She let out a sob when her shirt was finally flung away, trying to be as loud as she could despite being muffled by the attackers hand.

Jihyo had been walking back from Wendy’s, they’d met up to clear the air and Jihyo was feeling better than ever. She had texted Jackson earlier to check up on Tzuyu and Jackson had been sweet enough to keep her posted on the state of the police officer. She turned down a shifty looking street, it had gotten dark and usually she would avoid this particular road at this time but something was telling her that the road was a good choice today. Never doubting her instinct she followed it, walking down the road - headphones in.

As she got further down she noticed something. There was a phone on the ground, its screen was on - a picture of Dahyun and Momo? The screen was cracked to hell but the image was still visible, that was weird Dahyun prided herself on never cracking a phone screen. Jihyo picked it up and took out her headphones…..and heard Dahyun’s muffled pleas. Jihyo acted once more out of instinct, using strength she didn’t know she had to pull the disgusting man off of Dahyun. Her trousers were still on thank God, but her shirt and bra had been discarded. He scrambled away, not wanting to be caught by police but Jihyo didn’t care - instead took off her jacket to cover her friend and call an ambulance.

Dahyun shied away from her touch. Instead wrapping her arms around herself, she didn’t want Jihyo to touch her.

She didn’t want anyone to touch her.

_____

Momo burst through the double doors in a panic.

Mina was behind her and immediately ran to comfort Chaeyoung who had been in a bad way since she got the phone call from Jeongyeon to say Dahyun had been attacked. Chaeyoung was staring straight ahead, melting into sobs once Mina had hugged her and she was finally able to let out her worry. Momo watched them for a second and then began walking to Dahyun’s hospital room, she had to see her….she felt like she’d die if she didn’t.

“Wait!” Jihyo called stopping Momo in her tracks, “There’s something you should no before you go in.”

“What?” Momo asked impatiently,

“When the ambulance tried to take Dahyun she kicked and screamed - Momo she was terrified of them touching her. Then when she got here to have her wounds treated---”

“Wounds?”

“He ended up cutting off her shirt and the knife was too sharp for her skin. She needed stitches. Anyway, she wont let anyone touch her…just don’t be sad if….if she freaks out.”

Momo nodded and went to go in, Sana stood as she passed her, “Momo….”

“Stay away.” Momo growled out before going into the room,

When Momo went inside her heart shattered. Gone was the happy-go-lucky, energy ball that had once been Kim Dahyun. In her place was a pale, grey faced girl, who looked as though she was terrified. Her face melted when she saw Momo though and Momo didn’t know what to say…she made to get closer before remembering Jihyo’s warning and stayed where she was. That’s when the tears came tumbling down.

“I’m so sorry.” She sobbed,

Dahyun could only watch, she wanted to get up and comfort her girlfriend…but even the thought of Momo touching her gave her flashbacks of the horrific even that had transpired just hours ago.

“What are you sorry for?” Her frail voice spoke out, worn out from screaming,

“I-I shouldn’t of gotten so upset about Sana, I should have protected you. Why didn’t I listen? I’m such a fucking pabo, Dahyun - you deserve so much more.”

“Momo I love you,” Dahyun said gesturing that she could get closer, “I wish I could hug you and kiss you now but I…..I…”

“I know.” Momo whispered, now sat in the chair next to her, “But it’ll be okay.”

“I thought I was going to die there. I actually hoped he’d kill me. I just felt so…..dirty.Mo, I don’t think there’s enough soap in the world to wash away the dirt he’s left.”

Momo cried harder at that sentence. Soon everyone came in one by one, Dahyun got a bit tense but everyone but Momo kept a distance which made it easier. It hurt them all to see that spark in her eye was gone, she was trying to act the same….but she wasn’t…..she was sadder. She looked so small in those off white bedsheets and all Momo wanted to do was cuddle her tight and never let her go again. But she couldn’t….not yet…but one day she would. She had taken it slowly with Dahyun before and she would gladly do it all again. **She’d wait for as long as it took.** One day she would be able to do those things with Dahyun….she could wait forever because Dahyun was her forever.

A hand landed on her shoulder in comfort, Momo followed it to Sana’s face - she looked nervous about what she initiated but Momo had new clarity. She placed her hand on top of Sana’s and smiled up at her. The door opened and Tzuyu walked in followed by another officer, Sana’s grip loosened but Momo held it there. When Tzuyu met Dahyun’s eyes she sent Dahyun a nod, Dahyun didn’t know what to do - last time Tzuyu saw her the tall girl had socked her one for kissing her girlfriend.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Tzuyu told her sincerely,

“Thank you.”

“We’re sorry to interrupt,” Cheng Xiao said, side eyeing Tzuyu as a way to chastise her for being unprofessional, “But we have a few questions.”

Momo glared at the new woman, “Excuse me! It’s only just happened, give her time to breath!”

“Sorry Mo---Miss, it’s better to do it now rather than bring it up during her recovery process.”

“It’s only one question.” The other one added,

“It’s okay,” Dahyun said before Momo could argue, “Go ahead.”

Tzuyu looked torn, but swallowed it quickly before stepping forward, “We’re going to show you a picture, all we need is for you to tell us if he was the one who…”

“Attacked you.” Cheng Xiao concluded sensing her partner was struggling,

Dahyun breathed a shaky breath, “Okay.”

Tzuyu held up the photo and there it was: the wild eyes, the sickly smile. She looked away very suddenly, “That’s him.”

Cheng Xiao moved to the door, “Come on, we have to find him before he leaves for Beijing.”

“Thank you.” Tzuyu bowed before walking out,

The officer walked down the hallway, Cheng Xiao already on the phone to Seolhyun up ahead.

“Tzuyu!”

She turned, there was Sana. She looked sick but Tzuyu stayed where she was, not betraying any emotions. Sana had so much to say, so many speeches prepared for this moment….but it wouldn’t come out.

“Find him.” Was all she said,

Tzuyu paused before giving a subtle nod, “Of course.”


	60. The End of Satzu (Satzu)

Sana had been doing better over the past week.

She and Momo were okay, the older girl even letting her help in the care of Dahyun. It hurt to see both girls in pain but in some ways it had happened for a good reason - they’d been able to find each other again. Dahyun was even seeing the same psychiatrist that Tzuyu had gone to, they all trusted that would help her - it had to help her. Speaking of Tzuyu, Sana hadn’t seen her since the hospital. She knew they must not have found the…monster in Seoul because Tzuyu would have contacted Dahyun. Despite all that had happened over the past month or so, Dahyun was Tzuyu’s friend - she’d never want anything bad to happen to her.

You can imagine Sana’s shock when, whilst standing with the others on the fire escape (minus Dahyun who was resting) Tzuyu poked her head round the window and asked to talk to her. Tzuyu sat on the couch. She looked like she hadn’t been sleeping again and it broke Sana’s heart. It was the first time they’d ever felt so awkward around each other. There was so much unsaid that all the elephants in the room were crushing them. It was painful. Not saying anything Sana stood and walked over, leaning in to kiss her. She needed it, she craved it. Tzuyu didn’t respond, she tighted her hands into fists on her lap so that she wouldn’t give into the temptation. She didn’t push her away though - she couldn’t do it. Sana pulled away after a moment, slightly hurt at Tzuyu not kissing her back.

“We need to talk.”

There it was, the four words no one wanted to hear.

“No!” Sana snapped immediately,

Tzuyu looked at her confused, “No we can’t talk?”

“I’m not letting you break up with me, Tzu. I love you, JUST you - why can’t you believe that?”

“I did believe it, Sana I trusted you.” Tzuyu kept her voice level, “If you had confessed about Dahyun when I had asked you I would’ve been hurt but I would have understood. But you lied to me. I had to find out from a child, who had to hold on to that secret for nearly a year Sana. It wasn’t fair to her, it wasn’t fair to Momo and it wasn’t fair to me.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Tzuyu, but you were only just starting to get better I didn’t…I didn’t----” Sana fell apart with a sob, it took a few seconds for her to stop, Tzuyu fighting every urge to comfort her, “I just couldn’t watch you get sick again.”

“Sana I’m not fragile,” Tzuyu told her, “I know I was vulnerable for a while but I’m still strong, you told me constantly that I was…or was that a lie too?”

“Of course not!”

“Then what am I supposed to do?!” Tzuyu finally lost her temper, “I’m supposed to let this go? I’m supposed to just be kept in the dark about everything important in our relationship because I could get depressed again? I’m not a child, I can deal with bad news. I trusted you, why can’t you trust me?”

“I do!”

Tzuyu sighed, “I can’t do this any more, Sana. We’re just having the same fight over and over. I realised recently that I don’t like the person I am with you, that’s not your fault but it’s equal blame. Before you I never got jealous or petty, I definitely wouldn’t hit someone. Hitting Dahyun caused more damage to me that you kissing her ever could, Christ I felt like my step-father.”

Sana’s tears rolled down her cheeks, “So that’s it?”

“I don’t want it to be.”

“Then don’t let it, I can change--”

“No! You’re perfect Sana, too perfect for me. I’m so scared someone will take you from me, that you’ll find someone else.”

“There is no one else!”

“You’ve said that before,” Tzuyu told her, “I just think we need a break.”

“A break?”

“I have excepted the undercover work in Beijing,” Tzuyu told her and Sana’s heart stopped, “I don’t know how long I’ll be away. If I come back and you’re still single maybe we can try again, but for now Sana…I just can’t do it. I can’t keep fighting if I’m only ever going to lose.”

“You’re not losing your letting go.”

“I lost the night I went to get my handcuffs back and you slept with that girl, I lost when you chose those other girls over me, I lost when you kissed Dahyun and didn’t tell me, I lost my Mum, I lost my grandparents, I lost Mark, for a while I even lost my brother. I’m tired of losing Sana. I’m not fighting any more. If you love something…”

_You let it go._

“Tzuyu…please.”

Tzuyu shook her head, a few tears escaping down her own cheeks before she checked her watch, “I need to go pack.”

“Is Cheng Xiao going too?”

“That’s no longer your concern.”

She stood and walked to the door but Sana pulled her back and kissed her again, this time Tzuyu was caught off-guard and her instinct was to kiss back. It was desperate and sloppy as Sana tried to convey everything she couldn’t say. After a few seconds Tzuyu pushed her away, even as her body screamed not to.

“Don’t make this any harder than it has to be.” Tzuyu whispered before heading for the door, “Goodbye, Sana-ssi.”

The door closed.

Sana sobbed out and two sets of arms wrapped round her, she buried her face into Momo’s shoulder as Mina rubbed circles into her back. The others watched from the window, unsure what to do. Jihyo acted first running out the apartment and getting to the officer who was openly crying in her car. The older girl’s heart shattered for the pair, can’t live with or without each other. Gently, she tapped on the window of the passenger seat and got in.

“You’re making a mistake.”

Tzuyu shook her head, “I can’t see it any more Jihyo, every time I kiss her I see Eunha or Seulgi or any of the others that walked in and out of her bedroom. I love her, but I can never shake the feeling she wants someone else.”

“I see.” It wasn’t Jihyo’s place to help them,

“Can you do something for me?” Tzuyu asked looking at her,

“Of course.”

“Keep an eye on her?”

“Always.”

“And Jackson.”

“Jackson?” Jihyo asked,

“Ever since Mark died he’s been a little lost, I can’t be there for him now so would you?”

Jihyo nodded. Tzuyu hesitated for a moment, looking so unsure of herself she reminded Jihyo of a child playing dress-up rather than a police officer. Then Tzuyu hugged her, tightly, nearly taking all air from her lungs and taking Jihyo by surprise.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”

“Just make sure you come back this time.”

When the police car drove away, once Jihyo had exited she watched it disappear from the parking lot. She still held the belief that Sana and Tzuyu were soul-mates, but for now Tzuyu needed space to clear her head and Jihyo could understand that. As she walked up the steps she revisited all that had happened that year. Nayeon and Jeongyeon had started their little family and glued themselves to their bedsheets - literally. Momo was treating Dahyun with extra care now, all jealousy gone they planned to get married as soon as Dahyun was ready. Sana had made her mistakes but they would make her a better person. Jihyo had, herself, been stuck in a somewhat toxic situation and realised how amazing her friends were. Mina had been on house arrest after getting caught with Chaeyoung. She chuckled, she wondered if any of them ever thought they’d be here. As for Tzuyu? She had proven her strength time and time again. Now it was time for Sana to find her own strength. Jihyo had no doubt in her mind that they would find their way back to one another.

Because if you love something, let them go. If they return they were always yours.


	61. Left Behind (Satzu)

** Left Behind (SaTzu) **

It had been a year since Tzuyu left.

A long year for Sana who had been trying to figure out who she was without her. Trying to stay single for long enough that all her co-dependences ironed out. She could now cook simple meals for herself, she began cleaning her stuff up, she maintained the apartment that had once belonged to her and Tzuyu. She turned it into a home, something she could be proud of. She had never wanted to go back to who she had been before Tzuyu, empty and looking to random party girls for comfort. Sana learned to value herself and refused to sleep around any more. In her mind she still waited for Tzuyu to come back and when she did Sana wanted her to be proud of what she had achieved. Because as Sana stood in front of her mirror in her favourite red dress she felt proud of herself.

“You look great!” Momo smiled,

“Stunning!” Mina agreed,

Momo and Sana had quickly made up their friendship, especially with how heartbroken Sana had been at the time. Dahyun was slowly recovering, she was now adjusting to being hugged by Momo, strangers touching her was still her main issue but she was working hard to overcome that. She was so brave and so strong, everyone hoped the man that tried to break her would be caught. Occasionally Jackson would drop round to Jihyo’s and give her a small update on how Tzuyu was. Obviously he didn’t know much as the girl was undercover but he knew she was still alive and that was the main thing.

Sana had been a mess after she left.

She stayed with Mina for two weeks, not wanting to face the reality of the empty apartment. Truth was Sana blamed herself, not for kissing Dahyun - that had truly been accident. Instead for the thing that had set off Tzuyu’s initial insecurity. When she had begun feeling a bit better about the situation she had confessed to the others that shortly after she and Tzuyu had gotten together, Sana had gotten drunk and made out with a girl in a bar. Tzuyu had been called for a disturbance at the bar and caught them, Sana had sobered up and PROMISED it would never happen again. That one had been on her, it was her instinct but it was unforgivable.

Though running away had not been the best decision on Tzuyu’s part.

Sana was mad that Tzuyu hadn’t stayed to talk to her properly, she understood her reasons for wanting space but she should have spoken to Sana. She spent days and nights being so overwhelmingly angry that Tzuyu had just left her. At least she could’ve heard Sana’s side. But that was the past. Time moves on. Nayeon and Jeongyeon had started looking to move out of the apartment building so that they could start their own family. Jihyo and Jackson had been getting closer too, Sana was convinced they were dating but hadn’t said anything. Mina and Chaeyoung had gotten married and were planning to adopt a baby of their own.

It was actually there when Sana decided to stop moping.

Watching all her friends slow dancing together, looking to happy and content. Sure, Sana missed Tzuyu so much it hurt but if she were to keep living with Mina rather than making herself into a better woman (not for Tzuyu, for herself). She missed having someone in her arms, missed having someone looking after her. It was then she realised she couldn’t function without somebody by her side. Sana didn’t want that, she wanted to be able to stand on her own two feet. Watching how happy Mina and Chaeyoung looked together set this determination within Sana, she wanted that and he would have it. So that night she went home for the first time in weeks and wrote a plan for her life. She wanted to focus on finishing her nurse training and decided that one day she wanted to be a nurse practitioner. Sana used her new independence to grow up a little bit more.

Soon she was back to being the Sana they all knew and loved.

She’d babysit Jae-Yun when the eldest couple needed her to, she went to help Momo with Dahyun, she helped Mina teach dance classes, she started doing better at school. Her life started looking up now that she was on her own, no longer clutching on to someone’s hand. All this had led her to be able to do things like tonight. Tonight Sana had her first date since Tzuyu left. It wasn’t anything serious, just a patient that had asked her to dinner. For the first time Sana planned to go on a date and come home without sleeping with them. She had to do this, sure she was still in love with Tzuyu but right now Sana needed to figure out who she was.

She had to start continuing her life, not wait for Tzuyu to pop back up.

Tzuyu was doing what she needed to do, she was getting herself back into the field - doing what she loved. Sana needed to do the same, she needed to start living a normal life. Her friends fully supported her, they all knew Satzu was endgame but for now the duo needed to be apart and so they supported whatever their decisions were. The patient of Sana’s was a nice girl, not the type Sana would usually go for but she had charmed her way into getting Sana to agree to a date (with Mina and Momo pushing her to go for it). With Sana now back to normal, her not being out there as a singleton was strange. They weren’t pushing her back to her casanova ways and Sana didn’t want to play with girls any more, not after realising how empty that life is.

However, she was still young. She wanted to enjoy herself, so she’d go on these little dates and hang out with her friends. She’d make something of herself so if/when Tzuyu returned she could decide whether she really wanted to get back together. She knew Tzuyu love her, but this was best for them both. Parting was what they needed to do for now, it took her until now but she understood. With a smile she adjusted her dress so that it didn’t show as much cleavage, that was the old Sana.

“Bye guys.” She chirped,

“Bye San!” Momo called as the other two watched her leave,

“Look at her Mo,” Mina sighed, “Our little girl all grown up.”


	62. Chaeyoung Gets a Goldfish (Michaeng)

“I can’t believe you did it…”

“I know…”

“Dude…I’m an aunt!”

“I know…”

“What are you going to call him?”

“We were thinking: Erik.”

“Oh my God!” Mina finally snapped from the sofa, “It’s a goldfish!”

Dahyun and Chaeyoung exchanged a look, “So?”

Chaeyoung had been buzzing the last few weeks since Mina told her she would let her get a small fishy friend. Recently the building began allowing pets and Chaeyoung had immediately began begging Mina to get one, she’d asked for everything from a puppy to a fennec fox (nobody else knows what that is either) and Mina had stuck with a no. They were still looking into options for having children, they couldn’t look after a pet at the same time. In the end Chaeyoung began instigating sex ONLY twice a week, none of the interesting stuff. Just straight up vanilla sex. Which for those two bunny rabbits was as bad as withholding the act. So as a compromise Mina said Chaeyoung could get a fish, they were relatively simple to take care of and took little effort to keep alive.

So the moment Chaeyoung got the okay she sprinted to the pet store.

Dahyun was still scared of leaving the apartment building, her only fresh air coming from the fire escape. So when Chaeyoung got to the store she video called her, wanting her best friend to have input in her new found friend. She always made an effort to help Dahyun feel included, ready for the day she could give her best friend a hug again. When the duo (Chaeyoung and iDahyun) walked in they were immediately distracted by the larger catfish swimming around the larger tanks. Chaeyoung had then asked if Mina would like her to get koi fish, they were Japanese right? Only Mina snatched the phone away from Dahyun (careful not to touch her) and told Chaeyoung that if she brought home anything bigger than her fist she’d punch her with that instead.

Safe to say that was a no on the koi.

They walked to the back of the store, well Chaeyoung did whilst carrying A.I Dahyun. At some point Dahyun acquired a joystick and was pretending to be controlling Chaeyoung whilst yelling “Dance monkey dance!” which drew some odd looks. Eventually, they found the smaller fish swimming happily in their little tanks. At first Chaeyoung was showing Dahyun this brightly coloured, red, fish then she got spoil for choice and showed Dahyun nearly every fish in that section. But then Dahyun spotted something in the background of the phone.

“What about that one?”

“Which one?”

“Over your left shoulder.”

Chaeyoung turned and spotted a goldfish doing little loops in his tank, happily swimming along. Dahyun giggled as she watched it and the sound of her laughing made Chaeyoung happy so she decided that was the fish she was going to buy!

AND THUS, ERIK YOO-MYOUI CAME TO BE!

…..until Chaeyoung went to visit her parents.

Mina was panicking, forget Chaeyoung making their sex less…adventurous, when she found out about this Mina would be lucky to get her daily kisses. It was 3am and she had woken up in a cold sweat - realising in horror that she hadn’t fed Erik in two days. She had sprinted from her room to the living room where, as suspected, lay the little fish bobbing upside down in his tank. Immediately she blew up the group-chat, grateful that Chaeyoung had accidentally left her phone behind, forcing everyone to come over looking very angry at being woken up. When Mina explained her problem they were not sympathetic.

“You ruined my beauty sleep for a fish.” Nayeon growled,

“Dammit Mina,” Jeongyeon sighed, “I have work tomorrow.”

“C’mon guys,” Sana said good naturedly as a sleepy Momo drooled on her shoulder, “Erik is important to Chae.”

“I never met this damn fish.” Grumpy Jihyo was not as nice as Mama-bear Jihyo,

And Dahyun was hugging the bowl, she turned and sent Mina a vicious look, “You monster!”

“I’m sorry!” Mina cried out, “What am I meant to do?”

“Just buy her another damn fish.” Jihyo shrugged,

“She’ll be home tomorrow morning.”

“Okay,” Jeongyeon groaned rubbing her eyes, “Tomorrow ask Chaeyoung to get you some weird….stuff. Then when she’s doing that sin against God, you find another fish. Problem solved.”

Mina grinned that was the perfect plan.

“Can we go back to bed now?” Momo mumbled,

“Eww…Momo stop drooling on me!”

The following day Mina messaged Chaeyoung about renting a taco truck for one of her fantasies (don’t ask) and luckily the girl was far too excited meaning she’d be gone for a while. With Dahyun as her robotic side-kick Mina visited the store and searched for an identical fish. Luckily they managed to find a pretty similar looking one and both prayed Chaeyoung would never find out. Once Mina had sorted out the fish she found herself standing out on the fire escape. She was a little down about this whole fish thing, but not the reason everyone thought.

“Hey,” Jeongyeon greeted, walking down the steps, “Did you find Erik 2.0?”

Mina chuckled lightly, “Yeah, Chaeyoung will never know.”

“Good,” Jeongyeon leaned against the railing, “You seem down, what’s up?”

Mina sighed, “I couldn’t even take care of a goldfish.”

“So?”

“So…” Mina hesitated and tears began falling, “What…What if I’m just as useless with a real baby? My baby.”

Jeongyeon smiled kindly, “I wondered the same thing, Nayeon’s always wanted kids - I could barely keep plants alive. But now with Jae-Yun…it’s different, you don’t just forget about them. They’re on your mind twenty four seven. Hell, Jae-Yun had a sleepover yesterday and I couldn’t sleep for three hours because I was scared she’d need me.”

“Really?”

“You’re going to be an amazing mother Mina,” Jeongyeon said genuinely, placing a hand on her sister in-law’s shoulder, “Chaeyoung too, the two of you together make something amazing. That kid you two will have will be the luckiest kid in the world.”

“Thanks Jeong.” Mina smiled,

“Minari?” Chaeyoung called stepping out,

Mina went to cuddle Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon left them both to it.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just…emotional.”

“Is it your time of the month? ‘Cause I don’t think I can return that truck.”

Mina laughed and hit her playfully, cuddling into her arms again, “No I just, I just realised that I can’t wait to start a family with you.”

“Me too, Mitang.”

_This is nice…._

“By the way when I got home I checked my phone….”

_Uh oh…_

“Who’s that bitch in Erik’s tank?”

_Shit…._


	63. Chapter 63

** As Long As It Takes (Dahmo) **

Dahyun liked her weekly sessions.

Her therapist was a lovely man who really cared about getting her better. In the beginning she had been scared of being alone with a man, especially due to the subject matter but Dr Lee had this way of putting people at ease. Plus he had been Tzuyu’s therapist so she knew Dr Lee was a professional. It was nice to be able to talk everything through with someone and really let all her feelings off her chest. Dahyun loved Momo, loved her so much that it made her sad she couldn’t do more. But she was scared of telling Momo the dark thoughts she’d had, Momo was always an optimist and Dahyun didn’t want to make her upset by saying things like the points she wished he’d killed her that day. Momo knew, she wasn’t a complete idiot, she was aware that her girlfriend was very badly affected by what had happened. Dahyun just wanted to save her from some of it, so instead she talked it through with her therapist.

It really did help.

“So Dahyun,” Dr Lee began, “How was your week?”

“Good, my friend Chaeyoung got a goldfish!” Dahyun grinned, “Her girlfriend killed it by accident but it was fun for a while. I helped her buy it!”

“You left the house without Momo?” Dr Lee asked surprised,

“No,” Dahyun blushed, “Chaeyoung had me on video call. My friends like to make sure I’m included.”

Dr Lee smiled, “What sort of things to they do?”

Dahyun grinned, “Well Nayeon doesn’t do much but…”

_Dahyun had been up all night, even though it had been a long time since she’d been attacked she couldn’t sleep very well. She wondered if he slept well - doing what he did to those women and then tucking himself in for the night to dream of the sweetest things a rapist could dream of. It made her sick, she shouldn’t be suffering - he should. Her poor Momo was asleep on the couch (not sleeping in bed at the time in case she got to close and scared Dahyun). Jihyo asleep in her own room, the trio living together since Michaeng moved into Mina’s apartment together. So Dahyun stood on the fire escape, enjoying the fresh air. Watching the city move below her._

_“Dahyun?”_

_She jumped at Nayeon’s voice._

_“Sorry! Only me!” Nayeon said standing next to her on the railing,_

_“It’s okay,” Dahyun sighed, trying to return her heartbeat to normal, “I’m okay.”_

_“I’m to loud for my own good sometimes.” Nayeon laughed, “Why are you out here?”_

_“Couldn’t sleep, you?”_

_“I never can sleep when Jae-Yun isn’t home. Jeongyeon took her to visit her family.”_

_“That sucks.”_

_Nayeon studied her a moment, “You know this is where Jeongyeon goes when she has one of her episodes. She said it makes her happy to hear the bustling of the streets below, there’s always an order to things and that makes her happy.”_

_“What order is there down there?” Dahyun asked sceptically,_

_“Watch the traffic lights.”_

_The light were quite far down but were visible by the intersection._

_“In thirty seconds the ones on the left will turn red while the rest turn green. It never differs from this pattern. Those ones will always be red when those ones are green and that never changes, the alternate every 85 seconds. When Jeong is stressed and feels like everything is wrong she’ll count the seconds between the changes.”_

_“Does it help?”_

_“Helps her, why don’t you try it? I’ll wake Jihyo and demand she makes us hot chocolate.”_

“Seems like you needed that pep talk,” Dr Lee smiled, “Did it work?”

“It really did,” Dahyun confessed, “I do it all the time now.”

“I suppose Jihyo wasn’t too happy being woken up.”

“Eh, if it were only Nayeon she would’ve hit her. But lately she’s been cooking for us…”

_“Jihyo I can’t eat any more!” Dahyun groaned from the sofa,_

_Ever since Dahyun’s stomach had grumbled two hours ago Jihyo had been churning out meal after meal with snacks in between. Every ten minutes a new dish was set in front of her and out of the kindness of her heart Dahyun would force it down. Momo, who was also getting her own meals, was happily hoovering up Dahyun’s left overs. It was a nightmare with force feeding, well to Dahyun. Momo was giggling at her misfortune, a few months ago she would have pecked the pout her girlfriend was displaying but she couldn’t. Probably for the best as Jihyo rounded the corner with yet another dish._

_“Nonsense!” Jihyo clucked, “You’re still really thin, eat.”_

_“But I can’t--”_

_“I SAID EAT!”_

_“Yes ma’am.”_

_The door opened and a visibly struggling Mina walked in holding three full grocery bags in her arms. Momo ran to hold the door open and Jihyo appears as the duo set them down on the armchair. Mina had offered to do shopping for Dahyun. The younger girl used to do it since Momo would more than likely eat everything on the way home but since she was now struggling to leave the house, Mina offered to do it._

_“I can’t believe Jihyo cooked EVERYTHING in your freezer, I stocked it for at least two weeks….that’s WITH Momo in consideration.”_

_Jihyo looked through the bags, “Where’s the soy sauce?”_

_“The what?” Mina asked,_

_“The soy sauce.”_

_“You didn’t ask for any soy sauce.”_

_Jihyo groaned, “You’ll have to go back for it.”_

_There was a pause as Mina took in those words, not truly believing that she was being asked to do that particular task. When Jihyo raised her eyebrows in expectations the ballerina lost her proverbial shit. Mina began yelling in Japanese and Momo restrained her, pulling her out of the apartment before she killed the groups mother figure. Dahyun sighed, she had to put a stop to this._

_“Jihyo,” She called, “Why are you doing this?”_

_Jihyo sighed, “I had to do something.”_

_“Why?”_

_Jihyo hesitated, “Because I was the one that found you, if I’d gone a different route or been a few seconds later…”_

_“But you weren’t.” Dahyun told her,_

_She wanted to reach out and comfort her…but she couldn’t._

_“At least I know you’re eating well,” Jihyo explained, “I know that you’re full and content.”_

_“Well you were there Jihyo, that’s all that matters. I was so happy to see you, really.” Dahyun confessed, “I don’t need to be babied Jihyo, I’m a big girl.”_

_Jihyo teared up, “I really wanna give you a hug right now.”_

_“Me too Jihyo, me too.”_

“She meant well at least,” Dr Lee laughed, “Did Mina kill her?”

“No, Sana took her to the gym to calm her down.”

“Ah yes! You and Tzuyu both mention Sana quite a bit, she sounds like an important part of your group.”

“Sana is a nurse so she’s been really helpful.” Dahyun explained, “She usually sits with patients who have dementia so you can pretty much throw anything at her and she’ll brush it off.”

_After Dahyun’s incident Sana and Momo had a long, long conversation about what had happened. With Dahyun’s welfare being more important than a silly wedding mistake, soon they were best friends again. When Momo went to work Sana would often be entrusted to look after Dahyun in a strictly professional way. She’d tell Dahyun why her body was still showing signs of stress and would give tips how to manage them, she’d put on comedy films because Momo told her they make Dahyun laugh louder than anything else. And on days where Dahyun hadn’t slept well or was feeling extra anxious and agitated she put up with the abuse….most of it._

_One day Sana had been a little to close and Dahyun had snapped. She didn’t remember most of the argument but she remembered the end of it:_

_“Why are you even hanging around here so much!?” Dahyun had shouted,_

_“Because you’re my friend and I care about you.”_

_“Really?” Dahyun spat, “Shouldn’t you be more focused on finding your girlfriend and fixing things with her!? Or are you just waiting for me to be better so that you can flirt with me again!?”_

_“Hey!” Sana snapped, “I never flirted with you.”_

_“Please, the touching the hugging….no wonder Tzuyu doesn’t love you any more.”_

_“Of course Tzuyu loves me Dahyun, she just needed a break.”_

_“Right, sounds exactly like love. If she loved you Sana she’d be here and you wouldn’t be wasting my time.”_

_Dahyun turned to look at Sana and faltered, the girl looked so sad and Dahyun felt horrible. Why couldn’t she keep her damn mouth shut?!_

_“Sana…I’m sorry….”_

_“It’s fine.” Sana whispered, “You have a point.”_

_Dahyun was an idiot._

_“Do you wanna know why I want to believe she still loves me?” Sana asked, “Because it makes me feel better. It makes me feel like she’s suffering too, like it’s not just me struggling with all this all by myself, and hey, maybe she doesn’t care. Maybe she’s off in Beijing fucking Cheng Xiao, not even thinking about me but I don’t know for sure. So yeah, maybe it’s dumb or irrational for me to think like that but if it makes me feel better - leaves me with some hope - then why the hell can’t I think like that.”_

_“I shouldn’t have said any of that to you.” Dahyun sighed, “I’m just cranky.”_

_Sana sent her a small smile, reaching out to pat her leg before realising and stopping herself, “It’s alright, it’s just the anxiety talking. You’ll feel better when you’re able to sleep.”_

_“God I’m a dick when I’m angry.”_

_“You are,” Sana chuckled, “But it’s okay because you’re my friend and I care about you.”_

_“Thanks Sana, you’re the best.”_

“Do you often get that short tempered?” Dr Lee asked,

“Only rarely and only when Momo isn’t home.” Dahyun explained,

“So would you say Sana is your best friend?”

“No that’s Chaeyoung.” Dahyun grinned, “I’ve known her and Jeongyeon all my life, they always make sure I feel included. Jeongyeon even acts like my body guard in public, making sure no one accidentally bumps into me. It makes the rare times I leave the building easier, knowing my own body guard is there. But if I’m not Chaeyoung always has me on a video call so that I feel included and hangs out with me whenever I call her.”

“And I suppose Momo is a great help too.”

Dahyun smiled, “Momo is perfect. She’s always been the type of girl that relied on actions rather than words so it’s been really hard watching her struggle with being unable to comfort me physically. But the little things she does make my day, like the little wave she gives me as she leaves for work or when she leaves the last cookie in the bag for me or waiting so patiently for me to try and hold her hand. Which I did last week and she celebrated with me, she loves me so much and that alone makes me feel like I’m definitely going to get through this.”

“You love her a lot.”

“So much, the second I can hug her again I’m going to propose all over again…this time with no secrets.”

“Well you said you got over the hand holding, do you think you could maybe peck Momo’s cheek?”

Dahyun paused, “I don’t know.”

“Just try, if you can’t you can’t but we wont know if you don’t at least attempt it.”

With her time up Dahyun said goodbye and left the office, Momo immediately at her side so that she knew she was safe - grinning when Dahyun shakily held her hand. Dahyun focused on the warmth the hand holding gave her, reassuring herself that she was okay. She was touching Momo and it was okay. Momo was happy to be able to hold her hand, knowing for herself that one day Dahyun would be able to kiss and snuggle with her. Just knowing that day would come made her feel better about the situation.

Because Momo would wait as long as it takes.


	64. Girl Scout Cookies (2yeon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Lifewithoutmichaeng

** Girl Scout Cookies (2yeon) **

Jae-Yun knew she shouldn’t have said anything.

It was going to be her last time selling girl scout cookies and she was looking forward to trying to win her final sale. She had told her parents about her desperation to win, which was probably not the best choice in hindsight. Her mothers were very competitive, to the point that Jihyo had banned monopoly from their house. Jae-Yun was pretty sure the last time they played Cluedo Umma Nayeon had threatened to kill Jeongyeon in the bedroom with a candle stick. That game was now also on the banned list. So as she brought up her wish to win the cookie sale contest she realised quickly that she had reignited her parents’ competitive nature.

She’d walked in for breakfast that morning intending to ask her parents if they could convince her Unnie’s to buy up all the boxes. Momo would for sure and Sana would buy loads (they were slowly getting back in each others good books, Jae-Yun had even started calling her Squirrel-Unnie again instead of Evil-Unnie). Jae-Yun had sat at the table and calmly said she was going to go try and sell Jokbal-Unnie some cookies and her parents began arguing over the best tactic to sell the most cookies. Seriously you could give any topic to those two and it would spark the debate of the century.

“You need to go door to door,” Jeongyeon had suggested, “Get everyone in the building to buy a box.”

“Bullsh---shiney,” Nayeon censored herself in time, “You need to go to the police station and fire station, they’ll buy tons of boxes!”

“But what if they don’t?” Jeongyeon retorted, “At least you have a for sure that people in the building will buy at least one!”

“Wanna bet?”

“Umma Nayeon….no!” Jae-Yun desperately tried,

“No, no, Jae-Yun-ah if Umma Nayeon wants to bet I’d be a fool to turn her down,” Jeongyeon stood from the kitchen table and folded her arms, “Especially since I’ll win.”

“C’mon guys….”

“Oh you really think so? I bet I can make more money selling them to the stations than you can going door to door.”

“This is stupid…”

“And when I win?” Jeongyeon smirked,

“I’ll do whatever you want in there.” Nayeon said pointing towards their bedroom,

“I DIDN’T NEED TO HEAR THAT I AM FETUS!”

“Oh it’s on!”

“What have I started….”

_____

We’ll follow Jeongyeon first, the tallest of the couple had split the cookies in half and taken two boxes on a wagon to try and get rid of around the building. She was knocking on every single door, if the owner slammed it in her face she’d knock even harder - refusing to take no as an answer. She had pretty much sold the entirety of the first box within an hour, proud with the knowledge that Nayeon would definitely still have both of her boxes in the back of her car. Jae-Yun had been left upstairs since her parents both thought she would slow down their selling and so as her mothers worked tirelessly flogging her cookies, Jae-Yun sat upstairs and texted her boyfriend (don’t tell Jeong).

It was the last door on the fourth floor and Jeongyeon pulled the wagon over, knocking loudly. There was no answer, not wanting anybody to skip on forking over their money for her daughters cookies……..she means because she didn’t want anybody missing out, Jeongyeon put her ear against the door in order to listen to movement. For the first second she didn’t hear anything, then there were very faint shuffling sounds on the other side of the door and the television was taken off mute. Jeongyeon stepped back and took a deep breath before hammering on the door again.

“HEY I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE BUDDY AND I’M NOT LEAVING!”

Heavy footsteps.

The door burst open and a large man opened the door. He was a good head taller than Jeongyeon, wearing a tank top and boxer shorts, neither article of clothing covering the result of his unhealthy diet. Seriously, dude could stand to lose a few pounds. He glared at Jeongyeon, probably hoping his size would frighten her off, but Jeongyeon could take anything no matter how big and bulging………that sounded inappropriate….

“What do you want?”

“I’m selling girl scout cookies.”

The man looked her up and down with a scathing look, “Aren’t you a little old to be selling cookies?”

Jeongyeon glared, “It’s for my daughter.”

“So?” He growled, “Girl scout cookies are just a symbol of a capitalist society being shoved upon children who don’t know enough to form their own opinions.”

“That’s bull dude and you know it.”

“Not my problem you’d happily take free will from your daughter by having her inducted into a child cult of future door to door saleswomen. Sorry to tell you but you’re a bad mother, understand me sweetheart?”

Aaaand Jeongyeon snapped.

She swept his leg out from under him and grabbed his neck, slamming him into the door frame. She was done with his bullshit, leaning down to whisper harshly in his ear, “Now listen to me you fat fuck, my daughter wants to sell the most cookies and she’s damn well gonna. If you’ve got a problem with that that’s your issue but I can tell from how your XL tank top has become a crop top how much you like cookies. Now I’m gonna play nice and ignore the ‘bad mother’ comment, I’m going to let go of your neck and let you up so that you can pay for your goddamn cookies now….which ones do you want?”

“G-Get me a box of…of…Ch…Ch..Chocolate chip.” He whimpered,

“One box!?” She growled,

“FOUR BOXES,” He burst into tears, “I’ll take four boxes!”

Jeongyeon switched and let him go, angelic smile on her face, “Seven boxes it is! Thank you so much!”

_____

Meanwhile Nayeon had made her way to the police station, the fire department refused to buy any damn cookies because they had some stupid sexy-charity-calender shoot. I mean who said you couldn’t eat fat filled, sugar cookies and pose topless at the same time. Nobody. That’s who! Anyway Nayeon heaved a full box into the station, almost instantly relieved as Elkie ran over to help her. They managed to set it down on an empty desk, upon further inspection Nayeon realised it was Tzuyu’s desk. The only décor it had was a photo frame of her and Sana in it, Sana kissing her cheek. Nayeon decided to ignore that photo for now and focus on selling cookies.

She didn’t have time for whatever KDrama shit her friends had gotten themselves entrapped in.

“So…when did you become a girl scout?” Elkie asked,

“Well I can see how you’d think that seeing how young I look,” Nayeon even did a little hair flip to prove her point, “But it’s for Jae-Yun. I need to sell more boxes than Jeongyeon.”

“Ahh marriage rivalry?”

“Finally someone who understands!” Nayeon breathed in relief,

Elkie laughed, “You should see me and Pinky when we have to train recruits, I think we did the old course nine times because we kept completing it in the same amount of seconds.”

Soon officer after officer came over and each bought a few boxes each until Nayeon ran out. She grinned as Elkie took the empty box to throw out. Then suddenly Elkie remembered something and sprinted back to her own desk, ditching the cardboard box as she went, “Oh wait!”

She walked back over with a blue envelope and a red envelope.

“I went to China last week,” Elkie explained, “Someone who cannot be named for safety purposes told me to give this to one of you.”

“What is it?”

“Jae-Yun and Mr Chou’s birthdays are a day apart right?” Elkie asked,

“Yeah?”

“Guess someone wanted them to know she cared.”

Nayeon hummed and took both letters. She thanked the police officer and left, not sure what to make of the letters now sat at the bottom of her bag.

_____

“YOU BOTH ONLY SOLD ONE BOX?” Jae-Yun shouted,

Her parents looked sheepish, they each had only managed to sell half of the overall cookies they had been given. Not the ‘thousands of boxes’ they had both bragged they would be able to shift within a day. Jae-Yun sighed at their looks of sadness, she was messing with them a little. It was funny when they realised how stupid they were when they competed, like when Nayeon hit Jeongyeon with the Pictionary board (again banned) or when Jeongyeon tackled that old lady (Nayeon) at the bingo hall (they were permanently banned from the venue now).

“Sorry Yun-ah.” Nayeon sighed,

“Yeah, we dropped the ball on this one.” Jeongyeon admitted,

Jae-Yun looked between them before sighing softly, “It’s okay, I won anyway.”

Both parents’ jaws dropped.

“How do you know?”

“When I saw you hadn’t sold all I’d given you I took your boxes and some extra ones to Momo and Dahyun’s. She and Sana bought them all.”

“Jae-Yun….” Nayeon began,

“You’re a genius!”

Meanwhile Momo and Sana were bouncing round Momo’s apartment with Mina attempting to catch them before they woke Dahyun. When she found out where they’d got this sugar rush from she would set it on fire.


	65. Tales From the Secret Love Cupboard: Sex Ed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to NoSocialSkills for saying the words Dildo Darts that made this what it is.

** Tales From the Secret Love Cupboard: Sex Ed **

Jae-Yun had been making a real effort to look after Sana.

She felt responsible for everything that happened that day and so had been trying to make up for it ever since Tzuyu left. She’d been spending time with her when Dahyun didn’t want people over, she’d been helping her when she went to the store. Jae-Yun may only be fourteen but if she could help her Unnie in any way she would. Jae-Yun wasn’t mad at her any more, how could she be after seeing Sana rip apart in front of her own eyes? The guilt still gnawed at her a little, if Sana hadn’t learned to deal with being alone or Tzuyu got hurt in Beijing it’d make things worse but for now everything was looking up.

Sana herself had been glad when Jae-Yun had started making an effort to earn back her trust. The Japanese woman wasn’t ignorant, she knew it was partly her fault for being so reckless and forcing a little girl to keep a secret for so long. Sana could easily understand why Jae-Yun had changed her view over time, calling her Evil-Unnie instead of Squirrel-Unnie and actively trying to keep her away from Tzuyu. It had made Sana feel guilty when she found out the truth as to why Jae-Yun had suddenly seemed to hate her, with everything the little girl had been through it wasn’t fair for Sana to put that on her. Even through the brief period Sana had been furious at Tzuyu for just running away she never put blame on Jae-Yun.

Still, they were slowly working on rebuilding their unnie/dongsaeng relationship.

One day Jae-Yun had offered to clean Sana’s apartment. While she had one a little cleaning after Tzuyu left she’d been unable to touch any of her…ex-girlfriend? Girlfriend?….Tzuyu’s stuff. So Jae-Yun had offered to do it while Sana was out with some work friends that day.Due to one of her Ummas being Jeongyeon, she had learnt quickly how to clean things to a high enough standard so she didn’t mind doing that on a Saturday. Tzuyu wasn’t that messy anyway, there were just some shoes that had been kicked off and some jackets that Sana had taken out in the beginning so that she could wear them and smell like Tzuyu….yeah it was a bit creepy.

It was while she was cleaning that Jae-Yun decided to see if there was any space in the spare room to put some stuff away. Only when she tried the door, it wouldn’t budge. However, she was Yoo Chaeyoung’s niece and so instead of leaving the room alone and not invading Sana’s privacy, she began lock picking the door. Eventually it opened with a soft click and Jae-Yun became…very confused.

She stepped into a room that had hundreds of items lining the walls. Some were long, others were more round, all items were not something the fourteen year old had seen before. At the back of the room was a large wardrobe with little compartments lining the sides. Maybe this was a walk in closet? Closing the door gently behind her Jae-Yun walked to the end of the room to study the outfits there…they were strange too.

“This looks painful…” Jae-Yun mused to herself as she looked over a tight leather outfit,

Then she picked up an extremely skimpy red item, it looked like three red labels attached together with red shoe laces.

“Must be Sana’s summer clothes…”

Jae-Yun continued looking around the room, leaving the clothes where they were. Instead she walked over to the wall to look at the….were they coat racks? Whatever they were the cylindrical items were sticking out of the pink wall. Jae-Yun reached out and found they were quite easy to take off, the two in her hands were quite heavy. One was purple colour and the other was black, they were rubbery and gleamed a little in the light.

She looked around for some form of purpose they would have and then noted there was a dartboard tucked in the corner of the room. She placed the two objects down on the matching pink futon and pulled out the dartboard, finding a nail on the back of the door she put it up. Once it was stable she grabbed the possible darts and stood a little way back.

She threw the black one.

_THUNK_

_PING_

_CRASH_

As the dartboard fell off the door Jae-Yun was even more confused, the black ‘dart’ hadn’t stuck at all to the board.

Maybe it was just a bad throw?

Before Jae-Yun could try again she heard the front door open. She didn’t know why she stayed so quiet, but for some reason her mind decided she did NOT want to be caught in Sana’s pink room. Instead she waited silently as Sana commented allowed about how good a job Jae-Yun had done, then when the bathroom door shut and locked, Jae-Yun made her escape. Taking the purple dart with her, Jae-Yun bolted out the room, locking the door behind her.

She managed to get out the window easily, closing it softly behind her so that Sana didn’t hear her and returned upstairs. Jae-Yun’s Ummas greeted her as she walked in but she didn’t reply, instead going straight to her room to study the strange item. Nayeon and Jeongyeon exchanged a worried look when their daughter didn’t even acknowledge them. Shortly after they had adopted her she had gone through a phase of being distant, at the time she would confide in Tzuyu (she was still scared of trusting anyone else) but now that she was gone they were keeping an eye on how Jae-Yun was faring.

Her sudden silence, scared them.

So they joined forces (a rare sight) and walked over and knocked on the door.

“Yun-Ah?” Jeongyeon called,

“Don’t come in!”

Nayeon would not be having that.

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_“_ YOO JAE-YUN YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!”

However, Jae-Yun was also Nayeon’s daughter.

“NO!”

So Nayeon opened the door.

Now, the married couple didn’t entirely know what they expected to see when they opened the door. Maybe Jae-Yun to be in tears? Or eating candy before dinner? Hell they would’ve been happy with finding her lighting a joint….they would have killed her but at least they knew what the course of action was! What they didn’t expect was to see their fourteen year old daughter sat on her bed staring at a bright purple dildo.

Jae-Yun looked at them, “What is this anyway?”

Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon.

Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon.

“I’m gonna kill that Squirrel.” Jeongyeon growled,

Nayeon agreed until…

“DON’T LEAVE ME HERE TO EXPLAIN IT!”


	66. Sana Explains Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Stifer to continue the last one

** Sana Explains Sex **

This was awkward…

Really awkward….

Sana was stood in front of Jae-Yun, looking anywhere but where the little girl was sat on the couch. Either side of her sat her parents, both glaring at Sana with hatred in their eyes. She was sure that if it been Nayeon that had gone to her apartment to retrieve her she would have been killed. Sana had come back from a long day at work to find that Jae-Yun had done as promised and put all of…. _her_ stuff away. She had just been settling down for the evening when Jeongyeon had damn near smashed the window in, it was only then that Sana realised her love cupboard was unlocked. She only had thirty seconds between Jeongyeon breaking in and snapping her neck to pray to every deity she knew. The look on Jeongyeon’s face was horrifying and Sana was sure she’d be seeing it every time she closed her eyes.

In hindsight, Sana wished she had been murdered.

But no, instead Jeongyeon had dragged her back to her own apartment to demand Sana explain the item that Jae-Yun had removed from the cupboard. Now, Sana was good at sex. Very good. She could have gone professional if it wasn’t such a taboo career choice. But she had no idea how to give a sex education talk, she didn’t know what she could leave in or what she should take out. She had always thought this would be the one topic she could discuss endlessly but with the girl’s parents sat either side of her monitoring the conversation this was going to be really….REALLY difficult. The air was tense, Jeongyeon was glaring at her, Nayeon was thinking up new and unusual torture techniques (she’d though of around twenty-nine so far - not planning to stop) and Jae-Yun was just sat there innocently looking up at her.

The focus point of this piece being the purple dildo that was sticking up on the coffee table with a sheet over it, strongly resembling the bed of a teenage boy when he would wake up during puberty. After a few seconds Nayeon gestured for Sana to lift the sheet, once Sana did she realised exactly what had happened. It was so much worse than she had expected. She thought Jae-Yun had just gone into the cupboard and had some awkward questions, she didn’t for one second think the girl had taken ole’ reliable off her wall for show and tell!

“Explain.” Was all Nayeon said before sitting back and crossing her arms again,

“W-Where should I start?” Sana stammered,

“Well,” Jae-Yun spoke up innocently, “What is it?”

“W-What do you think it is?” Sana would do anything to get out of this situation,

“A weird dart.” The little girl shrugged,

“Well it…it is…umm…like a dart…sort of.”

If Jeongyeon and Nayeon weren’t so angry they’d be in hysterics right about now.

“It is?” Jae-Yun asked,

“Kinda.” Sana nodded, with wide eyes and a gulp, “O-Only instead of a dartboard…it goes into a woman’s v--”

Nayeon cleared her throat.

“v--eeery special place.” Sana saved herself,

Jae-Yun studied the object, not touching it since that seemed to upset her Ummas, “But what does it do.”

Sana thought for a moment, how did her mother explain sex to her? Ah, Sana remembered: She had sat an eight year old Sana down after she had walked in on her mother and one of her gentleman friends in the midst of heinous activities that’d put Mina and Chaeyoung to shame. She had told her that men and women fitted together like puzzle pieces and when they were slotted together it was the best feeling in the world. It wasn’t, at least that what Sana decided after she was done experimenting with men and realised women felt A LOT better.

Instead Sana chose to go with what she’d learned in school.

“When a man and a woman love each other very much,” Sana began, “The woman will go with a man on the eighth date wearing matching underwear-”

“Sana.” Jeongyeon warned,

“Matching to what?” Jae-Yun asked,

“Her bra.”

“Why?”

Sana blushed, “Because when they get home later….the man will….take…take off her clothes and she will engage in intercourse with him. And…and it doesn’t just have to be the eighth date - you wait till your ready. Whether that’s the eight date or the twenty-eighth date!”

“Intercourse?”

Now for the hard bit….

_Ew totally not what I meant…._

_“_ Well you know that men and women have different parts….umm genetically that is….male and female genitalia in this context will be in its assumed form however upon occasion some may be trapped in the wrong bodies and that’s okay - sometimes the body you’re born with isn’t correct or maybe no body type is correct and your gender is unable to be defined. That’s all okay, we all love you and will support you in whatever you decide…wait decide is the wrong word…I mean---”

“You’re spiralling Sana and someone will definitely be offended.” Nayeon quipped,

“Right,” Sana needed a drink after that one, “Anyway….where was I?”

“You began explaining sex to me and then got yourself into a state about whether or not I would one day come out as transgender or non-binary.” Jae-Yun explained in a grown up tone,

“HOW DARE YOU USE THAT WORD!” Nayeon shrieked,

“I didn’t peg you as transphobic Umma Nayeon…”

“Not that word…the other word….S-E-X.” Nayeon whispered the spelling like it was dirty,

Jae-Yun rolled her eyes, “Umma I’m nearly fifteen I know what sex is.”

Nayeon spluttered, horrified, while Jeongyeon tried to calm the storm, “So you know you have to be at least twenty seven and married to apply for a sex licence otherwise your unnie’s and I have the right to start stabbing.”

Jae-Yun chuckled, “I know how heterosexual sex works, I may act young but I’m old enough to understand these sorts of things.”

Nayeon was still stammering, wondering where her baby had gone while Jeongyeon just looked around helplessly.

“So….what exactly is it I need to tell you?” Sana asked, thinking maybe she was off the hook,

“Well for starters what it the giant purple dart…”

_So Jae-Yun wasn’t that tainted…that’s good._

“And how two women have sex, nobody explained that in sex ed but I know it happens because…well Penguin-Unnie and Tiger-Unnie live next door and I have ears.”

Jeongyeon stormed out again, this time to apprehend the newest addition to her shit list. The newest addition being Mina since Chaeyoung had been on it since 1st grade when she had stolen Jeongyeon’s favourite lego set. A vendetta that shall never be forgotten. There were currently twenty six people on this list from Wendy (after she hurt Jihyo) to Mr Wu who owned a Chinese shop down the road (he had once called her Sir back when her hair was short and he lost his glasses).

“Well sometimes people buy those sorts of things to make sex more…pleasurable…”

“Ohhh so that’s why it’s shaped like a pe---”

“I will give you 25,000 won to not say that word.”

“Ironically that’s how much the toy was.”

“You can leave now Sana.”

“Can I have ol’ reliable back?”

“OUT!”


	67. That's My Girl (Dahmo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from JurSouza

** That's My Girl (Dahmo) **

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Momo asked for what seemed like the twenty-fourth time,

“I’ll be fine.” Dahyun smiled, a lie but she didn’t want Momo to know that,

Momo’s elite dance troupe had made it to the finals of a pretty big dance tournament in Japan. When they’d first heard they’d made it all the way to the finals Momo and Dahyun had been so excited - until they realised Dahyun couldn’t go. Momo would be choreographing and extremely busy for the days they were there which would leave Dahyun alone in a a strange country. Dahyun had only just got to a point where she could leave the house to go shopping with Momo and even that still took a lot of mental preparation. Upon the revelation that there was no way Dahyun could go with her, Momo had originally said she wouldn’t go and would send Kei in her place. However, her girlfriend knew how important this competition was and it would mean a lot for Momo’s students to have their favourite dance teacher there.

So Dahyun told her to go with them.

They had argued all night about it and in the end Momo agreed, providing all their friends knew and would keep an eye on her. It was going to be the first time since the….event in which Dahyun would be without Momo. She was nervous - as to be expected - but just because her own life had stopped due to what happened shouldn’t mean that her girlfriend’s life had to stop also. Now she and Momo were both stood by the doorway waiting for the text to say the taxi had arrived to take Momo to the airport.

“It better hurry up, I said I’d meet the girls there in about,” Momo checked her watch, “Twenty-three minutes!”

“You got everything?” Dahyun asked,

“I think so, my passports in my pocket and Kei has the tickets.”

Her phone beeped to say the taxi was there. Momo looked up and smiled at Dahyun, “Are you sure you’ll be okay? I can still cancel!”

Dahyun took a deep breath and help her hand, squeezing it lightly, “Go on, you’ll be late.”

“Okay,” Momo sighed, “But tell Sana to call me if there are any problems!”

“Bye Mo!”

Once the door had closed Dahyun took a deep breath. She was alone for the first time in a long time. During the day she had everyone over, they’d keep her distracted and entertain her long enough to make her forget her anxieties. But when night rolled around the silence was deafening, Dahyun would lay in bed all alone and every small sound would put her on edge. What if it was him? What if he came back and tracked her down? She missed Momo, she needed the girl here. Just her girlfriend’s presence helped to let her sleep. Without her all Dahyun could do is toss and turn until eventually the sun rose and Jihyo came to make her breakfast.

Tzuyu had once confessed to them that no matter how much progress she made, there were still times where she’d spiral. The pain would feel fresh again, the nightmares would strike back and all she could do was hug Sana close to her and have the older girl calm her down. Now Dahyun knew how it felt, as she lay there staring at the ceiling in pure fear she felt all the work she had done undo itself. She didn’t even want the duvet touching her, it was too heavy - it reminded her of him and so she lay on top of it. The darkness making shadows and shapes in her eyes as they tried to focus on anything other that the pitch black.

The second night she couldn’t even go into her room.

Instead she left her lamp on and curled up on the sofa, watching the door. Everytime she closed her eyes she’d feel him. Hear him panting in her ear, hear his sweat dripping on her face. It made her feel sick, only she had nothing in her stomach to throw up. Her spiral had not been lost on her friends, Sana had tried to convince her so stay with her but Dahyun wasn’t having it. She locked the door and windows to make sure no one could get in, even her friends. She had twenty two missed calls on her phone and twenty one texts left unread. She just wanted Momo. She wanted to hold her hand and hear her whisper sweet nothings. She wanted to see Momo’s smile, the one she’d give whenever Dahyun made the slightest progress - a smile of love and pride. Both things shining in her sparkling eyes also.

Momo was warmth.

Momo was calm.

Momo was safe.

For now all Dahyun can do is look at old pictures of them from before. Of Momo hugging Dahyun close, of Dahyun kissing her cheek. No fear, no anxiety, happy to be being held. Dahyun missed it, missed hugging her friends and high-fiving Chaeyoung. She knew they missed her too, while she tried to pretend everything was alright it wasn’t and they knew it. At one point she had even contacted Elkie to ask if they’d found _him_ yet, only to become furious when she was told that the information was confidential at that time. It hadn’t been Elkie’s fault but Dahyun had flown off the handle. She would have to apologise at some point, but until Momo came back Dahyun wouldn’t be able to be kind to anyone.

As she looked back at the photos she felt tears roll down her cheeks, she felt awful. Momo had been so patient with her and all Dahyun could give her in return was a hand hold and occasionally, when she was confident, a peck on the cheek. Momo deserved better - so much better. She was patient and kind and generous and Dahyun just longed for the day she could hold her again. Because Momo was warmth, Momo was calm, Momo was safe, Momo was home. Momo was everything to Dahyun and the younger girl needed her back. She was so tired, so scared, her mind felt like it was shredding itself and she just wanted her jokbal maniac there to tell her it’d all be okay. She’d loved Momo since she met her back when she was only twenty one.

She didn’t notice the light changing as morning came and went. But soon her attention switched when she head the familiar key in the door. Momo walked in looking jet lagged and worried, she said something about Sana calling her but Dahyun wasn’t listening. She saw the first place medal around Momo’s neck and felt pride surge within her. That was her girl! Her girl had beaten everyone else to prove she was the best and Dahyun was so, so, so proud of her. Just like Momo was proud of Dahyun’s progress. The younger didn't notice she hadn't even blinked in twenty seconds.

“Dahyun are you listening?”

She was still there….

Momo was still there.

Momo who was warm…

Momo who was calm….

Momo who was safe….

Momo who was home…

Momo who had waited so long….

Momo who shouldn’t have to wait any longer….

Momo whom Dahyun loved more than anyone in this world.

Dahyun walked forward with each thought and gently wrapped her arms around the love of her life. Momo was stunned for a moment before hugging her back loosely, scared she’d break her if she hugged her too tight. Momo felt tears well in her eyes at the fact she had her girl back in her arms…

_That’s my girl._


	68. Sugar Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from: Nana-san, Chaeyoung-Trash and HemoMartin

** Sugar Rush **

Mina didn’t know where they came from…

She didn’t know who gave them to her friends…

But what she did know is that when she found them…

She would set them on GODDAMN FIRE!

“Mina! Mina! Look at us! Mina! Mina!”

The two hyper children were calling her name over and over as they jumped up and down on her couch. Empty girl scout cookie boxes surrounding them. After the first time Mina had confiscated all the remaining boxes, apparently Momo had sniffed them out like a trained blood hound. When Mina had gotten home that day she found the duo running riot around the apartment. Her first thought was to call Chaeyoung to help restrain them, but as she was spending the day with Dahyun she didn’t want to interrupt. The duo rarely got longer than their twenty minute phone calls during Chaeyoung’s break at work to talk. So instead it was up to her to reign in the two children she’d suddenly adopted. Maybe it was practice for the real thing! Mina and Chaeyoung had discussed getting two children, they wanted to adopt two siblings together since they found out they’d usually be split up. Why not practice with the two biggest kids she knew?

“Momo! Do not drink out of the fish tank!” Mina shouted, broken from her thoughts to the sight of the eldest of the three of them attempting to kill Erika (Chaeyoung was NOT allowed to name anything any more),

“But I’m thirstyyy!” Momo whined,

“Well then sit down and I’ll get you some water.”

“But I don’t want water!” Momo pouted,

“You were just drinking fish water!”

“I want apple juice!”

“You’ve had enough sugar---”

“APPLE JUICE!”

“Don’t you take that tone with me young lady!” Mina snapped, “Now, go sit at the table and I will get you some water!”

Momo huffed but walked over to sit at the table, Mina sighed and went to get a plastic cup of water. She also grabbed some of Chaeyoung’s art supplies (a pack of nineteen felt tips) and placed it all in front of Momo. The girls eyes lit up and she began drawing quietly. Mina smiled, Momo could be adorable when she wanted to be, patting her head she then noted Sana had been quite quiet. Too quiet. Dangerously quiet. Spinning round to the couch she found Sana was nowhere to be seen, not good. After frantically darting her eyes around for a few seconds she noticed the bathroom door was open.

Fear coursed through her body: what if Sana got into the pills? The cleaning products were in there, what if she drank them? Mina knew Sana wasn’t really a child but some of Sana’s wildest nights had led to similar events. Like the time they’d found her asleep in the park surrounded by eighteen stuffed jellyfish. Don’t ask. Mina skidded into the bathroom to find Sana in a very strange state of being. She had taken Mina’s toilet roll and spun round a few times turning herself from a nurse into a mummy.

This woman had a medical career.

“Look Mina! I’m a mummy!” Sana giggled before sticking both arms out straight and walking towards her, “Brraaaiins, braiiins!”

“That’s zombies.”

Sana pouted and stamped her foot, “Minari! Don’t ruin my fun!”

Mina stopped herself swearing at the immature girl that had wasted all of her toilet roll and instead took a deep breath, “Why don’t you go colour with Momo while I clean up in here?”

“But I wanna be a mummy!”

“Momo’s being a good girl,” She was glad Chaeyoung wasn’t here to hear her voice like this outside the bedroom, “Aren’t you a good girl?”

“I can be good!” Sana chirped sprinting out into the living room,

Mina looked around at the chaos left by her friend and groaned, she did not sign up for this. She vaguely flashed back to when she was seventeen and decided to move to Korea with Sana and Momo after highschool - how she wished she could go back and tell herself not to do it. It took her fifteen minutes to make the bathroom look presentable enough, during that time she had also texted Nayeon to bring her over some toilet roll on her way home from work. A fourteen pack from the corner store would replace the rolls Sana had used. She was calmed by the quick chattering in the living room, finding solace in the fact they WEREN’T DESTROYING ANYTHING.

However when she wandered out her heart stopped.

Sana was talking to herself.

“W-Where’s Momo?” Mina asked, dreading the answer,

Sana didn’t look up from her doodling, “Fire escape.”

“WHAT!?”

She sprinted over to the window and Sana had been correct, Momo was out on the fire escape - crab walking.

“HIRAI MOMO! GET INSIDE RIGHT THIS MOMENT YOUNG LADY!”

“Make me!”

“I will tell Dahyun!”

“No you wont.”

“Momo! I will count to three and if you aren’t inside I will tell Dahyun you were bad.”

Momo pouted.

“One…”

Her ears pricked.

“Two…”

Momo got out of her crab position.

“I will say three…”

Momo scampered inside like she was running from flames. She’d only been at the window a few minutes but when she turned round Sana had once again vanished. Mina had known these two for thirteen long years…..never had she hated them more. A quick search led to her finding Sana jumping on her bed, Mina felt her frustration hit in full force and she ended up fly tackling the elder girl off the bed and hitting her over and over with the pillow. It was about the twelfth hit when Mina threw the pillow away from her and snapped for Sana to go back to the living room.

Mina then spent the next eleven minutes screaming into said pillow.

It was ten o’clock when Chaeyoung finally stepped into the house, Dahyun braving the trip to find her girlfriend. They were about to greet Mina only for the Japanese girl to shush them. She pointed to the couch where both Sana and Momo lay fast asleep - having crashed an hour before hand. With Chaeyoung’s help (and as much help as Dahyun could reasonably give them) they managed to get both sleeping girls out of the window and into their respective beds. After dumping Sana, Mina and Chaeyoung stayed a moment to watch her.

“They’re so cute when they’re sleeping.”

“Yeah…”

“This is creepy isn’t it.”

“Yeah…”


	69. Chapter 69

** Will They Wont They (Jihyo) **

Jihyo was very confused.

Mr Chou and Jae-Yun were having a joint birthday party. Their birthdays were only a day apart and it was Jae-Yun who wanted to have a joint party. She had told them all she had felt bad that Mr Chou couldn’t spend it with Tzuyu and so wanted him to spend it with them. Nayeon and Jeongyeon had been so proud of her for offering to share her birthday while the others all liked Mr Chou anyway so had no problem with celebrating his birthday. This wasn’t what was confusing her, what was confusing her was her mother being there as Mr Chou’s plus one.It was no secret that they were close after getting to know each other but Jihyo had no idea if they were exclusively dating or not.

Not that she’d mind. Mr Chou was a good man, if he made her mother happy who was she to stand in the way of that.

Jihyo was watching them from where she stood on the fire escape, trying to figure out if there was anything there. She didn’t think it right to just ask her mother, it felt rude to enquire when in reality it wasn’t really any of her business. But the last time her mother saw someone was Jihyo’s father who died when she was ten. If her mother was opening herself up to the possibility of loving again Jihyo wanted to support her, she wanted her mother to know that she was happy for her. They didn’t need to keep secrets from one another. At that moment in time both Mrs Park and Mr Chou were talking with Jae-Yun as she told them about her birthday presents. The Yoo’s and Im’s were nearby, talking inside Chaeyoung’s living room along with a few other party guests. Not everyone could fit out on the escape so only the core group were out there with the BBQ.

“Speaking of presents!” Nayeon announced suddenly, appearing to remember something, “I have something more for you both.”

“Nayeon-ah,” Mr Chou smiled kindly, “You did not have to get me anything, you already allowed me to share your daughters party.”

“These ones aren’t from me,” Nayeon confessed rummaging through her handbag, “Elkie gave them to me when I went to the station to sell cookies.”

She produced two cards.

“Elkie got these from someone you both know in Beijing.”

Jihyo saw Sana’s posture straighten slightly, she placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. The last bit of news they got about Tzuyu was nine days ago when Jackson let slip that Elkie had gone back to Beijing to get an update. Apparently they had been close to catching the guy. Jae-Yun received her card with a grin and immediately ripped it open, Mr Chou’s hands were shaking as he took it. Kang had to go over and open it for him as the elderly man seemed incapable. As Kang did this Jae-Yun read hers out.

“Happy Birthday! You’re all grown up now, stay strong and remember boys are stupid and you need to stay away from them till you’re at least thirty. I will see you soon.” Jae-Yun smiled and showed the letter to Jihyo’s mother with a beaming smile,

“What does yours say Kuan-Lin?” Ms Park asked,

“我原諒你.” Kang read out, handing the note to his father with a smile,

_I forgive you._

Jihyo didn’t understand much Korean but she had learnt that sentence in her highschool Chinese classes. A small smile came to her face as she watched her mother comfort him when she thought no one was looking, she looked so happy. He looked grateful, like he was just as infatuated with her as she appeared to be with him. She felt a presence beside her but didn’t tear her gaze away from the elderly couple.

“They’re cute.” Mina said after a moment,

“Yeah they are,” Jihyo sighed, “I just wish I knew what was going on.”

“It’s actually funny how much you take after your mother.” Mina chuckled,

“How do you mean?”

“Well…her and Mr Chou are exactly like you and Jackson.”

Now, if anyone else had said it Jihyo would have told them they were just friends but because it was Mina she knew it wasn’t just gossip. Mina never repeated anything she heard without having proof, so if she of all people were saying out right that she knew there was something happening between Jihyo and Jackson there was no reason to lie because it was apparently obvious. For the last eight months Jihyo and Jackson had been seeing each other unofficially. It had started as Jihyo keeping the promise she made to look after Jackson, but soon she found she liked his company. She would not make the mistake she had with Wendy and rush into it full throttle, but she couldn’t deny that Jackson was a very attractive and kind hearted man. He was a perfect gentleman and Jihyo had found herself swooning more than once over the little things he did.

On date number seven, for example, he had cooked them dinner and they ate it together on the roof of the building under the stars. He even gave her his coat when she got cold. She really liked him, he had understood that her first love would always be Sunmi but he wasn’t trying to replace her. All Jackson would try to do was make Jihyo happy.

“I don’t know what to do about him.”

“Are you happy?”

Jihyo smiled, “I think so.”

“Is he happy?”

“As far as I know.”

Mina smiled her gummy smile, “Then keep doing what you’re doing, if you’re both happy that’s the important thing. Don’t put a label on it if you aren’t ready.”

As if he knew he was the topic of conversation, Jackson stepped out on to the fire escape. He’d just come from work so he was in uniform, a sight Jihyo could not say she didn’t enjoy. He smiled when he saw her,his entire face lighting up. Jihyo found herself smiling back as he walked closer. She always found it adorable when the usual mans-man, badass police officer became awkward and shy around her. As he walked over she herself stepped forward for a hug, ignoring the smirk she could feel on Mina’s face.

“I’ll just leave you both to it.”

As she walked away Jackson took her spot next to Jihyo. He rested a hand on the railing behind her, he didn’t have his arm round her completely but she was still able to rest against him. She would usually cuddle up to him or tickle his abs (purely an excuse to touch the six pack) but all her friends and her mother were in eye line so she was not doing that. All her friends knew she was spending a lot of time with Jackson, they’d actually placed bets on the will-they-wont-they couple. But Jihyo didn’t need to know that.

“So what were you two talking about?” He asked,

“You actually.”

He looked down at her, “Good things I hope.”

Jihyo smiled, “Very good things.” She then changed the subject, “How was work? Any news from Beijing?”

Jackson smiled, “Y’know I can’t tell you that.”

Jihyo pouted.

“But…you’ll find out sooner than you think.”

That was new, “How soon?”

“Let’s say about five minutes.”

Let’s leave Jihyo and Jackson for a moment, Jihyo had done everything in her power to keep this growing attraction quite and it would be unfair to reveal this information before all her friends were aware of the situation definitively. Instead we’ll go to the other end of the fire escape where Sana stood a way off on her own. Mr Chou had given her the biggest hug when he saw her, she’d nearly burst into tears then but it had made her happy to know that the man she saw as a father wasn’t turning his back on her. When Tzuyu didn’t leave her a letter….that hurt. Sure it wasn’t her birthday but surely the smallest inclination that she had been thinking of her would have been okay. She really didn’t care, Tzuyu had just abandoned her here and didn’t care.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

Sana jumped at the sound of Kang’s voice as he stood beside her.

“It’s nothing.”

Kang sighed, “I saw your face fall when they got the letters.”

“Is it selfish of me for wanting her to make some sort of effort? To show me that she cares, that I’m not wasting my time not pursuing people that actually care about me.”

“She does care about you.”

“Well she has a funny way of showing it.” Sana growled,

Kang studied her a moment, “You’re not the reason she left y’know.”

Sana glared at him, believing he was lying, “What are you talking about, of course I was.”

He shook his head, “Four months before she found something out about our Dad which set off this…I don’t know spiral I guess. That thing with Dahyun was just the last straw.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not. I think she’s a fucking idiot for taking it out on you but there was a lot happening that she kept from you.”

“Like what?” Sana span to him with her arms crossed, “What did she keep from me?”

Now it was Kang’s turn to hesitate, “It’s not my place to tell you, but it involves our father.”

“If he’s going to hurt Jihyo’s mother--”

“No! No! It was….it was a long time ago.”

“Then tell me.”

Kang paused again, “He and our mother got divorced because….because he had an affair while in Korea.”

“That’s it?”

Excuse Sana for being insensitive but she was pissed off, besides her mother had countless affairs with married men - it wasn’t new to her.

“You have to remember that Tzuyu thinks the world of our father,” Kang tried to explain calmly, “Even our mother told me not to tell her and ruin the image she has. All the hurt and heartbreak we experienced was down to him and when Tzuyu found out it broke her.”

“Yeah, well she should be here to explain things herself.” Sana wasn’t having it,

“When she’s home I’m sure she will,” Kang soothed, “This is what she does, she’ll push things down until she can’t any more and then she just…checks out. She’ll take a trip or leave the house for a while so that she can put it into perspective. She’s done this three times before, when she’s ready she’ll come back.”

Sana had enough, “Yeah well by the time she’s ready there’s no guarantee I’ll still be waiting.”

She made to storm off only something froze her in her steps. Elkie was there with another officer Sana didn’t know. Elkie walked over to the stereo and turned down the music, gathering the attention of everyone on the fire escape.

“Kim Dahyun?”

They always had to be professional when there was another officer around.

Dahyun gripped Momo’s hand tightly, “Y-Yes.”

Elkie cleared her throat, “About two days ago Huan Xing was arrested in Beijing for carrying out a total of twenty three rapes in both China and South Korea in a sting operation involving both police forces.”

“So that means…” Momo trailed off,

“We got him.” Elkie grinned, “And we have more than enough victims to put him away so you don’t have to go through the court case if you can’t do it. It’s over.”

There was a sob, Dahyun collapsed into Momo’s arms. The older girl was also crying as she held her close, it was over…finally it was over. Cheers erupted from everywhere, even Sana ran over to celebrate with the group. Forgetting her early anger to substitute it for pure joy, he’d get what was coming to him and that was all they needed to know to move on with their lives.

“So,” Jeongyeon called out, “Who wants a celebratory burger!?”

“I’ll take **one.** ” A voice called out from a particular window,

“UNNIE!” Jae-Yun flew forward and flung her arms round the police officer,

“Happy birthday kiddo.”

There she was, after a year, she was there. Chou Tzuyu was alive and well, she looked pale and tired but she was there. She’d come back. It was Jihyo that moved next to hug her, whispering in her ear about how she’d done what she’d requested of her a year ago. Once she had been released Tzuyu’s eyes found Dahyun’s who simply nodded to her, a thank you. Tzuyu just smiled back. Her eyes were searching the crowd for a familiar face but it wasn’t until a path was cleared that she saw the Japanese beauty.

For a second they just stared at each other, nobody making a sound - the only noise coming from those indoors who were completely unaware of what was happening.

It was Sana who moved first, visibly swallowing back tears as she approached. Each step she took made the fear she was about to wake up from a dream less and less as she realised the girl was really standing there. Jihyo stepped away, unsure what was about to happen. Most would have expected one of them to run to the other but it was only Sana making small steps over to her. When she was close enough she stopped and reached out her hand to apparently caress Tzuyu’s face…

Except she didn’t.

Sana slapped her.


	70. Beijing (Satzu)

** Beijing (Satzu) **

Silence.

The two of them sat in silence in what had once been their living room. The only noises drifting in from the party still raging outside. Tzuyu was sat on the couch playing with her fingers, they itched to reach up and touch her bruised face but she didn’t. She agreed she deserved it, the way Tzuyu had tried to deal with things deserved some form of consequence. Sana stood by the armchair watching her, no expression on the usually joy filled face. There was a lot to say, that was for sure. Being away had given Tzuyu time to sort herself out, to fix the problems she had been facing. Problems she probably should have told Sana but didn’t want to burden her with. Sana just watched her, cursing internally at the flutter in her chest whenever they accidentally locked eyes. It would be a lie to say that Sana hadn’t missed her, it would be a bigger lie to say Sana didn’t still love her - no matter how hard she tried not to.

So this was Tzuyu’s chance, her chance to tell her EVERYTHING and maybe, just maybe, they could either start over or continue as friends.

“A year.” Sana finally spoke up, “You were gone for a year.”

“That wasn’t the intention.”

“Oh, so you accidentally got lost?” Sana snapped,

“I was told it’d only be for two months,” Tzuyu explained, “Then two became six and six became nine, I couldn’t just leave.”

“You could’ve called.”

“I was undercover I couldn’t have any connections with the outside world, I only managed to get those letters to Elkie by pure luck.”

“Was I even a thought?” Sana asked,

Tzuyu stared at her a moment before pulling one of her bags over and routing through it. Sana watched her, curious as to why her question had gone unanswered. Eventually the younger girl found what she was searching for and produced note book. She held it out to Sana who hesitated before taking it. Most of the pages were filled and Sana soon came to realise that they were unfinished letters to her. Most were two lines long and crossed out, some were pages and pages of her apologising but all were definitely unfinished.

“I didn’t know what to say,” Tzuyu sighed, “I had fucked everything up so badly that I just…I thought if I found a way to get them to you, you would have someone else. I didn’t want to make things any harder than they already had been.”

“Any harder!? Do you know what it’s like to not know where the person you love is? To know that they could be hurt somewhere and the only way you would find out is when the police knock on your door to tell you she’s dead. Do you know how it feels to not even know whether the person your waiting for even loves you?”

“Of course I love you!”

“HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT WHEN YOU WEREN’T HERE!?”

Tzuyu looked down, she’d really messed up here.

“I guess I hoped you’d trust me.” Tzuyu whispered,

“You don’t trust me.” Sana pointed out,

Okay…now Tzuyu was angry.

“I did trust you!” She snapped back, standing, “When you made out with that girl in the bar I trusted you when you said it was a mistake. When you said you had nothing else to tell me in the police station I trusted you. All those times you told me nothing was happening between you and Dahyun I trusted you. When I found out you were lying to me it fucking hurt Sana, I’ve been shot and it hurt less than how I felt that night. What do you want me to say!? I’m sorry for overreacting? I wasn’t even mad you did it, I was mad you didn’t tell me. It made the whole thing sound more sordid than it was.”

Sana’s gaze softened, only slightly but Sana could allow that she understood where Tzuyu’s anger had come from.

“But was still enough of a reason for you to just leave.”

“No it wasn’t,” Tzuyu conceded, “But I wasn’t well, Sana.”

“What do you mean?”

_*Six Months Before Break-Up*_

_“Dammit!” Tzuyu cursed from the bathroom,_

_“You okay babe?” Sana asked poking her head round,_

_Tzuyu turned and smiled at her, “Yeah, just forgot to get my meds refilled. I’ll have to go tomorrow.”_

_Sana frowned, stepping in and hugging Tzuyu’ s back, “It’s Sunday tomorrow, the pharmacy wont be open.”_

_Tzuyu closed the medicine cabinet and leant back into Sana’s embrace, placing her hands over the ones resting on her stomach, “I’ll go Monday then.”_

_Sana studied her a moment, “Will you be okay till then?”_

_“Yeah,” Tzuyu shrugged turning to embrace her face to face, “I’ve been on them a while, I doubt I even need them any more.”_

_“Well,” Sana booped her nose, “That’s for the doctor to tell you.”_

_Tzuyu was alright for the night, as she expected. She slept like normal, her apatite was normal, she was normal. On Sunday night she was laying in bed with Sana asleep on her chest, she was thinking over this idea of being on medication for the rest of her life and (as it often did when drugs were the subject of conversation) her thoughts drifted to her brother. Her brother had been an addict for a long time, only recently giving it all up for good. Tzuyu had always been nervous about whether or not she’d fall into the same category. For him it started with a car crash, he injured his leg and had to be prescribed pain killers. He got addicted to those first and they led on to other, much more serious drugs which nearly cost him everything._

_Tzuyu didn’t want to rely on pills for that reason._

_She didn’t want to make her brothers mistakes._

_In hindsight she is an idiot for coming off of her pills without telling anyone and Tzuyu would be the first to admit that but then, for her, she felt like it was the right decision. She’d seen her brother fall through this dark hole for medication that was meant to make him better - but it only made him worse in the long run and Tzuyu didn’t want that. She couldn’t tell Sana…._

_Because she was scared._

_That’s right Chou Tzuyu couldn’t tell her girlfriend about a decision she made regarding her mental health because she was a coward. Of what, she didn’t know. But she was afraid. So the first week she was the same, until she wasn’t. The insomnia began coming back, the anxiety, the nightmares. The problem is when it gets bad, the sufferer can’t always see it. Tzuyu couldn’t see how bad things were and Sana just…didn’t notice. Then one afternoon Tzuyu found herself hyperventilating at work, prompting Elkie to try and get into contact with Sana._

_Who was out shopping for rings with Dahyun at the time but all Tzuyu knew at that point was that Sana and Dahyun were having a girls day._

_And Tzuyu trusted her._

_Elkie made Tzuyu swear she would talk to Sana and let her know that she had a break down. So when Sana finally came home she asked if she could talk to her._

_“Sorry babe,” Sana frowned kissing her cheek, “I promised Eunha I’d go out with the girls tonight, I’m already late!”_

_**End**_

“I really did that?” Sana felt bad, “I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“You idiot!” Sana remembered all of what Tzuyu had said, “Why the hell would you come off your medication!?”

“I didn’t want to be like Kang.”

Sana sighed, “Kang got addicted because he ignored the doctors orders and took to much. God, Tzuyu I should throttle you!”

“Please don’t, the slap was justified but choking me is a tad excessive.” It was an attempt at a joke, only it fell flat,

“I am sorry for ditching you that day.”

“You couldn’t have known it was important.”

“I remember thinking you were upset, but I didn’t realise it was that bad. How long were you off them without me noticing?”

“From then until the day I left for Beijing, Cheng Xiao had heard the story from Jackson and gone out to get them. She forced me to take them and once I did I felt like an idiot.”

“Oh so Cheng Xiao is your go to now?”

“Don’t be like that.” Tzuyu sighed, sitting on the couch again,

“Don’t be like what? Angry that you ran away with some woman I didn’t know to Beijing for a year? Because I will actually throttle you if that’s not the case.”

“At least now you understand how I felt every time you went out with one of your past lovers.”

Sana huffed and sat on the opposite end of the couch, “You should have told me you felt like that.”

Tzuyu shrugged, “I trusted you enough to know I was being ridiculous.”

Sana rolled her eyes, “Jealousy is a normal thing, if you’re jealous tell me.”

Tzuyu looked at her, causing Sana’s heart to thunder, “I guess I just didn’t want to cause any problems, I didn’t want you to re-think being with me.”

“Tzuyu relationships have ups and downs. You once said to me that I shouldn’t treat you like your broken, but you need to talk to me about things that. Talking about your feelings doesn’t make you seem weak, it makes you an adult.”

Tzuyu put her head in her hands, she felt stupid - so so stupid.

“What happened with your Dad?” Sana asked, wanting everything out in the open,

Tzuyu looked up and sighed, “That was a different shit show.”

“I spoke to Kang,” Sana confessed, “It wasn’t his fault I made him tell me.”

“While I was spiralling my mother phoned to say she wanted me to go to Taiwan to visit her. We argued and I said something along the lines of: Just leave me alone with the parent that actually cares about me. And she laughed, right down the phone. Without the meds I was paranoid, I felt like there was some big secret everyone knew. That I…That I thought you knew and hadn’t told me.”

“So you dug around and found out about his affair.”

Tzuyu nodded, “I don’t think I’d ever felt that betrayed. I was so…angry, we argued and I pretty much told him everything that happened with my step-father and my grandparents was all his fault. That’s not true, which is why once I’ve answered all your questions I need to make sure everything is okay with him.”

“How long after that did the engagement party happen?”

“About two weeks later.” Tzuyu sighed, “That was a terrible night. I did everything wrong and I just…”

“Just what?”

“Couldn’t save myself.”

_**The Night After Dahyun’s Failed Proposal**_

_Tzuyu lay on Jackson’s couch with one hand over her face and the other clutching a mostly consumed bottle of whiskey. She hated the drink but the burning in her throat helped her tear her focus from the pain in her chest. Tzuyu could have laughed, she must have been an idiot to think Sana would want someone like her. Sana was beautiful and bubbly and smart, the whole world was at her feet and she had proven time and again she could get any girl she wanted. But Tzuyu….Tzuyu was a loser. She lost her Grandparents, she lost her father, she lost her mother, she lost her brother, she lost Mark…she lost Sana._

_She didn’t deserve Sana in the first place._

_A thought that had always been in the back of her mind now barrelling towards the front due to the weakness of her mental health. Though this wasn’t the part she was focussed on. She had hit Dahyun, for a moment she had lost control and hit Dahyun. A girl who was her friend, a girl who she had protected. She had just been so angry in that moment, she loved Sana and when she found out she had been lied to her body shut down and she just saw red. The most painful moment wasn’t the initial horror that Sana had broken her trust, it was the fear on Dahyun’s face when she swung. A fear Tzuyu knew all to well._

_For a second she became her step-father._

_For a second she became everything she became a police officer to fight against._

_She became to monster she was afraid of._

_The cycle of abuse._

_Her brain was rotting in her skull, the voices telling her everything and nothing at the same time. The alcohol doing nothing but make the emotional pain fractionally duller. She very much doubted her friends would want to know her after that display, she didn’t even want to know her. Sure, she could put it down to a momentary lapse of control but Tzuyu saw it as it was, as her brain finally showing her that she wasn’t a good person._

_She had killed Mark and assaulted Dahyun, she had hurt Sana and screamed at her father._

_And as all the voices kept yelling at her that she was worthless, she was nothing, all she could do was lay there and take another gulp. Knowing that even if she tried she couldn’t make them stop. She never once blamed Sana, not really, she knew that Sana would one day figure out she could do better and Tzuyu didn’t have the fight left in her._

_She’d been fighting for so long, she just wanted it to be over._

_The word over stuck in her head and then suddenly the voices got louder, screaming at her. Telling her to give up, telling her that nobody cared about her feelings. It brought back the old fear that Sana was only with her because she had been unwell and had needed someone, that in actuality she never cared for Tzuyu as anything more than a friend. Why was it always Tzuyu who had to fight? Who had to prove herself? Why was she continually asked to get her emotions beaten a broken down. What’s the point of fighting if you always lose?!_

_Tzuyu stood, after hours of laying added to the amount she had drunk, she was swaying slightly. She placed the now empty bottle on the coffee table and made her way out on the the balcony._

_Sana didn’t love her._

_She was just like her step-father._

_Her own father abandoned her._

_She never could help her brother._

_Her grandparents only saw her as a disappointment._

_She was a failure._

_A loser._

_Mark wouldn’t have been._

_If Mark had been there he would’ve made the most of his life._

_Tzuyu was tired._

_So, so tired._

_Why fight if you know you’re going to lose?_

_She was standing on a chair, ready to jump when Jackson tackled her. Laying on top of her on the floor, not letting her up. Not letting her go. Once he felt her body was tiring out he pulled her up and brought her back inside and on to the couch._

_“What the hell did you think you were doing!?” Jackson spat at her, “Are you an idiot!?”_

_Tzuyu didn’t look up._

_“You could’ve killed yourself.”_

_Tzuyu stayed silent._

_“...Or was that your intention?”_

_Silence._

_“No.”_

_Tzuyu looked up._

_“You don’t get to do that. You’re not allowed to do that,” Jackson growled, “Because it’s selfish and I know you Tzuyu, you are not selfish.”_

_“I’m so tired Jackson.”_

_“Then go to bed,” Jackson snapped, “Then get up tomorrow and try again. Don’t use a long term solution to sort a short term problem.”_

_“I just want it to stop…” She murmered,_

_Jackson knelt down in front of her, “How long have you been off your meds?”_

_“How did you-”_

_“Because this isn’t you Tzuyu, you’re not a coward and you’ve been out of character for weeks.”_

_Tzuyu groaned, “I don’t want to be on pills for the rest of my life.”_

_“You’d rather be dead?”_

_Silence again._

_“Just remember how you felt when Mark died, would you really want to put that pain on people?” Jackson felt tears prick, “Would you let me and El and Pink go through all that all over again?”_

_Tzuyu shook her head._

_“Then live your life Tzu, that’s all we want from you.” Jackson sighed, “A lot went on these last few months, maybe you need a break.”_

_“A break?”_

_“Just a few weeks away from Seoul, away from the drama with your friends and all that stuff with your Dad. Get back on your medication and sort yourself out.” Jackson patted her knee, “I know you don’t want to but Seolhyun still needs someone else to go to Beijing, it’ll only be around two months.”_

_“Two months!”_

_“Where you can focus on work, no outside world and I’ll make sure Xiao keeps an eye to make sure you’re medicating properly.”_

_*End*_

“Originally I wasn’t going to go,” Tzuyu confessed, “But then Dahyun got attacked and you told me to find him, I thought that was you giving me permission. It was the best way to make things right for everyone, especially Dahyun.”

“Have you…tried since?” Sana asked, unshed tears in her eyes,

Tzuyu shook her head, “Once the medication was back and I was thinking clearer I realised how ridiculous I was being.”

They were silent for a while.

“You’re not like him y’know,” Sana told her, staring at the wall, “He wouldn’t have felt guilty.”

Tzuyu stayed quiet.

Sana spoke again, “So where does this leave us?”

Tzuyu leaned back in the cushion, “I don’t know.”

“I can’t be friends with you,” Sana confessed, “As much of an idiot you are for going off your meds and hitting rock bottom silently, I still love you. No matter how hard I tried to change that. But I can’t jump back into what we were, I’m sorry there’s to much to just ignore. I can’t forgive you yet, you abandoned me Tzuyu. I was alone and so scared they were going to tell me you’d been killed in action that some nights I couldn’t sleep.”

“I want to earn your forgiveness,” Tzuyu told her sincerely, “I love you, I know I have done a bad job showing it but you’re the only person I’ve ever loved.”

“It’ll take time.”

“I’ll wait.”

“It wont be easy.”

“I’ll do anything,” Tzuyu announced, “I want to fight for this Sana, I’m not gonna lose this time - I want to fight. Whatever it takes to earn back your trust and forgiveness I’ll do. Hell I’ll even sleep out on the fire escape if you want me to.”

Sana let a chuckle out, earning a smile from Tzuyu, “Start by making things right with your Dad and Dahyun first, I think that’s enough questions for now. I’ll ask the others later.”

Tzuyu smiled and stood, going to make her way out.

“Oh and Tzuyu…” Sana called,

She turned.

“Since this is still technically your apartment you’re sleeping on the couch until further notice.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Except tonight…” Sana smirked, “Tonight make good on your promise to do anything and sleep on the fire escape.”


	71. Dubchaeng at War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from anna11189

Dahyun and Chaeyoung had been best friends all of their lives.

Chaeyoung’s family took Dahyun in when she had nowhere else to go, she was like their third daughter. They had been inseparable all their lives, even when in a group the duo were always near each other. In fact if someone didn’t know better they would have thought the girls were lovers as opposed to best friends, they were just so close. That’s why Dahyun’s attack was hard on Chaeyoung. She had wished she had gone with her, protected her, but she didn’t. Instead all she could do was be there for her friend during the days and nights when Momo wasn’t there to protect her. Chaeyoung would leave her apartment every day, after telling her boss she wanted to work from home whilst she and Mina were looking to adopt a child, and spend the day making Dahyun feel as normal as possible.

Because that’s all Dahyun really wanted.

It’d be easy for them to coddle Dahyun. Most of them did, the girl once commenting that she knew now how Tzuyu felt when they’d look at her with pity. It was dehumanising. Dahyun may be a bit fragile but she was an adult and Chaeyoung took every opportunity to show her that. She would treat Dahyun as it nothing had ever happened to change that fact. Chaeyoung didn’t even bring it up after the first month, choosing instead to help Dahyun by keeping things as normal as she could. However, there was one topic that Chaeyoung did bring up one cold afternoon whilst they were hanging out in Dahyun’s living room.

“Did you hear Sana had Tzuyu sleep on the fire escape for the last two nights?” Chaeyoung laughed,

“Woah,” Dahyun went wide eyed, “Really?”

“Yup, Sana even made her sort her MnM’s by colour, then mixed them up again!”

“She’s not making this easy is she.”

Chaeyoung laughed again before turning to look at Dahyun, “Are you going to talk to her?”

“Sana? I see her every day---”

“No, dumbass! Tzuyu.” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes,

“I don’t know,” Dahyun shrugged, “On one hand she caught the bastard that….y’know, but on the other all I can think about is her hitting me.”

“I would’ve hit you too…”

“Chaeyoung!”

“If you’d have kissed my Mina I would have whooped your ass!” Chaeyoung commented half joking,

Dahyun laughed, “Come at me shorty!”

“YOU’RE NOT THAT MUCH TALLER THAN ME!!”

Before Dahyun could goad her friend on they heard noise from the fire escape. Chaeyoung and Dahyun exchanged a look, they weren’t hearing the usual voices. But they weren’t new voices either. Occasionally, some of the students from the floor below tried to climb onto THEIR fire escape. It was the biggest one in the building and it was no secret that the group were up there a lot. A lot of the lower floors were a little jealous about it so occasionally they would have to fight some snotty teenagers for it. These kids hadn’t been around in a while, somewhat courteous after Dahyun’s incident…

Added to the fact that a broken hearted Sana had chased them off with a rake last time they tried.

They lived in an apartment…

Why did she need a rake!?

Standing up, Chaeyoung stormed over to the window and yanked it open, “Oi!”

Douche-Kid 1# smirked at her, “What do you want midget?”

“Who you calling a midget?”

Douche-Kid 1# looked back at his friends who were all laughing at her attempts to be tough, “You munchkin, are you’re Mommy and Daddy home??”

“At least I know who my Daddy is,” Chaeyoung clocked, “Your mother is known as the South Seoul bike isn’t she, Kim Jichaeng.”

His friends “ooo”-ed around him.

“Pfft,….Shut up, Grandma”

Chaeyoung’s expression darkened, “Only my girlfriend can call me that.”

Douche-Bag 2# cocked his head, “What?”

Chaeyoung froze a second, “Oh just get off our fucking fire escape!”

“Make us!”

Chaeyoung puffed her chest out and went to climb out the window. Dahyun heard shouts and grunting, she stood from the sofa and took a hesitant step towards the window. Before she could look out however Chaeyoung staggered back in and it took everything in Dahyun’s being not to burst into hysterics. Chaeyoung had been tackled to the floor and her assailants had drawn “ _MIDGET”_ on her forehead with a sharpie.

“This is war,” Chaeyoung growled, before turning to the window, “YOU HEAR ME! WAAARRR!!”

So they began scheming.

Mina walked in to check up on them to find Sana stood in the doorway, watching the duo look over what appeared to be the buildings floor plan. Where they had found that in the space of an hour nobody you but it did concern Mina and Sana enough to slowly back out. Leaving them to eat their doughnuts and slowly drift into vengeance filled madness. They’d check they were still alive later, Sana shooting a text to Momo to tell her to come to her apartment when she left work. Her friend was too innocent to see such things.

Eventually, the duo came up with a plan. It was so cruel and ingenious and perfect for their revenge that they actually did a simultaneous evil laugh. It started with Chaeyoung running down to Sana’s apartment, she had been forced to wait for the lift which had made her even angrier about their fire escape being taken. She walked in without knocking, not stopping to talk to the Japanese trio as she entered and instead went into the love cupboard. She pulled a t-shirt gun out and walked back past the others….only to run back and peck Mina’s cheek after her wife had cleared her throat. Mina did not like to be ignored.

Dahyun had gathered every t-shirt she could find and managed to get Nayeon to bring some paint over, Nayeon was a good call. The older girl didn’t ask any questions, she provided the paint and declared that she had never been there. When Jeongyeon came home and saw the mess she did NOT want to be held responsible. With everything ready they prepared themselves, Chaeyoung leaving Dahyun for a moment to run up to her own apartment. Both girl’s checked their watches as the girl with “ _MIDGET”_ on her head stepped out on to the upper level of the fire escape.

_Three…._

_Two…._

_One…._

The teenagers didn’t know what hit them. One minute they were blaring their shitty music through their stereo, next minute a t-shirt had been fired, knocking said stereo over the side. The group looked around confused until more shots were fired knocking each one down, one after the other. Of the six teenagers, three of them scampered away at this point. All clutching their stomachs, the well aimed t-shirts causing damage.

Then there was a whistle.

The remaining three looked up and watched with horror as Chaeyoung dumped red and blue paint over the side. This prompted two more teens to run for their lives…and to get their clothes to a good enough dry cleaners. But Douche-Bag 1# remained, he was hunched over and was covered in red and blue paint. He glared through Dahyun’s now shut window.

“Fucking lesbians!” He growled, “No wonder that Chinese guy tried to fuck you straight. Maybe I should.”

Something in Chaeyoung snapped.

She walked down the steps, “What was that, little boy?”

He had the decency to look afraid.

Suddenly, Chaeyoung lunged and knocked him to the floor. She landed punch after punch until Dahyun’s voice got through to her, the desperate shouting of her name had prompted the Japanese trio to poke their heads out. Mina was the one who actually pulled her off, Momo ‘escorting’ the teenager back to his mother. She was going to have a VERY strong word.

“Chaeyoung!” Mina snapped, “What has gotten into you?”

“You didn’t hear what he said!”

“I heard it and it was awful but that gives you no reason to beat up a child!”

Chaeyoung was livid, “But he can’t say that about my friend, Dahyun is a fucking saint and if anyone runs their mouth like that I’ll kill them I swear.”

A soft hand landed on Chaeyoung’s shoulder and Mina stepped back.

“I’m okay, Chaeyoung - he was just a kid.”

Chaeyoung turned and sure enough Dahyun’s hand as on her shoulder, shaking. The younger girl felt a wave of emotion but couldn’t speak it, instead she reached her hand up - hesitating over whether she could place it on the one on her shoulder. With Dahyun’s deep breath and nervous nod, Chaeyoung placed her hand over Dahyun’s. It wasn’t a lot. It wasn’t a hug or an arm being placed round her as they laughed together. But, for those four seconds it was enough. For Chaeyoung, knowing her friend was comfortable enough to show the smallest bit of affection…

That is what caused the happy tears.


	72. Cold (Satzu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from a few of you, namely: faithd21

** Cold (Satzu) **

“So the court case will be in a couple of weeks,” Seolhyun explained to the two women in her office, “He was found guilty in Beijing and now we just need to get him on Korean soil to try him here.”

“So it’s over?” Cheng Xiao asked,

“Indeed it is, well done ladies,” Seolhyun smiled, “You did a fantastic job!”

“ACHOOO!”

Two pairs of eyes snapped to an embarrassed Tzuyu. She had been sleeping on the fire escape the last few nights and it was beginning to get far to cold for even a blanket to keep her warm. Therefore, she was now sniffling and sneezing her days away. Truthfully she felt awful, her body was shivering, her nose was running, her throat was burning and all she wanted was her bed and soup. While Sana would let her use the kitchen and bathroom, she wouldn’t be allowed in her bed for some time and didn’t want to ask to sleep on the couch because she wanted to prove to Sana that she was serious about earning her forgiveness.

“You alright, Chou?”

“Yes Ma’am,” A stuffy voice replied, “Just a cold.”

“Her girlfriend’s got her sleeping on the roof until she’s forgiven for running to Beijing.” Cheng Xiao replied rolling her eyes,

“It’s the fire escape actually.”

“Go home if you’re sick Tzuyu,” Seolhyun told her, “I need officers that are fit and healthy.”

“With all due respect, I’m fine.” Tzuyu told her, somewhat foiled as she fell into a coughing fit, “Besides my application for the K9 squad needs to be done today and it’ll be easier to work here.”

“Fine,” The chief sighed, “But the second your application is sent off you go home, no ifs ands or buts. I’ll start writing your recommendation so it’ll be ready when you need it.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” Seolhyun smiled, “You’re a good officer, you deserve to fulfil your dream.”

True to her word the second Tzuyu came to hand her application in Seolhyun took it and demanded she went home, Elkie driving her since Tzuyu was an idiot and walked there that day. Sana had the day off that day and so she was sat with Chaeyoung and Dahyun in Dahyun’s apartment watching the duo play videogames. She was a little bummed Tzuyu had work so she couldn’t make her suffer a little more today, she’d been giving the police officer a list of strange tasks to do in order for her to prove that she deserved Sana’s forgiveness. Some were practical (wash her car, get her groceries), some were less practical (make her one of those domino things were you flick them down and they make cool shapes, take all the seeds out of her watermelon) and some were cruel (making Tzuyu clean the love cupboard…so many memories she couldn’t recreate).

Instead all she could do was think up more torture techniques to give her girl……Tzuyu…give her Tzuyu. She was in the middle of planning something extremely heinous when all of a sudden Chaeyoung cheered. It was snowing outside. Sana loved the snow, it made her feel like a little kid again and so she immediately jumped up and ran to the window…only to falter at the sight outside. Tzuyu was out on the fire escape with a Thermos and a coat, trying to wrap up warm in a blanket. The snow was covering her, it was falling heavily as she shivered. Why didn’t she come inside? It dawned on her, she was still trying to prove that she was serious.

She could get really sick.

Sana was torn, she didn’t know whether to run out and get her inside or stick to her word that Tzuyu had to stay on the fire escape. But Sana was a nurse, it wasn’t in her nature to let someone get sick when she could prevent it. So when Tzuyu sneezed all resolve broke in Sana and she was out the window. The wind alone was horrific, Sana felt herself begin to freeze after being out their for only a few seconds. Walking towards Tzuyu she noticed ice beginning to form on the blanket and her lips had begun to turn a blueish colour. Sana turned to see a very perplexed Chaeyoung at the window and signalled for her to help her get Tzuyu into her apartment. Between the two of them they managed to get Tzuyu out of the called and onto her own sofa. Chaeyoung quickly went back to Dahyun leaving Sana to tend to the still shivering police officer. Tzuyu was unconscious which made Sana feel worse, sure she was mad at the girl but she didn’t want her to die.

Sana turned on the electric fire and went to find some dry clothes. She opened the side of the wardrobe she had been ignoring, it was more of a small section that was Tzuyu’s - Sana was the one who liked having all the latest clothes. She managed to find a warm pair of pyjamas and a large fluffy towel. Then she changed Tzuyu out of her soaked through uniform and put them in the washing machine. She rubbed Tzuyu down with a towel, ideally she’d put the girl in a warm bath but not whilst she was unconscious, once she was dry she put the pyjamas on her and covered her with a blanket.

For a moment she sat on the arm of the chair and watched Tzuyu unconsciously bury herself into the blanket - still shivering. She studied her pale face and lips that were now not as blue as they had been. Not ready to talk to her if she were to wake up and catch her staring, Sana went into the kitchen and prepared a mug of hot chocolate. She found her mind drifting back to Tzuyu doing something similar for her shortly after they had met, the nostalgia hitting her hard. Shaking her head she finished the drink and took it into the living room. Placing it on the coffee table and sitting on the armchair, Sana looked again at Tzuyu - jumping a little when she saw Tzuyu watching her back.

“Hey.” Her croaky voice rang out,

“You idiot, why didn’t you come in?”

“You said sleep on the fire escape so I was going to sleep on the fire escape.”

Sana paused as Tzuyu fell into an intense coughing fit.

“If I told you to jump off a bridge would you.”

“Yes.”

Sana was taken aback by the sincerity in Tzuyu’s eyes, “Well I don’t want that power.”

“I said I’d do anything.” Tzuyu’s voice was hoarse making her quieter than usual,

It made Sana sad

“Do you remember the time I got stuck on the fire escape?”

Tzuyu reached out a long arm and held Sana’s hand, “It was the first time we really spent any time together.”

“I was so excited,” Sana laughed, “I finally got to hang out with you.”

“You kissed my cheek.”

“You remember?” Sana asked

Tzuyu ran her thumb over Sana’s hand, “Of course I do, it made my chest feel funny and I remember wanting to call you back.”

“You should’ve…would have saved a lot of heartbreak.”

Awkward silence.

“Elkie went nuts because I said there was a girl in my apartment,” Tzuyu coughed, “Jackson and Mark kept teasing her.”

“Why’d she go nuts?”

“I’d never invited anyone that wasn’t them to my apartment before.”

“So why me?”

Tzuyu looked at her, “Because I knew you were special.”

It’s safe to say that that night Tzuyu was allowed to sleep on the couch.


	73. Grown Up

** Grown Up **

Jae-Yun was fifteen years old and it was about time she was treated like it.

Sure, she had a difficult start to life and therefore had a somewhat childish mindset but she was now a proper teenager. She was in high school for God sake! She was practically an adult, therefore she could not understand why her parents wouldn’t let her go to her first senior party. There was this guy she liked at school who was hosting a party at his house while his parents were away and Jae-Yun had been so excited to go! But unfortunately her Ummas WERE KILLJOYS THAT HATED TRUE LOVE! The boy in question was the popular jock type but it was well known he was into Jae-Yun, she always heard from her Unnie’s that she had grown into a beautiful girl.

So why couldn’t she go out with an equally beautiful boy?

She had bid her mothers’ goodnight and gone into her room. The moment she heard them go to bed she whipped off her covers and put on the party dress one of her friends had got for her. It was a short low-cut dress that was sure to grab attention and she made sure her make-up was well done. Squirrel-Unnie had once taught her to do her make-up after Jae-Yun had enquired, of course the older girl didn’t know what she was preparing the younger girl for. When the text came through that her friends were waiting for her outside, Jae-Yun took a deep breath and grabbed her purse. She snuck down the fire escape and got into her friend’s truck.

The party was not what she thought it was going to be. In the past the parties that Jae-Yun had been to were low music, playing spin the bottle or truth or dare whilst whoever’s parents sat upstairs. Then it’d hit midnight and her Umma Jeongyeon would come and pick her up. This was very different. The lights were on in every room with drum and bass blaring through the open windows and doors. Even from outside Jae-Yun could see there were A LOT of people there. She didn’t recognise many people either, most of them appeared to be college students - walking around with beers. Inside was…a clusterfuck. There were people everywhere dancing and grinding on each other, kegs in the living room with people being held upside down to drink them.

Jae-Yun felt a little scared.

But her mothers had raised her to be a strong, confident and independent young lady so she was able to make the decision to stay with her friends, find a soft drink and not leave it unattended. Eventually she began having a good time, she danced with her friends (they were quick to see off any guys that tried grinding on them) and even played beer pong. She decided she didn’t like beer very much but the game was fun, plus the guy she liked was on her team so she got to spend time with him. A few hours in Jae-Yun’s head had begun to feel whooshy and she had gone to sit down on a vacant couch. She was nursing some water while she watched the guy she liked talk to one of the cheerleaders. It made her heart hurt and she felt sick.

The sofa dipped next to her and the smell of alcohol and something herbal wafted over to her. She turned her head and her nose wrinkled at who was there. It was a guy she recognised from school but he wasn’t anyone she’d associate with. He was the type of guy your parents would tell you to stay away from, not in a hot bad boy way but in a druggie-scary way. He put his arm round her and eyed her up and down.

“Why are you all alone?”

“M-My friends went to the bathroom,” Jae-Yun answered, leaning away from him, “They’ll be back in a minute.”

Her head felt foggy from the beer and her vision was blurring a little. She could make out that he was smirking at her and her stomach turned, “I think I need to go home.”

He leaned closer, “Why’s that baby?”

“Feel sick.” She muttered,

His eyes darkened and he stood, pulling her up, “Nothing a lie down wont fix.”

Jae-Yun may have been drunk but she was not stupid. As he led her to the staircase she kept trying to pull away from him. Trying to make a big scene, which was impossible under the noise and chaos of the party. The alcohol had weakened her but the reality of what was happening sobered her up immediately. He tightened his grip so she couldn’t pull away and began walking up the stairs….

“POLICE! PARTY OVER!”

Then a new pair of hands pulled them apart.

Jae-Yun looked at her saviour and felt both relief and dread. Tzuyu was glaring at the boy, wearing her uniform, with police officers announcing their presence downstairs.

“Parties over buddy.” Tzuyu said, cold gaze trained on the boy, “Get out.”

The boy huffed and stormed back down past them, following the crowd of people out. Jae-Yun turned to look at Tzuyu only to find she was staring at her with disappointment. Jae-Yun opened her mouth to say something but Tzuyu just raised an eyebrow, daring her to try defending herself right now. Grabbing her upper arm the police officer led her into the destroyed living room where the party hosts were being lectured by other officers. She told Elkie that she was going to drive Jae-Yun home and asked her to tell Nayeon that they had found her. Jae-Yun felt guilty that her Umma had been worried enough to ask Tzuyu to find her.

Jae-Yun was led out to Tzuyu’s police car and sat in the passenger seat, it wasn’t until they started driving that she felt a need to break the silence.

“Unnie, I---”

“Do you know how worried your Ummas have been?” Tzuyu snapped,

Jae-Yun looked down.

Tzuyu wasn’t finished, “Do you know that they’ve been crawling the streets for you for hours? What the hell Jae-Yun this isn’t like you.”

Jae-Yun got defensive, “What would you know what I’m like? You haven’t been around!”

“That may be so but that doesn’t make what you did tonight any more reasonable.” Tzuyu scolded, “What would you have done if I hadn’t shown up when I did?”

Silence.

“How would you have gotten home?” Tzuyu also asked,

Silence.

“I know that you are not a stupid girl, so why the hell are you acting like one? You’re better than this.”

Jae-Yun felt herself tear up, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t enough!” Tzuyu sighed and calmed down a little, “Look I get it, when you’re young you do stupid things but what happened tonight was too far. You could have been killed, or worse.”

Jae-Yun thought back to Eagle-Unnie…how a similar situation had changed her.

“Nobody knew where you were, I was only there by dumb luck.”

Jae-Yun sniffled, tears slipping out, “Are…Are my Ummas mad?”

“Of course they are!” Tzuyu told her honestly, “But that’s because they care about you. They love you enough to get mad at you when you do stupid things. I have dealt with so many girls who have been in situations like tonight, with nobody there to save them. For some girls it hadn’t even been their first party, or even their first time as a victim. But because nobody in their lives cares enough to tell them off they continue to do it. So yes. They are mad, but you’ll go in tonight and take every word they say to you because it’d be a lot worse if they didn’t.”

They stopped outside the apartment building, Tzuyu handed her a tissue and they sat there for a moment.

“What you did tonight was stupid and reckless,” Tzuyu told her, “Learn from it.”

Jae-Yun hugged her, “Thank you for saving me.”

“Any time kiddo.” Tzuyu sighed, “Come on, you’ve got another lecture waiting upstairs.”

They got out the car and Tzuyu walked with her to her apartment. The door wasn’t locked so they just walked in, immediately Jae-Yun was being hugged to death. Nayeon had her in a vice grip and the feeling of her Umma sobbing as she held her caused Jae-Yun to cry again also. She hugged her mother back and whispered apologies over and over. Jeongyeon thanked Tzuyu and the officer nodded before heading back to work. This left the family alone, the moment Jae-Yun was release Jeongyeon hugged her. They waited till the next morning to lecture her, for tonight they were just glad she was safe and they were emotionally drained.

The next morning they ranted and raved, having gotten the full story from Tzuyu. But Jae-Yun took it, accepting that she was in the wrong. They were only angry because they had been scared and they loved her.

All they wanted was the best for her, whether she was a grown up or not all they ever wanted was for her to be safe.


	74. Worth the Wait (Dahmo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARRRRRGGG I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT!….I’m sorry for what you are about to read. I am not good at smut I’m sorry…
> 
> For my fellow prudes, you can skip when you see the *.

** Worth the Wait (Dahmo) **

“W-What did you say?”

Dahyun was so sure she had misheard him.

Her therapist smiled at her amused, “I said: Now that you have been able to initiate full body contact with Momo and are getting better with instigating contact with your friends, it may be time for you and your girlfriend to try and be intimate with one another.”

“But…But…”

“Dahyun,” Dr Lee smiled, “You’re making amazing progress, the best way to get over your fear at this point is to try and face it. Replace the negative memory with a positive one.”

“Are you sure I’m ready?” Dahyun asked timidly,

“Putting yourself in a position where you are in control and in a safe place will be beneficial in the long run.”

Dahyun left her session feeling weird, Momo was waiting at the apartment just in case she was needed, but Dahyun had been able to drive herself to and from her sessions recently. In all honesty Dahyun had been making amazing progress, she was able to be out alone for short periods of time and could at least hold hands with her friends. The only bridge she hadn’t crossed yet was a proper conversation with Tzuyu but the other girl had been busy with her K9 training. Even Sana had been contemplating letting her back in their bed since she was jealous of the affection Tzuyu was giving the dog she was training with.

As Dahyun drove home she thought over the idea of her and Momo being…intimate. It had been nearly two years since they’d last done anything like that and Dahyun was nervous. But she also remembered how patient Momo had been, if they could do this then Dahyun could prove there was still a future for them. Dr Lee had told her to talk to Momo about it but if she herself wasn’t ready then she wasn’t ready and that was fine too. He said that the point was to become open to the idea so that eventually she’d be able to jump this final hurdle.

“How was it?” Momo asked when Dahyun walked in,

Dahyun felt the smile spread across her face at the sight of Momo, wearing her glasses, sitting at the table looking at her like she was the only girl in the world. Momo was amazing, she really was. Even to those who were just her friends, Dahyun had even seen her take the coat off her back to give to a woman they had seen on the street busking in the snow once. Momo was a generous woman who, in Dahyun’s mind, deserved so much more than she was capable of giving her.

“It was okay,” Dahyun told her, sitting opposite her, “I need to talk to you.”

Hesitantly Dahyun took Momo’s hands, whilst she was better at doing such things she needed to do them in her own time still.

“What’s wrong?” Momo asked, squeezing Dahyun’s hand gently,

Dahyun smiled at her concern, “My therapist gave me a new goal but I’m…I’m not sure if I can do it.”

“I’ll help you as best I can but it’s up to you, baby.”

“That’s just it,” Dahyun sighed, “It involves you…”

Momo cocked her head, adorably.

“He suggested we try and have sex.” Dahyun muttered in one breath,

Momo froze.

“Momo?”

No response.

“Mo?”

Nothing.

“I have jokbal.”

“JOK-What?” Momo blinked, “Sorry, I thought I miss heard you.”

Dahyun then explained what the therapist had told her and Momo fought her ADHD to listen to everything that her girlfriend had to tell her. It made Momo feel nervous, sure she’d been missing the intimacy the duo had together but she didn’t want to scare Dahyun. The chance that she could undo the progress that Dahyun had worked so hard to make, scared the older girl. Once she had explained Dahyun looked at her for a response.

Momo swallowed, “What do you think?”

“I would…like to try.” Dahyun muttered not looking at her, “But I’m nervous, what if I freak out?”

“Then we’ll stop, immediately!” Momo told her, “If we do this, you’re in control - I wont do anything that you’re uncomfortable with.”

“Can we take it slowly?”

“Of course.”

“Can we have a safe word?”

Momo blanked for a moment.

“NOT LIKE THAT!” Dahyun was bright red, “Just in case I get uncomfortable.”

“Okay, what word?”

Dahyun looked around trying to think of an appropriate word.

“Morsel.”

“Morsel?” Momo’s nervous look turned amused, “Really?”

“Don’t judge me.”

“Never.”

*

Later that night Momo cooked them a lovely dinner, she did everything she could to make sure Dahyun felt safe and comfortable. When they were both in their room things got more awkward, it was the first time they’d ever been this awkward around one another since they had started dating. Their first time had been so…passionate that they’d missed the initial awkwardness. Momo was stood up trying to work out what she could do. Dahyun, sat on the end of the bed, watched her girlfriend try and figure out how to start. She rolled her shoulders and stood up, kissing Momo gently. They’d kissed a few times since Dahyun had proven she was able to do it. This was the first time Dahyun had instigated it. Once Momo relaxed, Dahyun pulled away.

“You sure you’re ready?” Momo asked for the nth time,

Dahyun nodded and pulled her shirt carefully over her head. She refused to look at Momo, knowing the girl was watching her every move. Dahyun could feel her girlfriend’s eyes looking over her torso after not seeing it for so long. When she went to take off her bra, gentle hands grabbed hers - stopping her.

“Lay down.” Momo softly told her,

Dahyun walked over to the bed and lay back on it, she still refused to look at Momo’s face. Instead her eyes stayed on the ceiling. The bed dipped when Momo sat down and Dahyun’s heart was in her throat. But she was okay, it was Momo, she was safe.

“Relax baby,” Momo said quietly, “Trust me.”

Momo looked over the younger woman’s pale skin, scanning every inch with her eyes. She was too scared to remove the bra yet, this would need to go slow - giving Dahyun as much time as possible to back out. Carefully, the dancer knelt over Dahyun’s legs. She made sure she wasn’t leaning on the girl, holding herself high enough that they weren’t touching.

“Dahyun?” She called,

Dahyun finally looked at her, giving Momo the push to lean over her and kiss her softly. It was a lot of effort, making sure that her lips were the only thing touching Dahyun but it’d make things better in the long run. When she sat back up Dahyun watched her every move, holding her breath when two cold hands reached out and rested on her shoulders.

Only when Momo felt Dahyun breathing again did she slowly move her hands over to top of Dahyun’s chest, trailing little patterns on her skin. They left burning, tingling paths in their wake, Dahyun feeling the room begin to warm up as Momo continued. As the trails went lower Momo looked up to meet Dahyun’s eyes, she tugged gently on the bra - asking. Dahyun sat up a little and unclipped it herself. She was in charge here, Momo would only do what Dahyun said was okay. A thought Dahyun kept saying in her mind whenever her mind tried wandering to the past.

When she was completely exposed she laid back, this time watching as Momo took in the sight. Momo’s expression was always different in these moments, like when she was dancing, her eyes would become darker and more animalistic. She could see the gears turning as Momo thought about what she wanted to do, but the beast was kept at bay and instead Momo’s hands began tracing Dahyun’s abs. Slow trails running softly up to her breasts only to go round the sides to go back up to Dahyun’s chest.

Dahyun’s body began to react, her body heat increasing and she wanted to tell her to hurry up. It was like being teased, only Momo wasn’t intending to do it. It had been so long since the girl had touched her that, now she had, Dahyun craved more. But the main thing was, she wasn’t scared. She trusted Momo, she was patient and careful - not rough and violent like---no…not thinking about it now. Two shaky hands reached for Momo’s and directed them on to her breasts. Momo looked at her, the fire in Dahyun’s eyes egging her on.

When she began to massage them, Dahyun’s back flew off the bed and a little whimper left her mouth.

Then gentle kisses began dotting along her collar bone, little hums and whimpers rewarding her efforts. She kissed down Dahyun’s chest as one hand left her breast to grip her waist. Dahyun felt the lips kiss lower, making her feel loved and safe.

Then her lips landing on Dahyun’s nipple and once again her back arched right off the bed and a louder cry came out. Momo’s movements became a bit stronger now, the hand on the other breast squeezing a little bit harder before two fingers came to play with the nipple. She squeezed it between her index finger and her thumb whilst suckling on the other side. After a moment she switched keeping an ear out for the safe word in case her actions were too much. Then she tested her luck and bit the nipple gently.

“Momo….”

It had been a while since Dahyun had said her name with that voice.

Then Dahyun began pushing her shoulders and Momo sat up, “What’s wrong?”

“Please…go lower.”

“You sure?”

Dahyun huffed and pushed Momo off, she kicked her remaining clothes to the floor before blushing - realising what she’d just done. Momo chuckled and kissed her, firmer than before but squeaked when Dahyun pulled her down with her on to the mattress. The kiss heated up and Dahyun unbuttoned Momo’s shirt before letting the girl remove it and throw it behind her. Once her bra was gone too, Dahyun rested her hands on the girl’s waist.

Pleasure coming from their bare torsos rubbing against to one another.

Momo’s lips left Dahyun’s and she began kissing down Dahyun’s neck. When she began to suck at the bottom of her neck, Dahyun moaned Momo’s name again.

“Momo, please!” Dahyun whined, “I need you…”

A hand ran down her side before resting on Dahyun’s thigh, her breath hitched as she prepared herself. As if sensing her nerves Momo’s lips returned to hers kissing her slower than before, the hand on her thigh massaging it gently before slowly dragging over to where Dahyun needed her. Dahyun was surprised how aroused she had gotten over such limited touches, but it had been a while. She was ready, her therapist had been right.

“Ready?” Momo asked, lips still against Dahyun’s,

“Please!”

Two fingers gently ran through her folds, Dahyun moaning through the kiss at the contact allowing Momo’s tongue to slip in. As their tongues danced together, Momo was gently rubbing the bundle of nerves that made Dahyun make little mewling noises. Placing her thumb on her clit, Momo slowly entered her with one finger. Dahyun’s breath hitched at the intrusion and she froze for a second.

“I love you,” Momo whispered into Dahyun’s ear, “I love you so much.”

Hands clutched Momo’s shoulders tightly, nails imprinting in her skin, as the older girl’s finger began to move slowly. Pumping in and out whilst Momo nibbled on her ear. Once Momo thought Dahyun was ready a second finger went in and Momo began pumping harder, keeping the same pace.

“Mmm…Momo--”

“I love you.”

Dahyun’s hand moved from Momo’s shoulder and began massaging her breast, her vocal chords were going to fail her so she showed Momo how she felt. When her hips began to try and meet her thrusts, Momo let the beast free. She recaptured Dahyun’s lips this time in a bruising kiss and moved her hand faster. Little moans and cries left Dahyun’s lips as Momo desperately tried to find the spot she used to locate within seconds.

When she hit it Dahyun screamed, it was enough for Momo to stop for a second and sit up. Only for Dahyun to keep moving her hips, whining desperately. With a grin Momo continued moving her hand and adjusted herself on to Dahyun’s leg so that she could get some relief for her own burning. Every thrust hitting the spot that had Dahyun crying out into the room over and over.

“Momo…Momo…I-I’m…ohh…” Dahyun tried to get out the words but was struggling, “I-I’m…mmm…”

Momo knew what she meant, she could feel the girl getting tighter around her fingers, “Me too baby.”

Momo tried moving her hips faster, chasing her own release as she gave Dahyun hers. Suddenly, Dahyun moved up to crash their lips together. That was enough for both girls, Dahyun screamed out Momo’s name as Momo’s own hips began stuttering against Dahyun’s thigh. She kept moving her fingers, thumb rubbing her clit to prolong Dahyun’s pleasure even as her own waves of pleasure washed over her. When they were both finished and panting, Momo rolled to lay next to Dahyun, cuddling her.

“I’m so proud of you.”

“I love you too, Mo.”

*

_BANG_

“Dahyun, what’s wrong---AHHHHH!”

Jihyo closed her eyes and tried to back out the room blindly, hitting the doorframe as she did so.

“IF YOU TWO ARE HAVING SEX AGAIN I’M MOVING OUT!”

When she’d escaped the couple looked at each other and laughed. They needed to shower but right now they didn’t care. Dahyun just wanted to be held by Momo in her post sex bliss. She was glad Momo had got off too.

Because Momo had waited so long for it.


	75. Sunmi (Jihyo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #bringbackSunmi2k19

** Sunmi (Jihyo) **

“Naw…who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy?”

“Nayeon, he’s a police dog…please stop talking to him like that.”

“But he’s so fluffy!!!”

Jihyo looked up from the German Shepard she’d been petting, “How did you get through your training in a few months? Doesn’t it take longer?

“Plot convenience.”

“What?”

“Hey, when did Chae go blonde?” Tzuyu asked changing the subject,

Jihyo studied the officer a moment before going back to stroke Cooper again. Tzuyu had just finished her training with the K9 unit as had Cooper, so the duo were now partners. She had asked if she could bring the dog to Jihyo’s new apartment, she had agreed but didn’t realise everyone’s focus would be on the soppy animal who was laying on his back having his tummy rubbed. Jihyo had moved into an apartment on the floor above Mina and Chaeyoung’s as to escape the Dahmo shenanigans before they became regular occurrences again. Jihyo was slightly nervous about living alone but it had been nice having Jackson round more without her friends there to tease her.

Jihyo sighed at the thought of Jackson, she knew that he was planning to ask her to be his girlfriend soon. They’d been dating for nearly a year and most couples would have done it by now, however something was holding Jihyo back and she wasn’t sure what it was. She liked him, he was a gentleman and treated her like a princess but there was something missing that she didn’t know how to fix. She hadn’t spoken to anyone, just in case it got back to Tzuyu and then Jackson, but it had been bothering her for a while. Jackson was a catch and unlike her relationship with Wendy, Jihyo didn’t regret any of her time with him. She actually quite liked him, actually she liked him a lot so she didn’t understand her hesitation.

Her thoughts turning dark she left those cuddling the dog and went into the kitchen to make herself a drink. When she returned she stood next to Sana who was glaring at the affection the dog was receiving. Jihyo nearly laughed but decided instead to distract the girl by bringing her over to where Dahyun, Momo, Mina and Chaeyoung were sat at the table playing some card game no one really understood the rules to.

“So Jihyo,” Mina spoke up, “How you feeling about living alone for the first time?”

“A little nervous.” Jihyo confessed,

“You’ll be fine,” Sana told her, “I’m sure Jackson will keep you company.”

Cue teasing voices and Tzuyu audibly retching.

“Very funny.” Jihyo responded with an eye roll, “I’m seeing him tonight actually, we’re going out for dinner at that cute Italian place round the corner.”

“Ooh that’s expensive!” Nayeon gushed, “Think he’s going to ask you the big question tonight?”

“Honestly, Ji,” Sana continued, “Don’t get with him.”

“Sana!” Mina scolded,

“I need one other single friend in this group!”

“What do you mean single?” Tzuyu asked looking round,

Sana pointed a finger at her, “You dumped me remember, fix that before whining.”

Tzuyu looked back at her dog before smiling and giving him a fuss, “At least Cooper always loves me!”

“Stupid dog.”

Luckily the….what Jihyo could only hope was playful banter was interrupted by the doorbell going. Everyone looked at each other, counting in their head. Yep all nine of them were there…so who the fuck was at the door? Standing slowly, Jihyo made her way towards the door - hoping against all hopes she wasn’t about to get shot and ruin her VERY expensive carpet. She opening the door and there was a bouquet of flowers blocking the person from view. For a second Jihyo thought it might have been Jackson, but then she realised this person wasn’t as tall.

Then a familiar face popped out from behind them.

“Surprise!” Sunmi greeted,

She was in her doorway.

In Korea.

Not America.

Sunmi was in Korea.

Sunmi looked a little embarrassed, “A-Are you okay? Was this a bad idea?”

Aaand Jihyo was back in the room.

“Nonono!” Jihyo shouted too loudly, “I mean no it wasn’t a bad idea, not no you shouldn’t have come. I’m glad you’re here! But why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in America? How long are you back for? How’d you know I moved?”

“Jihyo sweetie, you’re rambling,” Sunmi smiled, “Take your flowers and give me a hug.”

A smug Nayeon appeared, taking the flowers for her shocked friend and handing them off to Sana so she could put them in a vase. Immediately, Jihyo flew into Sunmi’s arms and hugged her tightly. Suddenly, everything in the world seemed to click together. Jihyo couldn’t peg what it was but in those moments where Jihyo was in Sunmi’s embrace everything was right. Sunmi pulled away a little but didn’t remove her arms.

“To answer your questions: I’m here to see you, I only just landed, permanently and Nayeon kept me in the loop.”

“You’re welcome!” A voice called from the sofas,

“It’s so good to see you!” Jihyo told her, going in for another hug,

“I was hoping I could take you for dinner tonight, we can catch up!”

Dinner….Jackson…

Jihyo stepped out of the hug with a pained expression, “I can’t tonight…I’m seeing someone.”

Sunmi’s face fell, “Oh…”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no…I haven’t been here.” Sunmi sighed before looking past her at Nayeon, “Someone didn’t tell me that part!”

“My bad…” Nayeon sighed,

They invited Sunmi in but the older girl had something to do in town, she did however agree to come to Nayeon’s movie night that night. Being around people would keep her mind off of Jihyo being on a date with someone else. When she left Jihyo sat down on the couch trying to process what happened.

“Am I a bad person?”

“Of course not,” Jeongyeon told her with an eyeroll, “You’re seeing someone else, you’re single it was inevitable!”

“Not about that…about how Sunmi makes me feel things Jackson doesn’t.” Jihyo sighed,

“Talk to him.”

Jihyo nearly cursed, she had forgotten his best friend was in the room.

“Seriously,” Tzuyu continued, “Talk to him about this. He deserves to know.”

Dammit she hated when she was right!

That night Jihyo went to meet Jackson at the restaurant, still weighing up her options. He looked handsome as he smiled at her in his finest suit, he was always genuinely happy to see her and his joy was infectious. Jihyo always had a lot of fun with him, he had a charisma that came out naturally and drew people to him. He was a good guy and Jihyo felt awful for feeling like this. She was so wrapped up in her guilt that she was unresponsive the entire evening, halfway through their main course Jackson finally broached the subject. To him something seemed off.

“Am I boring you?” He asked jokingly,

“What? No!” Jihyo said a little to loudly,

“Woah, relax.” Jackson chuckled before reaching out to place his hand over hers, “Are you alright? You’ve been quiet all evening.”

Jihyo sighed, “I’m sorry, my ex turned up today and it’s…rattled me a little.”

“The one who hit you?”

“What? Oh…no, Sunmi she was before that.”

“So why did it rattle you?” Jackson asked, genuinely worried about her,

“Well y’know, exes bring up old feelings.”

Jackson seemed to realise and retracted his hand, “I see.”

“I feel awful,” Jihyo confessed, “I feel bad sitting here with you whilst I’m unsure what I should do about her.”

Jackson thought for a moment before looking at her, “Do you love her?”

The silence was a clear answer.

“Do you love me?”

This time the silence was damming.

“I’m so sorry.” Jihyo told him as she rested her head in her hands,

He smiled sadly at her, “Don’t cry, please. You’re prettier when you smile.”

“I feel like a bad person.”

Jackson grabbed her hand again, his sad smile breaking her heart, “You are not a bad person. You’re in love with someone else, you can’t help who you fall in love with. I’m not going to tell you it doesn’t hurt me because it does…a lot…but I’d rather know then have you continuing to pretend.”

“I wasn’t pretending, I did really enjoy our time together.”

Jackson brought his other hand up to pat their joined ones, “And I’m happy you did. I’m happy you gave me a chance, you didn’t have to. So it didn’t work out, that’s life - it happens. I wont hold this against you Jihyo, we had a good time together and I don’t wish to disregard any of it. I care about you, if I can’t make you happy then I want you to be with someone who’ll do that. And this girl better treat you well because if she’s anything like that other one I will get a name from Tzuyu and hunt a bitch down.”

Jihyo’s eyes welled up, “Thank you. Thank you for being so good about this, you’re such a great guy Jackson - you deserve someone who’ll love you as much as you love them.”

“We all do.” Jackson’s smile dropped a little, “I may avoid you for a while…cause emotions…”

“I understand.”

“Well,” Jackson let go of her hand completely and sat back in his chair, “Don’t you have a love declaration to make?”

With that prompting Jihyo leaned forward and pecked Jackson’s cheek before running out the restaurant. She had walked there earlier and so now she was running down the street, heels in hand, trying to get to the apartment building before anything could go wrong. She shoved everyone out the way: old ladies, men twice her size, a school girl who looked strangely like Chaeyoung. Nobody else mattered right now! She flew in through the front doors and into the lift where she awkwardly stood in the same spot next to Ms Song, their neighbour, school teacher - nice lady. Once she was on Nayeon’s floor she ran to the door and began attempting to kick it down.

Nayeon opened it in surprise, “Hey, Ji!”

“No time,” Jihyo panted, “Where’s Sunmi?”

“Fire escape she needed some air.” Nayeon told her,

Jihyo ran through the apartment…before doubling back to Tzuyu, “Spoke to Jackson, you may wanna go see him.”

Then she jumped through the window and smiled when she saw Sunmi looking out over the city. Not hesitating Jihyo walked forward and hugged her from behind. The older girl jumped but the familiar perfume relaxed her and she leaned back into Jihyo’s warmth.

“Thought you had a date.”

“Dumped him,” Jihyo told her, “Sweet guy, very understanding.”

Sunmi turned to look at her, “You did?”

“I didn’t love him.”

Sunmi smiled at that knowledge.

“Why? I thought he was a good guy?”

“He is but…I’m in love with you. Still….it’s very frustrating.”

“I ruined you for other people.” Sunmi laughed, “I’m so proud.”

Jihyo rolled her eyes and kissed her, unable to stop the hum that left her mouth as she did so. She’d been waiting for years for this, years to finally have the one she wanted. And as the girls spied out of Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s window, they all felt the joy of the couple. Jihyo spent all of her time looking after them, making sure they were happy and safe. She was their mother, for some she was the only mother figure they had and they all adored her. Jihyo deserved this, deserved to love and be loved in return. After a moment Nayeon closed the curtains, this moment should be for Jihyo and Sunmi. In private.

When they parted the two girls giggled.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Sunmi whispered,

“Same here.”

“I do have two more questions.”

“Yes?” Jihyo asked,

“One…are you looking for a flatmate?”

Jihyo smiled, wide and genuine, “No, I was going to ask my girlfriend.”

Sunmi hummed, “Lucky girl, it’s a great apartment.”

“What’s the other question?”

“When did Chaeyoung dye her hair?”

“Nobody knows, she woke up like that - we suspect it was a weird kinky turn of events Mina refuses to let her tell us.”

Logically it made sense.


	76. Better Than Him (JihyoxSunmi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the second smut, only one more after this - THANK GOD!
> 
> THIS ONE WAS ALMOST LIKE WRITING MY PARENTS HAVING SEX I HAVE DESICRATED JIHYO AND IT’S NOT OKAY! IT’S SO RUSHED AND I AM SO UNCOMFORTABLE I NEED A HOLY WATER BATH!
> 
> A prompt from Helpmepleaseohgod

** Better than Him (JihyoxSunmi) **

“Never have I ever….been arrested.”

Sana, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu all took a sip from their glasses as the others all began asking for the stories behind them. They’d all gone to Jihyo’s for another games night after the fun they had at the last one, it had started with the usual charades and scrabble but eventually they got a bit drunker and Jae-Yun went to bed leading to Never Have I Ever becoming the game of choice. This game was fun because they knew who to target with each question and embarrass Jihyo in front of Sunmi. They also were able to learn more about Sunmi, including the fact that she hadn’t dated anyone whilst she was in America which Jihyo had been far to happy about.

“Never have I ever…” Jeongyeon trailed off to think, “Slept with a guy.”

Nayeon, Mina, Sana and Dahyun drank, from their confusing years of fake heterosexuality, along with Momo who had never identified as anything in particular. Sunmi did raise an eyebrow when Jihyo took a sip of wine, though she justified it to herself. Jihyo had a boyfriend in highschool and another in college, it was probably one of them…until Dahyun decided to target Sana.

“Never have I ever slept with a police officer.”

Sana drank, obviously. Tzuyu drank, which led to her having to explain to a jealous Sana that she had slept with a co-worker when she first arrived in Korea whom Sana now had to track down and kill. But Jihyo also drank which is when Sunmi felt her own jealousy rise. Sure, Sunmi knew it was very unlikely that Jihyo hadn’t slept with Wendy but the idea of Jackson, this apparent perfect guy, filled her with a rage she had never felt before. Luckily, before she could comment, Sana’s phone when off.

“Got to go, girls!” Sana chirped, “I have a date.”

“You…what!?” Tzuyu asked, genuine hurt in her voice,

“Why not? I’m single…remember.” Sana replied coldly before walking out,

The door slammed and the room was awkward. Tzuyu sighed and rubbed her face in her hands.

“Tzuyu….” Mina called gently,

“It’s fine,” Tzuyu stood, “I’m gonna head off too, see you later.”

One she’d ducked out the window on to the fire escape the other girls decided to call it a night and went out themselves. Jihyo sighed, tidying up the empty glasses and bottles, Tzuyu and Sana were making things so hard for each other. She didn’t notice Sunmi’s solemn look, the women was turning over the thought of Jihyo’s relationship with the perfect “nice guy” Jackson. The idea of him touching her girlfriend, making her moan and writhe under him. It made her sick.

“-do you think?” Jihyo was in front of her suddenly, “Babe.”

“Huh?”

“What’s wrong?” Jihyo asked sitting next to her,

Sunmi was going to say she was fine but then the word vomit bubbled up, “Did you sleep with Jackson?”

Jihyo’s eyes widened, “Well…we were dating for almost a year. What do you think?”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“What!?”

“Is he better than me?”

“Sunmi--”

“You didn’t say no…”

“Because I can’t get a word in!” Jihyo laughed, “It was different, I wont say I didn’t enjoy it but it’s different with you.”

“Good different?”

“Amazing different.” Jihyo told her, “Because I love you, you bone-head.”

Sunmi raised an eyebrow at the insult, “Nobodies called me that since I was a kid.”

Jihyo cuddled her, “You don’t have to be jealous of Jackson, just because he’s this tall, attractive and a sweet guy doesn’t mean I miss him.”

Jihyo could sometimes be the most empathetic, tactful person you could ever meet. This was not one of those times.

Sunmi increased her grip on Jihyo and decided it was time to make her forget bout him. She pulled away a little and connected their lips in a bruising kiss. Unlike the usual kisses this one was possessive and heavy, Jihyo being taken pleasantly by surprise. Usually they had a slow romantic build up, for it to be this passionate was a new thing and Jihyo could not say she wasn’t loving this side of Sunmi. Especially as the older girl pushed her back to lay on the sofa. The second Jihyo’s back hit the cushions, Sunmi’s lips were on her neck leaving hard red marks that’d show anyone that thought they had a chance that Jihyo was spoken for.

Sunmi landed these marks up to Jihyo’s ear before nibbling it.

“You’re mine.”

Jihyo let out a whimper when Sunmi sucked on her neck, not letting her answer.

After a moment Sunmi sat up and went to draw the curtains, “Take off your shirt.”

Liking this dominant possessive side, Jihyo did as she was told. Sunmi watched her as she removed her shirt and then her bra, eyes not showing any hint of shyness - they shone with nothing less than possession and lust. Sunmi pounced on her again, pulling her into another intense kiss. Her tongue bullying its way into Jihyo’s mouth and beating Jihyo’s own into submission. Sunmi was going to make Jihyo feel so good not only would she be unable to walk tomorrow she would forget her own name - never mind Jackson’s.

Meanwhile, Jihyo hands could only squeeze Sunmi’s shoulders desperately trying to get her closer. If she knew Sunmi would act like this when she was jealous she would have told her more about Jackson. Sunmi’s hands were holding her hips with a bruising grip, she liked this - feeling owned, her lips tingling from the intensity of the kiss, her whole body trembling with anticipation for Sunmi to move her hands anywhere else.

When they did Jihyo let out a loud moan into the room.

Sunmi’s hands groped and squeezed at her breasts, stopping time to time to pinch and play with her nipples - she’d always made it clear that she loved Jihyo’s boobs. Sometimes she could get Jihyo off just playing with them, but not tonight. Tonight Sunmi wanted to give Jihyo a night she’d never forget, she could play with Jihyo more afterwards but right now she just wanted to hear Jihyo crying out, knowing that those cried were for her.

When Jihyo’s legs wrapped round Sunmi’s hips and Jihyo began trying to grind up against her, the older to the two knew she was ready. But instead of taking off her jeans Sunmi went to whisper in her ear.

“You like that?” She asked pinching Jihyo’s nipples at the same time and earning another moan,

“S-Sunmi...mm…if you don’t fuck me soon I will just get…J-Jackson to do it.”

Sunmi stopped all movement and sat up, when Jihyo met her eyes she saw pure animalistic lust in them.

“Let’s see him make you cum like I can.” Sunmi growled,

She pulled down Jihyo’s jeans, the younger kicking them off the end before lips closed on her nipple and she screamed. The biting and pinching on her breasts was contrasted by Sunmi’s fingers which began gently running over Jihyo’s inner thigh. Getting close to their target but not touching.

One of Jihyo’s feet was on the ground, the cold wood below it causing little shivers to go up her spines.

The teasing was cruel and Jihyo didn’t know how much more she could take, she tried to buck up and give Sunmi a hint as she whimpered below her. Sunmi left her breast with a wet pop and kissed her cheek, then kissed below her ear.

“Want something, baby?” Sunmi whispered,

“S-Stop teasing.”

Fingers brushed too lightly over Jihyo’s heat and the girl shivered.

“You need to be specific.”

Jihyo whined as fingers brushed over her again, “Please…”

“What are you asking for?”

Another brush.

“Please fuck me, hard! Please, pleas---” Jihyo was cut off with a loud scream,

Two fingers entered her without warning, not giving her time to adjust they pumped in and out as hard as they could. Jihyo moaned and screamed into the room, occasionally managing to get syllables of Sunmi’s name out.

“That’s right, scream for me. I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

When the screams started becoming whimpers, Sunmi knew Jihyo was close. But the quieter sounds didn’t appease the jealousy still burning in Sunmi’s heart, so she moved from Jihyo’s breast down to her core. A tongue poked out and flicked the little bundle of nerves and Jihyo’s hips left orbit and she screamed again.

“Sunmi!…AHHH FUCK..SSUNMIII….”

Jihyo was screaming her name over and over, filling the older girl with sick pride. Jihyo was hers and everyone knew it. When the walls around her finger tightened, Sunmi began sucking Jihyo’s clit hard sending the girl crashing over the edge.

“SUNMIIIIIIII!!!!!!”

Jihyo writhed and spasmed beneath her, hitting every point of ecstasy. When she calmed enough to function again she pulled Sunmi up to kiss her firmly.

“That was amazing.”

“Was?” Sunmi laughed, “I’m not done yet.”

She began heading back down Jihyo’s body, “Nonono…Sunmi I’m still sensitive---OHH!”

It was a looong night for Jihyo…

And even longer for Mina and Chaeyoung who lived in the apartment below….karma was a bitch.


	77. The Wedding (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from nayun716

** The Wedding Part One (Satzu) **

Dahyun could do this.

Tzuyu had returned months ago and besides whenever they were forced to spend time in the same room Dahyun still had yet to talk to her. It wasn’t entirely her fault, there was the fear of physical contact along with Sana using Tzuyu as her personal slave having her run off every five minutes - it wasn’t an easy situation. This week Dahyun had spoken to her therapist about her relationship with Tzuyu and their various ups and down. It had been him who advised (as he knew them both) that Dahyun cross the bridge and apologise to Tzuyu. It wasn’t that Tzuyu didn’t think she needed to, it was just that Tzuyu was so focused of getting Sana back she didn’t really care about anything else. Sana was now deliberately going on dates to annoy Tzuyu, but it was annoying the others more.

They knew that Sana wanted Tzuyu back and that she was just taking out a year of frustration on Tzuyu in her own way. It was driving them crazy watching Sana keep Tzuyu and herself apart. Though her getting jealous of Cooper was hilarious, Tzuyu didn’t know that Sana was trying to find out which co-worker she had slept with before she moved into the building. Dahyun had been waiting for them to sort out their drama before approaching Tzuyu, but it seemed as though they were never going to make up. Which led to that afternoon, Sana was just saying to Momo that she and Tzuyu had argued earlier that day and so she was going to stay out of the apartment for a while. This gave Dahyun the chance to talk to her without interruptions.

So with a deep breath she tapped on the window.

Tzuyu looked confused when she appeared to let her in, “Hey, Dahyun.”

She let the pale girl in, careful not to touch her which Dahyun appreciated, “Hi, I was wondering if we could talk. I feel like we should clear the air.”

“Oh…okay, take a seat!” Tzuyu gestured to the couch,

Dahyun sat in the chair and thought through what she wanted to say as Tzuyu shoved Cooper off the arm chair so she could sit. The dog curled at her feet to resume his nap, “So what did you want to talk about?”

“I…err…felt like I needed to apologise,” Dahyun began, “While I stand by the fact it was a complete accident, we should have told you and I feel awful for kissing Sana.”

Tzuyu studied her a moment, to most it could be viewed as an intimidation technique but Dahyun knew Tzuyu always had to think before she spoke, she liked to have her words clear, “You don’t have to apologise, I think in light of what happened afterwards it’s all forgotten.”

“No, I want to apologise. It makes me feel better about this whole thing, clear the air y’know.”

“In that case,” Tzuyu sighed, she hated emotional talks and…well emotions, “If we’re giving apologies, I’m sorry for hitting you. That wasn’t okay, that wasn’t even close to acceptable behaviour. I was just so…betrayed and angry that I had to let it out. That’s not an excuse for it but it is an explanation, I hope you can forgive me for that.”

Dahyun sent her a small smile, “Like you said: after everything that’s happened it’s not even important any more. We both did things we weren’t proud of, at least now all the secrets are out in the open. Plus, you kind of made up for the punching thing when you caught….y’know…”

“That was my job.” Tzuyu told her, “But it was nice to come back to find you looking better than you had in that hospital.”

“So are we okay?” Dahyun asked,

“Of course.”

Dahyun ended up staying a while at Tzuyu’s, she was happy to be able to finally ask questions about PTSD that she didn’t feel comfortable bringing up with Momo. Tzuyu, under the pretence of them never speaking of these things outside of her apartment, went into details of what she herself had gone through and explained to Dahyun that she would never really get better. All that would happen would be that she got desensitised to the trauma. Tzuyu admitted that while she didn’t feel guilty any more she still had nightmares sometimes, these weren’t things you ever really got over. Hearing this actually benefited Dahyun though, it wasn’t abnormal that it had taken her so long to do basic things. It was an uphill battle and she was glad that one day she’d get to a point where she’d feel human again. Soon Chaeyoung came to check on them (and cuddle Cooper), very happy to see they were getting along, however this marked a change in conversation.

“So,” Dahyun asked to bring about a lighter subject, “How are things with Sana? You still on the couch?”

“Unfortunately, worst part is Elkie’s wedding is coming up and I really want Sana to go with me.” Tzuyu sighed, “I don’t know what to do any more, she keeps making me bend over backwards for her - and not in a good way! Maybe I should just accept she doesn’t want me back.”

“No!” Dahyun shouted, “Sana loves you, she’s just making you suffer because she thinks you haven’t already.”

“I think you just need to fuck.” Chaeyoung drawled,

“But she’s dating other women!” Tzuyu ignored Chaeyoung’s comment,

“Not seriously.”

“But still! Eventually she’ll realise she can do better than me and leave with whoever can do for her what I can’t and it’s all my own fault.”

“Just ask her to the wedding.” Chaeyoung told her from her spot on the floor stroking Cooper, “Gage it that way: she says yes, you know there’s still a future. She says no…”

“Then I give up, let her go.” Tzuyu finished,

“But we’re gonna make something so amazing,” Dahyun announced, “So spectacular that she can’t say no!”

“Should I be scared?” Tzuyu asked Chaeyoung,

“Almost definitely.”

“Okay I’ve got it!” Dahyun announced,

“Here we go…”

“We get fireworks!”

“No,” Tzuyu sighed, “Fireworks lead to fires which leads to my firefighter ex-fling showing up and Sana getting jealous and petty.”

“Damn….”

Chaeyoung thought for a moment, then suddenly clapped her hands, “What about balloons?”

Tzuyu shook her head, “Remember when Momo found those helium ones from Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s engagement party? She freaked out over how high her voice got…”

“...and punched through a flat screen.” Dahyun concluded,

“MY flat screen.” Tzuyu snapped,

“Sky writing?”

“What..? No!” Tzuyu groaned, “Look, I’m done with gimmicks and stupid gestures. I just want to do something…simple.”

“So no explosions?” Chaeyoung asked,

“No.”

“Or sky writing?”

“No.”

“...Celebrity ad campaigns?”

“Definitely not.”

“Well lets get thinking then!” Dahyun announced.

_____

Sana had spent a fun afternoon with Mina and Momo, it was nice. The three of them tried to hang out as much as possible but it was getting more and more difficult to do so. They were all once so close and now was the first time their lives were starting to pull in different ways so it was more important than ever to keep the bond. Sure, Sana had only gone to Momo’s because she fought with Tzuyu but she had still had a good afternoon. Tzuyu had gotten mad at her for going out on a date with Eunha, but she did it in the usual Tzuyu way: she silently stewed keeping her feelings to herself. Only Sana knew Tzuyu’s tells and so had been furious (loudly furious) about Tzuyu still not being open with her emotions.

Even if Tzuyu had just argued back with her it would have made it seem like she cared…

Sana sighed as she opened the window, stepping through it and then pausing at the sight inside. There were candles all over the living room, no other lights were shining. Rose petals were all over the floor, leading a trail to where Tzuyu stood with a bouquet- for once her emotions were all over her face, no stone mask. She was very nervous. When Sana’s eyes met hers Tzuyu’s lips turned up a little, unsure what else to do with her brain still struggling to catch up to what was happening, Sana began walking forward. Tzuyu held out the bouquet and Sana took them, bringing them to her nose and inhaling the scent.

“Hi…” Tzuyu’s soft voice broke the silence,

“Hi.” Sana giggled,

Tzuyu swallowed, she was so adorably nervous that Sana kinda forgot she was supposed to be punishing her, “There’s a wedding coming up…Elkie and Pinky’s and I wanted to….to..umm…”

Sana’s big eyes stared up at her and it took her a second to find her voice.

“Go with me.”

“I don’t know Tzuyu,” Sana sighed, looking at the flowers, “We’re not even together…”

“I want to go with you,” Tzuyu could cry, “Please, I haven’t asked you for anything since I’ve come home. Please just be my date.”

Sana was shocked…Tzuyu never begged.

She actually felt a little bad about how upset Tzuyu looked. What she didn’t know was that Tzuyu was terrified. If Sana said no then…what was the point? Sana had made it clear once she’d let her start sleeping on the couch again that she had redeemed herself. She had proved she was serious, if Sana said no that meant things were truly over. Tzuyu didn’t want things to be over.

“I just have to know there’s a chance.” Tzuyu whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek,

Sana’s brain caught up, finally, and she pulled the girl into a tight hug. The flowers being crushed between them, “Okay, Chewy. I’ll go with you, baby.”

Tzuyu’s relieved sob took them both off guard.

Sana could only hold her as the girl finally broke down.

Tzuyu was allowed to sleep on the bed that night.


	78. The Wedding (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the last chapter…
> 
> OKAY NO MORE SMUT NOW IT’S ALL OVER HFKHIKBYIAWHHVK
> 
> Urg have had no wi-fi…
> 
> Also thanks Hemomartin for reminding people about Sana’s cupboard….had to write toys….thanks for that…

** The Wedding Part 2 (Satzu) **

The door slammed open as Tzuyu stormed in, Sana walking after her awkwardly. Both girls were dressed in beautiful evening dresses that, at the beginning of the night, had them drooling over one another. However, now Tzuyu was furious and instead of stewing silently she was going to let Sana have it. The wedding was lovely for the most part, Elkie and Pinky both wore beautiful (and expensive) dresses. Sana was glad she went, the couple had always been very nice to her and to see them so happy warmed her heart. It made her feel good to know that she and Tzuyu were making up numbers on Elkie’s side, her family not being as supportive as they should have been. Pinky’s side was so full that all the police force sat on Elkie’s so both girls knew people cared about them. Tzuyu and Jackson even got up to walk Elkie down the aisle together.

The ceremony was lovely. It was the reception where things took a turn.

It had started fun, Tzuyu had pulled Sana up to dance as opposed to Sana having to literally drag her up. They flirted and had some wine, enjoying the first half of the night. Then some co-workers approached that Sana didn’t recognise. One girl in particular, in Sana’s opinion, needed to BACK THE FUCK UP! She’d done some asking around with Jackson and Seolhyun at the wedding to try and find who Tzuyu had slept with but nobody knew. Damn Tzuyu and her secrecy. Anyway, this girl was called Victoria and she seemed to have known Tzuyu for a long time. Sana was growing more and more irritated by the blatant flirting.

So she loudly cleared her throat.

“Oh! Victoria this is Sana…my…my Sana!”

Sana shook Victoria’s hand, struggling not to yell at Tzuyu. The younger girl technically wasn’t wrong, Sana had made a big deal of telling Tzuyu they were both still single but still she was Tzuyu’s date and this bitch needed to respect that. Tzuyu wasn’t completely stupid though, when Victoria asked her to dance she looked and asked Sana if it was okay. The older girl thought back to all the dates she had been on since Tzuyu came back and realised she had no moral high ground to say no. So whilst the girl she loved danced with some other woman, she went out to the balcony to nurse her drink.

“Hey, Sana!” Elkie called out when she spotted her, “Can I join you?”

“Sure.” Sana sighed, “Congratulations by the way.”

“Thank you,” The bride giggled, “It took us both so long to get here y’know. We scheduled tonight three times.”

Sana tore her gaze from where Tzuyu was dancing to look at the other girl, “Really?”

“Yeah, the first time was around the time of the shooting. We were grieving over Mark so we had to cancel it, the second time Tzuyu was sick and we both wanted her here. Then the third was just after everyone got involved in that Beijing case.”

“Wow, didn’t know Tzuyu was that important to you.”

“She ever tell you about her first week here?”

“Only that she slept with some random bitch around that time…”

“That’s my wife you’re talking about.” Elkie smirked,

Sana stared at her, “P-Pinky?”

“Tzuyu was new to the country and didn’t speak much Korean so during her training she latched on to anyone else that spoke the same language. She and Pinky got close, got drunk one night and had sex - they never talk about it though because they both kind of regretted it. Pinky because she loved me and Tzuyu because she knew I loved Pinky.”

“What happened when you found out?”

“Tzuyu told me the next day and I slapped her, but she is my child so I forgave her and it prompted me to make my move. We couldn’t not have Tzuyu here today when she’s the reason we’re together.”

“Wow…”

“Sana, I want to say something as Tzuyu’s friend.” Elkie sighed, “If you don’t want to be with her stop stringing her along, it’s not fair. Just end it before anyone gets hurt. But if you do still love her stop fucking around because eventually…she’s going to think you don’t love her and then people like Victoria can swoop in.”

Sana’s gaze went back to Tzuyu who was laughing at something the bitch said. Sana didn’t know what came over her, but she was done playing the long game. Tzuyu was hers and Elkie was right, if she didn’t act soon she would lose her. Excusing herself, Sana walked towards the duo like a woman on the mission. On her way over she grabbed a drink from a waiter, thanking him as she passed, then when she got close enough she threw the drink over the bitch holding her Tzuyu. This led to a very heated exchange between Sana and Victoria in which the Japanese girl did indeed say the words “Back the fuck up”. Tzuyu then said goodbye to her friends, apologised for Sana’s behaviour and dragged her out to a taxi.

Sana could safely say she had never seen Tzuyu this angry before.

She was sat on the sofa watching Tzuyu pace in front of it over and over. She was trying to find a way to explain why she threw a drink over one of Tzuyu’s attractive co-workers. Only when she opened her more Tzuyu held up a hand.

“What the fuck was that Sana?” Tzuyu snapped,

“Honestly?” Sana sighed, “I didn’t like her touching you.”

Then Tzuyu laughed, hard, “You’re joking right? Sana I have watched you go out on dates every night of the past few weeks, what gives you the right to stop me dancing with my friend?”

“I don’t, I know I have no right but I just…lost it.”

“I love you Sana but I’m beginning to get sick of the push and pull.” Tzuyu told her, “I have done EVERYTHING you have asked of me. I slept on the fire escape until I got sick, I streaked through the neighbourhood, I collected your dry cleaning, I wrote a 2,500 word essay on why you’re the best and I’m the worst. I put off a promotion to go work in Daegu for you. I have put my life completely on hold to try and win you back but if I’m wasting my time stop torturing me and tell me that you don’t love me any more because this…this is just mean!”

Sana couldn’t speak…

“Do you know how it felt watching you leave every night to go see one of those other girls? It hurt, hurt so much more than when I was in Beijing because I was actually watching it happen. I can’t do this any more. You need to work out what the hell you want because it’s been months and the only reason I was able to sleep in the same bed as you was because I was crying!”

Sana stayed silent…

“Well…?” Tzuyu finally snapped,

Sana stood up and walked forward, hesitating a second before pulling Tzuyu’s head down to crash their lips together. After a moment Tzuyu’s arms pulled her closer and she began kissing back, both girls feeling their bodies sag with relief. Anger and frustration quickly making way for longing and desperation. It had been a long time since they had kissed, all the insecurities and worry disappearing immediately upon the contact. Sana’s hands left Tzuyu’s cheeks to wrap round her neck as Tzuyu’s own snaked around her waist. No room for either to breathe even if they wanted to. Sana nibbled at Tzuyu’s lower lip until the girl opened her mouth, their tongues reintroducing themselves. The air around them wasn’t just warm it was electric, the adrenaline within themselves buzzing through their veins.

Sana pulled away eventually, though not far - the slightest movement would force them into lip-lock again. She looked up to try and gage how Tzuyu was feeling, hands moving once more to the tall girl’s cheeks. Hopeful eyes gazed back at her, looking down and just hoping that this meant everything Tzuyu wanted it to mean. Sana just smiled up at her and pecked her nose.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

*

Sana pulled right away, gripping on to Tzuyu’s hand, “You just need to do one more thing.”

“Anything.”

Sana looked up at her again, her eyes taking on a darker shade, “Go into our room and take off your clothes.”

Tzuyu leaned down to kiss her one more time before going into their room to wait, Sana watched her leave before heading over to the cupboard and punching in the code. She searched the draws and cases in there trying to find what she needed, if they were going to do this Sana was doing it her way. Tzuyu still had some apologising to do. She gathered her supplies, leaving her more creative equipment for later use, quickly changing into her lacy, dark red, underwear. When she stepped into their room she was met by a sight she had missed. Tzuyu was taking off her tights, bending down with her ass facing the door.

Sana placed her toys on the dresser and stepped forward. She spanked the other woman, earning a surprised yelp as Tzuyu stood up straight again. Not letting her turn round Sana pressed into her back one arm wrapping round her waist as the other began moving her hair away from her neck so that Sana could place little kisses there. The hand round her waist slowly moved up to grope Tzuyu’s breast as the other hand reached over to grab one of the toys. Kissing up her neck Sana licked the shell of Tzuyu’s ear, finally earning a little moan under the panting breaths.

“Tonight,” Sana whispered into the younger woman’s ear, “You’ll do what your told.”

Before Tzuyu could reply Sana’s hand went into her underwear and attached something to her clit. She then came out and reached for the remote, clicking a button which made Tzuyu whine out. Whatever it was vibrated against her clit so lightly that it frustrated Tzuyu. Both hands massaged her abs, feeling them twitch under their contact.

“You like that?” Sana whispered,

Tzuyu nodded and tried to grind down onto the toy only for Sana to push her face first on the bed, she upped the power of the toy so that Tzuyu would stay down for a moment giving Sana the chance to handcuff her hands together. Neither of the women were submissive by nature, usually if one gave the other a chance they’d switch roles in a second meaning Sana had to keep the control. She pan Tzuyu round on to her back and just looked her over. It had been a long time since she had seen the goddess body her girlfriend had so she was raking it in. When she finally looked at Tzuyu’s face the woman was watching her, panting, eyes dark and desperate. She went to speak but Sana put one finger on her lips.

“You don’t cum till I say so.”

Tzuyu whined in protest so Sana lowered the speed. Slowly, Sana made a show of undressing herself - she could feel Tzuyu’s laser eyes scanning her head to toe and that did more to turn her on. She crawled on top of the other girl and kissed her. The feeling of being able to kiss Tzuyu so passionately, their naked bodies pressed together, Sana’s own arousal place on top of Tzuyu’s abs caused Sana to grind down desperate for relief. She felt herself begin to hump Tzuyu’s abs, getting herself off within her own power trip. Tzuyu’s kissing became more intense, trying to egg Sana on.

Sana’s mind began to wander to their previous sessions, how Tzuyu’s mouth could get her off quicker than any toy she owned. The memory causing her to hump faster, forcing her to moan into the kiss. She could feel Tzuyu’s hips bucking, trying to find friction anywhere but Sana knew she wouldn’t be getting that for a while. She parted their lips and sat up, making Tzuyu watch as she ground herself against her abs - breasts bouncing inches from her face. In a dangerous move, Tzuyu propelled herself up to suck on one of them only to be pushed down again. Sana’s body tingled after that action, part of her wanting to let Tzuyu attack her breasts but she had to stay strong.

“Does Tzuyu want more?” Sana asked,

“Y-Yes…please..”

“Mmm…” Sana hummed as she moved her hips in quick circles, “Are you…ahh..sorry for leaving me?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Prove it.”

Sana reluctantly got ff Tzuyu’s abs and moved up to straddle her face, lowering herself onto the waiting mouth, positioned with her back to the headboard so that she could look over Tzuyu’s body. When the tongue began circling her clit Sana let out a loud squeal, gently she began grinding against Tzuyu’s face. Every time Tzuyu got her to let out a noise, Sana increased the speed of the vibrator. She heard Tzuyu moan into her and it gave her sick pleasure, knowing that Tzuyu wouldn’t finish without Sana’s say so.

“Tzuyu-ah…” She called, “Tzuyu…mm…ah-ah!”

Suddenly Tzuyu’s tongue speared inside her and Sana moaned, she felt herself tighten around it and her movement s got sloppy as wave after wave of pleasure came over her….and she came over Tzuyu’s face. Once she had recovered she felt Tzuyu nip her clit and Sana had to remove herself, she was too sensitive.

She stood completely from the bed and when Tzuyu began complaining she just turned the vibrator on to full speed - causing the girl to let out a loud moan. Sana them put on her own toy and walked back over, Tzuyu’s eyes were screwed shut and Sana watched her for a moment. She knew that Tzuyu was desperately trying to fight her release and Sana had to give points for that. Quickly she removed Tzuyu’s underwear and took off the toy earning another whine of protest.

Until Tzuyu opened her eyes and saw the strap-on.

Stanley was Sana’s favourite strap-on and usually Tzuyu would be fucking her with it, tonight however Sana was in charge. She reached out and ran her fingers through Tzuyu’s folds, collecting the moisture and earning a moan. She then used the juices to rub over the length, she hadn’t thought to go through her lube chest.

“Turn round, ass up.”

Tzuyu looked hesitant but did as asked, again usually when it came to strap-ons Tzuyu would top. Sana looked at the perfect ass infront of her and palmed it, smacking it after a moment - not hard but enough to see them jiggle. She gently ran the stap-on over Tzuyu’s lips, the girl groaning and trying to push back only for Sana to spank her harder.

“Don’t move.”

Sana kept up the torture, even going as far as slowly dipping the head into Tzuyu’s centre. The younger woman whined.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“Sana….”

“What do you want?”

“Please….just….mmm..”

“Just what sweetie?”

“Sana please fuck me!” Tzuyu snapped,

Sana spanked her, “Now, now I’m in charge here. I’ll have to punish you for being so bossy.”

Then Sana entered her, not letting her adjust before she began taking her had and fast.

“Shit--ahh….Sana!”

_SMACK!_

“That is for going to Beijing.”

_SMACK!_

“That is for not giving me a card.”

_SMACK!”_

“That is for letting yourself get sick.”

“Sana…..Sanaa..I can’t…I can’t…fuck!”

“Aww do you need to come?”

“Pleaseee!”

Sana sped up, trying to find a particular spot that she used to know so well. When Tzuyu screamed she knew she had found it, hitting the same spot with every thrust she began landing spank after spank. Tzuyu’s cheeks becoming red with the remnants of Sana’s hand prints on them. Tzuyu was letting out shout after shout, so close to the edge and doing whatever she could to stop herself from tumbling over. She was being good, maybe Sana could let her go…

“Cum for me.”

Tzuyu’s walls tightened, making it harder for Sana to move and a scream left Tzuyu’s lips as she came undone. Her body convulsed and twitched as her face buried itself in the pillow. Her hips went back and Sana’s name was muffled over and over into the pillow. The older girl didn’t stop, she kept hitting that spot and hard as she could.

“S-Sana….no more….S-Sana…Sana….SANA!”

Sana ignored her and instead kept going until she was satisfied that Tzuyu had been thoroughly fucked. After the third orgasm Sana finally pulled out, Tzuyu only able to whimper at the loss of contact. Sana quickly put her toys on the side and took off Tzuyu’s handcuffs, feeling a bit bad about the red marks now on Tzuyu’s wrists, the younger girl stretched them and turned over - massaging her pained wrists. Despite how exhausted she was (and how sore she was down there) Tzuyu managed to crawl under the covers and when Sana joined her she took the older girl into her arms and pecked her forehead.

“When I can move again you’re gonna get it…” Tzuyu told her quietly,

“I better.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Meanwhile, seven girls sat round the table in Dahyun and Momo’s flat looking scandalised as they tried to play cards.

Chaeyoung shrugged, “Told you they just needed to fuck.”


	79. The Hangover IV: Made in Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last prompted chapter from StanMomo

** The Hangover IV: Made in Japan **

“Wake up.”

Mina spluttered when water soaked over her, making her spring up from where she had settled herself on the floor of the love cupboard (fully closed but for some reason wearing on of Sana’s strap-ons). Almost immediately the pain in her head almost crippled her, she let out a groan and cradled her head. Blinking for a second she noticed a pair of slippers in front of her, she followed the legs up until Dahyun was in front of her - glaring.

“What happened?” Mina asked, her throat dry,

“I was going to ask you the same thing!” Dahyun snapped, “You three were out binge drinking all night.”

Then it all came back to Mina,she, Sana and Momo had decided to drink together last night. As Mina turned she found Sana laying half on, half off the fluffy stool in the centre of the room. Her ankle and wrist handcuffed together. Dahyun rolled her eyes and threw the remaining water in the bottle at Sana who awoke with a start and also felt her hangover hit hard. When she tried to hold her head her leg came with it, she let out a cry and Mina winced. Dahyun rolled her eyes and picked the key up off the floor, throwing it at the bound Japanese girl.

“Where’s my girlfriend?” Dahyun asked,

“Who?” The two Japanese girls asked as one pulled the other to her feet,

“MOMO!” Dahyun finally snapped,

The two older girl’s exchanged a look, they had no idea.

Dahyun held her head in her hands, “Right well you two need to find her--”

“Sana I’m heading to---Oh!” Tzuyu walked in, wearing her uniform, and paused at the sight of Dahyun, Sana going over to hug her girlfriend, “Okay last night there were two passed out girls in here where did you come from?”

“I…err….broke in through your window.”

Tzuyu sighed and kissed Sana’s forehead, “I thought we were done with that.”

“Sorry,” Dahyun awkwardly chuckled, “You two need to find Momo, if she’s not home by tonight I will hunt you both down and skin you alive!”

“Yes ma’am.” Mina saluted as Dahyun and her bunny slippers stormed out,

As the trio watched her leave, Sana cuddled further into Tzuyu trying to hide from her hang over, “Sorry love, Cooper and I have to go to work.”

“Noooo!” Sana whined into Tzuyu’s shoulder,

Mina rolled her eyes at the display making Tzuyu chuckle, “If you two don’t find Momo by this afternoon call me and I’ll get a search going.”

“Thank you, baby.” Sana said separating herself to peck Tzuyu’s lips,

“I think I miss when you two were fighting.”

“Shut up, Mina.”

“And on that note - I’m going to work. Find the dumb one!”

_____

“Okay…so where the hell did we leave her?” Sana asked,

Mina was laying on the sofa with her shades and a bloody mary, she hated that Sana’s party girl life made her almost immune to hangovers. The girl was up and pacing, forcing Mina to follow her with her eyes. The trio had decided to drink together last night somewhat randomly, each had their own reasons for it but they had a good night. Since they had all stopped living together any time the trio had to spend time tearing up the town was beloved by all involved. It had been a wild night, wilder than they had intended, they had started in Sana’s apartment. Tzuyu had kissed Sana goodbye, leaving the trio to their own devices since she was working that night.

“Did we leave her at the water park?” Sana asked,

Mina tried to think through the headache, “No I think we’d lost her by then.”

“The zoo?”

“She was there, she kicked a monkey remember?”

“Poor monkey.”

“Hmm,” Mina responded, “But that was after the water park so we must have found her again.”

“Then lets start with that we remember,” Sana decided, “We finished drinking at home and decided to go out to a bar before a neighbour complained.”

_~THE BAR, MIDNIGHT~_

_Mina and Momo were mortified as they watched Sana dancing on a nearby table. They’d been here less than an hour and Sana was already making a spectacle of herself. Mina nursed her wine, she never usually got blind drunk but tonight she was celebrating. Chaeyoung would be with Jeongyeon and Dahyun tonight, celebrating with them. That afternoon the couple had received the news they were waiting for, a young woman was pregnant with twins and had been looking for a surrogate. Most families the duo had met through this agency had declined them due to them being in a lesbian relationship. But after all the heartbreak and false starts, they were finally going to be parents._

_“You look happy.” Momo commented,_

_“I still can’t believe it,” Mina grinned, “I’m going to be a Mum, someone’s going to be looking to me for guidance and…and I can’t wait.”_

_“I mean you’ve had a lot of practise looking after me and Sana.” Momo joked,_

_Mina eyed the table dancer, “You’re right. The one down side is Chae and I will have to…tone things down.”_

_Momo let out a laugh, “Aww so no more Garfield mascots? Or kangaroo suits? What about the time you dressed as a slutty kitty while Chae was a tuna can?”_

_Mina laughed, “Who knows maybe it’s just…time.”_

_Momo hummed, before their conversation could continue however Sana made a misstep and landed on another table - the table busting beneath her. As the bartender began throwing her out, the other two quickly gathered their things and left the bar._

_~ PRESENT ~_

“That explains the bruise on my arm….”

“Where did we go after that?” Mina asked trying to speed up the process of finding their lost friend,

“We hit another bar until Momo got us kicked out for eating all the bar nuts,” Sana remembered, “We were all pretty gone by then but I think we went to the 24hr Store.”

“Oh yeah! Momo wanted crisps…”

“Only she knocked over the stand and we got kicked out,” Sana’s look turned devious, “Then I came up with a brilliant plan!”

_~ 24hr STORE, TWO IN THE MORNING~_

_“I crawl the night in search of zo’s in need and I help zem, I am an enigma…I am safety, I am Fr--”_

_“That’s great Ma’am,” The store clerk interrupted, bored, “That’d be 3,000 won”_

_“But…But I had an entire back story and…and…”_

_“No offence Ma’am but it’s two in the morning please pay for your items and go.”_

_Sana paid for the items and stormed out to where Mina and Momo were waiting. She was sulking, fake moustache on with her baguette in one hand and a beret on her head. She threw the items to Momo and stormed off, pissed that her plan hadn’t worked. As Mina hung back to text Chaeyoung, Momo jogged ahead to walk with her. She sensed something was wrong with Sana and so thought she’d check up on her friend who was trying to get the moustache off. They were all past tipsy, at the over emotional stage of the night._

_“What’s with you?”_

_“Nothing.” Sana sighed, studying the moustache in her hand as they walked,_

_“Problems with Tzuyu?”_

_“No!” Sana defended, “We’re great, she’s great.”_

_“Then why do you look so down.”_

_“Just worried that they’ll be less of this in the future.” Sana confessed gesturing to the moustache, “No more French Toast.”_

_Momo grinned, “There’ll always be shenanigans!”_

_To prove her point Momo ran ahead and leapt onto the lamppost. Beginning to do a stripper routine to the laughter of her friends, she swung around lazily - the alcohol making her moves wobbly. She span round an landed carefully on her back on the ground._

_“Rose petals fall from the ceiling!” She cheered,_

_Sana smirked, “The crowd roars!”_

_Mina chipped in, “She dies the pride of the nation!”_

_Sana helped Momo up, “Dang Mina - that’s dark!”_

_“I like a bit of drama!” Mina told them doing a dramatic gesture with her hands,_

_The girls laughed and kept walking._

_~ PRESENT ~_

“So when was the last time we saw her?” Mina asked,

Sana thought a moment before clicking her fingers, “I know where she is,” She went to grab her coat, “Come on!”

_~ THE PARK, FIVE IN THE MORNING~_

_The trio sat on the bench, they were in the dead centre of the park looking up at their apartment building. There were no lights on, no one on the fire escape. It was peaceful. They were handing their last bottle of alcohol back and fourth between them, sitting in silence. The air was cold and the sun was beginning to rise over the building. It had been a good night, they were all pretty drunk by this point but not in the rowdy way. It was Momo who broke the silence._

_“Dahyun’s going to propose again.”_

_“Really?” Mina asked handing Sana the bottle, “How’d you know?”_

_“I overheard her and Chaeyoung.”_

_“You don’t sound to happy.” Sana asked once she’d had her swig, passing the bottle to Momo,_

_Momo took back a gulp before replying, “I am…it’s just…”_

_“Just…?”_

_“Everything’s going to change, isn’t it?”_

_The other two girls looked at her, “It’s bound to, Mo. Things change with time, we’re in our twenties it wont be like this forever.” Mina told her,_

_“Do you remember when we first moved here?” Momo asked,_

_“None of us knew any Korean.” Sana giggled,_

_“We only had one couch because our stuff got lost in transit for two weeks.” Mina reminisced taking a sip from the bottle,_

_Momo smiled fondly, “We thought we’d never fit in, remember Sana getting yelled at by that butcher for not knowing enough Korean to order? Look at us now. Married, engaged…everything’s going to change and I’m scared.”_

_“Things need to change to improve.” Sana said,_

_“Nayeon and Jeongyeon finally signed for a house, Mina and Chaeyoung are having kids, Jihyo and Sunmi are finally living together. I’m about to get engaged and there’s no doubt you and Tzuyu will follow soon after. It’ll be less time on a fire escape, our lives will start to pull in different directions. What if we all lose touch?”_

_“That wont happen,” Mina comforted her, “This part of our lives is so short, a lot shorter than we realise. Just because we leave the fire escape one day doesn’t mean our friendship will end. You’re kind of stuck with us.”_

_“The sun isn’t gone forever when the moon rises.” Sana added wistfully,_

_Momo smiled, she’d have to remember that one._

_~ PRESENT ~_

When the two younger Japanese girls approached the bench they were relieved to find Momo there asleep, the empty alcohol bottle next to her. It took both of their efforts to get the girl inside, it vaguely reminded them of when they were all single and used to go out partying back in Japan. Two would always have to drag one home. It was funny how things like that went full circle, no matter how much changes small things stay the same. No matter where they were they knew that Mina would always be there to babysit them, Sana would always be there to have fun and make you laugh and Momo would always be there to prove that she was the best friend she could be.

No matter how far apart they were, those three would always be stuck with each other.


	80. Fire Escape

** Fire Escape **

It’s very rare for one place to hold such a special place for a number of people at once.

Usually people have a spot they deem ‘special’ or a place they hold fond memories for one particular area mostly due to childhood nostalgia. The fire escape was different though, it was one small space that had bonded nine girls from every walk of life. It had been the backdrop for every big moment in their lives thus far and it would forever be remembered as their place. Their special place hanging above the streets of Seoul. The group were up there now, all stood in the darkness watching the nights sky explode into patches of light. If we were to freeze this moment we’d see a group of girls thoroughly content with their lives - happy.

If we look to the far left we find the small Yoo-Im family. They were the reason the group had gathered on there that night, it would be their last night as residents of the building. They and their daughter Jae-Yun were going to move to a small house nearby. The group had gathered to say goodbye to their friends, though it wasn’t really a goodbye. They’d still come visit but it was the end of an era. Jeongyeon stood with her are round Nayeon and one hand on Jae-Yun’s shoulder. Vaguely she thought back to the nights she’d spend out here waiting for the lights to change, counting the seconds to calm down during one of her episodes.

She thought back to the time she met Nayeon and how for the first few months they were together they would use the fire escape to meet each other in secret. It made their lives easier, it brought them closer together. The spot she was standing in now was the spot in which she had asked Nayeon to marry her. It had been a thought she had been turning over for a while but for some reason that moment, that night was perfect. Nayeon was the love of her life and sure, she could be a narcissist when she wanted to, but Jeongyeon knew that Nayeon loved their family more than she would ever admit…more than she could ever put into words.

Nayeon stood with her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder watching the lights glitter across the sky. She thought back over her own times out here, the proposal, the decision to adopt Jae-Yun. Without the fire escape she wouldn’t have so much, Jeongyeon would never have met her again. Jae-Yun wouldn’t be in their lives. Jae-Yun was all Nayeon had ever wanted, a child that she herself had raised, making her into a good citizen. She was proud of Jae-Yun and while she still worried at times about her daughter, as only a mother could, she knew that her daughter would grow up just fine. She had the best Unnie’s in the world, they would always look out for her - they would keep her safe on the rare occasions she and Jeongyeon couldn’t. They hadn’t told the group yet but there would soon be a new addition to their household, they planned to announce it once all the paperwork had gone through.

The family would move out the next day, the group all booking off work to help them. They’d go on to adopt a little boy and in a few years time they’d adopt another little girl. Jae-Yun would be the best sister she could, looking out for them the way that she had observed her own Umma Jeongyeon looking after Tiger-Unnie. They would live happily, they’d go through their life not missing a thing. But mainly they would be happy, the couple would raise their children in house filled with love and laughter. When Jae-Yun turned eighteen she would ask to see her father and they would struggle, but ultimately it would be her choice. However, as she would reassure them, they were her parents he was not. She deserved answers and one day she would get them.

Next to the family Momo was gripping on to Dahyun’s hand, glad she was able to do such a small thing. Momo remembered when Dahyun had prepared that big confession, they had danced together for the first time. She smiled as she remembered how nervous she was to ask her, how Momo (for as dumb as she often appeared) had figured out what was happening after minutes. Sure, everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong and their road had not been easy. But Momo had been patient and loyal, now she was finally able to reap the rewards of that. The big rock on her wedding finger marking what Momo’s pure love had earned her. She would like to think the fire escape had made her wiser, it had allowed her a place where she could make mistakes and not be judged - she could learn from what she did wrong.

For Dahyun who squeezed Momo’s hand gently, the fire escape was where she felt safe. Her therapist had told her to think of a safe space and she had immediately thought of the spot she was in right now. She was proud of her progress, proud that no matter what happened to her she had been able to overcome it - to learn to let people in. Now she could hug Chaeyoung, she could high five Tzuyu…she could be intimate with her fiancée. It was able to solidify that Momo’s arms were where she felt safest, like when her parents tried to pull her from her apartment and Momo kept holding on to her. Momo held her and would never let go, ever. So Dahyun had vowed that she would hold on to Momo for the rest of her life, she would replicate her patience and her care. Because Momo deserved it.

Eventually, the duo would marry and have their own little family. They’d go through the harrowing process of IVF and would lose twice before finally getting their son. Dahyun wanted to raise him to take after his mother, to be patient and kind. To not feel the need to be anything other than himself, he ended up marrying Jae-Yun which led to a number of arguments between Momo and Jeongyeon over her son’s worthiness. Not because Jeongyeon didn’t like the boy but because nobody was worthy of her daughter….especially after catching them in bed together. In the end it was their children’s happiness that was important. Momo and Jeongyeon ended up being a formidable team as in-laws and Dahyun and Nayeon pitied their children.

Sana had both hands on the railing, the love of her life standing behind her with her arms wrapped round her waist. Her chin on her shoulder, watching the lights in the sky. When Sana would think of the fire escape she would find herself thankful for it, in her life she had never had a lot of stability. This place was a constant and she found peace here, knowing it would always be there. She would often think back to the night Tzuyu was shot, how they had stood out there all night in silence. The night from hell. The night that had made her realise that she loved Tzuyu, that she needed to stop fucking around with other women and get the girl she really wanted. Even before that, after she had gotten stuck of the fire escape in the snow - that had led to her and Tzuyu interacting for the very first time. They had been through every road block imaginable but Sana never regretted a second, none of the heartbreak, none of the pain. Because it led her here, to this moment.

Tzuyu cuddled into Sana’s back, she was so happy that she had chosen to move into this building. When she thought over everything this place had given her, everything she had been through, she realised that had she lived anywhere else she’d still be where she was five years ago. She thought back to the day she met Jae-Yun, when she got suspended. She had stood out here to break down, only to have the girls come to comfort her. To show her what a true family was. No matter what happened to her these girls stood by her side, one especially. Sana was the love of Tzuyu’s life, she had made a lot of stupid mistakes but they were finally in a place where they were happy. Tzuyu had been so stupid in the past but it didn’t matter now, she had the girl she love and that was the important thing. This time she would never let her go, especially if the ring in her pocket was anything to by.

Sana would say yes in ten minutes when Tzuyu asked her. Unlike those around them the duo never had children, it had never been their dream. Sana continued her work as a nurse while Tzuyu rose in rank to become “top dog” of the K9 unit as it were. Cooper would eventually become Sana’s baby boy, she would sometimes wonder if they should have had children. But then she’d remember what great aunts they were to their friends children, she’d remember how their life was perfect and she’d no longer want to change it. They would be happy, Sana always getting her nieces and nephews into trouble whilst Tzuyu got them out of it. They were a team - that would never change, it would always be them against the world. Even with Sana sometimes dressed as a french waiter.

Jihyo and Sunmi stood next to each other enjoying the show before them. Jihyo began reminiscing about everything the fire escape had brought her. It gave her friends, her family, it gave her people who would move heaven and earth for her as she would for them. It meant that her mother finally found someone who loved her following the death of Jihyo’s father. She earned siblings in the shape of Tzuyu and Kang. It had given her everything. The fact that at one point she almost gave it up, wanting to be normal, made her embarrassed. Screw normal, normal was boring and the fact that she was even considering giving this all up - it would have been the biggest mistake of her life. She’d never leave her girls again, she loved them all too much.

In a few years she and Sunmi would get married and start their own family. Jackson actually acted as a sperm donor when the duo were struggling to find one, whilst Sunmi had reservations at first she soon came round. Jihyo gave birth to a little girl and Sunmi had a little boy two years later, their family unit joining the others. Jihyo knew that her children would be cousins to Nayeon’s and Momo’s and Mina’s…that was the way it was. Sunmi never left her side again, no matter what there was no job more important than her family.

Mina was standing with Chaeyoung, huddling in the same coat. Mina had never been good at making friends, she wasn’t a social butterfly like Sana or naturally lovable like Momo. She was quiet and introverted, but this fire escape gave her a voice. It gave her friends and it gave her Chaeyoung. She had been terrified when the police officers appeared to take her away, the fact she almost lost her. Despite it being a particularly evil prank it made her realise that she couldn’t always stand on the sidelines and wait for the opportunities to come to her. It made her louder and prouder, got her out of an engagement that she didn’t want to be in. Opened her up to knew things, mainly the fact that it turned her from a prude into someone who was sex positive and damn proud of it.

Chaeyoung had a lot she could say about the fire escape. Everything she had came from here. The love of her life, her closest friends. It was her muse, the backdrop not only for her life but for countless paintings and sketches she had done. This was the place she pulled pranks with Dahyun, where she would break into Tzuyu’s apartment, where she’d get to see her sister and friends become the people they were today. She believed it was fate, fate had brought them all to the fire escape so that they could have this moment. This one snippet of time in which they were all truly happy. And she was. Chaeyoung was now an aunt, about to be a mother and married to the love of her life. Nothing could be more perfect.

Soon their surrogate would give birth to twin girls and the couple would take up motherhood. Mina would take up the mantle as strict parent whilst carefree, artist Chaeyoung would try and promote free spirit. They would clash their parenting styles but they were united where it mattered. When one of their girls got bullied they’d be a united front at the school. Their sex life continued into the weirder and wackier leading to their kids being a little bit scarred. Though that part didn’t matter in the long run, their daughters became their lives and they knew that they’d grow up okay. Mina continued her ballet teaching whilst Chaeyoung left work as an illustrator and actually found small success as an artist.

Eventually they all moved away from the building and the fire escape. Buying houses and moving forward with their lives, as time goes on it is expected to happen. Their bonds with each other never faded though. What was said on a park bench one night between three drunken friends was true, their time on the fire escape was an important time but in the grand scheme of things it wasn’t a long period at all. Their time there had to end so that they could go on to bigger and better things. If you asked any of them what their favourite moment up there was, they’d all say this one. Watching the fireworks, all proudly thinking of how far they had come. That was the moment they would remember, being all together for the last time sharing a silent moment - no insanity or weirdness, just them.

And in a few more years after that, Jae-Yun would be driving in her car on her way to pick up her son from school. She would stop at an intersection for eighty-five seconds. When a wave of nostalgia hit her, she would look up and see the distant figures of some boys sat out on the old fire escape. The same fire escape that her Umma proposed on, the same fire escape that Dahyun danced with Momo for the first time, the same fire escape that had Chaeyoung and Mina’s first kiss, the same fire escape that Jihyo and Sunmi found each other again, the same fire escape she watched Hero-Unnie fight her monsters on. She’d be sad for a second, longing to go up there one more time, to feel the breeze on her cheek and see the view. But then it would pass, it was their turn now. Those boys were figuring out their story the same way her mothers had. The light would turn green and she’d continue her journey.

The apartment building fading from view as she went.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it! I’m actually really sad now…it’s four in the morning and I’m over tired but I wanna do a long sappy thing so just fucking deal! It took 135,000+ words, 80 chapters, 4 series, 279 pages but Fire Escape is finally at an end. I started writing this in my first year at uni when I was having a really bad time, I hadn’t written anything for years so I decided to post something that I could update slowly. From that stemmed something that I’m so, so, so proud of. I want to that everyone that read it and everyone that prompted or commented. The people who subscribed and upvoted meaning that it got FEATURED (still unsure how that happened). I’m sad it’s ended but it was the right time and I really hope everyone enjoyed it!


	81. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 of 12 Days of Ficmas.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! And for those who don’t celebrate I hope you still have a good winter month!!
> 
> Had to change something in the last chapter - rather than Jae-Yun and Dahmo’s kid marrying each other it’s Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s youngest daughter that ends up with him cause of the age difference between Jae-Yun and the other kids.

****

** **Christmas Special** **

** **

The car pulled up outside the Yoo-Im household.

Jae-Yun, twenty-one years old now, was parked outside trying not to panic. Today was D-Day - the day she introduced her boyfriend to her entire family. Parents, siblings, cousins and most importantly her aunts. Her aunts didn’t like any guy Jae-Yun had ever mentioned, they were protective of her, so she didn’t have high hopes her newest boyfriend (Han) would survive the night. He smiled at her, trying to ease her nerves a little - he knew she was nervous but he himself knew it wouldn’t be as bad as she thought.

Poor naive fool.

“It’ll be fine,” Han smiled trying to reassure her, “Families love me, we’re golden!”

“You’ve never met my family,” Jae-Yun sighed, “My mothers are ridiculous, my Aunt Momo could bench-press you, Aunt Chaeyoung is chaos personified, Aunt Dahyun has God on her side, Aunt Jihyo IS God, Aunt Sana has an evil French persona and my Aunt Tzuyu is a police officer.”

“Wow…”

“Yeah…you’re fucked.”

Han was quiet a moment, “French peso--?”

“Don’t.” Jae-Yun snapped, “Just don’t ask.”

With a now significantly paler complexion Han got out the car, shakily, going round to open the door for his girlfriend. A new thing for him to do, but now he wasn’t sure if one of the psycho-aunts were watching. They made their way down the path to the front door, hearing all the noise from inside they both stole a moment to take a breath before ringing the bell. After a moment she could see a shadow appear through the frosted glass at the top of the door - not Aunt Chaeyoung then. When it opened Jae-Yun breathed a sigh of relief.

“Jae-Yun-ah!”Mina smiled pulling the girl in for a hug,

“Aunt Mina!”

Out of all her Aunts, Mina was the most level headed (maybe second to Jihyo in some regards but anything to do with Michaeng’s insane sex life was kept away from the younger girl). Jae-Yun revelled in these extra moments of peace, hugging her Penguin-Unnie back tightly.

“Who’s this?” Mina asked after pulling away,

“This is my boyfriend, Han!”

Han bowed politely.

Mina studied him sadly, “You’re in for a long day, boy. Best get inside.”

Han just followed quietly, opting to not speak unless spoken to. If Mina was meant to be the level headed one, he feared how scary the others would be.

“So are we the last one’s here?” Jae-Yun asked as she removed her shoes,

Mina nodded, “Well…besides Tzuyu.”

“Where is she?” Jae-Yun looked a little sad, she had always been close to Tzuyu,

“She took over Jackson’s shift today so that he could be with his daughter on their first Christmas.”

Han placed a gentle hand on Jae-Yun’s shoulder.

“Will she come later?” Jae-Yun asked,

Mina shrugged, “I don’t know, Sana said she’ll try to get here but if she finishes late…”

“She wont make it.” Jae-Yun sighed, “That sucks.”

They walked into the living room to witness the anarchy, Nayeon and Jeongyeon were snapping at each other as they laid the table, Chaeyoung was watching Mina like a hawk as she walked over to play with their daughters, Momo and Dahyun were eagle dancing to the Christmas radio station and Jihyo was trying to stop her children killing each other as Sunmi cleared up the mess their fight had caused. Jae-Yun basked in the chaos as a squeal sounded beside her and she was pulled into the warmest hug on earth.

She and Squirrel-Unnie had not always been close but now Sana was one of Jae-Yun’s favourite people.

“Jae-Yun-Ah!!!” Sana squealed, “Look at you! All grown up!”

“Squirrel-Unnie!” Jae-Yun cheered back, forcing herself out of the tight grip, “This is Han, my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you!” Sana smiled,

Han bowed to her, noting that while she was smiling somewhat kindly at him her eyes were calculating. Sizing him up to see if he’s be good enough for her niece. Sensing a change of topic was needed, Jae-Yun interrupted.

“So Hero-Unnie’s working?”

Sana’s smile dropped to a sad one, “Yeah, Jackson’s just had a baby and so he really should get to spend the first Christmas with baby Mark.”

_CRASH_

“JEONGYEON! BE CAREFUL - THOSE ARE THE NICE PLATES!” Nayeon shouted from the other side of the room,

“I KNOW NAYEON IT’S NOT LIKE YOU’VE NOT TOLD ME THAT EIGHTEEN TIMES TODAY!”

Jae-Yun was shocked, “What’s up with them?”

Sana shrugged, “Who knows? Married couples get on each others bad sides at times.”

Her eyes flicked to Han.

“Not that you will have seen his bad side of course…”

“Squirrel-Unnie…”

“Just remember that talk I gave you on safe sex---”

“UNNIE!”

“What?” Sana asked innocently, “Just better to be safe than sorry.”

Jae-Yun groaned and dragged Han away, “Come and meet my parents.”

*DRAMATIC VOICE* Meanwhile, on the couch…

Dahyun, tired from dancing collapsed next to Chaeyoung on the sofa. When Chaeyoung barely reacted to her presence the older woman followed her eye-line to where she was watching Mina like a predator watched prey.

“Yo,” Dahyun nudged her gently, “You good bro?”

Chaeyoung sighed, “Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“Promise not to make fun of me?”

“Honestly…I probably will but I’ll do so with love!”

Chaeyoung glared at her and then looked back at Mina, “meandminahaventhadsexinweeks.”

“What?” Dahyun genuinely didn’t get that,

Chaeyoung cleared her throat, “Me and Mina haventhadsexinweeks…”

“I can’t hear you…?”

“MINA AND I HAVEN’T HAD SEX IN WEEKS!”

“YOO CHAEYOUNG!” Jihyo yelled back, “WATCH YOUR MOUTH AROUND THESE KIDS!”

“Sorry Unnie…”

Dahyun was stunned, Mina and Chaeyoung were two of the most horny people she had ever met. How on earth were they going celibate?

“So why the dry spell?”

“It’s the kids dude,” Chaeyoung sighed once again, “We’re both so tired that we just crash when we get to bed.”

“So no granny kink?”

“Nope.”

“No Garfield?”

“Nah.”

“No bull and the bullfighter role-play?”

“I haven’t worn those horns in months.”

“Damn…” Dahyun was stunned,

“I feel like if we don’t do it soon I’m gonna jump her somewhere inappropriate.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t dragged her to the spare room upstairs.”

“Jeongyeon locks it.” Chaeyoung huffed,

Dahyun thought a moment.

“She doesn’t lock the treehouse though.”

Chaeyoung froze, looked at Dahyun, then back to Mina.

“Watch my kids!”

Then she was up, sprinting to her wife and pulling her towards the back door. Dahyun just blinked - well that solved that problem. Soon dinner was called and all the adults crowded round the big table while the kids sat in the living room on a smaller table.

“Momo,” Jeongyeon called, “Would you ask Nayeon to pass me the peas?”

Momo looked between them, “Nayeon, would you pass Jeongyeon the peas?”

“Dahyun, please tell Jeongyeon to suck it up and get her own damn peas.”

“Momo, tell Nayeon--”

“THAT’S IT I’M EATING WITH THE CHILDREN!” Momo snapped, standing with her plate and walking into the living room,

The meal continued awkwardly but thankfully concluded quite quickly (Momo very much enjoying the food fight going on in the other room). Once Nayeon saw the mess that was made in her living room she dragged everyone in to help clean, minus Sana who offered to wash up and Chaeyoung and Mina who’s absence hadn’t been noticed.

“So Han,” Jeongyeon called as the group cleaned, “What do you do for a living?”

“Oh well I…”

“What are you studying?” Nayeon interrupted,

“I’m majoring in--”

“How long have you two been together?” - Dahyun

“About---”

“What do you bench? Wanna arm wrestle?” - Momo

Jae-Yun face palmed, wondering if it was too soon to leave.

*DRAMATIC VOICE* Meanwhile….again…in the kitchen.

Sana was making her way through the dirty dishes, she loved spending Christmas with the girls but watching them all be couples when her wife wasn’t there got old pretty quick so she immediately offered to wash up alone.

“Hey,” Jihyo called bringing in an extra dish, “Last one I swear.”

“Thanks.”

“Anything from Tzu?” Jihyo asked grabbing a tea towel to begin drying,

Sana shook her head, “She said she’d call if she wasn’t busy - who commits crime on Christmas Day!?”

“Arseholes.”

“Yup.”

“Hopefully she wont have to stay too late.”

Sana smiled, “I hope so, every time she leaves for work I’m terrified she wont come back.”

“She better.”

“Damn straight, she promised to open box 32 in the love dungeon tonight as a Christmas present.”

Jihyo went wide eyed. That was not something she wanted to know about her step-sister. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

“I thought you promised not to tell people about that.” A new voice sounded,

Sana turned and smiled, Tzuyu was stood in her uniform. She looked tired but happy enough and that was good enough for Sana. Jihyo gave Tzuyu a hug hello before excusing herself to the living room. Taking off her washing up gloves Sana walked over and cuddled into her wife’s embrace.

“Stole something from the precinct.”

“Oh God…not weed again you said you nearly got caught last time.”

Tzuyu blushed, “Err no.”

She pulled some mistletoe out of her back pocket and held it up. Sana giggled and went on to her tiptoes to peck her wife’s lips softly, humming as she did so.

“I missed you.”

“You too.” Tzuyu smiled kissing her again, firmer this time,

Reluctantly they parted so that Sana could finish washing up, Tzuyu taking Jihyo’s role of drying the plates. Once they were done Sana drained the water and turned to her wife.

“Have you met Jae-Yun’s boyfriend yet?”

Tzuyu shook her head, “Is he here?”

*DRAMATIC VOICE* Meanwhile, a third time, in the living room.

Jae-Yun was ready to flee, her parents were sniping each other with petty comments and it was getting more and more awkward until she finally snapped.

“What are you two even mad about!?” She asked, so done with them,

There was a pause.

They exchanged a look.

“W-Why was I mad at you?” Nayeon asked,

Jae-Yun stared at them, “You can’t remember…?”

Jeongyeon thought hard, “I guess we forgot, must not have been important.”

Luckily before Jae-Yun could say another word (which definitely would have been an expletive) she spotted her Hero-Unnie coming out the kitchen and jumped up to tackle her with a hug.

“Aunt Tzuyu!”

“Hey, kiddo!” Tzuyu smiled,

She always had a weak spot for Jae-Yun.

“You came!” Jae-Yun beamed, “I thought you wouldn’t be able to make it.”

“So did I but the Chief let me go early.” Tzuyu smiled, “Good thing too, apparently I’ve got to meet your boyfriend.”

“Oh, Han! Come meet Tzuyu!”

Han was shitting himself.

Sure, everyone from Jeongyeon to Momo had threatened him tonight but Tzuyu was different. She was Jae-Yun’s idol, her hero. If Han made a bad impression it could really affect their relationship….plus Tzuyu was a cop which was doubly scary.

“N-Nice to meet you.” Han said holding his hand out,

Tzuyu took it and squeezed as hard as she could, Han squeaking at the pain.

“Nice to meet you too,” Tzuyu said, face betraying no emotion, “I’m sure you’re a nice guy but I just need you to be aware - I’m a cop, I know where to hide a body.”

“Y-Yes ma’am.”

And thus all was right in the world, the girls settled in for their evening with their children. Surrounded by loved one’s in laughter and happiness. It had been chaotic but that was them, they were hectic and insane but that was why they loved each other so much. Normal was boring after all. It was the best Christmas they’d had in a while, the first of many Han would have with the family. But in the end there was only one question that remained unanswered….

“Hey,” Jeongyeon asked in the evening, Nayeon sat on her lap in the armchair, “Where did Chae and Mina go?”

Dahyun froze.

“Oh, I saw them go up to the treehouse with a pool cue and your rubber duck.”

There was silence once again.

Jeongyeon sighed and stood up.

“Guess that means I’m burning down the tree house….

And the pool cue….

And the duck….

And Chae and Mina…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could have made this so much better, my writing has really gone downhill I’m so sorry. 


	82. Quarantine Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ….suprise!
> 
> Look the world has been super fucking scary lately. So I said I would do a special quarantine chapter of Fire Escape. Please take the lighthearted parts with a pinch of salt, they’re not intended to offend. Sometimes the only way to continue is to make light of things, humour normalises it.
> 
> I couldn’t remember where everyone lived by the end and I have no clue what point in the story this is set but the apartments are now as followed: 
> 
> Dahmo/Jihyo Michaeng
> 
> Satzu 2yeon/Jae-Yun
> 
> Btw my friend recently made a prequel to this based on 2yeon check it out! Will link it once I get the link from him :)
> 
> I may go through this fic soon and fix all the typos and stuff in the chapters.

** **Special: Quarantine** **

** **

“I’m home!”

Nayeon stepped through the door and kicked her shoes off, arms filled with groceries. She didn’t like going to the store by herself, but right now it was her only option. Corona had gone from a refreshing end of day beverage to one of the scariest things in the world. It was surreal almost, how everyone in the entire world from the rich to the poor, the good and the bad - all were in the exact same situation. Everyone was social distancing…well nearly everyone. Assholes weren’t.

That’s right. Only ASSHOLES don’t social distance.

As much as Nayeon loved being paid to stay home, it was beginning to grate on her a little. Namely having to keep Jae-Yun entertained and doing her homework. For the first time in a long time, Nayeon missed not having a life to look after. It meant she couldn’t enjoy her freedom. She loved Jae-Yun but the girl was hyper as hell. Obviously, these thoughts were only teasing - she wouldn’t trade Jae-Yun for anything. It was just that sometimes she just needed a glass of wine and “Mommy time”.

“WAIT!”

Ah yes….the other issue.

“Okay…” Nayeon replied softly as Jeongyeon appeared holding disinfectant wipes,

The bags were taken from her and placed in the kitchen when Jeongyeon, clad in gloves and a mask, began cleaning the items and putting them away. The virus had cause a very intense negative impact on Jeongyeon’s OCD. Stress made the cleaning more obsessive, to the point where Nayeon would have to disinfect the bottom of her shoes before walking in the house. Nayeon had to stop Jae-Yun from leaving the house because Jeongyeon’s insistence on full body scrubs was excessive.

Their daughter would catch her Umma’s anxiety and would herself start panicking about being infected. So Nayeon was the only one allowed to leave. Jeongyeon was forbidden after the one time she did go to get the mail. When she came back she’d scrubbed her hands so hard they began excessively bleeding. When Nayeon suggested taking her to the doctors for stronger anxiety medication Jeongyeon had an anxiety attack, she was so afraid of the germs that her mental health was severely struggling to cope.

Since then Nayeon had been able to quell most of the behaviours through routine and ensuring Jeongyeon watched her wash her hands. It’s safe to say the Yoo-Im house was a stressful place at the moment.

“Jeong!” Nayeon called, “I’m going to wash my hands and change my clothes, okay?”

“Mhmm.”

Jeongyeon was too busy sanitising a kumquat to focus on what Nayeon was saying. She knew not to take it to heart, she knew her wife couldn’t focus on anything until the little voice in her head was sated. Nayeon was just glad Jeongyeon didn’t insist on her showering and washing her hair whenever she came in from outside. All she had to do was wash her hands and change clothes, then after Jeongyeon had cleaned she would finally get a hug.

By the time she was finished in changing, Jeongyeon had put the last of the groceries away and looked visibly less distressed. Immediately, Nayeon was at the sink and washing her hands. Two renditions of ‘Happy Birthday’ later and finally she got her hug. She wrapped her arms round her wife and sighed in contentment.

“Sorry.” Jeongyeon muttered, tucking Nayeon’s head under her chin,

“It’s alright, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Jeongyeon sighed, “Much better now I know everything’s clean. Chaeyoung texted that they’re all at the windows if we want to go out.”

“You should have gone!” Nayeon scolded,

“Couldn’t…” Jeongyeon sighed, “I need you to hold my hand or I panic about being outside.”

Nayeon nodded, “It’s just the stress, you know that.”

“Doesn’t make it easier.”

“I know, babe.” Nayeon smiled, “Let’s go then!”

The group obviously hadn’t been able to hang out recently, due to the social distancing. Because they were practising social distancing. Because they weren’t assholes.

Well…most of the time at least.

Instead they would all go sit on their windows and talk that way. Chaeyoung, Jihyo and Dahyun had been at their windows for the past hour. Chaeyoung and Dahyun had been sliding notes to one another in a roller skate whilst Jihyo just observed. She had tried explaining that it would be easier to text…or just talk, but the duo shushed her. Mina was searching for something and Momo had taken to Zoom calling her classes so that she could keep working.

Sana and Tzuyu were both essential workers and so wouldn’t be home for some time yet. But whenever they got back from their shifts, they’d shower and change their clothes before joining the others out on their windows. Nobody was allowed to go out on the fire escape, it was a silent rule that nobody would put the others in danger. They were just happy they were fortunate enough to be in such close proximity.

Jeongyeon and Nayeon opened the window and began wiping it down with disinfectant wipes. What she was afraid of, Nayeon couldn’t tell you but she still let her scratch the itch in her brain. Above them the self-named Dubchaeng were flicking their notes back and fourth, giggling to themselves as they read the contents. Jihyo still observing the idiots, questioning whether breaking quarantine would be worth it so that she didn’t lose her mind.

Then, as if fate was on Jihyo’s side, Chaeyoung flicked another note - only for it to fall through the grated flooring of the fire escape. Gently tapping Nayeon’s nose as it fell down.

“Hey! Who’s throwing paper!?”

“DON’T READ IT!” Chaeyoung shouted,

“YEAH IT’S PRIVATE!” Dahyun agreed,

“Private my ass - you’re the idiots that threw it!”

“I didn’t throw it,” Chaeyoung pouted, “Gravity just hates me. Why do you think I’m so short!? It’s all a conspiracy.”

Nayeon rolled her eyes and threw the paper away, not even bothering to see where it went.

“Thank you, Nayeon!” Jihyo declared loudly, “They’ve been throwing that paper back and fourth all day.”

“Well what are we supposed to do now…” Dahyun grumbled, “I’m BOOOOOORED!”

“People are dying…”

“Yeah…me. DYING OF BOREDOM!”

Jeongyeon laughed, “Way too dramatic dude.”

She felt better now that she’d cleaned everything.

“Wait…Dahyun do you have any string?” Chaeyoung suddenly asked,

“I think so.”

“Great!” Chaeyoung was practically vibrating, “You get the string and I’ll dump two cans of spaghetti-os in the sink!”

“Tin can phone!? GENIUS!”

Both girls immediately ran to find their items leaving an exasperated Jihyo to call after them, “YOU HAVE PHONES!”

“Let us live!” Was the reply from Dahyun as she dug through the drawer for some string,

Suddenly, there was shouting from the apartment next door. Even Dahyun heard it, poking her head once more out of the window. After a moment a dejected looking Chaeyoung appeared with Mina looking irritated.

“Mina said I shouldn’t waste food during a pandemic…”

“And?” Mina asked firmly,

“And tin can phones are stupid anyway.”

“And!?”

“And we have phone so why are we wasting time on something so stupid.”

Mina looked confused, “You meant _phones_. Sweetie…you and Dahyun have more than one.”

“I know.” Chaeyoung shrugged, “But it wouldn’t be Fire Escape without a pretty obvious typo that shows everyone that the author doesn’t proof read.”

“What?”

“What?” Chaeyoung blinked, “Anyway…did you find it?”

Mina had spent all day searching for an item within the apartment. It was something that one couldn’t easily lose, so the fact it had completely disappeared was strange.

“What were you looking for?” Nayeon called up to ask,

“Bagpipes.” Mina replied, a little too far to hear from below,

Nayeon struggled to hear her from the window, “What!?”

“She was looking for bagpipes.” Chaeyoung translated,

“Bagpipes?”

“Yeah! Mina and I use them for…uhh….private time.”

Jeongyeon went pale and knew that Jihyo was probably sporting a similar expression. They knew what happened to those bagpipes. Jihyo, Momo and Jeongyeon had been kept up till the early hours of the morning by them. Dahyun and Nayeon were better sleepers, they didn’t hear it. The squeaking of the bedsprings nearly drowned out by a louder off-tune wheezing of the bagged pipes. It had been Jihyo’s idea….Momo had stolen them and Jeongyeon had disposed of the body but Jihyo was the true mastermind. They vowed never to speak of it and hadn’t mentioned that night since. But sometimes, at night when they closed their eyes, they could still hear the wheezing. So. Much. Wheezing.

Even just mentioning Scotland caused Jeongyeon to break out in cold sweats.

Jeongyeon swallowed, “Did…Did you find them?”

“No, I don’t know what happened to them.” Mina replied, practically shouting by her standards so they could hear, “They’re just gone.”

Jeongyeon nearly patted herself on the back for playing it cool.

“You’ll find them.” Chaeyoung reassured,

They were going to get away with it.

“Find what?” Momo asked as she joined Dahyun and Jihyo at the fire escape,

_Fuck we’re doomed!_

“My bagpipes.”

“Oh!” Momo shrugged, “Jihyo beat them to death with a bat and Jeongyeon buried the remains in the park.”

“Dammit!” Jeongyeon cursed,

Jihyo smacked the back of Momo’s head, “This is why we don’t involve you in heists.”

Mina began gearing up to tear the trio a new one, only they were saved by the window next to Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s opening. Tzuyu sat on the window sill, looking exhausted - hair wet from having showered immediately after getting home. The whole group knew that both Tzuyu and Sana had been extremely stressed recently, mainly Sana who was working in the hospital. So they made a point of trying to keep things light when they were around.

“Hey guys.”

“Tzuyu!” Jihyo called gently, “How was work?”

Tzuyu sighed, “Long. Some people just refuse to stay inside.”

Yeah…assholes.

“Well…people can’t stay indoors forever.” Dahyun said, “I’m already losing my mind.”

“Sweetie,” Momo began gently, “You’ve always been crazy…it’s why I love you.”

“Still…”

“Bored is better than dead.” Tzuyu snapped, “God, people yelled at me all day today.”

“Just because you told them to disperse?” Jeongyeon asked,

Tzuyu nodded, “Apparently asking people to obey the laws to keep themselves and everyone else in the fucking country healthy is a violation of their human rights.”

“Assholes.” Nayeon grumbled, “Sorry Tzu.”

Tzuyu closed her eyes and rested the back of her head against the window frame. She was so tired, but refused to sleep until Sana got home. Poor girl had been working back to back shifts and had slept at the hospital last night so Tzuyu hadn’t seen her. From what she had been told, Sana had slept maybe four hours before her shift began again. So Tzuyu planned to order them both a pizza and let Sana relax. Truthfully, they had barely seen each other over the last few weeks and when they did they were both so tired and cranky they would just bicker.

Tzuyu just wanted things to go back to normal, but who knew when that would be…things may never get back to normal completely.

“Why don’t they just let people out? It’s their fault if they get sick.” Dahyun said,

“It doesn’t work like that,” Mina sighed, “You can come into contact with it and not experience the symptoms. Then you give it to EVERYONE who so much as touches something you’ve been in contact with.”

“Look, society has to go back to normal eventually.” Dahyun shrugged, “We should be building immunity, not hiding.”

“Dahyun, stop being an asshole.” Jeongyeon snapped,

“I’m just being honest.”

“No you’re being an asshole,” Chaeyoung replied, “Stop it, get some help.”

Momo held up her hands, “No point arguing, no matter what we think the law says we stay inside. So we stay inside till told otherwise.”

Nayeon chuckled, “Good for you Momo, being the voice of reason.”

Tzuyu was about to comment but the front door shutting caught her attention instead. She opened her eyes and looked to the front door. Sana was stood there, frozen and trying to make herself look small so that she wouldn’t touch anything. She had big bags under her eyes and her hair was far from its usual level of maintenance. She was pale and glassy eyed, immediately worrying her girlfriend.

“Sana?” Tzuyu called, grabbing the attention of the other girls, “Are you okay?”

Sana shook her head, still staring into space. She was shaking a little and Tzuyu stood up to go over to her. After one step forward Sana’s eyes snapped to her and she held up a hand to stop her.

“Don’t.”

Then her eyes began to fill with tears, like the fact that she was unable to hug her girlfriend after such a hard day was the last straw. She began to sob into her hands, loudly. Loud enough that the noise travelled through the open window so the other girls all heard her. Sana was just so, so tired and stressed. She didn’t know how much longer she could cope, the whole hospital was stretched so thin and the number of patients just kept rising. They just couldn’t be one hundred places at once and when that costed lives it weighed heavily on them.

And now all she wanted was a hug, but she couldn’t get one. Because if she were to give the virus to Tzuyu she would never forgive herself. Sure, to most it wasn’t a big deal but Tzuyu had been a chain smoker once which had most likely effected her lungs. Sana didn’t want to take that risk, it was bad enough Tzuyu still went to work every day.

Tzuyu herself was conflicted, watching Sana sob her heart out. She wanted to comfort her but she couldn’t. She was terrible with words and couldn’t touch her right now. So all she could really do was stand there and do nothing. And it killed her.

“Sana…” Tzuyu tried again, “It’s okay.”

“No,” Sana cried, “No it’s not! I can’t do it any more. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t….”

“Okay,” Tzuyu soothed, “I know. Just go have a shower so I can hug you, please. It’ll ease your mind a little and then we’ll cuddle okay? Please, stop crying…I can’t help you from here, Sana please.”

Sana calmed her breathing and nodded, “O-Okay….”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She then shuffled to the bathroom, at least she wasn’t crying any more. Tzuyu took a deep breath to keep her own tears back and went back to the window. The girls were all sat in silence, having heard everything. There was no such thing as privacy on the fire escape.

Nobody spoke for a moment.

No one really knew what to say at first.

…except Dahyun.

“Man, I am an asshole.” She muttered,

There was a light chuckle that eased the tension.

“At least if you’re going to be an asshole be a self-aware asshole.” Chaeyoung commented,

“Is she going to be alright?” Jihyo asked,

“Yeah…” Tzuyu sighed, “It’s just that she’s seeing the worst of it right now and the hospital don’t really have the staff to keep up.”

Momo felt horrible, Sana was her best friend and she couldn’t do anything to help her. She kept racking her brain for something to make her friend feel better. Before Tzuyu and Dahyun were in the picture, whenever Sana was sad Momo took her to a nightclub. Then something clicked for her and Momo bolted into the apartment and grabbed the speaker she had been using earlier for her Zoom Zumba class.

She started blaring some pop song and began dancing around the apartment. Dahyun had left their random drawer open and Momo spotted some fairy lights and glow sticks inside. She cracked a few and flung them across the fire escape.

“Come on guys!” Momo cheered, “We need some cheering up! Mini rave!”

There was another laugh, Chaeyoung instantly doing some TikTok dance to join in. Slowly, one by one, they all began to join the impromptu party. It was dumb and probably looked insane to anyone watching from the park opposite but it was fun. Sometimes when life gets scary, all you can really do is have fun and forget it - even for a few minutes. So as they danced they all forgot their troubles.

Nayeon stopped feeling cooped up in the apartment and no longer worried about Jae-Yun’s education.

Jeongyeon’s itch in her brain eased and for a moment she felt normal again.

Momo was content with everyone just enjoying themselves and not being afraid.

Jihyo wasn’t mad at her heist being exposed.

Mina wasn’t mad about her bagpipes being heisted.

Dahyun no longer felt stir crazy and bored, trapped in the apartment.

Chaeyoung….was Chaeyoung, nothing ever really bothered her.

And Tzuyu...

Tzuyu watched the group dance from her spot and smiled. Forgetting her fear that the world would never go back to normal. The rest of the world could do what it liked, because these girls here on the fire escape would never change. Sure, they may not be in these apartments forever but they themselves would forever be a close group. It was one of those rare moments where Tzuyu felt so grateful that she had moved in here when she did. These people were true friends, it was hard to believe she could have missed out on them.

The bedroom door opened and a freshly showered Sana walked out in her dressing gown. She looked a lot calmer which made Tzuyu relieved, Sana smiled a little and opened her arms. Tzuyu didn’t even hesitate, immediately standing and running over to give her the biggest hug. Once safely in her girlfriends arms Sana began so sob again. Tzuyu just held her tightly, swaying them to and fro gently. Shutting out the party outside and just focusing on them.

This too will pass eventually and things would get back to normal. But for now they all had each other and that was more than enough.

Meanwhile out on the street a man was walking to his local store to get his weekly shop. He noticed a folded piece of paper on the ground and picked it up. He always had been a nosy bastard to be fair. As he read through the notes he grew more and more perplexed. Out of respect for Dahyun and Chaeyoung I wont tell you what the whole thing said. However, the ending though the man had before throwing the demon paper away was this:

“Who the fuck does such evil acts with bagpipes!?”


End file.
